


Daughter of Arceus

by MrTwilight



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Beating, Bestiality, Betrayal, Child Abuse, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Escape, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fetish, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Gangbang, Gangsters, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Incest, Kidnapping, Legendary Pokemon, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Control, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Powers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Mercenaries, Mind Control, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Murder, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pokemon Battles, Pokemon Death, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Training, Pokephilia, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Talking Pokemon, Threesome - F/M/M, Triple Penetration, True Love, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 128,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: A young half Arceus prepares for her pokemon adventure while her mother comes into her room to tell her to go to school before she spots her daughter preparing for her adventure. After giving her a warning that she might be disqualified like she was since she will be full Arceus soon, she heads off to school. After school with a final test placed on her mind before her graduation, she finds her first friend and partner, then she heads home to rest for the night. After her test she leaves to start her journey with her grandma as a companion, then an old family cult resurfaces and starts attacking again, making her life a living hell until she put her hoof down to return it in full as she becomes a powerful full fledged Arceus.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	1. A goddess preparing to become a trainer

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to RileySFS for requesting this i enjoyed writing it.
> 
> THIS IS A TRILOGY AND THIS IS NOT THE FIRST BOOK. If you haven't already read the first book, Goddess of Arceus: Journey Through Johto and the second book, Goddess of Arceus: Journey though Kanto, please do so before you read this book.
> 
> Like i said before in the other books mention above, I AM NOT a pro in Pokemon and may have a lot of errors in this story, so please DO NOT send hate at me, but don't hesitate to tell me if you see chapter or event repeats and errors like that to me like my request maker above did. I don't need you guys confused in my stories. With that out of the way thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

PLEASE READ NOTES ABOVE BEFORE READING

It has been a little under ten years since my mom was attacked to near insanity as she was voted to be disqualified as a trainer once she was discovered as Arceus. I was in my room preparing my journey to leave and start my own journey as an unofficial Pokemon trainer before my mom came into the room through a portal of my dad’s realm, making me look to her. I noticed my dad blowing a kiss to me on the other side, making me smile and blew one back before he smiled with love as the portal closed.

“Grace, time for school.” My mom said, making me look at her as she stared at my Pokemon food, then to the hundred grand or so of Pokeballs that I collected while exploring Johto on my own. “What’s going on? Where did you get all this?”

“I found it.” I said, making her look at me.

“Wait, did you learn how to see items?” She asked, making me smile as I nodded.

“About a year ago.” I said.

“When were you going to tell me?” She asked.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bother you.” I said.

“No honey, your development isn’t going to bother me.” She said. “What else did you learn?”

“Quite a lot.” I said. “Though it will make me late for school if I tell you.”

She smiled, then grabbed my head before extracting my memories.

“There now you don’t have tell me.” She said. “But this way will take half the time for me to sift. Please go to school and have a good day.”

I nodded before I grabbed my stuff and put it in my backpack just before my mom grabbed me.

“What are you planning with all that.” She asked. “You blocked me out from that knowledge.”

“You gave me the right to block out anything I don’t want to tell.” I said.

“Yes, but that’s a lot of Pokeballs and I don’t want you being mugged.” She said.

“I’d like to see them try.” She said.

“No, I didn’t keep a low profile to allow you to muck it up.” She said. “Do not cause trouble for the humans.”

“I won't mom.” I said. “I’m going to be late if I don’t start walking now.”

She sighed.

“Please tell me you aren’t planing to become a trainer.” She said. “This stockpile of Pokeballs is what I did when I first set out.”

“I’m sorry, I am.” I said with a sigh.

“No honey, I will not take that from you if you want it.” She said. “But you will most likely be disqualified if you try to take the challenges.”

“I’m not going to take them.” I said. “I want to make friends like you did.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Then allow me to step out of your way.” She said as a portal opened, then she stepped into it, making me stare into the portal. “You’ll learn how to make one honey. Give it time.”

“I know, I just wish dad would come visit me.” I said.

“Your dad is downstairs waiting to walk you to school again.” She said.

“No, not my human dad.” I said.

“Right.” She said with a smile. “I’ll tell him that you are feeling lonely without him.”

“Yeah, a little.” I said with a nod, making her smile widen.

“Have a good day baby.” She said, making me nod before the portal closed.

I started walking downstairs, then spotted my grandma cooking away before she glanced to me.

“Wait honey, your mom allowed me to make you breakfast.” She said.

“Yeah right.” I said, making her smile.

“Yeah, it wasn’t easy, but she finally gave in.” She said as she grabbed a Pokepuff tray from the oven, making me moan as I loved her Pokepuffs.

She smiled as she glanced to me, then scooped a spoonful of a multi berry cobbler before putting it on the plate and passed it to me.

“I hope you like the cobbler.” She said. “It's my first time making it and something your mom hasn’t made yet.”

“To your knowledge.” I said with a smile, making her smile as she nodded. “Well at least your still number one on Pokepuffs.”

“Oh really now?” My mom asked, making me stare out nervously before my dad and grandma busted out laughing. “Tell me what I’m doing wrong before you leave. I must be number one on everything.”

“Sorry got to go.” I said and grabbed the plate before I ran outside, making my grandma giggle. A few seconds later, someone picked me up, making look back to see it was my dad.

“Stay with me honey.” He said. “She's not following.”

“That you know of.” I said, then looked around for her spirit form. “No, she’s not, well, not yet at least. It won’t be long before she tries to pry that info out of me.”

He smiled as he nodded, then looked forward while I leaned my head on him. He glanced to me, then started to rub my back as I felt worry from him.

“I’m okay dad.” I said.

“No your not if you have that depression building.” He said.

“I’m just lonely.” I said. “I can’t wait to have some friends that don’t fear me.”

“What, you don’t have friends at school?” He asked.

“No, my rapid learning of powers has scared them off since I’m still struggling to control them with my emotion involved.” I said, making him sigh as he nodded. “Can I walk on my own from now on?”

“No, not until you have your first Pokemon.” He said. “It’s dangerous out here unprotected."

“I am a Pokemon.” I said.

“Only half honey.” He said. “You need to do more good deeds to be like your mom.”

“I been doing plenty.” I said.

“Good to hear.” He said with a smile. “But more is needed.”

I sighed before he kissed me as he rubbed my back again.

“I’ll do my best dad.” I said. “I’m not trying to be down.”

I spotted the Moo Moo milk farm.

“Dad can I have some milk?” I asked, making him look to his watch.

“Sure, I think we have enough time for that.” He said before he walked to the door of the farmhouse. “We are getting low at home as well, so two birds in one stone.”

“Not a bird.” I said, making him chuckle. “I’m the Alpha Pokemon.”

“I know.” He said as he stepped in to the house.

“Morning Mitch.” One of the sisters that milks the Miltank said, then looked at me and smiled. “Morning Grace.”

“Morning Bell.” My dad said. “Can I have a Pint for her, along with twenty pints when I get back from dropping her off at school.

“Of course, we doing the discount offer?” Bell asked, making my dad smiled nervously as he glanced to me.

“Sure.” He said.

“Good, I’ll get to work so she isn’t late.” She said. “We doing it in front of her?”

“No, I don’t feel comfortable doing that yet.” He said firmly and looked a her.

“She’s going to find out eventually and I’m going to offer the deal to her when she’s a trainer since she cured my Miltank from a flu a few times.”

“I can’t believe how easy they get sick.” He said.

“That’s because they don't’ know how to look before they eat.” She grumbled. “So you don’t mind me passing the offer to her when she is old enough to leave the nest?”

“Not a bird.” I said with a smile, making my dad chuckle.

“You want more Tauros?” My dad asked.

“We don’t have Tauros.” She said. “They can lick too you know.”

“Right, then as you were.” He said with a smile.

She ran away before coming back with a glass jar of milk.

“looks like my sister is restless again if she made a few pints already.” She said. “You pay later.”

“Okay.” My dad said with a smile as she passed me the milk, making me start to drink it as my dad started to walk.

As we came up to a the checkpoint of Ecruteak City, my dad opened the door revealing a security guard.

“Ah, just the man I wanted to see.” He said. “Care to test if I gotten strong enough to beat you yet?”

My dad smiled.

“Sure.” He said as he set me down. “Please straight to school honey. No side detours please.”

“Yes dad.” I said as I started walking,

Once I got to Route 36, a man stepped out of from behind a tree.

“Battle time.” He said as he held out a ball and got ready to throw it.

“Nope, not yet.” I said, making him freeze as he stared at me. “Only a few more days to go, then I go look for my first teammate. I’ll look for you right away when I get one.”

“Damn, why are trainers so scarce in the mornings.” He whined. “Off to school now honey.”

I smiled as I walked passed him, then headed into Violet City. Officer Jenny smiled as she spotted me.

“Morning sweetie.” She said.

“Morning Jenny.” I said.

“Do you have any findings for sell?” She asked.

“Sure do.” I said as I pulled out a Pokeball, making her take it and send out a Pikachu that was inside.

“Who stole you before she did?” She asked.

“Team rocket.” He said.

“Where?” She asked with a sigh.

“Route 4 in Kanto.” He said.

“Thank you honey.” Jenny said as she passed me a few thousand pokedollars.

“I thought she was a thief too when she stole me from him.” Pikachu said.

“Nope.” Jenny said with a smile. “She’s my secret little helper since she don’t have a team to stop them like a normal trainer would.”

“Thank you.” Pikachu said. “Who is my hero?”

“Grace, the daughter of Arceus.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief before Jenny smiled.

“Off to school now honey or you’ll be late.” Jenny said, making me start running, then step up to the door of my school.

“Hydro Pump.” A boy said behind me, making me sigh before I leaped to the right just as a jet of water shot passed my head.

“That’s detention for you Harry.” My teacher growled as he held out his hand. “Who does that Pokemon belong to?”

“Not telling, nor will I give it up.” Harry said. “The abomination don’t belong here.”

My teacher’s face filled with rage.

“No, calm Westly.” I said. “It’s not worth it. The Pokemon belongs to his dad from what his thoughts said.”

“Get the fuck out of my head freak!” Harry growled.

Westly started at me and sighed as I walked into the classroom.

“Never mind about detention, you are now suspended until she graduates.” Westly said. “I’m tired of you picking on her for something she was born with.”

“What is she?” Harry asked.

“That’s her info to give, not mine.” Westly said.

“Then I’ll be prying it out of her with torture if I have to.” Harry said.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Westly said nervously. “Not unless you value your life with her father.”

“That weakling can’t even beat my dad.” Harry said.

“Not that one.” Westly said. “Her godfather.”

I giggled as I liked that one.

“Why is she laughing?” Harry asked.

“Because I made a pun without meaning to as I tried to not say to much.” Westly said. “Sorry for calling you mister Robertson, but I need you to pick up your son. He’s being…

“Skull Bash.” Harry said, making me sigh just as the ground shook around me.

“What did you do to my Blastoise freak.” Harry growled.

“Yes, please hurry, I’m at my wits end with him and will not allow him back until his victim has graduated.” Westly said. “Thank you sir.”

Once school was over, I stood up as Westly came to me with a smile.

“Good work on acing this test.” He said as he. “Next test will be when you get a Pokemon. Please borrow one form your mother or father and come back with it tomorrow. If you ace that, then you graduate and you are free to get away from the bullies.”

I nodded as I started heading home.

On my way there, I stopped at the market in Ecruteak City.

“Good afternoon Grace.” The clerk said with a smile. “How was your day?”

“Good.” I said.

“That’s good.” He said as his smile widened before I spotted a Tyrogue sneaking towards the door with a box of Pokemon food while he stared at the clerk.

I pulled it from him and moved it to the counter.

“No stealing buddy.” I thought as he stared in disbelief. “I’ll get it for you.”

I walked toward the back and grabbed a few cans of spaghetti, then put it on the counter as Tyrogue was trying to steal another box.

“Really, do you not trust your goddess?” I thought and pulled the box away, making him growl as he sent Swift at me, but I put my hand up and stopped them before it hit my face, making his mouth crack open in disbelief while the clerk smiled.

“Will that be it Grace?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said.

“Okay, four hundred.” He said.

“Including this box.” I said.

“Oh, then that will be six hundred.” He said with a smile, making me pay up before pulling my food to me along with Tyrogue while I gave him the box.

“What are you?” He asked.

“Arceus.” I said, making him gasp.

“I’m so sorry milady.” He whined.

“It’s fine, as long as you ask for some help with your trainer from now on.” I said.

“I can’t, he’s dead from the slavers.” He said, making me sigh.

“Do you have your ball?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said as his eyes looked passed me, making me look toward his gaze to see a ball hidden in a bush.

I pulled it to me and called him back, then headed to the Center, making Joy look at me and smile as I stepped in.

“Morning, Your Grace.” He said

“Just Grace please.” I said with a giggle. “I don’t want to be known too early with my mother trying to hide me all these years.”

“Right.” She said with a smile as I held up the ball.

“Slaver victim’s Pokemon.” I said, then held up the box of food. “His trainer is dead. The food is for him.”

“Damn it.” She whined and took the ball and box of Pokemon food. “Thank you honey.”

I nodded and started walking home.

“Wait, did you get where they were hiding from him?” Joy asked as she grabbed my arm once I stepped foot outside.

“No.” I said as I looked back to see Tyrogue behind her. “Slipped my mind. I was just trying to make him happy that he’s not stuck in that ball anymore.”

“I don’t mind it.” He said, making her look at him. “I want another trainer too.”

I looked to him.

“Please be my trainer.” He thought, making me smile.

“Yes, I’ll gladly take you as my first Pokemon for my journey that is closing in on me.” I said, making him smile.

“Thank you.” He said, making Joy smile.

“I’m not old enough to have one however.” I said.

“Take the ball.” Joy said as she gave it to me as he ran to me. “Come back when you are.”

I nodded before taking the ball, then put Tyrogue on my shoulder.

“His ability is Vital Spirit and he’s level ten.” She said.

“I’ll tell her the rest.” Tyrogue said. “I see she’s trying to get somewhere.”

“Yes, back home.” I said.

“Right, as you were then.” Joy said, then she went back into the Center.

“So hows your life treating you?” He asked, making me place my hand on his head and gave him my life.

“Okay, I heard about this ability your family has.” He said as he blinked a few times, making me smile. “A little disorienting.”

“Sorry.” I said as I looked forward.

“Are you um…” he started to ask as nervousness started to fill him. “Never mind.”

“No need to worry.” I said. “Ask away.”

“Not with this topic.” He said. “I’m not confident enough to ask you.”

“Are you Timid?” I asked.

“No, the exact opposite.” He said. “I’m Brave. I just need to warm up to you to ask this question.”

“I like that.” I said with a smile. “That is a perfect nature for my first Pokemon.”

“In that case, time to battle.” The same man from before said.

“I’m still not a trainer sir.” I said. “Not yet.”

“You got a Pokemon that is willing to listen so I don’t care.” He said.

“Fine, then that’s up to him.” I said, making Tyrogue leap off my shoulder before the man smiled

“Oh by the way do you have money?” He asked. “I do not like fighting for nothing.”

“I do.” I said, making him smile.

"Good, come out buddy." He said sent out a Houndour.

“Really, a puppy.” Tyrogue said.

“Your one to talk, baby.” Houndour said with frustration, making me giggle.

“Enough you two.” I said. “Measure dicks in strength, not words.”

The man chuckled in disbelief.

“My god, kids these days.” The man said.

“Moves please Tyrogue.” I said.

“Right forgot, Low Sweep, Bullet Punch, Thief and Swagger.” He thought.

“Oh, I like that last one.” I said. “Lets use that one first. Use Swagger.”

“Wait what.” The man said.

“I’m a psychic.” I said. “I can read minds.”

“Okay, stay out of mine please.” He said nervously.

“Too late.” I said. “Your secret of masturbating to me when I take my baths in the river is already mine and I don’t mind.”

“How in the fuck.” He yelped in panic. “I wasn’t thinking that today.”

“I was on to you the whole time you watch me do my daily skinny dipping.” I said, making him stare at me in discomfort.

“Okay you are way more intelligent then I thought.” He said nervously. “Back to the battle please.”

“Time to fuck you up like the little pup you are.” Tyrogue said just before Houndour growled as he glowed for a second, then he moaned as he started to stagger.

“Damn it.” The man mumbled. “I knew I should have bought those Full Heals at lunch time.”

“Thanks for that info.” I said.

“The fuck.” He said.

“Watch what you say around me.” I said with a smile. “I have good hearing.”

“Great.” He grumbled, making me giggle. “Use Ember if you can Smokey.”

“Nice name.” I said. “I need to think of one for my new buddy.”

“Take your time.” Tyrogue said with a smile before the man smiled. “My last trainer even had troubles thinking of one.”

Smokey tried to steady himself before he shot a fire ball at Tyrogue, but it was over his head and right at me, making the man gasp as I put my hand up and stopped it before it hit my chest.

“The fuck.” He said

“I did say I was a psychic, so that means I know the power too.” I said with a smile, then tossed it aside.

“Okay that’s kinda creepy.” He said. “I thought finding one of your kind would be interesting.”

“Low Sweep.” I said.

“Um, Bite.” He said. “Let him come to you to lesson your chances of you running into something.”

“Risky move there.” I said with a smile. “I seen many trainers get bitten by their own Pokemon when they are confused.”

“Yeah, I have to find out the hard way to heed that warning.” He said with a smile as Tyrogue charged forward. “I like his Bite and can’t wait until he learns Crunch.”

Once Tyrogue got to him, Smokey leaped out to bite him, but Tyrogue kicked him into a rock, making him yelp out as I heard a soft snap.

“Are you okay?” The man yelped. “That didn’t sound good.”

“No it did not.” I said in worry. “I think I may have broken something.”

“Don’t say that.” He whined as he glanced to me.

“I'm afraid she did.” Smokey moaned as he limped to him.

“I’m so sorry.” I whined.”

“It’s okay.” The man said. “It happens. You win since he is my only Pokemon and I refuse to let him battle like this.”

“Then keep your money for having to worry for him.” I said.

“Sorry honey, I can’t do that.” He said with a smile and shook his head.

“I'm not officially a trainer.” I said.

“You pass for me.” He said as his smile widened and gave me the money. “You are now my new rival since the other trainers were easy and you are my first loss.”

“If that’s the case, then I need your name as you start stocking me.” I said, making him chuckle.

“I won’t be doing that anymore.” He said and held up my money. “Not after seeing what you can do with a fireball coming at you, but a name I will give. My name is Roger.”

“Grace.” I said as I took the money.

“That’s a beautiful name.” He said with a smile. “it was a pleasure battling with you.”

I nodded before I grabbed Tyrogue and placed him on my shoulders before I started walking again as I closed my eyes with guilt of hurting him.


	2. An old threat resurfacing

“You can come down now Ho-oh.” I said. “Please stop hiding like you did with my mom.”

“Wait what.” Tyrogue said as he looked to see him coming down to me with a basket in his Talon.

“Oh more berries?” I asked with a smile as I grabbed it and looked inside. “From the secret orchard I see.”

“How do you do that?” Ho-oh asked with a slight whine. “I was shielding my thoughts while keeping them blank.”

The sent of Joy is on the basket.

“Damn that strong nose of yours.” He said with a smile. “It so hard to surprise you now.”

“You can’t surprise a goddess of the universe.” I said.

“Maybe, I’ll get it right one of these days.” He said, making me smile.

“Are you wanting me to go on a date with you?” I asked.

“Sorry, your mom beat you to that one.” He said. “I’m heading to her now. I hope I can convince her to make an egg with me this time.”

I nodded as he took flight while Tyrogue stared at him in disbelief.

“You chose a person that gets a lot of visits of their caliber, my new friend.” I said.

“Yeah, I heard, but never thought to see one up close.” He said as he looked at me.

“You might want to get use to it.” I said. “You’ll be seeing your goddess real soon. My mom tends to walk into my room in her true form since her human form isn’t allowed in my dad’s realm.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“I can’t wait, nor can I wait to see your form.” He said, making me smile and look forward.

“Not yet, I’m not fully developed yet.” I said. “I need to be a good girl and do more good deeds.”

He nodded before he hugged me, making me turn my head and kiss his belly before he giggle.

“Did I find a ticklish spot?” I asked with a grin.

“Don’t.” He said with a nervous smile. “My last trainer loved doing that.”

I nodded as I looked forward again. Once my city was in sight, I spotted a Team Rocket grunt, making me sigh as I walked up to him and started to pick the Pokemon from his belt while Tyrogue stared at him nervously as he read something on his phone.

Once he was picked clean of stolen Pokemon, I fled the area.

“You’re a thief?” Tyrogue asked. “That’s not a good deed.”

“These are stolen and I’m turning them in to Jenny.” I said.

“Um you missed one.” He said.

“That was his.” I said.

“How do you know?” He asked. “I scanned his mind as I took them.”

“Oh okay.” He said as I stepped foot in my city, then headed to the station.

As I got there, Jenny opened the door as she held a sandwich to her mouth, then looked at me.

“The grunt is just outside the city.” I said as I held up the balls.

“Copy that and thanks.” A cop said as he teleported away while Jenny smiled before taking the Pokemon, then passed me a briefcase another cop gave her.

“Thanks.” I said.

“No thank you.” She said. “You are so helpful with your stealth.”

I smiled and headed home just before a Pokemon popped out, making me look back.

“Milady, please take this.” A Machamp said as he pulled off a Shell Bell and held it up.

“I can’t take that.” I said.

“Sure you can.” He said. “It belong to the thug and I kinda stole it so my trainer won’t mind.”

I sighed as I grabbed it and put it around Tyrogue before he smiled and went back into his ball. Jenny smiled and went back into the station as I went home. Once I got there, my mom just came out of her portal, making Tyrogue gasp with excitement.

“Oh my goddess!” He thought with a squeak, making me giggle while my mom looked toward me in confusion before smiling when she spotted him.

“Who might you be?” She asked.

“Your daughter's new Pokemon.” He said

“She’s not old enough yet.” She said.

“Please don’t take her away.” He said as his excitement faded to worry. “I volunteered since my last trainer died from the slavers.”

My mom’s eyes glowed red as her anger irradiated off her.

“Oh shit.” He whined as he hid in my hair.

“No honey, not towards you.” He said. “I know personally how brutal they can be. Where are they?”

“Just outside the city.” He whined.

“Oh fuck no.” She growled and teleported away just as an explosion sounded in the distance.

“Holy crap, I’m in way over my head if pissing her off does that.” He whined, making me giggle.

“No pranks now.” I said.

“Pranks are fine, murder isn’t and they will be behind bars for a long time while they forfeit their base.” My mom said behind us, making me turn to her to see her smiling, then I held up the money.

“No, you keep that.” She said as she shook her head. “You keep all your rewards from now on. I refuse I insist as well, so don't say it.”

“How am I going to do good deeds with rewards always making it not count.” I asked.

“Rewards have no affect honey.” She said with a smile. “You are about seventy percent there.”

I sighed as I nodded before she smiled and rubbed her head to mine.

“You don’t need to rush this honey.” She said. “This stress you are creating will only drive yourself up the walls.”

“I’m sorry, I just can’t wait to see my true form.” I said.

“Your looking at it.” She said with a giggle.

“You know what I mean.” I said, making her giggle again, then change into her human form before grabbing Tyrogue.

“Let’s take a look at your new partner.” She said as she started to look him over.

“Nice, you got a good ability and kinda wish sleeping moves don’t affect me.” She said. “Do you wish to use my Earthquake for his Swagger?”

“No, swagger is a good move.” I said.

“Yes, but it’s risky.” She said. “It can be bad if they manage to hit him with a physical attack.”

“Fine.” I said.

“No, you have the final say.” She said with worry growing on her face.

“No, I must follow the pro in order to pass my last test tomorrow.” I said

“Really, that time already?” She asked with a smile, then looked at Tyrogue before grabbing his Shell Bell.

“Oh nice item for you.” She said. “Are you planning to become a Hitmonchan with that unnatural defense boost you got?”

“My last trainer was aiming for that.” He said as he nodded.

“Is that what you want honey?” She asked as she looked to me.

“Sure.” I said. “I don’t mind what he wants.”

“Okay then, the question is moved to you sweetie.” She said as she looked back to him.

“I think I do.” He said as he nodded, making her smile. “Okay, then you are heading in the right direction. Please take care of my daughter or Hell will rain onto the earth when she is killed.”

His face filled with nervousness.

“I’ll do my best.” He said, making her look at me.

“Your dad is outside trying to find trainers for my eggs.” He said. “Please go aid him by reading their minds. Did you see Ho-oh? I promised him a date”

“Right here.” Ho-oh said behind her, making her turn to him.

“Damn, I can’t sense you with my daughter being so close to your power.” She whined.

“Well that’s good.” He said with a smile. “Now I need to find a way to surprise your daughter.”

“Good luck with that.” I said as I walked passed him before looking around from my dad.

Once I found him, I spotted Morphie behind him disguised as me.

“You better not be tricking him Morphie.” I growled, making Mitch look at me, then to Morphie while she smiled nervously.

“Really.” He grumbled. “That explains why you aren’t helping me. Get out of here.”

She giggled and Changed into a Pidgey and flew away as I walked to him, making him pick me up before looking to Tyrogue.

“Who is this cutie?” He asked with a smile.

“My new Pokemon.” I said, making him smile.

“Already.” He said. “Your not even the age yet and your already drawing in the boys.”

I smiled as he stroked Tyrogue's face.

“Welcome to the family buddy.” He said.

“I’m happy to be in it sir.” Tyrogue said.

“Did you name him yet.” My dad asked.

“Um, Pummeler sounds about right now that he has his mind set to what he’s going to evolve too.” I said as he glanced to the eggs in his arms.

“Okay I got three more eggs.” He said. “Can you help me out?”

“That’s what I’m here for.” I said just as I felt a strange feeling, making me look towards it.

“What is it honey?” He asked.

“I think I felt this before when I was a baby, but I’m not sure since I feel it in everyone besides you, mom, most Pokemon and people my age.” I said. “I think it’s corruption and a lot of it by how strong it is.”

“Great, time to move.” He said as he grabbed my arm before started to pull me away, then I spotted Jessie and James selling candy with Meowth.

“Found it.” I said. “Not a threat.”

My dad looked to them and chuckled.

“Yep, definitely not.” He said as he let me go. “Go get your buddy his fill of that candy while I wait for you in the Center.”

“Thanks dad.” I said, making me start walking to them.

Once I got to them, the feeling became stronger.

“Yep, definitely corruption.” I grumbled.

Meowth gasped as I got within ten feet of him and he spun to me.

“My god, the baby Arceus is getting scary strong!” He yelped.

“Not a baby.” I said. “Give him what he wants.”

The trio smiled and looked to Tyrogue.

“A pound of Bluk gummy Arceus and a pound of Sitrus Drops.” Tyrogue said. “Why do these three look familiar to me?”

“Don’t bother trying to figure it out.” I said. “They are no threat to us.”

“To you maybe, but I can take him.” Meowth said.

“Bring it.” I said. “I could use the experience now that I’m almost the age.”

“Really ten years already.” He whined. “My god, I’m starting to feel my nine lives really slipping away.”

Tyrogue snorted.

“Shut it.” He growled.

“You just got done saying you can take me and now you are saying you're getting old.” He said. “No old fart can take me.”

I busted out laughing as Meowth glared at him.

“I’ll show you old fart.” He growled. “Let me at em milady.”

“Done.” I said. “Low Sweep.”

“Oh crap.” He said, making me giggle as Pummeler leaped off my shoulder and kicked him to a wall.

“Oh thank god, he’s a weakling.” Meowth moaned.

“Swagger.” I said.

“Oh shit.” He said, making me giggle

“You're kitty chow now.” Pummeler said, making him sigh.

“That line is so lame.” He said as he got his boost, then whined as he grabbed his head. “God why me? I hate confusion.”

“Bullet Punch.” I said.

“Oh nice move for him.” James said.

“Hay your supposed to be on my side.” Meowth whined.

“We are.” James said. “But we aren’t your trainer so we can’t interfere if you accepted a casual battle.”

“Since when.” He whined just as he used Pay Day on Pummeler, sending him flying to me. “Get off me before I puke.”

I giggled as I noticed exhaustion on Pummeler as if he just barely survived that hit.

“Get your health back with Low Sweep.” I said.

“That’s not a regeneration move.” Meowth whined.

“I see you blindly fought me without looking at the Shell Bell around his neck.” I said.

“Oh come on.” He whined just as he was sent flying into a wall again, making him moan as green orbs appeared around Tyrogue.

“Again while he’s down.” I said, making Pummeler charge at him while Meowth rolled over, then puked on the ground.

“Fuck.” He moaned, making me giggle, then he got launched again, making the exhaustion fade from Pummeler before he staggered with a daze on his face.

“Damn it, I can’t believe I was defeated by a baby.” He whined.

“You are the baby with all that whining.” Tyrogue said, making me giggle.

I grabbed the coin.

“How much do I owe you James?” I asked.

“Five hundred.” He said with a smile, making me pull it out and give it to him as he gave me the candy. “Thank you Grace.”

I nodded as I took it and picked up Pummeler while he ran to me with a smile.

“How many levels?” I asked as I walked away.

“Almost three.” He said. “I’m almost ready to evolve now. Just need a few more levels.”

“Define a few.” I said.

“About three.” He said. “I had a major gap in level and have no idea how I survived his hit.”

I looked back.

“Did you throw that match?” I thought.

“And if I did?” He thought.

“Then I owe you.” I thought.

“No you don’t.” He thought. “I owe your mother way more with that move I used on you. Please don’t tell the others that I threw it.”

“I won’t.” I thought with a smile and looked forward.

As I got into the center, I noticed people were crowding my dad.

“Please calm down, my daughter needs to check your minds before I can let any of you have them.” My dad said.

They didn’t listen, making me sigh before the ground started to shake. The people stagger to the ground while my dad stared out in alarm as he wasn't effected.

“The hell is going on?” He yelped, then he looked at me while I smiled.

“Okay, so you know Earthquake that is selective with it’s targets?” He asked in confusion. “That’s new.”

I giggled before he smiled, then I scanned everyone's mind while they stared at me nervously.

“Jenny I need you in the Center!” I thought. “I have a cultist here.”

Several people gasped as my target pulled out an automatic gun and unloaded it at me, but It all stopped in front of my face.

A white glow formed around each bullet while it shook violently as if it was trying to faze out of existence before melting into goo, then evaporated into a mist while my dad stared in half panic and shock.

“Okay your accuracy is a threat to me.” I said as I put my hand up and sent a white fireball at him.

He roared out as it splashed over him, melting everything metal before his clothes burst into flames. I put my hand flat before pulling it up, then a small wave of water met my hand. I pushed my hand into the wave, making it roll over the man and put out the fire.

“Okay that was creepy how that bullet just atomized like that.” A woman said.

“But hell of awesome, along with that mini Surf move and I think I just fell in love with her.” A boy said, making my dad smile as he looked at him.

“Yes, he’s one of them.” I thought as I put my hand up, making the cultist fly to me before Jenny grabbed him, then my dad passed him an incubator.

“You need to touch it still.” My dad said. “And my daughter is off limits until she’s old enough to become a trainer.”

“Thanks.” He said as he glanced to me before grabbing it, then opened it up before touching the egg as he put it in his backpack

“Those two are good from what I got from their pokemon thoughts while they stare at them.” I said as I pointed to a pair of women that looked to be twins, making them smile as they reached for the eggs.

“How long will that be until she’s the age?” The boy asked, making everyone chuckle

“And now I’m off.” I said as I turned away to see Jenny smiling, then she started walking back to the station while I headed home.

“Well?” The boy asked. “Please tell me.”

Once I got to my house, my grandma held up a plate of pizza while she stared at my parent's room. I smiled and took it while I noticed she was cooking for me without her knowledge.

“She needs to share that chore with you.” I said. “I’m not going to be here for much longer to be that mooch.”

“Share what chore?” My mom asked as frustration filled my grandma’s face while she looked at me.

“Nothing.” I said and ran to my room.

I sat down on my bed, then passed a slice to Pummeler, making him take it before scarfing it down.

“You don’t need to be in a hurry anymore buddy.” I said. “I’ll feed you and no one will take it from you.”

A portal opened up before my dad came out of it and looked at me with a smile.

“Sorry I have been neglecting you sweetie.” He said.

“No, I know your busy dad.” I said, making Pummeler gasp and look to him then squeaked with excitement before my dad smiled.

“You better believe it.” He said.

“Can we go on a date?” I asked. “Like my mom?”

“Um, I think I can squeeze that in.” He said

“You just said you weren’t busy.” I grumbled, making him chuckle.

“I was just trying to make you think that I’m not trying to be an overworked dad.” He said.

“I already know you are if you make my mom go through a million portals a day as she tries to help." I said, making him smile.

“I was hoping you didn’t figure that out.” He said. “She’s just helping me tie up the cultist threat that is trying to regroup.”

“Great, so that man shooting at my face wasn’t a random event.” I said with a sigh, making rage fill his eyes. “Calm please, he’s in jail now and no bullet will hit me if I’m aware.”

He sigh as he nodded.

“If the date has to be squeezed In, then never mind.” I said. “I’ll take a rain check when I’m fully developed.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Until then and I love you honey.” He said as a portal opened.

He stepped through before I closed my eyes in frustration with the bad news.


	3. Camping before the test

Pummeler hugged me.

“Thank you so, so much for making me see my god.” He squeaked.

I smiled as I grabbed him and pulled him off my face, then put him next to my plate.

“Help me eat and stop trying to be a mask please.” I said, making him giggle and start eating with me.

Once the plate as empty, he took a deep breath with discomfort on his face.

“I ate too much.” He moaned, making my grandma giggle.

“That’s good.” Shes said. “At least I know you are full, but my granddaughter…”

“Is good enough.” I said. “This bottomless pit will not drain your food supply anymore.”

“Honey…” She started to whine.

“I eat at least three times as everyone.” I said. “I’m a mooch for sure.”

“You’re a growing girl.” She whined.

“I don't’ care.” I said.

“Grace, training time.” My mom said, making me stand up before running out of the room to see my mom smile.

“I never thought you’d be just like the fighting Pokemon and be so eager to learn to fight.” She said.

“What do you expect?” I asked. “I’m a mama’s girl when it comes to learning.”

She giggled with my grandma.

“Yes, but you're way faster than I was if you almost beat me last round.” She said.

“Well I cheated.” I said. “I'm learning based off your memories.”

“Yeah, I know.” She said. "I don’t quite know how to change things up to where I stay on top.”

“You can’t.” I said with a grin. “Now time for me to win this time.”

“Lets hope not.” She said and took a deep breath.

She started to throw punches at me, making me push them away before she tried to take off my head with her foot, but I crouched down, then rolled passed her with a turn of my body so I was facing her. Once I got to my feet, I wall kicked off the wall and onto her shoulders before I tried to flip her.

“Nope, not happening.” She said as she staggered a little while I fell to the floor from losing grip of her. “You are way to light to use that one on me. Good try though and you would have got me good if you were heavy enough.”

“Fuck.” I growled, making everyone giggle while I rolled to my feet.

My mom try to sweep my arms and legs out from under me, but I leaped up and land on all fours again before I stood up.

“Nice.” My mom said with a giggle. “Damn, that was a great reaction, my little Politoed.”

I smiled as my grandma giggled while she turned to me before she tried to side kick me, making me duck down and tackle her. I got ready to headbutt her, but she put her hand in my a face.

“Good, if i didn't see your thoughts slip, you would have got me.” She said with a smile as she nodded. “Just make sure you don’t knock yourself out doing that.”

She roll on top of me, making me grab her hands as she tried to punch me.

“Damn that grip of yours.” She said with a smile. “Now your task is to get me off you without your powers to pass your training for today now that I’m getting hungry.”

“Really, that’s easy.” I said as I pulled her down to where she was lying on me, then whipped myself on top of her.

“Just copy what you did to me.” I said. “Easy peasy.”

She giggled with my grandma.

“Her head is just as big as yours baby.” My grandma said.

“I see that.” My mom said with another giggle and grinned. “Alright training is over. Time for me to make green smoothies.”

I moaned, making her smile as she picked me up and walked to the kitchen.

“Sorry, I don’t want one however.” I said, making my grandma whine before my mom looked looked at her.

“She thinks she’s being a mooch with how much she eats.” My grandma thought.

My mom sighed and set me down before I walked out of the kitchen, making Pummeler step in my way.

“My turn for training.” He said as he jumped up onto me, making me grab him out of the air.

“Nope, I’ll crush your ego and you don’t need that, but I need to kick Machoke’s butt.” I said, making my mom giggle as I put him on my shoulder.

“Yeah and he’ll love every bit of it.” She said.

I walked outside before I knocked on Bradly’s door just as I felt a corrupt person closing in, making me look back to see Jessie before she held up candy.

“The last of what we got, for two hundred.” She said, making me smile as I gave her the money, then took the candy to pass it to Tyrogue.

I turned to the door and knocked again, then I looked through the wall to see the place was empty.

“Damn it, he’s not home.” I whined as I walked to my house and looked to the clock.

“I guess I’m going to retire early to night.” I said with a sigh.

“Or you can take me on.” Striker said.

“No, you don’t need an ego cut either.” I said. “Machoke craves it and I know he won't take it personal."

“Too bad.” He said and used Brave Bird on me, making me leap up and land on his back before he took me outside and landed on his belly.

My mom bust out laughing as I started to swing my arm around as if I was spinning a lasso over my head.

“Yeehaw, giddy up cowboy.” I said, making cops bust out laughing while striker smiled with embarrassment.

“Get off me please Grace.” He said.

“Nope, you’re the challenger, so you make me.” I said, making the cops chuckle again before they went down different streets.

He pushed me up as he was on all fours, making me whipped myself sideways and launched him as I landed to a crouch before I caught Pummeler when he flew off me.

“Damn, where did you learn that one?” My mom yelped. “I don’t even know that one.”

“Just made it up.” I said with a giggle as Striker stood up and turn to me. “Do you give up, or do you want more humiliation that I don’t want to give.”

“No, I'm good.” He said with a smile. “I clearly see I’m no match for you if you are messing with me with ease.”

My mom giggled.

“Good, now I need to go find some place to sleep since I know you will be getting revenge for this.”

I leaped into the air and started to float.

“Yes, finally!” I yelped. “Mom tell me how to control it.”

“Um, your not using a box, so you can’t control it or I haven't found out how to yet.”

“Damn.” I grumbled, then let myself float.

“Tell me you know how to stop yourself.” She said.

“Nope, nor do I want to.” I said, making her giggle while Strider started to float and fly with me.

“Looks like I’m watching over her.” He said.

“No you're not, go away.” I said as i put my hand up to him before my mom’s Healing Pulse shot him him, making me slow a little.

“Oh that’s good.” I said with a grin, making my mom smile. “Now I can heal the sick Pokemon for my good deeds.”

Her smile widened as I grabbed Striker with my power and sent him flying to my mom, then I shot a pulse into the ground to send me flying higher.

“No honey don’t go to high.” My mom yelped.

“I’m not, I’ll be using that as my propulsion.” I said, then gave her the image of her berry tree farm.

“That’s where I’ll be, so please don’t worry about me.” I said.

“Okay, thanks for telling.” She said with a smile.

After a few thousand pulses, I was at the orchard, making me grab a tree and pulled myself down to a branch.

“if you like what you see, help yourself.” I said.

“Don’t mind if I do.” Pummeler said as he leaped up to a branch, then gasped as he continued to fly before grabbing a branch as I giggled.

“Sorry, I don’t know how to turn it off yet.” I said and grabbed a few berries before he did.

“God, I would freak if gravity really fails.” He said, making me giggle again.

Once I felt bloated with berries, I moaned.

“Can’t eat another bite.” I moaned.

“Thanks honey.” My grandma said, making me look at her.

“This is my mom’s and my hideout.” I said. “Go away.”

“She’s the one that told me where you were going once I asked.” She said.

“Well, I’m not coming home tonight.” I said. “I need to get used to the camping with my team.”

“I’m not going to make you.” She said with a smile.

“Do you know how to make a fire?” She asked. “I don’t remember your mom teaching you that yet.”

“Yes.” I said as I formed a fireball.

“Does that burn wood?” She asked.

I pulled a piece of wood and a tin can to me before I melted the can over the wood, making it burst into flames.

“I see, you’ll improvise.” She said with a smile. “Okay, I won't worry anymore.”

“Thanks.” I said, making her giggle.

“Can I float with you.” She asked. “I missed feeling no gravity.”

“I think its scary.” Pummeler said.

“That’s because you were just introduced to it.” She said. “It’s fun once you realize she can save you and it’s not infinite distance. It’s only ten or so feet.”

She walked to me before she leaped up and floated to me, then hugged me once she got to me.

“Please allow me to camp with you tonight.” She said. “This is going to be our last day with each other for awhile if tomorrow really is graduation day."

“I guess.” I said with a sigh. “And that’s if Pummeler can defeat the Pokemon my teacher puts me up against. Otherwise it will be on my tenth birthday.”

She nodded, then grabbed the wood and push herself to a pile of wood before making a fire pit.

Once it was raging, I felt myself fall, making me yelp out as I fell, then landed on my feet.

“The hell, I didn’t do anything to stop it.” I whined.

“You did something.” She said with a smile.

“But what did I do is the question that I need to answer.” I said, making her nod with a smile. “All I was doing was watching you build the fire.”

“I’m as lost as you are.” She said. “I don’t have powers and never will.”

“Well unless I can convince dad to give you some.” I said.

“No, I’m good.” She said with a smile. “I don’t want to get used to the excitement.”

I smiled as I nodded.

“Can I send my team out?” She asked.

“I don't mind.” I said. “They can even have some berries.”

She smiled as she sent out her team, making Dragonite come to me and hug me. I lean my head on to him as I hugged him back.

“Pass me a few Citrus please Pummeler.” Scizor said. “Thanks.”

I yawned as I closed my eyes before falling asleep in Dragonite’s arms. I woke up from my grandma moaning, making me look to her to see she was getting fucked by three Pokemon. I smiled as I remembered when my mom did that.

“And you call my mom a slut.” I said, making her giggle as she looked at me with her eyes.

“No don’t laugh on my dick.” Dragonite moaned, then pushed in, then pulled out. “Fuck, I was trying to last longer.”

“It’s okay.” She said. “Next please.”

I walked to her, making her look at me with disbelief as I laid down in front of her face.

“Um.” She said, then sighed. “Are you sure?”

“It’s not like your going to impregnate me.” I said.

“Right.” She said with a weak smile.

“Never mind.” I said with a sigh and rolled over, but she grabbed me and pushed me to my back.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel rejected.” She said. “I’m just not used to the idea of you knowing what this Is without anyone teaching you.”

“I knew the day I first saw it.” I said. “It’s in pokemon hardwiring to know what sex is.”

"I think that's just for you." She said. "None of the babies that i helped raise knew about it. Pokemon or not."

Granbull grunted, making her moan as she closed her eyes with a pleasure filled face. I pull down the front of my pants and panties before scooting closer to her as I put my slit inches to her face. Her eyes opened as her eyes locked to my slit, then to my face before she sighed. She started to eat me out, then moaned as she really got into it

“My god, you are sweet.” She moaned. “Reminds me of your mother's Mago smoothies."

“Yeah, I do like those.” I moaned with a pant.

“Are you getting close already?” She thought.

“Mmm hmm.” I moaned with a grunt, then came with a low moan.

“Your nothing like your mom on this one.” She said. “You are a creamer.”

“I’m not a coffee ingredient.” I said, making her giggle.

“You know what I mean.” She said, then she pulled my clothes back up while she looked to someone out of my sight. “No, you are way to big for her Chomper.”

“But I’m not.” Pummeler said, making my grandma smile as she looked at him.

“That’s up to her since you belong to her.” She said, making me pull him to me, then put him in front of me.

“Doggy stile please.” He said, making my grandma giggle.

“My god, you are just like my team.” She said as I flipped over. “My ass is free now.”

Chomper moved around to take it before she grabbed my pants and pulled them down.

“Thanks, I got it from there.” He said as he pulled my panties aside and started to eat me out.

“A minute later, he got on top of me, then plunged his dick into my ass, making me grunt.

“Easy.” My grandma yelped. “That hole isn’t lubricated.”

“It’s fine.” I said. “He’s small enough.”

“Hay.” He whined, making everyone giggle.

“Sorry, not what I meant.” I said.

“For that I’m pounding you hard.” He growled and started to pound me, making grandma smile as I started to moan from pleasure rapidly building in me. “Really, she likes it.”

Everyone giggled.

“I don’t blame her.” My grandma said. “I do to.”

A minute later, he grunted before I felt warm spurts fill me, making me moaned softly before my grandma smile with a flush face, then I fell flat as I closed my eyes from feeling myself drifting to sleep.

“I can’t believe you knocked her out cold.” My grandma said with a giggle as someone held me upside down. “Honey wake up, your almost to school.”

I opened my eyes to Chomper her hold me and I was nearly upside down from being a rag doll.

“Shit, I’m so not ready with the right moves.” I whined.

“Don’t worry.” She said. “I fixed it for you.”

“What did you do?” I asked.

“You now have Thief, Rock Slide, Bullet Punch and Swagger.” She said.

“Um, damn, how did I not think of that combo?” I asked. “That covers all his weaknesses. And I still have my Swagger even if my mom said it’s risky, but I manage to win two battles with that moves so, I’m keeping it for now.”

“Can you not hang her upside down anymore?” She asked. “Your making me worry you’ll drop her on her head.”

“Nope, I see the world differently now.” I said with a giggle, making her smile.

“Yeah, inverted.” She said as I pull myself up to see i was being held by Chomper.

He set me down before kissing me, making me kiss him back his way before he chuckled.

“No, don’t start French kissing.” She said, making us giggle before I turned around to see we were just in Violet city.

“You got it from here?” Chomper asked.

“I don’t think so.” My grandma said. “I’m not missing her graduation battle.”

He chuckled.

“Figures, you did that for my reaction.” She said, making him chuckle again as he nodded.

“So that’s the real reason you wanted to spend the night with me?” I asked.

“Some of it.” She said. “What I said last night was some of it to.”

As I got to my school, Westly sipped away at his coffee while staring out like he had the jitters.

“Coffee coffee coffee.” My grandma said with a crazed tone, then giggled.

“Yep.” Westly said with a smile. “I can’t get enough today. It’s been awhile Kris. How is your days going?”

“The past ten years was good, before that, it was kinda hell.” She said.

“Yeah, I hear you.” He said as he glanced to me. “Where's your Pokemon? I don’t see your ball.”

I reached to my belt, then a ball moved in front of me.

“Sorry, forgot I picked it up.” My grandma said.

“That’s empty.” He said. “Whos the Pokemon?”

“Me.” Pummeler said as he leaped to my arm and climbed to my shoulders before sitting on them.

“Who do you belong to?” Westly asked. “I know her mother don’t have your kind and I see six Pokemon here with her.

Pummeler pointed to me before he smiled.

“Congrats sweetie.” He said.

“Okay, let’s go find a wild Pokemon.” He said.

“Wait, I don’t battle you?” I asked.

“Can he defeat a level one hundred Nidoking?” He asked.

“I see.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Didn’t think so.” He said. “Start heading home and find your target. Class, field trip.”

My classmates ran to me before I spotted Jenny joining us a second later, making me look at her.

“I’m watching to.” She said with a smile. “I want to see you graduate as well.”

I smiled as I nodded, then headed out the city until I spotted a woman.

“Can I change my target Westly?” I asked.

“Um, I suppose, but I will not allow you to fail if she is way overpowered.” He said, making the woman smile.

“It’s been awhile Westly.” She said. “Is she challenging me?”

“Yes she is Kate.” Westly said. “What is your Pokemon's power?”

“From twenty through one hundred.

“Definitely not the last one.” He said.

“The twenty will be fine.” I said. “He needs three more levels to evolve.”

“Okay, then come out Stantler.” She said as she sent out her Pokeball. “Lets see what she has to offer.”

Stantler came out and bowed to me.

“It’s an honor battling you milady.” He said, making me smile as Kate stared at me in confusion.

“What’s going on?” She asked.

“Nothing.” I said. “Don’t hold back please. I need to prove myself that I can take care of myself.”

“As you wish.” He said, then Pummeler leaped off my shoulders.

“My god, they don't ever lose their cuteness.” Kate said, making him smile.

“Swagger.” I said.

“Oh nice move.” Westly said.

“Time to make you Venison sausage.” Pummeler said, making Stantler growl in hate as he gain his boost then started to stagger.

“Oh, I forgot about the effects of this move." Stantler whined

“Thief.” She said

“Don’t even think about it.” I growled just as Stantler run up to Pummeler and snatch his Shell bell from from his neck as he smashed his mouth into him, sending him to his back.

“Steal it right back.” I growled, making Westly giggle as Pummeler leaped up and snatched it from his mouth before kneeing him in the snout to launch him to me.

“Okay, so stealing that will get me no where.” She said. “Hypnoses.”

“That won’t help you.” I said. “Rock Slide.”

“Why won't it?” She asked.

“His ability prevents it.” I said

“Oh, he got his rare hidden ability.” She said with a smile. “Nice.”

Stantler shot his hypnotic wave but it was right at me, making everything go black.


	4. Under the spot light while shopping

I woke up with my grandma using a Full Heal on me.

“How is she a Pokemon!” Kate yelped.

“Only seventy percent.” I said as I moaned while I stood up. “I’m Arceus, now please keep that to yourself.”

“R-right.” she said nervously. “I heard about your mother, but only felt your birth.”

“Yeah, that wasn't fun.” My grandma said with a giggle.

I looked to my class to see them starring at me in disbelief.

“So I’m guessing it no longer matters that I do this if my cover is compromised?” I asked.

“No one here will tell on anyone about you.” Westly said

“I’m going to.” Harry said.

“I put my hand up and sent a healing pulse to him, knocking him out.

“You will do no such thing.” I said.

“What did you just do?” One of my classmates asked.

“That was Heal Pulse.” Another said

“Very good Nan.” Westly said with a smile. “But hers is a little different. Please continue the battle.”

“I don’t think I want to now that the school bully knows what I am.” I grumbled.

“It can’t be helped now.” He said with a sigh. “I wish I knew he was watching. Please continue honey.”

I looked to Stantler to see him no longer confused while he stared at me in worry.

“Swagger.” I said with a sigh, making him smile before looked to Pummeler.

“Time to do the Teeter Dance, my venison sausage.” Pummeler said, making me giggle.

“It actually does look like Teeter Dance when he staggers around like that.” I said with a smile, making Kate smile.

“Tackle.” She said, making Stantler charge at him, but he started to trip over his on hoofs and face planted to the ground with a grunt.

“I know how that feels.” I said. “Rock Slide.”

Stantler struggled to his feet as Rock formed above him, then came down before burying him.

“So close.” Pummeler whined. “I only need one and a half more level now.”

“What’s your next strongest?” I asked.

“Wait he’s down?” She asked

“Yes, Pummeler just leveled." i said.

“Level thirty.” She said

“Ouch.” Pummeler said, making her giggle.

“Yeah, sorry, at least you passed her grade for her.” She said.

He smiled as he ran to me before the rocks disappeared, making me send a pulse to Stantler.

“Too much!” He yelped as he stood up and ran around in circles before falling over, making everyone giggle while I smiled.

“Sorry about that.” I said.

“It’s okay.” Kate said with a smile and called him back. “I know he’s fine with all the rumors of that power making your energy through the roof.”

“Kinda wish I knew you knew that move and I would have saved myself a few thousand pokedollars of coffee that made me unable to stop.” Westly said.

“Damn.” Kate said with a smile. “That’s way too much coffee.”

My grandma giggled.

“That’s nothing compare to what my cravings makes me drink.” My grandma said.

“Well, I’m going home if there isn’t anything left for me Westly.” I said.

“Um, I think your classmates have something they wish to say.” He said.

I looked back to see them staring at me with guilt, making me invade their minds to see they were sorry to bully me.

“You are forgiven.” I said. “Just don’t bully something you don’t understand.”

I leaped up before floating across the forest, making things around me start floating with me, then I send pulses to start moving faster.

“Wait for me!” My grandma yelped and ran towards me before leaping into my gravitational field, making me grab her and hold her next to me.

“You gotta be kidding me.” A boy said. “Can class be dismissed. I want to fly.”

Westly chuckled.

“Sure why not.” He said. “Go have fun guys."

I lowered down before my classmates leaped up, making me grab them before they passed me, then they stared out in excitement while I started to fly higher.

“Honey can you drop me off in Pallet town.” My grandma asked.

“Sure thing.” I said. “Got a date with Ash?”

“Yes.” She said with a smile, making me use both hands and sending out rapid pulses.

“Wait not me!” Jenny yelped. “That’s out of my jurisdiction.”

I looked at her.

“How did you not fly past me?” I asked.

“You kinda picked me up when you took off.” She said with a smile.

“Oh, my bad.” I said with a chuckle, making her smile widen before I pushed her to the ground.

“Thanks for the mind blowing experience honey.” She said.

“Yep.” I said, then flew faster.

About and hour later, Pallet Town came into view, making me start shooting above me to start lowering down.

“My god you remind me of the space agency's moon lander.” A woman said, making me look to her to see a woman on a Charizard with a camera crew on their flying Pokemon.

“Please don’t make me hunted.” I said. “The Cult is at it again.”

“Fuck.” She growled.

“Boss, we’re live.” The camera man said.

“Oops sorry.” She said, making me giggle as I looked forward, then landed next to Ash’s house.

My grandma walked to the door and knocked, making Ash open up before he smiled and stepped back, then looked at me.

“Nope, I think I’m going to take my classmates to Saffron to get them a little something.”

“Okay.” He said as I took off into the sky.

“No way.” He yelped, making my grandma giggle. “She learned to fly too?”

“It’s part of Arceus’s abilities.” She said.

“Right forgot.” He said as he closed the door.

A few minutes later, the city came into view, making me lower down in front of the supermarket.

“Okay five hundred pokedollars max per person.” I said.

“Really, that can get us a lot of candy.” He said

“Just don’t make your parents hate me.” I said, making the reporters giggle.

Master Koichi from the Dojo came running to me before he bowed.

“It’s an honor to meet you again Master Peli.” He said.

“I’m not my mom.” I said.

“I know and would like to challenge you to a duel if you have time.” He said.

“I guess I do.” I said. “Guys go get your candy. I’ll be in there in a minute.”

“Really, you think you can beat me in a minute?” He asked with a chuckle.

“I almost beat my mom.” I said, making his smile fade to discomfort before the reporters chuckled.

“Okay, that’s a feat I need to challenge.” He said. “You interested.”

“Sure thing, let me release my classmates now that I remember they can’t move In my anti-gravitational field” I said.

“Damn, mighty big word you know for your age.” He said in disbelief, making the reporters chuckle as I took a deep breath, then a flash filled the air while the children fell the to their feet.

“Did you just use Calm Mind?” He asked in shock.

“I think I did, but my mom don’t know that one.” I said as I looked at myself in confusion, making him chuckle.

“Don’t bother thinking about it.” He said, then became stiff and bowed to me. “Let’s begin.”

“Ready when you are.” I said. “You take the first move.”

“As you wish.” He said.

He leaped up with a windmill kick before stomping on the ground in front of me as I backed away, then came down with a low sweep, but I stepped over it.

As he got to his feet, he rolled forward and leaped up toward my shoulders, making me duck down and move under him as I turned around before he landed and preformed a roundhouse kick, but i countered with a low sweep and took him down. I rolled forward as he rolled out of the way, making me slam my foot into the ground before it cracked around my feet.

"Holy shit." The reporter yelped as her face filled with shock.

"Boss live." The camera man said with a chuckle.

:"Sorry slipped again." She said, making a giggle sound from a boy.

“God your face’s are the best.” He said as all, but him stared with the same shock.

My opponent got to his feet as I leaped to mine.

“I wish I knew how to do that.” The boy said as I turned to my opponent.

He charged at me, then performed a low side kick to my hip, making me stagger back while he leaped back to prevent a counter. I charged toward him, then leaped up with a roundhouse kick toward his face, but he leaned back to avoid it before he grabbed my leg and spun me around, then tried to launch me. As he did, I grabbed his arm, then whipped myself around to his shoulders before flipping him to the ground as I fell backward, making him yelp out while I rolled to my feet.

“Damn.” A man said. “What a counter.”

My opponent got to his feet as he looked at me with discomfort.

“I’m okay.” He moaned. “Just wasn’t expecting that one.”

Everyone chuckled as he put his arms up and took a deep breath. He charged to me before throwing a few jabs, making me push them away before I countered with a knee kick from him getting to close to block any more of the jabs. He staggered back before I side kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back about twenty feet.

“Damn!” The reporter yelped.

“Are you okay?” I yelped as he didn’t get up.

“No.” He moaned.

“Shit.” I said as I sent a pulse at him, making the reporters chuckle with nervousness while he gasped for air.

“Wow, what a kick.” He moaned. “And that’s considered a defeat if I couldn’t get up.”

“Sorry about that.” I said. “I’m still learning my strength.”

“It’s okay honey.” He said with a smile as he stood up. “I had worse with my Hitmonlee in training.”

“Speaking of that family line.” I said. “My first Pokemon is Tyrogue. Care to meet him?”

“Of course.” He said as his smile widened while he looked to him. “They are my favorite fighting type if you haven’t noticed yet.”

He walked toward me and grabbed Pummeler. Nice and strong already with that defense. I see you wish to be a Hitmonchan.”

“Yep.” Pummeler said with a smile. “What’s his moves?”

“Not what they will be.” I said.

“Not what I asked.” He said with a smile.

“Bullet punch, thief, Rock Slide and swagger.” I said.

“Perfect for him until he evolves.” He said as he grabbed the Shell Bell before smiling. “And he’s armored up to boot with that item. You are going to be a tough foe to beat when you evolve.”

He placed him back on my shoulder.

“Well, I better get back to my team and see what they have for me as their training exercise.” He said. “Nice having my backside handed to me again milady.”

The reporters chuckled with a few bystanders as he turned away and started running down the street.

I turned to see my classmates to see them still standing there.

“Are you guys not wanting anything?” I asked

“We will not miss this.” Nan said, making me smile.

“Well then get to it now that its over.” I said. “I’m getting hunger now.”

“I bet.” Jenny said. “Fighting a master always works up an appetite.”

I smiled as I nodded and headed into the store with my team before I spotted the smoothie man that my mom seen while controlling my aunt.

“Thirty-two ounce Bluk and Mago berry.” I said.

“Certainly honey.” He said as he got to work while all but one of my classmates started to get their things.

“What’s the prices?” One of them asked.

“It has changed from people not liking them and I started to lose more than gain as my berries started to rot.” He said. “Twelve ounce at two hundred, sixteen ounce at two seventy, twenty-four as four hundred, and thirty-two at a grand.”

“Okay twenty-four ounce of what she asked for.” He said.

“Okay.” He said.

Once I got mine, I paid for it before I started to share the drink with Pummeler, making him moan.

“Good stuff.” He moaned, making the man smile, then passed out the boy's drink.

A second later, a strong corruption closed in on me, making me spin around to see a man walking toward me while he stared at Pummeler, then I scanned his mined.

"Jenny, team Rocket Grunt.” I thought, making the man freeze with disbelief on his face.

“How in the hell.” He said.

“You can’t hide your past from me thug.” I said. “Not with that much corruption in you.”

He turned to flee, but he fell to the ground, then look to his feet.

“The hell.” He yelped.

“You are stuck to the floor with my mental grasp until my backup arrives.” I said

“I'm here.” Jenny said with an amused smile and grabbed him before cuffing him. “I had to see his reaction to prove your accusation since he wasn’t in his uniform and that reaction is just fine if he tries to flee. An innocent person wouldn’t flee on the spot. I’ll be back with the reward.”

I nodded before I turned to the man to see him staring at me in disbelief.

“Who are you?” He asked.

“A customer.” I said. “Did you give my classmate his drink? I’m paying for him.”

“Oh, so that’s why he didn’t pay.” He said, making me hold up the money before he smiled. “Thanks.”

I turned to my other classmate while they stared at me with a few bags of candy or some other item in their hands.

“Alright go to the checkout stand.” I said, making them smile and run to the clerk before he smiled and started to ring it up. “Please give me the list and price of each item please. My limit is five hundred each person and will be making any that are way over to choose again. Oh and put their names next to the group of items to fix the identifying problem.”

The clerk nodded with a smile as some of the children stared out in nervousness.

“The rest is yours.” Pummeler moaned. “I’m going to be sick I eat more.”

I smiled as I looked into the cup to see he drank two thirds of it.

“Not bad, still nothing to my bottomless stomach.” I said, making the reporter chuckle before looked at them. “Why are you still filming me?”

“You are the main headline with your good deeds and victory towards the Dojo master.” She said, making me take a deep breath before I went to the clerk and looked at each item on the list to see everyone was at or a few hundred over their limit, but the people that were over only got one item.

“All good here.” I said

“What’s the total.” I said, making the man chuckled as a few sigh in relief.

“Ten grand even.” He said, making me pull out two Nuggets

“Where in the world do you find that!” A boy yelped.

“You need a nose for finding lost items.” I said.

“Yeah, that I don’t have.” He grumbled, making the clerk chuckle. “I’m good at finding wild Pokemon with items though somehow.”

“That’s because its common.” I said

“Not this kind of item.” He said. “I found a Rattata with a Metal Coat.”

“Are you sure they didn’t belong to someone?” I asked

“Yes, I threw a ball at it and made it drop the item as it broke free.” He said. “I can’t ever seem to get them to stay in though. Now I’m out of Pokeballs.”

I looked to the list to see he was wanting Pokeballs.

“Not anymore it seems.” I said, making him smile.

“Yeah, thanks.” He said before I looked to the man.

“Price met?” I asked.

“Yes sweetie.” He said as he took the Nuggets. “Thank you.”

“Grab your goods guys.” I said. “I need to take you back home before your parents start thinking I kidnapped you.”

“That’s not my mom.” A girl said as they grabbed their goods. “She knows you and your family are the good guys before I did.”

I walked outside and took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.


	5. Signs of danger before my birthday

A flash formed though my eyelids, making me open them and look around.

“That was you.” The reporter said.

“Oh forgot I can do that.” I said, making her smile.

“All aboard to Olivine City!” I shouted. “The fare is free as long as you don’t mind me checking your background for my security!”

The reporters smiled as several people ran to me, making me scan their minds.

“All good.” I said, then looked around for any others lingering behind to see a boy struggling with a woman.

“Come baby, it will be fun and we are heading there.” She said

“No, I fear heights.” He whined.

“Please baby, I don’t want to walk there and I can’t afford the Magnet Train’s tickets.” She whined. “I’ll double your allowance this week.”

He stop struggling as he stared at her, then whined.

“Damn it with you and that weak spot of mine mom.” He whined, making a crack of a smile fill her face. “Please don’t drop me by accident.”

Her hint faded to worry as she nodded and picked him up as she run to me

“Thanks for waiting honey.” She said.

“Don’t worry, if she drops you, you won't fall." I said. "Only people outside my ten square foot radius will fall and you don’t drift in my radius, so you don’t need to worry about falling out of it when your in it.”

He nodded with a sigh of relief.

“Okay, everyone ready.” I asked, making a few grab another person with ex­citement growing on their face, but no one said no. I jumped up, making everyone yelp out as they came with me before I giggle as I loved that re­action, then started to send pulses before I was going a decent speed.

“My goddess, this is beyond breath taking.” A man said.

“See not so bad honey.” The woman with the boy said.

“Yeah yeah.” He grumbled, making everyone chuckle.

About an hour later, an old man tapped my arm and started talking sign.

“Can you set me down there?” He asked, then pointed to Blackthorn City.

“Sure, but do not freak yourself to a heart attack please, I got you.” I said, making him stare at me in caution before I put my hand up to him and flung him out before he gasp a he fell.

Once he was about to hit the ground he stopped and landed softly, making him stare at me.

“So not fun.” He thought.

“Sorry about that.” I thought back. “At least your alive, right?”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Thank you honey.” He thought.

“You're welcome.” I said as he started running into the Gym. “Say hi to my grandma will you.”

“Wait what.” He thought as he looked at me.

“You're about to battle that gym, right?” I asked.

“Yes.” He thought.

“She’s my dad’s mother.” I thought.

“Oh.” He thought in disbelief. “Interesting.”

I smiled as I looked forward.

“Wait, honey!” My grandma yelped, making everyone look to her as I did to see her holding up some cash. “I wish to start an allowance system with you! Your dad is refusing it now that he’s over eighteen.”

“You don’t need to grandma.” I thought.

“But I want to!” She said, making me smile. “I have way too much money and nothing to spend it on!”

“As you wish.” I thought and pulled the money to me. “Thanks grandma.”

She smiled as she nodded, then ran into the gym. I put the money with the others and looked forward. About an hour later, my home came into view.

“Any of my classmates not going to my city?” I asked.

“Nope we all live there.” A girl said.

“Okay.” I said as I started to shoot pulses above me, making us lower down.

Once we landed, a few people held up money to me.

“I said the trip is free.” I said.

“We insist.” A man said, making me smile as I took it before walking to my house.

“Can I have a boost?” The boy that struggled asked. “All that fright took it out of me and I don’t wish to sleep on the boat since that my fa­vorite thing about this vacation. That and the catching fish part.”

“Sure.” I said as I sent a pulse into him, making him stagger back and grabbed his head.

“Damn.” He whined, making everyone giggle.

“Sorry, I’m still learning to control the output.” I said.

“It’s fine.” He said. “Mom, there is no way I’m walking with my head spinning a day a second.”

She giggled with a grin as she picked him up before walking towards the docks. I looked forward as I stepped toward my house just before my phone rang, making me grab it and looked to the ID

“Crap, I forgot to pick up grandma.” I whined, then took off into the sky as I put my phone to my ear. “Sorry grandma, I’m on my way.”

“Okay, no hurry sweetie.” She said before I hung up.

“We got a stowaway.” Pummeler said, making me look back to see two of my classmates were still with me.

“I’m sorry.” I said. “I didn’t realize you were still in my radius.”

“No, we wanted to be with you.” The boy said. “This is my sister Nan and I’m Davis. We both wish to be friends now that we feel like shit bullying the goddess of the universe.”

“Not fully.” I said, then looked forward. “I’m almost there.”

Once I got to my grandma, she was waiting for me outside, making me pull her to me, then started heading home.

“Thanks for being my taxi sweetie.” She said

“Anytime with my family and friends.” I said with a giggle.

“You do realize taxis get paid right?” She asked as she held up money.

“Not this one.” I said as my smile widen.

“Bullshit.” She growled, making the kids giggle with me. “Don’t make yourself a slave.”

“I like helping out so it’s not slavery.” I said.

“Take it.” She said, making me sigh as I grabbed it and put it in my pocket.

“Family and friends should fly free.” I grumbled.

“Not for me.” She said. “Trainers always pay their fares even if its only a fraction of what you’d normally pay on a taxi. “Can you stop at goldenrod so I can get you something behind your mom’s back.

“I don’t know why my mom has to hoard me.” I said with a smile. “She needs to share me.”

“I keep telling her that.” She said. “But she's a little possessive ever since you were born.”

“That’s because the cult is at it again.” I said.

“Maybe.” She said. “I think she just thinks she don’t need help.”

“Well your cooking tonight even if I have to tell it to my mom’s face.” I said.

“Okay.” She said with a smile.

Once we got home, I lowered down to the door and released everyone.

“Nap time for me.” I said.

“Can we spend the night?” The siblings asked at the same time.

“Up to my grandma.” I said. “It’s her house.”

“Not anymore.” She said. “Your mother bought it from me now that I’m planning to take a long adventure around the world to challenge all the Gyms in the world.”

“Good luck.” I said. “You and my dad are the last of our family that can legally do that.”

“I know.” She said with a sigh. “At least you still can be a trainer.”

“Yeah, until I’m fully Arceus.” I said. “Then the machines don’t even call me human anymore.”

“So don’t like that part.” She grumbled.

I put my hand up before bubble appeared in front of me, revealing my mom in a forest, making my friends gasp as they stared at her while she looked towards me.

“Mom, can my new friends spend the night.” I asked.

“Yes honey, tell your grandma she can cook for you since I’m a little over my head with these cult members right now." She said. "Please don’t call me for awhile it gives your position away with this machine they are using.”

“Okay mom.” I said just as she sent her Crimson Beam from her mouth, making an explosion sound.

I waved my hand over the bubble, making it pop, then looked to my grandma to see her smiling with excite­ment.

“Make your spicy bean and beef enchiladas.” I said, making the sib­lings moan.

“Okay.” She squeaked with more excitement and ran into the house. “Come out guys we are home.”

Her team popped out and went to their favorite spots while I went to my room and flopped down on my bed, making Pummeler giggle as he tumbled to my pillow.

“So tired.” I moaned.

“I bet.” My grandma said. “I’ll wake you when dinner is ready.”

“Okay.” I said as I closed my eyes.

I woke up from a strong Pokemon, making me roll out of bed and look around as my friend looked to me with worry while I spotted Marshadow.

“Don’t start anything with me Marshadow.” I growled. “I will obliterate you for sure.”

“Of course not milady.” He said as he knelt to me. “I’m on your family’s side now that I know who you are. I was sent by your mom to protect you.”

“I don’t need your help.” I said

“What’s a Marshadow?” Davis asked.

“Alolan Legendary.” I said. “Just stay out of my way and you can do as you wish around me.”

“Yes milady.” He said as he stood up before I looked to my clock to see it was almost six, making me look to the door to see my grandma hold­ing up her Pokedex as she stared at Marshadow.

“Don’t worry grandma.” I said. “If he’s lying, I can back up my words easily.”

“I know you can if you can atomized a wall of bullets by just staring at it.” She said.

“How did you...” I started to ask while I thought about who was in the Center.

“I was behind you the whole time in a chair waiting for Ash to call me to set up the date.” She said.

“Oh okay.” I said. “Is dinner ready?”

“Yes, but I’m still working on dessert.” She said.

“It don’t need to be a five star meal you know.” I said, making her gig­gle.

“It’s going to be.” She said and walked away. “Marshadow if you really are friendly, you are invited to dinner to.”

“Okay.” He said. “Thanks.”

I felt another Pokemon appear next to me, but I recognized this one, making me snatch them from the air.

“No hiding Celebi.” I said.

“How are you grabbing me in my realm!” She yelped.

I looked to her to see she was transparent.

“Okay, that one is new.” I said, making her smile as she giggled.

“Good face.” She said.

“So I can reach into different dimensions before I can open a portal into them?” I asked.

“Apparently.” She said.

“Okay.” I said in confusion, making her smile. “There is no logic there.”

She giggled as she nodded.

“Dinner is almost ready.” I said as I placed her in my bra, making the sibling giggle. “I’m wanting you to eat with me.”

“You don’t have big enough boobs honey,” She said. “I don’t like the feeling of the bra on me.”

I sighed as I let her go.

“Great, you are feeling lonely again.” She whined.

“I don’t know why if I got friends now.” I said.

“It might be your nature sweetie.” She said with worry. “Now that your about seventy-five percent Arceus you might be developing your nature.”

“I hope not.” I said. “I hate this feeling.”

“I know.” She said with sorrow as she hugged me. “I’ll stay with you if you wish me to. Please don't become depressed with that feeling.”

“I'll try not to.” I said as I walked out of the room. “Is there a way to change my nature?”

“Um, a matter of fact I think there is.” She said as she stared out in thought. “Let me look into that before you get your hopes up.”

I nodded and look forward to see my grandma staring in worry while she held a mixing bowl.

“I’m okay grandma, I’ll get used to it of there is no way.” I said, making her nod as she started to mix again.

I looked into the bowl to see it was tapioca pudding.

“Oh yummy and can’t wait.” I said, making her smile before she put some in a bowl, then put it next to a plate that had bean and beef enchiladas, cheesy garlic bread, sliced Sitrus berries with mixed veggies. “Damn you weren’t kidding with the five star meal.”

She giggled with a grin.

“Dinner is ready.” She said. “Slowly come and eat. If you run over my granddaughter again, I’ll bury you.”

“No need.” I said as I sat down. “I’ll do it myself and trust me, they won’t be digging themselves out of this Earthquake.”

She smiled as she nodded, then I started to eat. She passed me a smaller plate of the same food before I put it in front of Pummeler. He kissed me and started to eat, making me stroke his face. Once I was finished with my plate, my grandma tried to put more on it, but I shook my head.

“One per meal.” I said, making her sigh as she walked away.

“What was that about?” Celebi asked.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” I said. “Just a diet. I think I need to start my journey early.”

“Nope, not happening.” My grandma said. “You will be starting it when I start it and that’s on your birthday.”

“That’s tomorrow.” I said.

“Yep.” She said. “No exceptions.”

“Fine, then I better retire early tonight.” I said as I stood up and walked toward my room before I pulled Marshadow to me, making him gasp as he looked up from his plate.

I placed my hand on his head and took his memories.

“Forgive me for being a pain in the ass milady!” Marshadow cried in front of my mom as she was about to unleash her crimson beam onto him. “Please, can we start a new leaf? I didn’t know who you were back then and thought you were a threat to milords affairs.”

My dad came into view.

“He’s telling the truth love.” My dad said. “He’s really protective of me since I created him.”

My mom powered down.

“Then you are to protect our daughter at all cost.” My mom said. “I think they are trying to find a weak spot for me and she is a major weak spot.”

“Yes milady and thank you for your forgiveness.” He said before the memory faded, making me set him down before I went to my room and laid down on my bed.

“What was that about?” My grandma asked.

“She was making sure I was on her side.” He said. “I’m sorry I made you not trust me with my actions milady.”

“No need to say that now.” I said. “I know you are on my side now.”

My friends climbed on the bed next to me before cuddling up with me, making Pummeler and Celebi do the same before I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

“Celebi, they are getting close to something bad.” My mom’s voice echoed in my head as darkness surrounded me. “I feel something isn't right with how weak they are prodding. Please go help Marshadow.”

“Damn it, she just took me over.” Celebi said. “I hope she don’t freak if she can’t figure out how to release me.”

“I won’t." I said as I opened my eyes, then looked to the clock to see it was nine before I looked to Celebi's paws and wiggled her toes with a smile. “I was wondering when I’d be able to do this.”

She smiled, then I started to flap her wings before I took off into the air and started to sway with a bob. Soon I started to get some forward motion, then I turned as I flew along the walls until I was back to my bed.

“Damn, you are a natural.” She said, making me smile.

“It’s not that hard with the aid of my mom’s memories.” I said. “Do you want control back?”

“Up to you.” She said.

“No, this is your body.” I said. “You have control over it when you want it. Do you have places to be?”

“Um…” She started to say as images of Lu­gia appeared in my head.

“Please come visit with me soon and update me with our princess’s progress now that she’s all grown up.” He said. “I’ll be at my home around Ten every Wednesday.”

I looked to the calendar on my wall to see that was today before I smile. I showed her all that I learned and I went back to my body, making her look at me in worry.

“Go, I won’t stop you from your friends.” I said.

She sighed as she went into her realm and took off. I looked to Pummeler as he stared at me, making me put him to my shoulder.

“Time to make you mine officially now that I’m old enough.” I said, making him smile.

“Okay.” He said as I looked to my friends.

“You ready to go to school?” I asked, making them whine as they shook their heads. “I see, you are those types. Too bad, you’re going.”

“Good girl.” My grandma said with a giggle, making me look at her to see her holding a plate of pastries.

“Take me with.” She said. “I’m still having troubles deciding where to go to first.” She said.

“Hoenn.” I said.

“Why there?” She asked.

“Don’t know, just the first thing that came to my head.” I said, making her smile

“Hoenn it is.” She said and left my room before she thought. “Fuck, that backfired big time.”

She peeked back in as second later.

“Oh, Clare called and want’s you to visit her before you set off.” She said.

I nodded before she pulled away again.

“Grandma.” I said, making her lean back again. “What do you mean with that last thought?”

“Nothing.” She said nervously.

“Please tell me.” I said. “I didn’t like that tone in your thoughts. What backfired?”

“I wanted to have an adventure with you.” She said. “And I know nothing out of Johto.”

“Then I’ll be going with you.” I said. “I don’t want you lonely like me or worse lost to no return.”

Her face filled with worry, then she nodded.

“I'll be waiting outside.” She said. “Now eat before it’s cold. I hate those cold.”

I smiled as I nodded and started to eat before I passed some to Pummeler, but he shook his head.

“We already got my share.” He said. “We were just waiting for you to wake.”

I nodded before I ate it, then stood up before I looked to my friends to see them holding on to the bed frame with defiance on their faces.

“Resistance is futile.” I said with a smile.

“I’m sorry what was that last word?” Davis asked, making me giggle

“It means pointless.” I said.

“Try me.” He said, making me sigh as I closed my eyes.


	6. A birthday meal

I touched him and took over, making my body fall to the bed before he gasped.

“The fuck!” He yelped.

“I am in control now.” I said, then looked to Nan. “We resisting Nan? Or am I going to have to take control of you as well?”

She stared at my body in disbelief.

"Okay that's so not right." She thought, then she let go of my bed as she said. “I’ll go peacefully.”

“Good.” I said as I pulled her to me, then pulled my body to me before Pummeler.

“Okay this isn’t so bad, it’s almost like I’m a psychic.” He said while Nan stared in disbelief, making me giggle.

“Well get ready to be flying your sister to school.” I said with a smile.

“Can’t wait.” He said with excitement.

I leaped off my bed and started to float out of my room, making him yelp out in pure excitement.

“My god, that power you have flowing in me is crazy.” He yelped as I pulsed my way out of the house while my mom staring into the house in worry before she smiled.

“They will never forget you now.” She said.

“Damn right I won't!” He yelped. “This is going to be in my dreams for the rest of my life.”

Her smile widened as she nodded, then jumped up as I got to her, making her start floating with us before she grabbed my body while putting my backpack on me, then I took off into the sky. Pummeler leaped to my body and climbed into my bra, making Davis giggle.

“God that’s just so wrong.” He said. “How do you even fit in that?”

“I have little boobs.” I said.

“Okay don’t make me say that.” He said, making everyone giggle. “I don’t have boobs.”

Once we got to the school, I went back to my body, making everyone fall to the ground.

“Now no resisting.” I said. “You are going to school until you graduate.”

“Sorry, I am resisting.” He said with a smile, making me send a pulse into him before he moaned as he threw up.

“You sure about that?” I asked.

“No.” He moaned as he ran into the school.

“Good, come find me when you graduate if you still wish to be with me.” I said as Westly giggle with my mom.

“Okay.” He moaned. “My god, that’s overwhelming.”

I looked to Nan to see her staring at him in worry.

“We resisting?” I asked, making her shake her head quickly and fled into the school.

Westly giggled with a grin.

“Thanks sweetie.” Westly said. “Good luck on your journey. Where are you heading by the way? The class might meet you there when they graduate.”

“Hoenn.” I said, making him nod as I lifted off the ground.

“Oh wait, before I forget.” He said, making me look at him as he grabbed a box off my desk and walked to me before gasping as he started to float. “Holy shit"

After he said that, he started to spin forward while the classmate’s giggled as he grabbed for the ground when he went upside down.

“Help me out!” He yelped, making everyone giggle again as I grabbed him before he got out of reach.

“How in the world do you get used to this?” He asked with a whine.

“Just do.” I said as he held up the box to me.

“Happy birthday.” He said. “This is my last gift to you. Please come visit again when you are strong for a battle.”

“I will.” I said, then pushed him, making him fly backward before falling to the ground.

“That’s scary as hell.” He said, making me smile. “I never want to be an astronaut if that’s how it feels to fly off the moon.”

“My grandma giggled as she nodded before I take off into the sky. I opened the box to see it was a Pokegear.

“Thank you Westly.” My mom said. “That saves me a lot of money for something else for her.”

She pulled out the money.

“Here you take what I had saved up now that I have no idea what to get you.” She said as I put my Pokegear on my wrist.

About an hour later, Blackthorn City came into view before my dad as he headed toward the gym, making me float up to him before he yelped out as he started to float, then he looked back to me as I flew into the gym.

“Don’t do that.” He said. “I haven’t felt this in years and its still scary when your not expecting it.”

I giggled with my grandma as I grabbed him and pulled him to me before I hugged him.

“Where’s Clare?” I asked. “She want’s to see me before I go to Hoenn.”

“Damn, that’s quite always away from me.” He whined.

“You’ll be fine.” I said with a smile. “Kris will be with me, so she won't get lost over there. However, I plan on getting lost myself. That’s the whole point of an adventure.”

“Great.” My grandma grumbled, making Clare giggle.

I looked to her to see she was sitting on a throne.

“May I approach, your majesty?” I asked, making her giggle with a grin.

“That had a nice ring to it.” She said, making everyone giggle. “Come here and show me your love.”

“Be careful what you ask for.” I said.

“What.” She said as her smile faded to nervousness before I touched her as I got into reach, then took over, making her gasp.

“The fuck!” She yelped.

“Calm grandma.” I said. “No need to panic.”

My dad laughed.

“So you learned to take control over others I see.” He said. “Those were fun days.”

“Now the love you wanted.” I said before I flooded my feeling for her into her, making her smile.

“Oh that feels nice.” She said, making my dad smile.

“Is that all you needed?” I asked

“No, I wish to get you a birthday meal.” She said.

“Okay, but you do it my way.” I said as I stood up, then pulled everyone to me before took off into the air.

“How in the world!” She yelped.

“My power comes with me even if I’m not me.” I said.

“Interesting.” She said, then I spotted a ref staring at us in disbelief.

“Lock up the gym, I’m going on a meal break.” I said.

“Yes ma’am.” He said, making her giggle as I broke sight.

“You sound just like me.” She said.

“I’m getting all your memories just like I’m giving you mine, so yes, I’ll sound just like you.” I said, making her smile, then I flew into sky as we got outside.

“So where are we going?” I asked.

“Great, I was hoping you’d have a place.” She said, making me look to my dad.

“You got a place dad?” I asked.

“Nope.” He said.

“Figures, your never any help with food anymore.” I grumbled, making him chuckle with Clair.

“Fine, the first thought of food from the people near us will be the winner.” I said as I started to scan people's minds.

“How are they floating?” One thought as she stared at us in disbelief, making me look to the next one as he was looking through a window.

“Yes, plow that bitch’s ass.” He thought. “Make me bust a nut.”

I busted out laughing.

“Oh my.” Clare whined. “No honey, don’t go into peoples minds. That’s not something a girl your age should be exposed to if its as perverted as that man’s was.”

“Nothing I haven’t read or heard before.” I said with a giggle. “Some people really have some crazy stuff in their fantasies too.”

I looked to a man that looked at his watch.

“Crap, late for work.” He thought as he stood up and ran into the market.

“Come on, tell me what you are going in there for.” I grumbled. “I know you aren’t a clerk if you don’t have a uniform on.”

Clare smiled before I looked at the next person that was stroking her Meowth.

“My little baby loves that, don't you?” She said in a baby talking tone, making Clare smile

“Oh god yes.” Persian moaned. “Keep stroking that spot.”

“Oops.” The woman thought as she yanked back. “Damn it, I need to get you a mate if my belly rubs give you a boner now.”

I giggled as I looked to the next person to see he was painting a house with blank thoughts.

“Boring.” I grumbled, making Clare giggle. “I hate silent workers.”

I looked towards a Murkrow that was staring at a man.

“That’s my house you are looking in.” He thought. “Who the fuck are you and what are you looking for? My master isn’t home and you are real close to getting a beak in the ass if you keep looking into my playroom.”

I looked to the man before he put a finger in his ear.

“The place is clear.” The man whispered. “Take everything of a value.”

“Jenny, I need you on house four fifteen.” I thought. “B and E with multiple parties in progress. I only see one at the moment.”

Jenny appeared in a flash with a few men, making Clare smile as she grabbed the man and passed him to her men.

“Not happening.” She growled as her men cuffed him, then he teleported away while Jenny looked around for me.

My sight went ethereal before I spotted a man at the back door while everything before it went fuzzy.

“Back door.” I thought, making Jenny look toward me, then nodded as she ran around and grabbed the man.

“Good work honey.” Jenny thought, making my sight go back to normal as I looked around for the next person.

I came up to an alley before I spotted two Granbull mating, making me smile as my face heated up.

“Look away.” Clare said with a giggle. “You perv.”

I giggled as I looked to the next person before I spotted a cop staring at me.

“Say a dish.” Clare said. “Quickly before she moves on.”

“Hay no cheating.” I whined while the cop looked to my body and smiled.

“A stuff duck sounds nice.” He said.

“That could be anywhere.” I said. “Not good enough.”

“Another!” Clare yelped.

“Shut it, that’s taking the fun out of the lottery.” I whined, making the cops smile widen.

“Um, sweet and sour.” He said

“That narrows it down quite a bit.” I said with a sigh, making the cop chuckle, then I started to fly over the building before I came up to the buffet. “Here’s the only place I know for sweet and sour curry.”

“Sounds good.” My grandma moan with a smile.

“I’m buying.” My dad said.

“Not a chance.” Clare said. “You refused your allowance so I’m buying.”

I reached into Clare’s pocket and pulled out a coin before flicking.

“Heads.” I said just as a Pidgeot snatched the coin, making me growl as In ice shard that had sparks surging through it hit him in the wing, freezing him solid with a crackle of high voltage while static shot around him.

“Not happening.” I growled.

“Damn.” My dad said. “Your mom don’t know that one.”

Yeah, I think almost all my powers are different.” I said. “I can’t do the crimson beam thing or the lightning bolt thing. Well not yet at least.”

As I got to the coin, I noticed it was on tails.

“Damn.” Clair said with a sigh, making my dad chuckle.

“Thanks honey.” He said as I grabbed Pidgeot before the ice started to hiss as it melted into steam.

“The fuck.” Clare yelped. “That’s freaky as hell.”

“Don’t steal from my grandma again.” I said.

“Who do you think you are?” He growled. "How are you able to nearly one shot a level one hundred?"

“Your goddess.” I said, making him stare at me in disbelief.

“That can’t be, she was a child and woman in her late twenties.” He said.

I pointed to my body, making him look to it.

“Oh, I see, I heard about that take over ability.” He said. “Forgive me milady. Can I have the coin? I’m a few short for what I want in Meowth’s shop.”

“Yes.” Clare said as I felt an urge to move my arm while an image of money filled my head, making me pull out a hundred pokedollars from her pocket.

He smile as he took it before picking up the coin, then flew away.

I went to my body before Clare looked at me with a smile.

“Thanks for that unique experience.” She said.

“Yep.” I said with a smile. “Now lets eat something more filling than pastries and hopefully just as good. I heard this buffet over cooks their food.”

“Sometimes.” She said as she nodded. “Depending how busy they are.”

I set everyone on the ground before we walked in.

“Morning Clare.” A man said. “Four?”

“No.” My dad said. “Everyone come out and be counted.”

Everyone popped out of their Pokeballs, making the man start counting.

“Twenty-two.” He said as he put it on his note pad. “Alright, right this way.”

we came up to a room before he turned to us.

“What would you like to drink?” He asked.

“Random.” I said, making him smile and put it down.

“Random sound nice.” My dad said.

“Chocolate Moo Moo milk.” My grandma said.

“Orange soda.” Clare said.

“Okay.” The man said. “Enjoy your stay while I get your team’s drinks.”

I placed Pummeler on my dad’s Machoke’s shoulder before going to the food bar while they announced their drinks. Once my plate was almost full, someone grabbed my hand, making me look to the person to see it was Morphie disguised as me while Pummeler was on her shoulders. I smiled as I kissed her on the lips before Pummeler climbed to my shoulder.

“I love you too Grace.” She said with a smile as I went back to my food.

Once my plate was filled we walked to the table and started to eat. A few plates later, a corrupted person closed in on me, making me look toward it to see it was Jessie and James.

“Are you guys following me?” I growled. “you do realize my grandma is here right.”

“Who is he?” She asked.

“You are so lucky she don’t remember you three.” I said.

“We have a job here.” He said, making me look into his mind.

“So you are.” I said. “Did you hang up the cape?”

“I haven’t heard that one in a while.” He said with a chuckle. “We are still deciding.”

“What do you need as more motivation?” I asked.

“It’s Team rocket.” Chomper yelped, making me put my hand to his maw and hold it shut as he stared at him nervously. “I can only hold his maw so long.”

“I’m working I told you.” He said. “We are doing nothing wrong.”

“At the moment is needed in that sentence.” I said. “One more mess up like the last incident and I’ll send you to my mom’s prison and toss the key into the abyss.”

His face filled with nervousness.

“Am I understood.” I asked, making him nod quickly. “Then as you were.”

He walked away and started to fill the food bars with foods while Meowth stared at me nervously as he helped him.

“Do you guys get to eat now?” I thought, making him glance to me.

“No, not all the time.” He thought. “We are still a little short some days to eat regularly, but some days we do.”

“Then allow me to be a good customer and tip the workers enough to eat for a week.” I thought, making him smile as I made money float to him.

“Thank you.” He said as he took it.

“Now feed that beautiful Meowth of yours.” I thought. “He also has a piece of my heart just like my mother.”

Meowth smiled before looking forward. I let go of Chomper, then looked to him as he stared at James.

“I handle them from now on Chomper.” I said. “Grandma don’t need to bother growing gray hairs with them.”

“I better not have gray hairs yet.” My grandma said as she looked at her hair, making me giggle.

“You don’t grandma.” I said.

I stood up and started to head to the front desk, then looked back to my dad to see him not paying attention, so I pulled out the money and held up the money.

The man smiled.

“Are you sure sweetie?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said. “I don’t care if it’s my tenth birthday, I’m retiring from being a mooch on my parents and grandparents.”

“Happy birthday.” He said as he took the money, then looked to Pummeler. “Is he your first Pokemon?”

“Yes.” I said. “Do you have a Pokemon at level twenty? He only needs a level to evolve.”

“A matter of fact I do.” He said. “Well not me, but my daughter does.”

He looked to a woman around sixteen that was cleaning up a table.

“Take a battle brake honey.” He said as she looked at me with a smile. “I’ll cover you until you return.”

“Yes father.” She said as she turned to the front door and left the restaurant.

Once I was outside, she turned to me with a smile.

“Please be easy on me, I’m still kinda new myself.” She said.

“This is my third battle.” I said.

“Oh, then I’ll try to go…” She started to say.

“You will do as best as you can to beat me as I do the same for you.” I said, making her giggle.

“Okay.” She said.

She grabbed a lone ball from her bracelet.

“Come out my little ball of fluff and pounce on the baby in front of you.” She said as she tossed the ball, making a Cottonee

“That is a ball of fluff.” I said with a smile, making her giggle.

“Do your best to pummel that fluff flat Pummeler.” I said, making her giggle again.

“Good luck.” She said as he leaped off my shoulder.

“Growth.” She said.

“Swagger.” I said.

“Nice move.” A man said, making me look at him to see him only her to watch the battle.

“Time to make you into a shirt fluff.” Pummeler said, making Cottonee smile.

“Lame.” She said as she got her boost. “I can think of better.”

“Well it still got the job done.” Pummeler said as she became confused, then she glow with white energy that swirled around her as she bulked up in fluff. “Becoming more fluffy won't help you my pocket of air for an opponent.”

I giggled.

“Okay no more buddy.” I said. “Use Bullet Punch.”

“Another nice move.” A man said.

“Leech Seed.” The woman said.

“Not good, do you best to avoid that buddy.” I said. “That will make things so much harder to defeat her.”

“I have pretty much the same thing on my neck.” He said.

“Yeah, that's why I said that.” I said. “The battle will get stale quickly if the draining is even.”

The man smiled as he nodded. He charged forward before sending a hundred punches a second, making Cottonee yelp out with a rapid skip, then was sent flying.

“I’m okay.” Cottonee moaned as she got up, but I noticed slight exhaustion on her face.

“Again.” I said. “You almost got her.”

“Not really.” The woman said. “Quickly the leech seed, then use Mega Drain.”

“I see how it is.” I said, making the man chuckle. “You are a vampire.”

He chuckled again as she smiled.

“Do your best not to get the vampirism disease buddy.” I said, making her smile widen to a grin as Cottonee shot her seeds, but they flew over Pummeler's head and towards me before I stepped out off the way.

“Sorry.” Cottonee moaned.

“It’s fine.” I said. “At least it didn’t connect.”

Pummeler started to throw his punches again, then sent her flying once more but she didn’t stay down as I noticed pure exhaustion on her face.

"Seriously, did you just survive that with one hit left.” I grumbled.

“scratch the plan, instead use Giga Darin.” The woman said.

“You really are a vampire if you are only good at sucking.” I growled.

“That don’t sound right coming from you.” The man said, making the woman bust out laughing while my face heated up.

“That didn’t come out the way I wanted it to sound.” I said, making her giggle again. “Bullet punch one more time.”

Just as I said that, I felt my energy drain just as green orbs shot off me, making everyone gasp as I moaned.

“I’m okay.” I moaned.

“Oh goddess, I’m so sorry.” Cottonee whined.

“It’s okay.” I said. “I’m now seeing what my mom meant about the Swagger move being risky. That misfiring at me is getting quite common now.”

She didn’t mean it like that.” My dad said. “Did you seriously pay for your birthday meal?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” I said coyly as I struggled to hold back my smile, making the man chuckle before he sighed while Pummeler started to throw his punches, before Cottonee squeak out as he went flying, but didn't’ get up.

“Damn it.” She moaned. “It had to be a critical.”

“Good work buddy.” I said just as he started to glow.

“About time.” Pummeler said, making the woman smile before calling back her Pokemon.

Once he stopped glowing he stood at might height now.

“Crap, so much for you being on my shoulders now.” I whined, making everyone chuckle.

“Nope, you’ll be on mine now.” He said as he hugged me, making me closed my eyes and hug him back.


	7. Journey start

He picked me up and put me on his shoulders

“I guess that’s fine.” I said. “Just don’t make yourself tired out.”

“Nope this is my physical training to get stronger.” He said.

“Good point.” I said with a smile as the woman paid me my winnings.

“So that’s why you called him Pummeler.” Clare said.

“Yep.” I said as I looked at her. “Did you enjoy my birthday meal grandma? Or are we not finished?”

“As much as I wish to continue, I have a gym to run.” She said with a smile. “Then Hoenn here I come.”

“Oh, that's a ways away.” The woman said.

“Yep, and I haven’t the faintest idea on what's over there or how to get there, but I’ll manage.”

“Seriously.” Kris growled. “You chose a place for our next adventure without even researching about it? How are we to get there if you don’t know where it is?”

“I did say I’ll manage.” I said as I held up my Pokegear. “This will not fail us if I get tired of being lost.”

“Right forgot about that.” She said as she sighed in relief.

“So which port do we go to?” She asked.

“Your port.” Celebi thought. “Lugia wishes to meet you.”

I looked at her, then nodded.

“Looks like we have a detour first.” I said. “Lugia wishes to meet me. Wait is my grandma invited Celebi?”

“I think he’ll make an exception since I didn’t know about the additional companion you made after I left.” She said.

“Thanks.” I said as I looked to my grandma. “Ready to meet Lugia with me grandma?”

“You’re kidding right?” The man asked, making me look at him to see him staring in disbelief with the woman. “You know where Lugia is?”

“Yep, I know where quite a few legendaries live.” I said as my grandma stepped to my side. “I am one after all. Leap up Pummeler.”

He leaped up before we started to float, then I shot off pulses, making us fly into the sky before they gasp.

“No way, did I just battle Arceus?” The woman yelped, making me giggle with my dad.

“Yep.” I said, making her smile.

Once I got home, I landed at the Center.

“Forgot all about making you mine officially.” I said. “Time to do it for real this time.”

“Okay.” Pummeler said with a smile as he walked into the Center.

Joy looked at me as he stepped up before she smiled. He set me down before I called him back.

“I need you to register my new friend to me while making my ID.” I said.

“Okay.” She said as her smile widened as she took my ball then sent him out. “Is she yours?”

“Yes.” Pummeler said.

“Okay.” She said as she called him back before putting him in the machine and started healing him up.

“While he’s healing, stand in front of the camera please.” She said as she pointed just as a camera came out of the wall and sent out a laser to the floor, making me walk under it before it stared to scan over me.

“Error, unknown life form detected.” It said

“Fuck, don’t do this to her before she can even start her first journey.” My grandma whined with a whimper.

“Try again and focus on the face.” Joy said with worry, then thought. “Please don’t be too late.”

“Yes Joy.” It said and started to scan my face.

“Human with no ID registry detected.” It said. “Hands out to the laser please."

I put my hands out before It scanned my fingers.

“Fingerprints obtained.” It said. “Scanning Johto and Kanto birth certificates.”

A second later, it started to scan the rest of my body.

“Match found.” It said. “Grace Peli, age ten, four feet, brown hair, green eyes, last recorded weight seventy pounds. Occupation is now a trainer.”

“Thank you.” My grandma moaned, making Joy smile before she looked to her machine as it started to make a racket.

I walk to her as she grabbed my ID and gave it to me

“Good luck out there.” She said as she gave me my Pokeball.

“I’ll need it to keep my grandma sane when we get lost overseas.” I said

“I’ll try my best not to grow gray hairs as you said honey.” My grandma said with a giggle, making Joy smile, then I turned around before Pummeler popped out and picked me up.

He put me on his shoulders before my grandma kissed me on the cheek as she hugged me.

“Let’s go start a journey that we will never for get.” She said, making me smile as I nodded.

“Trust me, you won't forget it.” I said. “Not if you get to meet Lugia in person.

“Yes, I can’t wait.” She said.

“Just so you know, I’m like my mom with catching them.” I said

“Nope, I’m not looking for anymore Pokemon.” She said as she shook her head. “I’ll only catch them if they ask me to.”

I nodded before Pummeler started walking out of the Center.

“Okay run off the docks and do a cannon ball.” I said.

“Okay.” He said with excitement as he started running, making my grandma chase us while I pulled out my wallet and put my ID in it’s slot, then put it back into my pocket.

Once he jumped my grandma gasped as she started to float with us.

“And now we relax as we soar over the ocean with the soothing salty breeze in your faces.” I said.

My grandma smiled as she crossed her legs

“Come out guys and enjoy the flight.” She said, making her team come out, then cuddled up with me.

Celebi charged passed me and disappeared into the horizon while she stared at me with a smile. A grunt sounded a second later, making me look to it to see Marshadow floating passed me. I grabbed him before he got too far, then set him on my shoulder.

“Just don’t treat me as your own please.” He said.

“Nope.” I said. “Not until you want it.”

“What was that?” My grandma asked.

“Why are you hiding from my grandma Marshadow?” I asked

“I hide from everyone if I can.” He said. “You can see me no matter what I do. They can’t even hear me unlike you.”

“Oh okay.” I said as my Grandma pulled out her Pokedex and scanned over me before gasping, then whined while she scan my body.

“It’s okay grandma.” I said.

“I know, but I can’t stand being the last human on my side of the family.” She whined, then she tapped the screen. “Wow, you actually have a level.”

“What is it?” I asked.

“Level ninety-five at the moment.” She said.

“Anything else?” I asked

“No, everything else is glitching.” She said. “Not even your moves or name shows.”

I nodded as I looked forward. About an hour later, the first whirlpool came into view with a man staring at it in frustration while he surfed with his Pokemon.

“Honey set us down on Chomper.” My grandma said. “I don’t wish you known by everyone just yet.”

I nodded before I set him down.

“Surf.” She said, making him lie on his back before put everyone on him.

I got on to him after everyone was comfortable while Dragonite flew at our side. The man looked to my mom.

“Tell me he knows Whirlpool.” He whined as he spotted us. “I so wish to explore the island.”

I put my hand up before closing it, making the whirlpool die down before the man gasped as he looked forward.

“Thank you so much.” He said. “Go Politoed before it comes back.”

Lugia, I’m here.” I thought, making the man gasp as he looked at me in disbelief while I rotate my hand over the water before the whirlpool came back

“No way, you stopped that?” He yelped.

“Go explore sir.” I said. “I’ll let you out once my business here is done. This is to prevent you from catching Lugia.”

“No way, I want to see him.” He yelped.

“No Pokeball.” Lugia’s voice filled my head. “I will not tolerate you trying to catch me.”

“O-of course.” He said as his eyes widened in disbelief before Lugia came out of the water and smiled as he looked at me.

“Welcome to my home milady.” He said. “I’m honored to finally meet you.”

He held up some berries.

“Care for some food?” He asked.

“Crap, I knew I forgot something.” My grandma whined.

“Don’t worry Kris, Celebi saw that you were in a rush to have an adventure and gave me a heads up when you didn’t pack anything.” He said as he passed the food to her. “I got some coffee too.”

“Thanks Celebi, your a live savor.” She said with a smile, making him chuckle as he moved a storage bag of coffee grains to her.

“What do you wish of me?” I asked.

“I wish you to come into my home and take a birthday gift from me.” He said.

“I’m not much of a relic fan.” I said.

He smiled.

“I got a lot more goodies within the ten years that has passed.” He said. “I found a sunken ship full of it to.”

“I can’t make a barrier like my mom can.” I said.

“Good thing I came prepared.” He said and held up two rebreathers. “Your team will have to go in their ball if they aren’t water types though.”

“That’s fine.” My grandma said. “Can I have this? I love swimming in the deep.”

“Of course.” He said. “Just change the filter as soon as possible. I don’t know how old it is. If you don’t think you can hold your breath long please stay out here Marshadow.”

“Will do.” Marshadow said and jumped off my shoulder before floating there.

“Follow me Milady.” Lugia said before diving into the water, making my mom call back her team and followed him with Chomper, but I started to float as I turned to the man while he stared In disbelief.

“What are you?” He asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” I said as I put my hand up and closed it, making the whirlpool fade. “You have two hours before that comes back.”

“Plenty of time to find a Dewgong or Seal.” He said.

I called back Pummeler before falling into the water, then stared to swim after Lugia as he waited for me.

“My god, the water is freezing.” I thought with a whine. “It’s making me lock up."

“I’m sorry milady.” He said with worry on his face as he grabbed me, then my grandma. “I’ll make it quick as possible.”

My surroundings changed to the ruins that he took my mom.

“Please do not touch anything Kris.” He said

“I won’t.” She thought. “I remember the video call. May I have a look around?”

“Of course.” He said with a smile, then looked at me while my body started to tremble. “Damn it.”

He started to swim through his ruins then came up the treasure chamber where Arceus’s heart was, but it was littered with treasures of all kinds.

“Ten gifts please.” He said. “One for each year I missed.”

I smiled as I nodded, then swam to the goods and grabbed a Big Nugget as I spotted it, then spotted several small piles of every evolution stones besides ice stone all grouped up in but in separate piles, making me take one of each and look back.

“Sorry, ice stones aren’t common to find around these parts.” He said.

“That’s fine.” I thought. “I got one of each of the others and hope I can find a Pokemon that matches them.”

He smiled as he nodded, then pulled me back to my grandma as she scanned a Mural with Professor Oak on the other end.

“That’s the missing fragment.” He said. “Thanks Kris and I hope I can make sense of this story now.”

“Good luck with that professor.” Lugia said. “That’s just the first book of six.”

“May I get the others?” He asked.

“I suppose there is no harm in that, but you do it under my supervision.” Lugia said.

“Yes of course.” Samuel said. “I’m a guest in your home after all. May I examine you as well?”

“Yes, but keep your Pokeballs in your pocket.” Lugia said.

“Yes, I’m not making the same mistake with her daughter.” Samuel said. “Catching legendaries is bad for my health if she sends me flying twenty feet with her punch to the face and still be human.”

My grandma giggled.

“Yep.” She said. “Don’t mess with me or my family.”

“Time to go Kris.” Lugia said.

“Okay.” She said. “See you later professor.”

“Yes, hopefully real soon and in person. Samuel said as she put her Pokedex away.

She swam to me, then worry filled her face as she stared at me as I hug myself while rapid pulses of bubbles came from the rebreather from me shaking like an earthquake.

“Quickly.” She said with a slight whine. “She’s going to get sick.”

“Lugia looked at me, then grabbed me before her and teleported back to the whirlpool.”

“Thank you for visiting milady.” He said as he kissed me. “Please visit again.”

“Most likely once I can travel through portals and not freezing waters.” I moaned, making him smile weakly as he nodded.

“Forgive me for not being prepared fully for this cold.” He said. "Being almost winter don't help any."

“I’ll be fine.” I moaned. “Just need a fire to start lunch.”

“Right.” He said. “Do you want anything special? Berries isn’t much. I have a few stashes of other things.”

“Some fish will do.” I moaned, making him nod before diving down and started to gather what he could carry, the came back to give it to me. “Thanks.”

“Anytime, milady.” He said as I started to float, making him gasp as he came with me.

“Damn, that’s nothing like Psychic.” He said.

“I don’t think it is Psychic.” Celebi said. “I still don’t know what it is though. Boss don’t make things float when he flies around.”

I shove Lugia back, making him fall into the water before I started to move toward the island the man went to before grabbing some litter out of the water while our teams popped out.

“I’ll get the wood.” Celebi's said and took off before coming back a minute later with a crate full.

She set it down with moan.

“Damn, that was a work out.” She moaned, making everyone chuckle as she flopped on the ground. “I hope that’s enough. I’m pooped.”

“Yes, this is plenty.” I said as my shivering slowed, then summoned a fireball and melted the can over a piece before spreading it among a few others until the can was melted away completely.

“You cooking grandma or am I?” I asked

“You’ll never be cooking on your birthday.” She said.

“More like ever if she tags along.” Chomper said.

“I heard that.” She said, making him giggle as he fled the area.

A Pokeball hit me, making me catch it as it fell.

“Do that again and I’ll flip your world sir.” I growled. “This is mine now as a consequence.”

I put it in my backpack.

“I’m sorry, I thought you were a Pokemon.” The man said. “May I use your fire?”

“Yes.” I said.

“How about a battle?” He asked

“No, she just started and you are way too strong.” My grandma said. “But you can with me.”

“That’s fine.” He said. “May I ask who you are to her.”

“Grandmother.” She said.

“Damn, you're a young grandma.” He said, making her smile.

“Thanks.” She said.

“Are you taken?” He asked, making us giggle

“Down boy.” I said, making her giggle as he smiled.

“Training time Pummeler.” I said.

“Really.” He yelped.

“Yep.” I said. “Your big enough for me to withstand my attacks now.”

“Yes.” He hissed and stood before running to the edge of the sand strip, then started to dance around with his fists up.

“Ready!” The man shouted with a giggle. “Fight!”

Pummeler charged at me before sending rapid jabs at me, making me start dodging them with ease before I grabbed his arm and turned around as flung him over my shoulder.

“The hell!” The man yelped. “That’s not humanly possible to dodge Bullet Punch.”

“It is for the Master Peli.” My grandma said.

“Oh, I heard of her.” He said as Pummeler got to his feet. “But I thought she was a grown woman.”

“That’s her mother.” She said.

“Oh.” He said and smiled. “Is she available?”

“Nope.” She said.

“Damn.” He said, making everyone giggle.

Pummeler charged me before his fist started to glow with dark energy, then he snatched a Thunder Stone form my pocket before I blocked his jab.

“Hay now, no stealing from your trainer.” I said with a smile. “You can’t evolve anymore anyways.”

“I know, just training.” He said with a smile and tossed it back.

“”Grandma, can you pass me a berry.” I said, making her do so.

“Now this is your target if you use that move.” I said. “I don’t want you losing the other items.”

“Okay.” He said with a smile.

He summoned some rocks above me.

“Really.” I said before I rolled forward and grabbed him as I got to my feet, then threw him into the falling rocks, making the man bust out laughing.

“Unbelievable.” He said as my grandma stared in disbelief. “Talk about the ultimate counter.”

He giggled again as the stones faded away, revealing Pummeler unconscious.

“My god, he knocked himself out.” He giggled. “That’s just rich.”

I smiled with my grandma before I sent a pulse to Pummeler.

“No way, you really are the daughter of Arceus.” He said.

“Keep that to yourself.” My grandma said.

“Of course.” He said as Pummeler got to his feet while staring at me in frustration.

“Don’t like attacking yourself, then don’t use something that will hurt me.” I said, making him nod as his face softened.

“Sorry, I thought you would be able to take it.” He said

“I’m still part human buddy.” I said.

He nodded before sitting down next to the fire, making me put my hand up and focus on making a portal to my dad. A spark appeared where I was focusing it on, but no portal opened.

“Getting closer.” Celebi said with a smile as she came into view. “I almost saw an outline of that portal.”

“I didn’t see that.” I said with a smile.

“That’s because I’m in another dimension.” She said. “Don’t rush it honey, you’ll only start becoming desperate.”

“I just wish to visit dad’s realm so bad.” I said.

“I know you do.” She said. “But this power can’t be rushed if your body isn't ready for it.”

I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes.


	8. Spending the night at Ash’s house

Once I opened them, I turned to the fire and grabbed a burning stick before making it float while I put my hand in front of the fire, then closed my hand before pulling it toward me. The fire float off the stick before I put my hand around it while the stick dropped back into the fire as everyone stared in disbelief. I put my hands outwards making the flames flatten into a small wall of fire before I started to shape it into a picture of Hitmonchan.

“That’s amazing.” The man said just as the flame started to become distorted from it being too much for me, then it dissipated into a puff of smoke before I moaned while I staggered back.

“I’ll never be able to make a story like my mom did.” I whined.

“She used water.” My grandma said.

“Yeah, I can't move that much water at once yet.” I said. “Only a Charmander’s tail fire amount is my limit for an element that isn’t earth.”

“Practice makes perfect honey.” She said before she flipped the fish over.

“May I buy four fish from you?” The man asked.

“That’s up to her.” She said. “It belongs to her.”

“Two fifty each.” I said.

“Done.” He said with a smile as he pulled it out and gave it to me.

“Come out guys and get ready for battle after you eat.” He said, making a Charmander, Seal, Politoed and Sunflora appear next to me.

I reached up, making a box of Pokemon food float to my hand before some of the food floated to Sunflora.

“Thanks.” She said with a smile and started to eat it out of the air.

“Yep.” I said. “I know you don’t eat meat and that’s all we have cooking at the moment.”

“I’ll pay five hundred for that box.” The man said.

“Okay.” I said and passed it to him.

“Did you get any profit off that?” My grandma thought.

“Yes, it only cost me two hundred.” I thought, making her smile.

“Not bad.” She thought as the man paid up.

Once our team was fed, I noticed their was one fish left, making my grandma pass it to me with a smile.

“Don’t refuse it please.” She thought. “I saw you eyeing it.”

I grabbed it and started to eat it.

“So where’s Hoenn from here honey?” She asked as I finished my last bite.

“East about two thousand miles.” The man said, making us look at him. “If you hit Unova, my birthplace, you’re one thousand or so miles too far east. If you hit Sinnoh, you are two hundred or so miles to far south and only need to head north. Can’t miss it if you do it that way.”

“Thanks.” She said and looked at me.

“Do you think you can carry us that far?” She asked.

“No.” I said. “It took everything from me from Violate city to Saffron and back. Picking you up after forgetting about your date put me past empty.

“I see.” She said. “That explains why you were shaking the walls last night.”

The man chuckled.

“Yep, that’s me as well.” He said.

“Well I’ll just have to find an island along the way.” She said.

“There’s plenty of that.” He said. “Can you let me pass the whirlpool?”

“So no battle?” I asked.

“Um.” The man said as he looked at his watch. “No, It’s going to be dark by the time I get home if I do.”

“Really, you can travail around the world on Politoed in a six hours?” I asked.

“No, I said that’s where I was born.” He said. “I moved to Newbark Town a few years go.”

“Oh okay.” I said, then I’ll just fly you home since I don’t wish to risk passing out over water.”

“Wait fly?” He asked. “Your not a bird.”

“I guess you never met my mom before.” I said

“No, just heard rumors.” He said. “I was around the world saving my earnings at the time.”

“Then you’re in for a treat if you like the world up high.” I said before I started to gather up my things, making my grandma do the same.

Once everything was packed, Pummeler picked me up and put me on his shoulders before jumping, making half of the teams start to float.

“Close in guys.” I said as they stared In disbelief, making them do as they were told, then gasped as they started to float before I took off into the sky.

“Oh my god, this is so freaking scary.” The man squeaked, making me giggle with my grandma.

“You’ll get used to it.” I said. “We are about to be at your home in an hour or so.”

“Really that fast.” He said. “That’s way faster than what It would take me without you.”

Once we got to his town, he pointed.

"The white one next to the police station." He said.

“Call in your team and brace yourself.” I said.

“What.” He said, then did as he was told before I grabbed him and threw him out of my radius, making him scream as he fell.

Once he touched ground, he fell to his hand and knees before I started giggling.

“You are so mean.” My grandma whined with a giggle

“I know.” I said with a giggle.

“Thanks honey.” He said with a moan.

“Yep.” I thought with more giggles

“It’s not funny.” He said with a smile.

“From my end it was funny.” I thought with a giggle, then started to fly toward Kanto.

About an hour later, the sun started to fall behind the earth.

“Honey, can we spend the night at Ash’s place?” She asked.

“Okay.” I thought. “Can I join you?”

She looked at me, then smiled nervously.

“Um, I don’t know.” She said softly as I started to lower down to Pallet town. “That’s if he don’t mind. I don’t know if he likes doing thinks to someone as young as you.”

“That’s fine if he don’t.” I said. “I’ll give Pikachu my love if that’s the case.”

She smiled weakly as she nodded. Once we got to the door, I released everyone before leaping off Pummeler’s shoulders, then she knocked on the door.

Ash opened the door a second later and looked to her, then to me before smiling.

“I was expecting you two to be long gone by now.” He said.

“Nope, we are staying the night then we are going to Hoenn.” She said.

“Oh good place for her first Journey.” He said and stepped back. “Come in. We doing anything tonight?”

“If you allow it.” I said, making my grandma stare out nervously. “On second thought, never mind.”

She looked at me in worry.

“I’m sorry, I don’t like that feeling you are giving.” I thought. “I’ll never ask that from you again now that I know for sure you don’t like it.”

I walked passed Ash as she stared at me In more worry.

“What’s wrong.” Ash asked.

“Nothing.” She said with a sigh and took her to his room while I walked to Pikachu as he slept on a couch.

I stroked his maw before giving him a kiss on the nose while he woke up and looked at me.

“Hay Grace.” He said with a smile. “How’s life treating you?”

“Good for now.” I said. “It would be better if you’d run the bases with me and my first partner.”

He stared at me, then a small smile grew on his face.

“Um, okay.” He said. “Lead the way if you have a special place.”

“I don’t, do you?” I asked.

“Um, not really.” He said as he thought about a place that had a lot of Pokemon fucking all the time.”

“The daycare?” I asked, making his eyes lock to me as he grin nervously.

“Forgot about your kind and reading minds.” He said. “I don’t want that old coot trying to take advantage of you if he spots us doing it.”

I giggled.

“Then where?” I asked.

The event when my mom took him out to sea before saving the boat popped into his head.

“nope, I don’t know how to make barriers yet if I even can.” I said.

He thought about it.

“Use my room honey.” Delia said with a giggle. “Pikachu don’t leave the house often without Ash.”

“Okay.” I said, then pulled Pikachu to a float and put him on my shoulder before I walked to her room.

“Can I join?” She asked.

“Sure.” I said.

“My god, I’m going to love this orgie if she’s involved.” Pikachu mumbled, making me giggle. “She’s the best oral performer in this house.”

“Mom, can I join?” A man asked, making me look to him to see it was Mr Mime before I smiled.

“Sure.” She said. “The more the better.”

Once we got to the room, Pikachu leaped to the bed before Pummeler, then I looked to Delia. I noticed her looking me up and down with the thought of her undressing me while passionately kissing me all over, then she starts to eat me out, making me smile.

“Sounds good.” I said.

“Pardon?” She said. “What does?”

“Your thoughts.” I said, making her face fill with color before Pikachu started giggling.

“Don’t start fantasies without a shielded mind.” He said

“That won't help you anymore.” I said. “No mind can block me out. Well so far at least.”

“Okay that’s not good.” He said, making me giggle. “I have some naughty fantasies I think about width your mom and you.”

“I give you permission to do them.” I said, making Delia smile nervously. “Let the show begin.”

She grabbed me before started to undress me like she imaged while she started to kiss my neck, making me giggle as I leaned my head into her face. Once she got my shirt off, she started to kiss my belly before working at my bra, then sucked a nipple once that was off, making me grunt.

“Oh I like that.” I thought, making her eyes smile as she started to unfasten my belt before pulling my pants down, then started to rub my slit over my panties.

“Mom.” Mr Mine said.

“Go ahead." She said. “You to Hitmonchan. Start undressing me if you wish.

Mr Mine started to do as he was told, but Pummeler didn’t while he stared at me.

“It seems he wants only you.” She said as she glanced to him.

“Yep, he wants me to undress him and explore him for the first time.” I said, making him smile.

“Then you will need to wait.” She said. “I’m going to get her all warmed up for you guys while I examine her myself.”

“I’m in no hurry.” He said.

She nodded as she looked at me, then started to pull my panties down and lifted my hips up before spreading my pussy lips apart.

“Who’s taking your virginity honey?” She asked.

“That would be her Pokemon or boyfriend mom.” Mr Mime said. “You don’t make anyone else take that.”

“Your right, forgive me.” She said with a smile. “Do you have a boyfriend sweetie?”

I shook my head.

“Then that leaves only Hitmonchan.” She said, then started to eat me out, making me gasp as I wrapped my legs around her head before she giggled.

“Damn, some leg strength you got there.” She said, making me loosen up. “No, you're not hurting me. I just wasn’t expecting it.”

I tightened up again, forcing her mouth to my slit before she giggled and ate me out harder, making me start grunting as my eyes roll back.

“Told you she’s the best oral performer.” Pikachu mumbled in my ear before he got on top of my face. “That’s unless you can prove otherwise.”

I opened my mouth before he chuckled and put his two inch dick into my mouth, making me start sucking before he grunted.

“Close, but she still has you beat.” He grunted, making me take in his balls with his whole dick before he gasped and moaned. “Okay, you’re better now.”

Delia giggled.

“For now.” She said.

“no, her mouth fits around everything like a condom.” He moaned. “There is no beating this with your big mouth.”

“Hay.” She whined making everyone giggle before I crushed Delia into me as I moaned.

“Oh, she taste good.” She moaned as she started to lap my juices up. “She like Bluk and Mago berries the most. Perfect combo in a smoothie.”

“Yep, that’s how I eat them the most.” I moaned as my body started to twitch a few more times before I moaned again as I relaxed..

“Shit, did I faint her?” She whined.

“No, she’s still sucking.” Pikachu moaned just before he unloaded into my mouth and moaned as he fell forward. “Oh god, that was good.”

After a few second more of sucking him dry, he started to grunt.

“Enough please.” He whined and pulled out of me. “You’re worse than a Miltank sucking me long after I blew.”

Delia giggled as she pulled back.

“How do you want to this honey?” She asked.

I made myself float, making everyone gasp as they came with me, then I pulled Pummeler under me before I started to take off his sash while he stared into my eyes with love.

“Don’t be nervous.” He thought, making me smile.

“Not trying to be.” I thought and pulled his tunic over his head, revealing a humanoid dick with no sheath.

“Wait, you don’t have a sheath?” I asked

“Nope.” Delia said. “Any Pokemon that has clothes when they are born or evolve and are human-like egg group are just like a real human.”

“Interesting.” I said, making him smile before I lowered down to him and started to suck on him, making him grunt as he grabbed my head.

“Easy.” Delia said in a warning tone. “Don’t lose control.”

“I’ll try not.” He moaned. “She’s really good.”

“All thanks to Pikachu giving me the tips.” I thought as Pummeler started to grow in my mouth until it started to go down my throat as he grew to a decent five inches.

I pulled off him and floated higher to where I was now head level to him, then lowered down onto him, lining him up once I could grab him. I looked to his face, making him force a weak smile

“You ready?” I asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” He said with a smile.

I pushed him in me before I grunted from him spreading me a little past my limit to where I feel some pain, but I endured it as he stared at me in worry and I shook my head.

“I’ll grow to your girth.” I thought. “it’s only a little pain.”

He nodded before Mr Mime started to float, making him gasp before I pulled him to me, then started to take off his swimsuit like clothing, revealing his human-like dick as well

I smiled, making him smile

“I see this difference is blowing your mind.” He said.

“Yeah, kinda is.” I said. “I'm so used to seeing the sheath. Even my dad has a sheath”

“Really?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yeah don’t tell him that I was spying on him fucking my mom if you see him.” I said.

“I won’t.” He said with a smile. “The chances of me seeing Arceus in person is…”

“Absolute.” I said. “I’ll come visit when I’m able to change into my true form.”

“That would be appreciated.” He said with a smile, then I started to suck on him, making him grunt. “Holy crap, your right, she is better than mom.”

“Okay that’s not right.” She growled. “Give me my bottle. I’ll show you.”

Everyone giggled as she snatch him from me.

“Put him in my ass when you got him lubed.” I said

“Are you sure honey?” She asked. “He’s not exactly small.”

“I said when you have him lubed.” I said. “I think I can take it.”

“Alright.” She said. “This is our birthday gift to you after all. I can’t afford anything better than this anyways. Not this year.”

“I don’t need a gift.” I said as I moved over Pummeler and started to bob on him while I started to french kiss him, making him smile and kiss me back.

My god, that tiny ass is so adorable.” Mr mime said, making me giggle.

“What was that?” Delia asked. “I wasn’t looking.”

“Look at the bubble butt and fall in love with it as it moves.” He said, making me giggle again.

“Yeah I have to agree.” She said with a giggle. “Last chance to turn back honey.”

I looked back to see Mr Mime was average human size with girth but was about seven inches.

“Nope, no turning back.” I said and looked forward, making her sigh.

“Please go slow honey.” She said.

“I will mom.” He said. “I’m as worried as you are. This is my goddess I’m about to tear open if she can’t handle it after all.”

Pummeler’s face started to fill with worry.

“He Is about your size.” I said softly. “I think I can take it. Please don’t worry buddy.”

He stared at me, then took a deep breath as he started to kiss with me again while I felt someone spread my cheeks, then started licking my backdoor, making me grunt.

“Gross, don’t lick that.” I whined, making everyone giggle.

“I’m not sweetie.” Delia said. “That’s my finger covered in lube.

I looked back to see it really was.

“Okay, how did I mistaken that?” I asked, making her smile as I looked forward.

“Okay, she’s ready.” She said with a sigh, making me stop moving before Mr mime climbed on top of me, then I felt his head prod my back door, then started pushing in slowly before pain started to fill me, but I endured it.

A second later, it started to go past my threshold before I held my breath as Pummeler’s face started to fill with panic.

“No don’t.” I thought. “He’s almost all the way in and it’s not getting any bigger.”

He took a deep breath as he nodded, then wrapped his arm around me.

“My god, she took the whole thing.” Mr Mime yelped, making me smile.

“Okay slow at first.” She said with a sigh of relief.

“Yes mom.” He said as he started to fuck me.

“You need to fuck on your end.” I thought. “I can’t move with him moving on me.”

He smiled as he nodded and started thrusting into me, making me start to moan.

“Fuck she’s bleeding.” Delia whined.

“I’m okay.” I moaned. “Don’t stop please. I’m about to slip from this realm.”

She giggled.

“Okay honey.” She said. “She's the boss now. As you were.”

“Yes mom.” He said as he laid down on me and started to fuck me.

I started to grunt, pant and moan like a Houndoom in heat, making Pummeler smile.

“My god, that face.” He said. “I don’t want it to ever go away.”

I smiled weakly before I exploded over him, making them both yelp out.

“Shit!” Mr Mime yelped and came deep into me. “That was a good feeling.”

A second later I started to feel bloated as he was filling me so much.

“My god, how much cum is in your balls?” I moaned. “That feels so damn strange and good.”

Delia giggled before I felt the pumping stop before he pulled out of me.

“Thank you milady." He said as I felt the cum start gushing out of me.

“Damn it.” Delia said as she grabbed my ass and spread them open before sighing. “Just a little tear. She’ll heal. Your turn Pikachu.”

“On it like Heracross and Bulbasaur.” He said, making her giggle.

Before he leaped on top of me and plunged his dick right into me.

“Fuck, you really made her loose.” He growled, making me giggle before tightening my ass, then he gasp.

“Okay don’t do that.” He said. “Your making cum gush all over me.”

Everyone giggled as I noticed Pummeler was now panting lightly.

“I'm ready buddy.” I mumbled as I kissed him on the lips.

“Almost there.” He thought with grunts as his thrusting became unsteady and rapid before he pushed deep and shot a hard stream into my womb, making me yelp out as I flew over the edge.

A half second later, I crush both my lovers, making them both moan.

“Yes, I want more of that from you Pummeler.” I moaned. “Don’t stop filling me.”

Pikachu started snorting.

“Can I have that hole now?” Pikachu asked. “I’ll show you what my geyser feels like.”

“Up to my number one.” I thought.

“I don’t mind.” Pummeler moaned, then pulled out of me, then he pushed me to my back before Pikachu got on top of me and started to fuck my pussy.

“Oh goddess, you are so fucking warm.” He moaned just as I passed out.


	9. Putting my foot down

I woke up with someone playing with my hair, making me open my eyes to see I was on top of Pummeler as he stared at my face with pure love.

“Morning master.” He thought.

“I’m Grace to you.” I thought. “Anyone else that isn’t family or friends calls me milady or something like that.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Kris is waiting for you to wake.” She said. “Delia made Biscuit and sausage gravy.”

“Oh god yes on that.” I moaned, making him grin. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Nope, too busy falling in love with you.” He said, making me smile.

“Then lets go eat.” I said as I got off him to see he was naked still.

“How many times?” I asked.

All night with every Pokemon Ash has.” He said. “You have a scary ass hole if it can swallow up everyone.”

I giggled before he smiled.

“Yes, you can fuck me anytime.” I said.

“Was that to me?” He asked.

“Yes, I see that question in the back of your mind.” I said.

“Sorry, that question was my shy side trying to hide.” He said, making me giggle.

“No need to be shy anymore.” I said. “You made my birthday the best one so far.”

“Good.” He said with a smile.

I grabbed his tonic and put it on before putting on his belt, then I hugged him.

“Thank you for picking me as your trainer.” I said. “I feared I was going to have troubles finding my first Pokemon.”

He smiled and hugged me back before picking me up and walked out of the bedroom before I spotted Marshadow.

“Did you get your share of me last night?” I asked, making him smile nervously before he nodded slightly. “Good.”

I looked forward as I noticed Ash staring at me in confusion, then he pulled out his Pokedex and moved it over Marshadow.

He gasped as he reached into his pocket, then threw a Pokeball at him, but I shot an ice shard at it before it could pass me, making it freeze solid before exploding into shards as the electric crackled through it, then stared at Ash as he stared at me nervously.

“Never catch my agent in front of me.” I growled.

“Agent.” He said in disbelief.

“My dad created him to protect something and I’m third in the royal line so he’s my agent.” I said.

“Right.” He said with a sigh. “Forgive me. It’s an impulse since my side mission is to fill the Pokedex while befriending all the species at least once.”

“That Pokedex will never be filled if the legendaries are included.” I said. “Catching them, will put the world in danger. My dad created them for a reason.”

Delia came into the room with two plates and gave them to me.

“Everyone else has eaten and is waiting for you two.” She said, making me nod before Pummeler set me down. Ash glance to my body nervously, making me look down to see I was naked still before I looked back to him.

“Sorry, didn’t even noticed that." i said.

“It's fine.” He said. “You are my type, but not at this age.”

“I’m almost an adult.” I said. “I’m about eighty percent there.

“Ninety, you are almost there sweetie.” Celebi said, making Ash look at her, then back to me.

“May I have a ride when you become Arceus?” He asked.

“Yes.” I said with a smile, making him smile. “Even your mom will get a chance if she wants.”

Delia smiled as she nodded.

“I would like that.” She said. “Now eat up before your grandma gets impatient with you.”

“No take your time.” My grandma said. “I’m in no hurry.”

I started to eat just as someone picked me up, making me look to them to see it was Pummeler as he started to dress me, then i looked to an empty plate on the end table.

“Did you even taste that?” I asked, making everyone giggle as he nodded with a grin. “I hope so. I don’t want you to not taste mine when I get a chance to make it.”

“I’ll be extra slow on yours.” He said.

“That’s if you can.” I said, making him nod before I started to eat.

Once I was dressed, he put me on his shoulders, then started walking out as I passed my plate to Ash.

“Thanks for making yesterday my best birthday Delia.” I said.

“You’re welcome.” She said. “Sorry for making you pass out.”

“It’s fine.” I said as I stepped outside. “Ready guys?”

“Yep.” Chomper said.

“Leap.” I said, making Pummeler leap up before I took off into the air, then spotted Samuel filming me with eyes darting around the screen, then he glanced to another machine before typing on it.

“What?” He said. “That’s not Psychic. Damn it, I need more data.”

I smiled as I looked forward before heading over the ocean.

“So what are we going to do while we wait?” Ash asked, making me look to him to see him biting his lip as my grandma stared at him in frustration while Marshadow and Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

“Where are you wanting to go?” I asked.

“I was too close when you took off.” He said. “Drop me off at Saffron.”

“Come with us.” My grandma whined.

“Sorry, I don’t really want to intrude on your bonding with her.” He said.

“I think I’ll be taking you with.” I said. “However, once we get to Hoenn, I’m breaking off so you guys can become a couple again. I see her happiest with you.”

He smiled as his face filled with color.

“If that’s what my goddess wishes, then so be it.” He said.

“No, don’t say that.” She said. “I don’t want her alone.”

“I’m not alone.” I said as I kissed Pummeler’s head. “I got my buddy right here to keep me company.”

Pummeler smiled before she sighed.

“I also got Marshadow and Celebi sent by my mom to be my personal bodyguard.” I said. “Not that I need it, but they are my friends so I won't deny them.”

“Where is Marshadow?” Ash asked. “I didn’t see you pick anything invisible up.”

“Really.” I said. “How light are you?”

“I’m not on him.” He said with a chuckle. “I’m just barely touching him with your anti-gravitational field aiding me.”

Ash followed my eyes, then reached to Marshadow before he smacked his hand away.

“Don’t touch me human.” He said as he gasped. “Considered yourself blessed that I’m on your shoulder.”

He smiled and looked forward.

“This is my shoulder, get off.” Pikachu said.

“No, this is your trainers shoulder.” Marshadow said, making me smile as Pikachu looked forward without a word.

A half day passed and Lavender Town came into view.

“Land in Lavender Town honey.” My grandma said. “We need to stock up on food if we plan to float over the ocean.

“Okay.” I said with a grin. “Try not to scream.”

“No don’t!” She yelped just as everyone started to fall with me, making me giggle as they clang on to each other with whines while Pummeler chuckled from my face.

“You are so mean indeed.” He said.

“I know.” I said with a giggle just before I stopped on the floor, then landed everyone.

“Don’t do that again.” Ash growled, making me giggle.

“She doing it for the reaction.” My grandma said. “Don’t be angry at her.”

I looked back to see him staring at me in frustration before I sighed, making his face fill with worry.

“I’m sorry.” He said. “Please don't feel bad.”

“To the store buddy.” I said, making him start walking before I spotted several Pokemon staring at me.

“No pranks please spirits.” I said, making them smile.

“We won't not after what your mother did for us.” The Machoke that lured my mom into a trap said.

“Where are they?” Ash asked, making me look at him to see him looking around with his Pokedex. “I want a haunter again.”

“Not that kind of spirit.” I said. “The dead spirit.”

I touched his head and gave him link to my eyes while I looked around.

“Okay that’s creepy.” He said, making me smile as the Machoke crept up on him

“Don’t even think about it.” Ash said, making him chuckle before flying into the Pokemon tower.”

Ash grabbed my arm and pulled it off.

“I don’t need to see the dead.” He said as Pummeler stepped into the shop.

“Get what you want buddy.” I said. “I'm buying.”

“No your not if you are planning to ditch us in unknown lands.” She said.

“Whatever.” I said as Pummeler started to grab his favorite stuff.

“Just don't’ make me carry to much buddy.” I said as he grabbed a ten pound shoulder roast. “That’s stuff is heavy.”

He nodded and put it back before getting a five pound roast instead.

“I guess that's fine, but only one at a time please.” I said, making him smile and put it on the counter while the clerk smiled before he went back to get more.

“Okay that’s good.” My grandma said as he got about a backpack full. “Leave some space in the backpack just in case if you find something or perhaps a Pokemon egg.”

“Okay.” I said. “How much?”

“Five grand.” He said, making me pull out a nugget.

“Nope.” My grandma growled as she grabbed the nugget and put it in my pocket, making me sigh in frustration from her trying to control how I do things in my journey before the man smiled. “I’m paying young lady.”

“Or so you think.” I growled as I looked at her, then hypnotic pulses shot form my eyes, making her stand in a daze.

“The hell!” The man yelped with Ash.

“Go wait outside grandma.” I said. “We are almost done.”

“Yes master.” She said softly with a daze as she walked away.

“The fuck!” The man yelped.

“Release her this instant.” Ash growled as he looked at me.

“Make that a warning that you do not demand things to the goddess of the universe.” I said, making his face fill with nervousness. “I’m paying for my teams goods until we part.”

He stared at me, then sighed as he nodded.

“You already paid, right grandma.” I asked.

“Yes I did honey.” She said.

“Good, then your dismissed once I passed the Nugget to this man.” I said as I held up the Nugget to the man as he stared at me in shock, then he took a deep breath before taking it.

“Thank you milady.” He said as I started to pack the food. “Hope to see you again.”

“You will.” I said.

“Ash where did you go?” My grandma asked, making him walk outside.

“Right here.” He said, then Pummeler started to leave the store as I packed the last of it

“Wait, sir can I have some empty bags?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“How much.” I asked

“Nothing for these bags.” He said as he passed them to me.

“Okay, thanks.” I said.

“Wait here please grandma and Ash.” I said. “I have to get some berries from my secret stash. Any special request?”

“is there any Leppa Berries there?” Ash asked.

“Yes, my stash has every berry growing in it.” I said.

“Okay, I’d like five please.” He said, making me nod.

“Leap.” I said, making Pummeler leap up then I took off to Joy’s berry orchard.

Once I got there, He started to moan.

“Tell no one of this.” I said. “it’s for the legendaries and Joy only.”

“Even me?” Marshadow asked.

“Are you not a legendary Marshadow?” I asked, making him smile and fly to it before start pigging out.

“Just be sure to save some for me please.” Joy said, making him gasp and look toward her as she held up A Devon Scope to him with a smile “Calm please, those particular berries are on demand with the trainers that Visit my Center recently.”

“Right.” He said. “Please don’t use that thing on me. I don’t like being seeing by humans.”

“Okay I won't.” She said, then looked at me.

“How is your day Grace?” She asked.

“Good.” I said.

“Good to hear.” She said. “Can you pass me the last of the Oran berries please?”

“Nope.” I said as I touched the tree before it started to glow, then more berries rapidly grew on the branches.

“When did you learn to do that?” She asked in disbelief.

“About a half year ago when I was trying to heal a diseased tree.” I said, making her smile and started to pick.

“Okay you can have as many as you like if she can do that.” She said.

“Thanks.” He said as he started to pig out again.

I started to gather what I needed for my grandma’s dishes, then grabbed Ash’s berries.

“Crouch down please buddy.” I said, making him do so before I touch the ground.

My hand started to glow, then the glow started to spread across the ground, making Joy gasp as she backed away.

“Calm, it won't harm you.” I said just before the trees it hit started to flourish.

“Your berries will now flourish quickly for a year before I have to place another booster in the soil.” I said, making her smile as she picked a berry before grew right back within seconds.

“Thanks.” She said as she stared at it in disbelief.

“Call me when it start to slow.” I said, making her nod.

Pummeler leaped up, making me take off into the sky before landing next to the others and held up a bag to Ash.

“Thanks.” He said as I passed the other berries to my grandma. “This is for your cobblers and pies.”

“Okay.” She said with a smile.

“Did you erase her memories?” Ash thought, making me look to him.

“I did, she don’t remember that I said I’ll will be parting with you.” I thought. “Not until we get to Hoenn. I’m in control of my first journey, not her, nor you”

He sighed as he nodded.

“Why are you wanting to leave her?” He thought.

“Because you don’t wish to think you are intruding on our journey and I want my grandma happy with her crush.” I thought, making a hint of a smile form on his face. “But I’m in the way if she’s worried about me all the time, so I must disappear from the picture to make her happy with you and you happy with her in return.”

He sighed as he nodded.

“We ready to go honey?” My grandma asked. “Or are we not done talking in secret?”

“We are done.” I said before I took everyone into the sky.

Several hours passed and dusk started to approach while no signs of islands were anywhere, making me take a deep breath as I closed my eyes from my energy not going to last much longer if I don’t find one soon.


	10. Making turncoats while on empty

“Not good, she’s getting tired.” My grandma said softly. “Keep an eye open for a strip of land or we are in big trouble when she passes out.”

“I think I can carry you all.” Dragonite said.

“Not for long with two fully grown humans as well as a child.” She said

Her team stared at me in worry.

“Did they hear what you said.” Ash thought

“Yes everyone near us at the time, but her heard it.” I thought. “She’s the only one that’s resisting me at the moment with my decision to make everyone as happy as I can get it even if it makes me feel more lonely, but you and my grandma’s happiness is more important to me than me not feeling lonely.”

He sighed as sweat start to run down my face while my energy was nearing empty.

“No not good.” Celebi whined, making me look at her to see her staring at me in worry. “Hang in there.”

“Just find land please.” I said, making her nod and take off ahead of us.

A few minutes later, she came back.

“I found a boat.” She said.

“That will do.” I said

“Not exactly.” She said. “They look to be pirates.”

“That’s fine.” I said, making her stare at me in confusion, then she smiled as I showed her my plan.

“Okay, that might work.” She said. “Does that hypnosis work in your sleep?”

“I don’t know.” I said. “If not I’ll just steal their boat after I tie them up for Jenny.”

“What.” Ash said. “What are you going to steal?”

“Celebi found a boat, but she thinks it might be owned by pirates.” I said. “I’m going to take control of the boat if they are pirate or pay for a ride if she was mistaken.”

“Okay.” He said. “Are their any risks?”

“None that pose a threat to me.” I said as I spotted a huge boat appearing in the horizon, then started to fly faster to it.

Once we got to it, I spotted several armed men cooking on barbecue pits.

“Ahoy there.” I said, making them look at me. “Care if I come aboard and pay for a night sleep?”

“The fuck are you if you can fly?” A man asked.

“Slaves, that’s what.” Another said. “Shoot them down.”

I put up my hand and sent down a beam of pulsing rings that looked like a tractor beam going in reverse that covered the whole entire boat, distorting the area as a wavy hum sounded as each ring zipped passed me before fading away. “Ahoy matey, any of that food ready for your fellow crew member?”

“Almost Captain.” The cook said.

“Okay treat these new crew member and their team like royalty for me will ya.” I said.

“Yes captain.” He said. “Come have a seat and put your feet up ma’am.”

“Okay that’s just fucked up.” Ash yelped with terror in his face, making me giggle as I lowered to the boat, then leaped off Pummeler. “Please don’t do that to me.”

“Or me.” My grandma said, making me giggle again.

“Go do what you do best grandma.” I said, making her glance to the cook and smile.

“Move over, I’m taking over the cooking.” My grandma said.

“Of course Chief Officer.” He said and stepped aside, making my grandma grinned before she dove into her world.

“Well, she’s going to be busy for awhile.” I said, making her giggle as she nodded. “Pack up some of that for your journey, okay.”

She nodded as I walked into the cabin to see four boys tied up staring at me nervously in binds.

“Put your arms up.” I said, making them do as they were told before I pulled out my knife and cut the ropes.

“Please relax and tell me if any of the crew is coming out of their trance that I put them under.” I said, making them nod with confusion growing on their face as they haven’t realize I wasn’t a slaver yet. “Where are you guys from?”

“Hoenn.” They said at the same time.

“I must be getting close to that place if you all are from there.” I said. “I just so happened to be heading there before I took over this boat from the impure humans aboard. Any of you hurt?”

One of them raised their hand slowly as he thought it was a trap, making me send a pulse into him before he gasped.

“Oh goddess, she’s Arceus.” He said.

“Jeez, how far has my family’s fame spread?” I asked, making them smile.

“All over the world.” He said.

“Well go enjoy the fresh air.” I said. “The food should be ready any minute. Do not attack the slaver or you might knock them out of my hypnosis.”

They nodded before I pulled up my Pokegear and looked at the map to see I had about a half day’s worth in boat ride.

“Grandma, we got a half day before we are at our destination.” I said.

“Okay honey.” She said. “Who are these boys?”

“Freed slaves.” I said. “Feed them first please.”

“Yes honey.” She said.

I pulled up my phone app on my pokegear and called Jenny.

“Blackthorn City Police department, Jenny speaking.” Jenny said.

“Jenny, can you transfer me to a Hoenn port city please.” I said. “I’m in the middle of the ocean with a slaver boat under my control with slaves on board and whole crew of fifty needing picked up.”

“Wow, are you okay?” She asked, making me giggle.

“They aren’t harmed and under hypnosis, but I don’t know for how long since I’m on fumes and I don’t know if I will lose control when I pass out.”

“Right, I’m contacting my cousin as we speak.” She said. “Do you know anything about boats?”

“Not really.” I said. “I know what each room is, but not much on the equipment.”

“That’s good enough.” She said. “Go to the bridge.”

“Okay one second.” I said as I turned around to see the boy staring at me, making me walk passed them before heading to the bridge. “I’m there.”

“Okay look for a radar screen.” She said. “Do you know what that is?”

“Yes and I see it.” I said as I walked to it.

“Do you see a button with the word distress or SOS next to it?” She asked, “The button is often red or white while the rest are black.

“Um…” I started to say and spotted a red one. “Yes.”

“Press it.” She said, making me do so before a deep three second horn sounded with a second pause that sounded like a foghorn.

“Oh, that’s a cargo ship.” She said with disbelief in her voice. “How many slaves to they have?”

“Just four that I know of.” I said. “They don’t have any shipping crates on the boat.”

“Okay they must just passed on their last shipment.” She said with a sigh. “My cousin has been notified and they see your distress pings. They will be there in about ten hours if you can turn the boat around to where its heading toward Hoenn. Which is north of your position from what my cousin just said.”

“Okay.” I said and started to turn the boat wile staring at the compass.

“Okay done.” I said.

“And now all we can do is hope you can stay awake.” She said.

“That’s going to be the hard part.” I said. “I have been flying for almost ten hours now.”

“Damn.” She said. “You have more energy them my Charizard does.

“Hay.” A man growled.

“Well its true.” She said with a giggle.

“You don't need to tell my goddess that I’m a weakling.” He whined.

“I didn’t say that.” She said. “Call me again if you feel you are slipping.”

“Okay.” I said

“Good luck honey.” She said, then she hung up.

I took a deep breath before I turned around to see the boys standing there.

“You don’t need my commands.” I said.” You are free to do as you wish.”

‘We wish to be with you.” One of them said. “And see your true form.”

“My true from isn’t complete yet.” I said. “I need to do good deeds to become fully Arceus.”

“Wait, are you saying that I can become Arceus if I do good deeds?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yes you can.” Ash said with a smile

“Don’t lie to them like that.” I said. “I’m the only Arceus that is incomplete and it’s only transferable to someone I love.”

“Can you show me what you look like?” He asked.

“I can.” Ash said as he held up a Pokegear. “Um, that’s if she says it’s okay of course.”

“I don’t care.” I said. “I wish I picked some Chesto berries form my stash. The threat is worse than I thought with all these men if I pass out and lose control of them.”

He stared at me in worry.

“Hello, can you hear me?” A man said on the radio. “I heard your distress horn and will be on you in a few minutes. Are you needing some help?”

I grabbed the radio and pressed the button.

“You can’t help us.” I said. “The police are the only thing that can save us slaves. They are ten hours out. Please refrain pursuing us or risk being taken over by the slavers.”

“How many are their?” He asked in worry.

“Way too many.” I said.

“Number please.” He said.

“Fifty men armed with fully automatics.” I said. “Do not engage.”

“How did you get the horn to sound with that many?” He asked

I stared out as I didn’t expect him to find a way through my lie.

“You shorted the panel after pressing it, then took cover.” Ash said, making me smile and repeat it.

“Smart girl.” He said. “Okay good luck honey.”

I walked to the deck before Celebi flew to me, making me grab her and put her into a cradle as she stare at me, then I stroked her face.

“Are you scared?” She asked in worry.

“Terrified.” I said. “I’m in over my head with this many guns. I can only stop so many with my mental wall power before they break through. And even less when I’m this exhausted.”

“What happen to the tying them up?" She asked.

“I have no idea where the rope is on this huge ass ship.” I said, making her smile.

“Are you okay milady?” A boy asked, making me look to him to see him staring at me in worry.

I placed my hand on him and looked at Celebi, making him gasp

“I’m fine.” I said. “Now please don’t bother me.”

“Okay.” He said.

“Can I hold her?” He asked

“No.” She said, making his face fill with disappointment as he nodded.

“Have you seen how my mom is doing since the last time I called her?” I asked.

“No, she strictly told me not to leave your side.” She said. “I disobeyed her going to Lugia.”

“I won’t tell.” I said, making her smile.

A few hours of walking the decks, my eyes started to become heavy, making me start staggering in my step every now and then while Celebi stared in distress.

“I’m sorry If I fail.” I said.

“No don’t give up.” The boy whined, making me look at him then he gasped and ran away.

“Kris she's about to pass out.” He whined.

“Get her to come and eat.” She said. “That might give her a boost. Then I need to get her in a shower to pick her up there too.”

“Thank dad my grandma has some time buying remedies.” I moaned, making Celebi smile weakly as I turned to her and started walking to her.

Once I got to her she stared at me in distress before she passed me a plate.

“Honey tell me what has you scared?” She asked

“Their guns.” I said. “There is too many bullets in them for me to stop if they focus them on me.”

“Are you sure the hypnosis will fail?” She asked.

“I don’t know.” I said. “I never used this power until I passed out before. I used it on large groups of Team Rocket or slavers to get them behind bars by making them surrender on their own.”

She smiled nervously.

“That’s just scary and awesome at the same time.” She said, making me smile. “Here honey eat some barbecue ribs. I’m not the best at cooking ribs but my sauce is to die for.”

Celebi dipped her claw in the sauce and tasted it

“Damn, that’s no joke.” She said, making my mom smile.

“Why are you hiding again Celebi?” She asked

“I don’t trust the boys to not try to catch me and the men will if she loses control of them.” Celebi said.

“Please don’t lose faith in her.” My grandma whined.

“I’m sorry, but I’m also losing faith in my abilities on staying awake.” I said as I grabbed the plate and started to eat before she picked me up, then took me to a shower and turned on the water.

She started to take off my clothes, then hers before she hopped in and started to wash me while I felt it not helping in my energy.

“it’s not working.” I said. “Its making it worse.”

She turned a nob, making me gasp as the water became freezing.

“That worked.” She giggled.

“Jerk.” I growled, making her giggle again. “For how long though.”

A few minutes later we started to shiver.

“Please get out of the water grandma.” I said. “I’m the one that needs to stay awake, not you.”

“I'm sorry honey, I’m going to struggle with you so you know I will never lose faith in you.” She said, then she looked passed me. “Get out.”

A boy squeaked before fleeing, making me smile before she did.

“Boys will be boys.” I said, making her nod with a giggle.

The water started to skip, making her look to it.

“Showers depleted.” A computer said. “Recycling in progress. Twelve hours until next use.”

“Fuck.” She whined, then started to dress me. “Hang in there honey.”

“I’ll try.” I said. “If I start to fail again, I have one last trick in my sleeve.”

“What is that?” she asked in worry.

“I put everyone on deck to sleep while I use the remaining energy I have to do it.” I said

“What are the risks?” She asked.

“I pass out for about three days.” I said, then images of her panicking from me being missing for several days filled her head. “Yes, that was when I first discoverer this power by accident. Sorry for making you panic.”

“How long does the move last on them?” She asked

“Not long.” I said. “I was lucky I fell in the river when I passed out or I might be in a slave camp right now.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t drown.” She said.

“I think I did.” I said. “I woke up with a man over me and had to flee the area since he called for help.”

She sighed with distress growing on her face.

“I need to start moving or I’ll fall asleep in your arms.” I said, making her nod before she set me down, then started to get dressed while I went back on deck.

About an hour later, I felt myself losing the battle, making me call Jenny.

“Blackthorn Police Department, Jenny speaking.” Jenny said.

“it’s me, I’m losing the battle.” I said.

“Oh god.” She whined. ‘They are about four hours away.

“I know, I have one last move that I can do, but this will make me incapacitated well pass the moves duration. I don’t know how much time this will give but it’s all I got. Please pass the message.”

I took a deep breath.

“This is your captain speaking, All men report to me!” I roared. “All else go under deck until after the big flash! My final card is about to be used.”

“What big flash.” Jenny asked in worry as everyone started to move.

The boys ran to the door that went below deck with my friends and grandma before they looked at me.

“Sorry if this fails Jenny.” I said. “Guys don't let the shock wave hit you or you will be knocked out.”

“No don’t hang up.” She yelped. “Video mode.”

Jenny appear in a hologram, then she looked at me as my body started to glow, making her mouth drop open with the boys.

“Oh my.” She said. “Are you fully Arceus now?”

I didn’t respond as I focused my remaining energy on the move, making the area become blinding before a pulse of light shot off me with a crack of the sound barrier.

Everyone not under hypnosis leaped down the stairs before the light could hit them while all the slavers fall the ground with rapid thuds. Jenny stared in alarm as sparks started to surge though me while I moan and gasped in pain. I fell to the ground as everything dimmed down before I passed out.


	11. Getting my share of love

I woke up with a steady beeping of a heart monitor while my Grandma sat next to me with her head on my chest. Pummeler was cuddled up with me on the other side while Ash and their teams were no where to be found. I took a deep breath of relief from my plan actually working the way I planned it, then grabbed my Grandma’s Pokedex and shined it over me.

“Identify.” I said, waking them up before they and looked at me.

“Arceus, the Alpha Pokemon.” It said, making Pummeler’s face fill with excitement as my grandma’s face filled with slight distress. “It is told in mythology that this Pokemon was born before the universe even existed.”

“Finally.” I said as my grandma whined. “I’m sorry grandma. I wanted this so bad.”

“I know honey.” She whined. “But I didn’t. I wanted you human.”

I sat up and pulled off the equipment and my clothes.

“Now my journey truly begins.” I said as I stood up, then took a deep breath before imaging myself as Arceus, making a gasp sound.

I opened my eyes to see the boys staring in disbelief while Pummeler started let out a squeak of pure excitement.

“Calm down jeez.” I said with a giggle.

“Sorry, I can’t help it.” He said, then leaped to my back before I looked to my grandma.

“Good luck grandma.” I said. “Please don’t hate me for suppressing your memory of this.”

I placed my head on hers before she gasped

“No don’t leave me!” She cried.

“You got Ash to travel with you.” I said. “I need to stretch my legs and go visit dad in his realm.”

A portal opened up, making my grandma whimper as the boy’s stared at it in shock.

“Please baby, stay with me.” She whined.

“I’m always with you grandma.” I said.

“I said don't fucking step foot in that portal and start disappearing on me more and more like your mother.” She growled, making me look to her in worry to see her staring at me in pure distress as tears fell from her face. “I want to spend some time with you. Your mom is so fucking possessive and I never really got some quality time with you. And now she’s too damn busy to say more than one sentence to me before she has to do something. I feel I’m losing my family way to fucking fast with this Arceus crap.”

I sighed as the portal closed, then grabbed her and put her on my back, making her hug me with a kiss.

“Thank you honey.” She said softly as I felt her calming.

“Where is Ash?” I asked.

“Getting something to eat.” She said as she started to stroke my shoulder with love coursing though her while she started to kiss my neck.

I stared at her, then took a deep breath as I didn’t like what my mom did to her, then I looked to the boys.

“Are you guys good?” I asked. “Your parents are coming for you right?"

They nodded as they stared at me in worry.

“Then I wish you a happy life from here on out.” I said as I turn to the wall that went outside before walking through it, then plummeted four stories and shattered the ground where I landed.

“Fuck, not what I meant to do.” I said with a slight whine, making my grandma giggle. “How much weight did I gain in this form?”

“No comment.” She said with another giggle, making me smile as I liked that comment.

“Ash were are you.” I thought.

“Right behind you.” He said, making me look back to see him on the ground with several bags of hamburgers scattered around him as he stared at the cracks in disbelief as if I just missed him.

“Did I almost land on you?” I asked in worry.

“Yeah.” He said with a nervous smile.

“I’m so sorry.” I said. “I didn’t realize we were on the top floor when I walked through the wall.”

“It’s okay.” He said as he started to grab the food, then I knelt down as he stood up, making him smile before climbing on me.

“Where to?” I asked. “More like where are we?”

“You are in Sootopolis City milady.” Jenny said, making me look at her to see her running to me with several men. “I'm glad you finally awoke. Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, my passengers needs a map of Hoenn with detailed information of point of interest in every city and town so they can tell me where they wish to go.” I said.

“Of course.” She said with a smile. “That will be one hundred pokedollars though.”

My grandma pulled it out and held it to her, making a cop take it before running into a shop, then came out with a map before giving it to her just as a puff of warm air brush against my pussy, making me look back just to see a shiny Rapidash mounting me.

“Hey, not in public sir.” I said, making Jenny giggle with her men before I walked away to make him slide off me.

“Come on, I need a mate so freaking bad.” He whined.

“Wait until I leave the city.” I said.

“We are surrounded by water.” He said, “I’m not going anywhere without a Pokeball.”

“Are you wild?” I asked.

“I can be.” He said.

“What do you mean?” I asked. “Either you are or not.”

“His trainer went missing six years ago with no trace at all.” Jenny said. “I assume it was abandonment, but I can’t be sure without proof.”

“Oh.” I said softly. “Fine, I’ll take you in as my Pokemon if you like.”

“Would you?” He asked in disbelief. “I would be honored.”

“I’m sure you would.” A man said with a chuckle. “Anything for that royal pussy.”

“Shut it you.” Rapidash growled, making a few chuckle.

“Will a Pokeball catch you?” I asked. “Or do I have to register my ID with your Pokeball?”

“No, I’m not register to one anymore.” He said.

“Grandma, pull a ball out for me please.” I said.

“I’m not being caught by her.” He growled. “Only you.”

“I’m not a trainer anymore, so it’s not really going to count like that.” I said.

“I don’t care.” He said as he shook his head.

My grandma put a Pokeball to my mouth, making me take it and tap it to him before he smiled and shrank inside. My grandma took it and put it on my belt before it clicked, then he popped out and rubbed his head to me.

Thank you so much milady.” He said. “Can we get out of here? I hate this city for that very watery grave reason.”

“Yes.” I said them made him float before I took off into the sky with a few tries.

“Okay, this is a lot different then what I was doing before.” I said as I struggled to move forward.

“Don’t drop me please.” He yelped as I started to head over the water.

“I won't.” I said.

“Where am I going?” I asked as I started to pick up some speed, making my grandma point north west before I started heading that way. “I think I’m getting the hang of this and it’s kinda fun.”

“Yes you are.” Celebi said with excitement as she floated with me. “You are a natural at flying compare to your mom.”

“Whos there?” Rapidash asked.

“Another goddess, but a minor one compare to her.” She said.

“May I see you?” He asked with disbelief. “I always wanted to meet my goddesses and gods.”

She looked at me.

“Don’t look at me.” I said. “I don’t control you.”

“You can though.” She said

“Meh, not my thing like it was for my mom.” I said, making her smile. “I’ll only take over if it is requested.”

Rapidash looked at her and smiled before bowing his head.

“It's an honor meeting you. Lady Celebi.” He said, making her let out a suppressed giggle as she grinned.

“My head is so going to pop.” She said through her teeth, making my grandma giggle.

“You hungry Lady Celebi?” Ash asked with a smile as he held a burger to her.

“Thanks.” She said and took it before putting it to my mouth.

“No that was for you.” I said.

“Your prediction of days was off.” She said. “It’s five days later, not three and you need to eat.”

“Fine, as long as you do as well.” I said, making her smile.

“I can do that.” She said before I started to eat, making her smile widen, then took another and fed it to me once I ate it.

After eating four more, I turned my head.

“I’m good for now.” I said. “I need water though.”

“Not the water that’s under us.” Rapidash said. “That stuff is gross and it’s so hard to find fresh stuff without going near people that want to catch you for my rare properties.”

“I know.” I said with a smile as Celebi grabbed a burger and started to eat.

“So what are we going to do once we get to where we are going?” I asked.

“it says Lilycove City is your closest city.” My grandma said. “I want you to change into your human form and get dressed there.”

“I have to fulfill a promise to my new friend first.” I said, making her smile.

“Can I watch?” She asked, making everyone giggle while I smiled.

“I suppose.” I said, making her grin.

Rapidash rubbed his face to me.

“Do you have a nickname for me?” He asked. “My last trainer called me Streamer since I left streams of fire as I ran.”

“Cute.” My grandma said with a smile.

“So was my trainer.” He said. “It was love at first sight for me. I don’t believe she abandoned me though.”

“Do you want me to look for her?” I asked.

“No, I did accept my loss.” He said as his eyes darkened with regret while they lowered to the water. “It will only be driving me into the deep if I don't accept it.”

I nodded.

“Then I will call you Trailer if you want.” I said.

“No, I want you to name me.” He said.

“Then give me a few to think about it.” I said, making him nod with a smile before he kissed me.

“Am I love at first sight too?” I asked. “I see your love already.”

“Yeah, you kinda are if I tried to fuck you without your permission.” He said nervously, making everyone giggle.

“I don’t mind.” I said with a smile. “Just not in front of people. I don’t want them getting more perverted than the already are.”

Everyone giggle as they nodded in agreement while he nodded with a smile before I looked forward. About an hour and half later, I spotted land ahead, making me start charging forward. The humans on my back yelped out as they felt the speed increase.

“No need to hurry honey.” My grandma said. “You almost launched me off and I was about to does off.”

“Same here.” Ash said. “Looks like Pummeler is out like a light though.”

I looked back to see his arms warped around my neck while drool fell from his mouth, making me giggle.

“Some one get a pic with my phone please.” I said, making my grandma smile as she grabbed my phone and took the pic.

“Can I get one of you?” Ash asked.

“Yes, anyone can.” I said. “I want to be known now that I know I can defend myself properly.”

“What can you do?” He asked, making me look up before shooting a beam of white light before It broke up into fireballs.

“Okay don’t use Judgment please.” He said. “Your dad used it once in my life time and that was scary event before I was able to calm him down.”

“Okay.” I said as the move faded.

Once I got to land, I set Rapidash down.

“Okay, you are free to do as you wish Nightmare.” I said and stared at him as he chuckled

“Yeah that has a good ring to it.” He said, making everyone chuckle. “It goes great with my haunting flames too.”

“That’s why I picked it along with the fact that you are a mare.” I said with a smile, making him chuckle as he nodded. “So do you mind if my grandma rides you when I’m not near? I don’t wish her tired form walking all the time.”

“No I don’t.” He said. “As long as you are my master….”

“My name is Grace to you.” I said. “I don’t like that word.”

“Right sorry.” He said. “Can we um, scratch my itch?”

Everyone giggled as I smiled and nodded.

“Sure, go find a secluded spot.” I said. “I’ll be right behind you once I make sure my family is happy.”

“Can I have your dick anytime as well?” My grandma asked, making Ash giggle.

“God, that feature about you is so freaking hot.” Ash said. “I love it when you suck on enormous dicks in front of me.”

“I suppose you can.” Nightmare said with a smile. “Just so you know, I don’t do human pussy anymore. I don’t wish to hurt you.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” She said. “I know I’m too small for you. If you were a Ponyta, then that’s a different story.”

He smiled as he started walking.

“Everyone off please.” I said. “Get me something to drink before I die of dehydration.”

“Yes honey, but don’t start without me.” My grandma said as she jumped off me, then ran to a market before Ash came into view and stared into my face.

“So you weren’t happy as a human?” He asked.

“No, I wasn’t.” I said. “I wanted to be Arceus ever since I heard I could be one if I be a good girl.”

He smiled as he stroked my jaw, then kissed me on the lips.

“Go marry my grandma, not me.” I said, making her giggle

“I’m struggling to take that step.” He said. “I’m so scared to say those four words.”

“Take your time, she’s never going to leave you from what I got from her mind.” I said.

“I know.” He said before he headed to the market.

I looked back to see only Pummeler and my clothes were on my back, making me stuff my clothes into my backpack and put it on his back before I kissed him as I set him on my back, then looked towards Nightmare to see him staring at me with a small smile before I walked to him. He turned away and started to head into a park that was empty at the moment.

“Here good?” He asked, making me look around to only see my grandma and Ash running towards us.

“Yes.” I said. “I won’t fuck in front of children though so make sure this place don’t get populated.”

“I understand.” He said with a smile.

He moved around to my back end and sniffed my slit before his eyes became dilated, then he mounted me, making me look forward to see my grandma smiling with a cherry for a face while Ash stared at her with love filled smile.

“Lower head to me honey.” She said, making me do as I was told before she started to French kiss me.

I giggled as I kissed her back just as I felt Nightmare’s huge dick push into me, making me moan as he filled me perfectly.

“Fuck, that’s a good dick he has.” I moaned, making Ash bust out laughing as my grandma smiled with an over ripe face.

I started to grunt as he started to pound me, making me stagger a few times.

“Can I record?” Ash asked as I noticed his tent, making me lower my head to his shorts and pulled them down.

I started to suck on him, making him gasp as he looked at my grandma in worry.

“I don’t mind Ash.” She said, making him nod. “Just no human girl without my permission first.”

Nightmare started to let out a short whimper before he slammed his pelvis into me, then started to unload. I moaned as I closed my eyes in pleasure while I sucked harder.

“No no, too fast.” Ash yelped before he came into my mouth, then moaned. “Fuck that was good.”

My grandma giggle with Pikachu.

Nightmare got off me and moved around to my head as I looked at him before he rubbed his head to mine.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Anytime.” I said, then grunted as I felt something move in me before I moaned as pain fill my slit.

“Really.” Nightmare said in disbelief. “You can have my baby?”

My grandma gasped as she ran to my backside.

“Can I have it?” She asked. “I always wanted it, but was always too busy when I found one. Quickly it’s about to fall.”

“I don’t mind if he don’t.” I moaned.

“Sure.” Nightmare said as he smiled with love while he stared at me, making my grandma grab it just as the pain faded, then moved to my face as I looked at her to see her holding the egg with love.

My sight went ethereal before I looked passed the shell.

“What are you doing?” My grandma asked in worry. “Why is your eyes glowing like that? Are you angry?”

“No, it’s a girl.” I said

“Really.” She said. “Can I see.”

“Place your hand on me and yes you can.” She said, making her and ash do so just as Nightmare put his head to my neck, making me give them what I see.

“Okay that’s trippy.” Ash said, making me giggle.

“Thanks honey.” She said. “And Nightmare.”

“You're welcome.” Nightmare said.

I went back to my normal sight before I grabbed the bottle of lemonade from my grandma and tried to eat it whole.

“No honey.” She yelped. “Don’t be that stupid Salamence Lance has. I swear that plastic will make him constipated.”

Everyone chuckle as she reached into my mouth and pulled out the bottle, then opened it up before pouring it into my mouth while she stared into my face.

“What’s on your mind honey?” She asked. “I don’t like how you are staring at me.”

“Nothing, just wondering why my mom didn’t share me with you.” I asked.

“Being attack and kidnapped constantly got her paranoid.” She said. “Don't’ worry about it. I got my chance now if you allow it.”

I nodded before I spotted movement passed her, making me look to the person to see Joy running to us with excitement. My grandma followed my gaze and smiled

“Can I take a look at you milady?” Joy asked.

“Of course.” I said. “I’ll even give you a ride to the Center before my grandma makes us lunch.”

My grandma smiled.

“Sounds good.” Joy said as she smiled from her smile. “What are we having? I’m craving banana splits and Root beer floats.”

“That actually sounds nice.” I said, making my grandma smile

“Make smoothies with it as well.” I said.

“Okay.” My grandma said as she started walking to the center before I knelt down.

Ash and Joy climbed on to me, making me start walking to the Center before I noticed a reporter running toward me.

“Keep your distance.” My grandma growled and sent out Chomper. “I will not let you endanger my granddaughter as well as my daughter. Hydro pump anyone that gets near her with Pokeballs that are black.””

“Yes mother.” Chomper said as he looked at the reporters that was now frozen in their tracks.

A second later the rest of her team came out.

“We’ll help too.” Scissor said.

“Okay thanks guys.” She said with a smile. “I’ll pay a…”

“Just your love.” He said.

“What he said.” The other said, making her smile.

“Fine.” She said and started heading to the center again, making me follow her just as a portal opened before my mom stepped out and stared at me with a smile

“Congrats honey.” She said as my grandma looked at her. “Are you willing to come see your dad now?”

“I will once I get a feel for adventure mom.” I said, making her nod, then looked to Nightmare. “I got a new friend.”

She walked to him, making Nightmare’s breathing start to be quick as he stared at her nervously.

“No honey, don’t fear my presence.” She said. “You are making my baby feel less lonely. “I’m just wishing to check your features out.”

He stood firm before she looked him over.

“Nice, you got Flash Fire ability.” She said. “That will be helpful against the noobs and people that like to fight fire with fire.”

The reporters giggle as he smiled.

“Please take care of my daughters needs.” She said

“Already have.” My grandma said, making her look to her as she held up her egg before my mom giggle. “That’s good. “I’m glad you are a mother already. Make the world flourish with life now that I’m kinda busy destroying it by accident with the fires I created from the idiots that are trying to bring chaos to this world.”

“It’s not your fault then mom.” I said.

“I know.” she said with a deep breath. “We’ll be waiting for your visit. The Unknown are bouncing off the walls to meet you, literally once they detected your completion.”

I smiled as I nodded.

“Please be careful out here.” She said and kissed me.

Her portal opened, then she stepped through it before it closed up, making me look toward the reporters before I headed into the Center.

“Thanks again for making me see your mom.” Pummeler said.

“Yes thanks.” Nightmare said.

“Who are you?” Pummeler asked.

“Your new teammate.” I said.

Oh okay.” He said with a smile, then climbed to his back. “Let me show you that I care about you by bonding with you.”

Nightmare smiled as he look forward while Pummeler started to massage his neck, making him moan.

“Right there.” He moaned. “Get the knot out.”

Pummeler grinned as he rubbed harder, making him moan.

“Much better.” He said. “Thanks.”

As I got to the Lobby of the center, several trainers stared in disbelief while a few bowed with a smile.

“Okay grandma, get to work and make everyone your masterpiece.” I said.

“Okay.” She said and ran into the kitchen.

One of the trainers that stared at me with shock threw a normal Pokeball at me, making me catch it in my mouth

“Thanks for your donation.” I thought. “Don’t do it again or I’ll put you in the ground.”

I walked to the kitchen while Ash reached for the ball, making me put it into his hand before I stepped in to see my grandma was making more than what was requested.

“I see you never follow the customers order.” I said, making her giggle.

“sorry, I must make it a five star meal.” She said.

“That’s fine.” Joy said. “The more the better. I have a full house today.”

She got off me, then started to look me over, then she spotted my pussy, making glance to my face with images of her fisting me filling her head. I smiled

“Go ahead.” I said.

“What.” She said as her face filled with confusion.

“I can read minds.” I said.

“Oh, um…” She said before color filled her face. “Can I change my mind and replace me with someone else?”

She sent out an Audino.

“My sister is wanting one.” She said, making my grandma giggle

“Sure.” I said with a smile. “Just close the door so no one walks in.”

“Of coarse.” She said. “I hope’s she’s not too loose for you honey.”

“I can always grant my grandma’s wish and transform back into my human form.” I said

“Please do honey.” My grandma said. “I want the illusion that you are human again.”

A hint of worry cracked on Joy’s face, then she nodded.

“Do that.” She said.

"Okay." I said as I looked to Ash.

“Sorry, I can’t make everyone happy if you aren’t ready to get off.” I said. “The majority always wins the vote.”

He nodded with a smile and slid off me before kissing me on the nose.

“I don’t mind as long as I get to be with my goddess in her true form for a few hours a day.”

“I can do that.” I said. “I don’t like being human, but I must pretend to to make her happy.”

His smile weakened as he nodded, then I shrank down before I turned Audino that was now at my height while he stared at me in disbelief.

“Am I the right size now?” I asked, making him smile as he nodded, then picked me up and took me to the pantry before setting me down to closed the door behind him. He turned back to me and looked me over with lust.

I smiled as I loved that cute face he was making.

“Well have at it.” I said, making him smile and push me to a sit, then push me flat before starting to eat me out and moaned;

“Oh good flavor.” He thought, making me giggle before he looked to my face.

“Don’t worry, I like it when people like my favorite berry smoothie.” i said.

He smiled as he went back to it. Once I came, he moaned with me as he lapped me up.

“Okay, I better stop before I drag this on too long.” He thought, making me giggle before he climbed over me, then i spread my legs as he laid on me.

“Thank you for this.” He said. “She’s too busy for me to get laid as much as I wish.”

“You're welcome.” I said and kissed him on the lips before I started to fondle his sheath, making him grow harder. “Your ready to go.”

He smiled and pushed into me before grunting

“Way tight.” He moaned, making me giggle.

“Yep.” I said as he started to fuck me.

“Shit, not going to last long here.” He moaned.

“That’s fine.” I said with a giggle, making him smile and start suckling a nipple.

“Oh my, she even give great milk.” He thought, then his face filled with disbelief. “Wait, she’s a mother? At this age?”

“Yes, a Ponyta egg is waiting to hatch and my human age don’t matter now that I’m full Pokemon.” I said. “I’m an adult now in Pokemon years.”

“Okay get out of my head please.” He said with nervousness on his face. “It’s so discomforting.”

“Sorry.” I said with worry. “I can’t get out of it when I’m focused on you, but I won’t respond to it.”

“No don’t feel bad for making me uncomfortable.” He said. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

I nodded before pulled him to my chest, making him stare into my face with his eyes, then start suckling while took a deep breath and started fucking me again.

After a minutes of him drinking my milk, he grunted as I felt a gush into me.

“Oh god, that was good.” He thought as he moaned, making me stroke his back as I smiled.

He looked at my face and smiled.

“Thanks.” He said, making me nod, then he pulled out of me before staring at my slit. A second later, I felt our baby move, then the pain as he smiled with love as it started come out whine I moaned, then he grabbed the egg once it was almost out. Once it was out he kissed me on the face.

“Thank you again.” He said, then opened the door, revealing Joy as she had her ear to the door, then she looked to me before the egg.

“Thanks honey.” She said.

“Can you buy a pint of her milk.” He asked, making me giggle.

“I'm not a Miltank.” i said, making everyone giggle.

“Hows two grand for it?” She asked.

“I don’t need the money.” I said. “My bag is full of Nuggets and other expensive goods.”

“Yeah, I noticed that.” My grandma said. “Where did you get it?”

“Exploring while looking for the stolen Pokemon to turn in.” I said, making Joy smile.

“Oh okay.” She said. “I thought you were stealing for a second. Sorry for assuming that and don't’ get angry.”

“I won’t.” I said. “it does look like loot since I usually sell anything that's less than a grand or eat it if it’s food.”

I stood up before Joy grabbed me and picked me up before closing the door as she stepped into the pantry while she stared at me nervously.

“No need to be nervous.” I said. “Go ahead and milk me while you are eat my taco as you thought it.”

Her face became flush as she smiled, then she grabbed an empty glass before showing me.

“Two grand?” she asked.

“I don't’ need the money.” I said

“Sorry, I can’t accept that.” She said. “Taking too much milk with nothing in return will drain you.”

“I eat.” I said. “A little to much for my liking really. I’m surprised I’m not fat.”

She smiled as she nodded, then started to milk me before her face filled with disbelief.

“What.” I said. “Your mind being blank is creeping me out.”

“Sorry, I’m just trying to stay calm from the thought of eating you out.” She said.

“I’m a Pokemon.” I said.

“I know and it’s hard to get around that with your human form.” She said.

“I can always change.” I said.

No, you are too big.” She said. “I like my size or smaller. Well, unless your male, then you can be as big as you want until you can’t fit anymore.”

I smiled as I nodded. Once she had a pint, she kissed me on the cheek, making me grab her face and kiss her on the lips before she smiled while she put me in a cradle and started to finger my pussy.

“Here let me experiment with something.” I said, then imaged my head being in true form, making her gasp. “Better?”

“No, that’s kinda creepy.” She said with a nervous giggle. “Change back.”

I giggled as I did as I was told, making her smile.

“I don’t mind doing this if they don’t mind.” She said. “I just have to make sure they don’t mind before I do it.”

I nodded before she set the jar down, then turned me upside down, making me giggle as she ate me upside down.

“Okay, I like this.” I said, making her giggle.

“Good.” She thought. “I like it too with how you taste.”

I reached for her blouse and unbuttoned it before grabbed a C cup breast and started to suckle it, making her grunt. I reached under her skirt and pushed my hand into her panties before pushing a hand into her, making her yelp out.

“Oh god, that’s a good feeling, don’t stop.” she said.

I smiled as I pushed deeper and rubbed everything I could touch, making her start moaning softly. Soon she started becoming slippery rapidly before she started dripping like a leaking facet, then she moaned as her walls sucked on my arm while she dripped even more.

“Time for you to cum honey.” She thought. “I have to get back to work too.”

“Okay, I’ll focus on the feeling instead of your needs.” I said before I closed my eyes, then she nipped my clit, making me yelp out as my body threw a fit as she almost sent me over.

“Again.” I moaned, making her giggle and nip me, making me gasp out as my body started to convulse while my head started to spin.

“Holy shit world, slow down.” I moaned, making her giggle as she lapped me up, then she turned me right side up and looked to my face before smiling.

“Damn your eyes are huge.” She said.

“Yeah that was the best finish yet.” I said, making her giggle with a grin before she hugged me.

“Thank you for allowing this.” She said. “I don’t get to see legendaries often.”

I nodded as I hugged her back, then started to kiss her neck, making her giggle.

“I see you are just like all the other Pokemon.” She said. “Sexaholics.”

“Yep.” I said. “The moment my virginity was taken, I never looked back.”

She smiled and set me down, then ran her fingers though my hair.

“Good luck on your journey sweetie.” She said. “Let’s go see what masterpiece your grandma has made for everyone.”

I smiled as I nodded, then she opened the door, revealing Pummeler as he put his ear to the door. He looked to me and smiled before hugging me as I walked to him, making me hug him back with a kiss. He reached into my bag that was on the floor and started to dress me.

“Whats grandma making?” I asked.

“A whole bunch of stuff I never seen yet.” He said.

“Sounds good.” Joy said with a smile. “Now you can show your trainer what you like for her to make in the future.”

“Indeed.” I said with a smile. “Let’s get to it.”

He nodded before walking to my grandma after he put on my shoes.

Nightmare moved to me and knelt down, making me smile before I climbed onto him, then he stood up and walked to my grandma. I started to send light into his neck, making him moan.

“Don’t stop.” He said as he started to whimper as he staggered, making everyone look at him in worry, then confusion replaced it while the light started to spread though out his body where I touched.

“What are you doing?” Joy asked in worry. “How are you making him glow like that?”

“I don’t know, but she’s taking out all the ache and knots everywhere she touches.” He moaned, making me smile as they smiled.

“We becoming a masseuse honey.” My grandma asked.

“Yep.” I said. “Want a round when you need to sleep?”

“No, don’t put me to sleep.” He moaned. “I'm not ready to go back into the Pokeball.”

“I won’t, you are too big with how much power I’m putting into the move.” I said. “You’ll just feel like jello when I’m done with you.”

“Sounds good.” He moaned, making everyone giggle.

My grandma put a bowl of salad in front of Nightmare’s snout, making me stop my power before he started to eat.

“Thank you Grace.” He said. “I feel much better now.”

“Good.” I said. “I don’t need you tense around me.”

My grandma passed me a plate of spaghetti pizza, garlic bread, slice apples and spinach.

“Looks good and can’t wait to dig in.” I said, making her smile as I took it and started to eat.

My phone rang, making me grab it and look at the ID to see it was Clare, so I put it to my ear.

“Yes Grandma?” I asked. “You're on speaker.”

“Okay, where are you?” She asked. “Your allowance is due.”

“Already.” I said, making her giggle

“Well that’s a first on hearing that one.” She said, making everyone smile.

“I’m in Lilycove City.” I said.

“Okay, then go find the world bank.” She said. “Say that you have a card waiting to be created there.”

I glanced out the window.

“I’m just right next door to that.” I said.

“Okay, um, I wasn’t expecting that.” She said. “I haven’t made the account yet. Stay on the line and give me a second to go make it. They may need my information and ID.”

“Why don’t you just call my pokegear so I don’t have to hold my phone and you can watch me with video call.” I said.

“Okay, that works, what’s your number for that.” She asked.

“Sending it now.” My grandma said. “Along with mine.”

“Okay thanks.” Clare said. “Calling you soon sweetie.”

She hung up before I put my phone in my pocket, then finished my food.

Once I was full I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.


	12. A goddess in nature

“Thanks for that face honey.” My grandma said, making me look to her to see her smiling before I nodded as she took the plate, then ate the last few bites and washed them.

Nightmare looked to me.

“To the bank buddy.” I said, making him nod with a smile before he looked beneath me and knelt down.

I looked back to see Pummeler climbing on his back before he wrapped his arms around me while he kissed the back of my neck several times, making me smile as Nightmare started to leave the Center. I grabbed Pummeler’s glove and tried to pull it off.

“No don’t take those off.” He said. “I don’t like those removed. Same with my fighting bands around my wrists and waist when I was Tyrogue. If you think It will get in the way with something, then I assure you it will not and I feel anything as if they were off too.”

“Oh okay.” I said as I put his hand in my panties.

“Oh I see what you were trying to get me to do.” He said, then sighed, then started to kiss me again. “Fine, you can take it off.”

“Nope, you will have to do that from now on.” I said. “I don’t do anything you don’t like even with your permission.”

He nodded before started to rub my clit while he started to lick my neck, making me giggle from that.

“Don’t be a dog please.” I said, making him chuckle. “You have lips and don’t need to kiss me like my true form has to.”

“Okay.” He said as Nightmare stopped at the banks door, then looked at me before I stroked his neck.

“Phone call phone call.” My Pokegear said, making me tap it.

“Grace Peli speaking.” I said.

“The account is set.” Clare said. “Video mode.”

A hologram appeared before she looked at Nightmare.

“Well hello beautiful.” She said. “Haven’t seen a rarity like you in awhile.”

He smiled.

“They will need my ID to get you that card.” She said as she looked at me. “So can you do that please.”

I nodded before I pulled the door open with my power, making Nightmare walk in.

“Sorry, no large Pokemon allowed in here without being in their ball.” A man said, making me look at him to see it was a security guard.

“Oh okay.” I said and leaped off before floating toward the counter.

“The hell.” The man yelped. “Who are you?”

I looked at him to see him staring at me in alarm while he had his hand on his gun that was in his holster, making me make my head into my true form before he gasped.

“Forgive me milady.” He said as he pulled his hand back.

“That was creepy.” Clare said, making me giggle while the man smiled. “So your full Arceus now?”

“Yes.” I said as I looked forward, then landed next to the counter.

“I have a card waiting for me.” I said, then held up my arm to her. “My grandma is the person that made the account.”

“Okay, one moment please.” The clerk said as she grabbed a scanner and waved it over the hologram.

“Johto Gym Leader Clare detected.” The computer said.

“Really, she’s your grandma?” She asked.

“Yes I am.” Clare said. “No I’m not Arceus. Though I kinda wish I was with all these cool powers they get.”

The woman smiled as she nodded, then started to type way on the computer for a few seconds.

“Okay give me a second to get you a card.” She said and stood up before opening a drawer, then pulled out a card.

“Can we not have a card and upgrade…” I started to say.

“Okay you know the drill!” A man roared just as a gunshot sounded. “Cash and valuables in the bags, then face down on the ground.”

“Why me.” I whined. “I can never get a break with bad people around me.”

The woman looked at me nervously while I turned around and put my hand up before the same wave that shot down on the slaver boat shot through out the bank. The men stagger back before they dropped their guns while staring out in a daze.

“Grab your guns and give it to Officer Jenny while saying I tried to rob the bank and shot a security guard that will be healed by Arceus while sounding like an Aipom the whole way there.”

“Yes master.” They said and grabbed their guns before walking out of the bank moaning like a monkey before I giggled with Clare.

“God the fools are the best to mess with.” I said.

“That is seriously so fucked up.” Ash said with a whimper of discomfort, making me giggle again as I sent a pulse into the guard.

He gasp as the bullet fell out of his chest before healing up, then he looked at me in disbelief before standing up.

“Thank you honey.” He said.

“Yep.” I said as I turned around.

“What was that move you used on everyone?” She asked.

“I call it Hypnobeam.” I said. “An upgraded version of hypnosis and as you can see it puts more than one target under my control unlike the regular one.”

She smiled weakly as she nodded from not liking that I could do that.

“Don’t worry, I will never use my powers to do crimes.” I said.

“I know you won't.” She said. “It’s just the thought of being controlled like that.”

“Yeah, its fun making people do things with that move.” I said. “Do you wish to become a Kingler or perhaps a Aipom like them for my entertainment?”

“No.” She said quickly with a nervous smile as Clare giggled with me, then she held up a card to me before a pin pad. “Okay, put in your code and don’t lose the card.”

“Can I upgrade it to my Pokegear?” I asked. “I don’t like carrying around extra garbage that can easily get lost.”

“Of course.” She said as she nodded before put the scanner to my watch while she typed something on her computer.

“Word Bank app installed.” My Pokegear said. “New account successfully added.”

“All done.” She said as she looked at me. “Do you know how to work the Online banking?”

“No, but that will give me something to do when I’m bored.” I said.

“Okay.” she said with a smile. “You’re done. Do you wish a balance receipt or anything else?”

“Yes on the balance.” I said.

“No don't give her that.” Clare said quickly.

“I’m guessing you gave me a fortune.” I said with a sigh, making the woman look to the computer and smile.

“Yes.” She whined. “Please don't’ refuse it.”

“Fine I won’t.” I said with a sigh. “I just don’t want you hurting grandma.”

“There is no way I can become bankrupt with all these stubborn trainers that don’t seem to learn that dragons aren’t pushovers.”

“That better not be a hint.” Kris growled, making her giggle.

“Oh, I didn’t see you there.” Clare said.

“Uh huh, sure you didn’t.” Kris growled, making everyone giggle with her as the woman passed me the balance to see she gave me four million.

“Please keep your word honey.” Clare said.

“I will.” I said with a sigh. “I hope she's getting some of it.”

“It’s yours to share.” She said. “I just don’t want you struggling while you travel the world.”

“That’s not possible with my treasure finding nose.” I said.

“About that.” Kris said. “Deposit all those nuggets please. I don't want you getting robbed while sleeping.”

“Um, okay, but only half.” I said. “I like to give gifts out like my dad does.”

She nodded as I turned to the woman and poured out my purse.

“Holy shit.” Clare said as the woman stared in shock, making everyone giggle.

“This is a week work of findings by the way.” I said. “I have to give out in the bucket loads to not tear my purse.”

“Yeah, I see that.” She said. “I see why you kept denying me to give your birthday gift.”

The woman grabbed the nuggets then started washing them off of dirt before putting them in a bucket that had a scanner on it.

Once it hit ten million, I scooped the rest into my purse.

“The rest are gifts.” I said, making the woman nod with a smile as she put it to my account.

“Detecting a deposit of ten million pokedollars in checking account.” My Pokegear said, making me push a Big Nugget to her.

“Here is your tip for all your work.” I said, making her smile as she took it and put it in her purse.

I turned around.

“Anything else grandma?” I asked.

“Yes, what level is your beauty?” She asked.

“Um…” I started to say, then took Kris’s Pokedex from her pocket and held it over Nightmare as I got to him.

“Level.” I said.

“Forty-one.” It said

“Not bad big boy." Clare said as I passed the Pokedex back to Kris. “That’s all I wanted to know. Thank you for keeping her happy sweetie.”

“Oh trust me, he is with that dick filling me perfectly in my true form.” I said, making Nightmare smile with embarrassment while Clare stared at me in disbelief before she smiled and shook her head.

“May I see your true form?” She asked

“No.” Kris said. “I need more time with her as a human.”

“Right, forgot you told me you are starting to go in the deep with feeling of losing your side of the family.” Clare said with sorrow on her face. “Good bye for now honey. Come visit soon.”

“Sooner than you think grandma.” I said, making her nod.

“Don’t abandon her doing so.” She said

“Nope, I’ll be right back to my adventure with her after the visit. I need to make sure my whole family has their share of me, not just one person.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Clare are you too busy for a rematch?” A woman asked.

“Nope, just finishing up ma’am.” Clare said and hung up.

I looked to my grandma.

“Don’t worry grandma.” I said. “I’ll go visit when you are asleep and will be back before you wake. I’m not leaving your side for this whole adventure after that break down you almost went into with me.”

“Okay and sorry for doing that to you.” She said.

“It's okay, I didn’t know how bad it was for you.” I said.

She smiled as she nodded. I turned to Rapidash, making him smile and crouch down before I climbed on, then Hitmochan climbed on.

“Time to go to the Safari Zone on Route 121 if it’s still open.” Ash said. “You ready for the challenge on getting a Chancy on the team buddy?”

“You bet I am.” Pikachu said, then mumbled. “I can’t wait to have that pussy in our group.”

“Seriously.” I growled as I looked at him, making ash look at me.

“What did he say?” He asked in worry. “I didn’t catch what he said under his breath.”

“Please don’t tell, all the girls aren’t just sex toys I know.” He whined, making ash look at him then back to me.

“Don’t ever call me one.” I growled. “I'll bury you with Earthquake for the rest of the day.”

“I’m sorry.” He whined before I tapped my heels on Rapidash’s side, making him start walking.

“Damn it.” He whined. “I fucked up with my male impulses.”

“Calm buddy, stop hitting yourself.” Ash said. “I don’t think she hates you. Just let her cool before you make another mistake like that.”

Once I was at the edge of the city, an old man in a brown expensive looking suit stepped out from behind a tree and leaned on his cane while he pushed down his brown bowler hat that was being snagged by a tree branch.

“Care for a battle sweetie?” He asked.

“Sure.” I said.

“Splendid.” He said as he reached for the first Pokeball of two on his Pokeball necklace and tossed it out. “You’re first Herdier.”

A second later, his dog appeared.

“Time to pummel Pummeler.” I said, making the man hoot out a chuckle as he leaped off Nightmare.

“Good name for his kind.” The man said. “Okay not a good first opponent of the day buddy, but do you best with Bite.”

“Swagger.” I said

“Oh nice move.” The man said with a smile. “Let’s hope he don’t bite you in the butt. Literally if you know what I mean.”

Everyone chuckled as I smiled,

“Time to make some puppy chow.” Pummeler said, making Herdier roll his eyes as he charged at Pummeler before he gained a boost, then started to stagger with a moan as he face planted into the ground.

The man let out a grunting moan of disappointment.

“Get on your feet buddy.” He said. “Don’t be a sitting Ducklett.”

“Rock Slide.” I said, making the moan as he cringed.

“Get up buddy quickly.” He whined.

“I'm trying.” Herdier moaned as he struggled to stand just before the rocks came down on him.

“You okay buddy?” He asked

“Yes, just… give… me...” Herdier struggled to say before his head popped out of the mountain of rock. “A second. Ugh, that was a workout.”

I giggled as he grunted as he squeezed himself out of the rocks like a Persian squeezing himself through a drain pipe one size too small. He tumbled down the rocks as he lost balance, making the rocks tumble with him before he yelped out as it landed on him.

“Damn it, I’m not okay anymore.” He moaned.

“It’s okay buddy.” He said with a restrained amused smile, then called him back. “You almost got out of that one.”

He put his ball back as he grabbed his spare.

“God, I hate it when he’s confused.” He said. “He become such a klutz.”

I giggled as I nodded, then he sent out his next Pokemon

“Okay, lets hope you don’t have as much bad luck Golduck.” He said just as Golduck appeared. “Use Surf.”

“Swagger.” I said.

“I see you like mishaps like that.” I said, making me giggle.

“No, it just makes things interesting.” I said. “He’s also not very high level, so I’m trying to make sure he has a chance to get stronger.”

“I understand.” He said as he nodded.

“It’s duck season and it’s time to load my guns.” Pummeler said.

“Copy that, guns loaded.” I said with a smile as Golduck started to stagger. “Now unload your guns with Bullet Punch.”

The man hooted out a chuckle.

“I like that.” He said with another chuckle just as Pummeler started throwing his punches, making Golduck start staggering back with yelps.

“Now finish the move with an upper cut Thief.” I said, making him let out a short roar as he punched upwards with a dark fist, sending Golduck flying backwards and landed on his head before flopping flat with a moan.

“Damn, what a combo!” The man yelped with a startled face as he didn’t get back up. “I don’t think you need an advantage with that power you got.”

He called his Golduck back.

“Good try guys.” He said. “I’ll go make you a hot lunch for the effort.”

He smiled proudly as he walked to me and pulled out my reward.

“Good battle sweetie.” He said, then held it up. “I’m impressed with your skills for someone so young.”

I took it and put it in my wallet.

“Okay hopefully there’s no more interruptions until after the Safari Zone.” Ash said.

“You could have gone without me you know.” I said.

“Nope, can’t miss my goddess’s battling skills.” He said.

The man chuckled.

“Don’t get her a big head now.” He said as I tapped my heals to Nightmare, making him walk to Pummeler before I reached out to him

He grabbed my hand, making me pull him up and in front of me before I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him on the neck.

“Good first official battle buddy.” I said, making him smile before he grabbed my hand and pulled it down to his crotch.

I smiled and reached under his tunic and started to stroke him while I started to kiss him again.

Once the Safari Zone was in sight, Pummeler started to grunt as he bucked into my hand, making me cup my other hand under his dick’s head just before he came into my hand with a moan.

“Thanks.” He moaned.

“No thank you for the liquid Bluk drop.” I said as I licked his cum off, making him giggle while he fixed his tunic to hide his goods.

Once I was cleaned off, the doors to The Safari Zone was in front of us.

“You go ahead.” I said. “I don’t really want to pay for a Pokemon like a slaver buying product.”

“We don’t think of it like that.” A woman said, making me look to her to see a Clefairy holding a boy’s hand. “Most of us are volunteers to join safari while the other like me were bred in from boredom of the lack of activity some days. And we can leave anytime we wish if we change our minds.”

“Okay.” I said. “Then I guess I’ll join if they’re is no forcing involved.”

“Nope, the balls are easy to break out of if we need more time to see the trainers true colors.” She said with a smile. “This little guy has no idea what I’m saying but I can tell he’s a good boy by how he watch each Pokemon with gentle caring eyes.”

I looked at the boy to see him staring at her with confusion.

“That's good to know.” I said. “Care if I give him a translation now that you know he’s a good person?”

“You can do that?” He asked as he looked at me in disbelief.

“I can.” I said. “But only if she wants it.”

“I don’t mind.” She said, making me place my hand on his head before a glow wrapped around his head.

She gasped in alarm while the boy moaned with pleasure filling his face.

“Calm, I’m not harming him.” I said

“She's telling the truth.” The boy moaned. “It felt awesome.”

“Okay, can I have some of those Oran berries in your bag?” She asked.

The boy’s eyes opened in shock while he stared at me, making me grin with a giggle.

“I don't’ know if it’s permanent though.” I said.

“Thank you so much.” He said. “Whoever you are.”

You're welcome.” I said, then he looked to Clefairy.

“My name is Al.” He said. “Can you tell me about yourself? Your likes dislike and stuff like that.”

She looked at me in confusion.

“What did you do to him?” She asked.

“She made me understand you.” He said, making her face fill with disbelief.

“Oran berry please.” She said.

“Right.” He said and pulled it out before giving it to her.

“The fuck are you!” She yelped, making me giggle.

“Calm please.” He said with a smile. “She used a power of translation.”

“For every Pokemon.” I said.

“Like this?” He yelped as he looked at me in disbelief. "Word for word?"

“Yep.” I said.

“okay I can’t accept free for this.” He said and pulled out some money.

“Start walking Nightmare.” I said. “I did it for her, not for a reward.”

Nightmare started walking as the boy stared at me in disbelief, then sighed.

“Thank you.” He said as he put his money away, making me nod.

“What did you do?” Ash asked as he moved to me, making me place my hand on his head before the glow moved over his head.

“My blessing as Arceus.” I said.

“Arceus!” Clefairy yelped.

“Keep your mouth shut about that please.” I said. “There is a cult after me.”

“Yes of course.” She said with worry. “Right master?”

“Right.” The boy said as he stared at me in disbelief.

“I looked to Ash to see him staring at Clefairy in disbelief.

“Buddy, talk to me.” Pikachu whined. “I don’t like that shock on your face.”

“I-I’m okay buddy.” He said. “I’ll get used to it. Now keep talking to me so I can get to know you better if you think we still have a gap in our relationship.”

“Nope, you are as tight as her pussy.” He said, making him bust out laughing.

“I’m sorry buddy, I never had that pleasure yet.” He said, making Pikachu look at me in disbelief.

“Yep, that’s right I understand you word for word.” He said.

“Thank you so much.” Pikachu said. “I owe you big time.”

“Nope, just don't’ call me or another female a sex toy.” I said.

His ears fell back as he looked to Ash nervously.

“He won't.” Ash said. “I’ll make sure of that when he start missing his favorite over the fire cooked meals for a year.”

Pikachu whined as I looked forward to a man that stared at us.

“Three entries.” I said. “Rules are required since this is my first time.”

“Okay.” He said with a smile.

“There are no rules really.” He said. “You pay five hundred pokedollars. I give you twenty Safari Balls. You catch as many as you can or want or until you run out. You have until nine o’clock until the park closes.”

I looked to my watch to see it was three in the afternoon.

“Plenty of time to relax while my Pokemon train.” I said.

“Um sorry, no battling the Pokemon.” He said. “You throw balls only.”

He held up a small storage bag of Pokemon food.

“Or if you think it will help your odds you can throw these.” He said. "Free of charge.”

“Okay, thanks.” I said as I took them.

“Oh and another thing, if you decide to leave early, you must return the remaining balls.”

“Understood.” I said, making him smile before I pulled out the money, but my grandma grabbed my arm, making me look at her as she yanked back.

“Please let me pay your fee.” She said, making me sigh and pull back.

“I don’t know what’s with grandmothers and spoiling their grandchildren.” I said, making the man chuckle.

“That’s just them.” He said. “You have to get used to it.”

“Not when I’m a millionaire I won't.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief.

“Damn, I wish I was in your shoes.” He said.

“Then let me give you a tip or a gift if tips are not allowed.” I said as I held up a Big Nugget.

He gasped and snatched it from me before looking though it with a loop.

“Thanks a bunch.” He said.

“Tell me she didn’t sway you to let us go free.” My grandma growled, making him giggle

“Nope, just for you.” He said. “I would have if you didn’t say anything.”

“Thanks.” She said.

“Can I ride my Pokemon?” I asked.

“Sure, just no attacking the Pokemon please.” He said. “Cameras will be watching you and a fine for breaking the peace will be given to you by officer Jenny.”

“I won't.” I said. “I just wish my team to be with me.”

He nodded before he took the money from my grandma, then he gave us our Pokeballs before he looked to the security at the door, making them step aside before Nightmare started walking into the park

“Fire!” A man yelled just as I spotted twenty Murkrow about to launch rotten Tomato Berries at me with an improvised slingshot that is made with their talons and a thick rubber band.

I stopped the food before they hit my face, then it started to glow before bursting into flames and burned until it only the seeds were floating in front of me.

“Don’t do that please.” I thought as I grabbed the seeds and put them in my pocket as they stared at me in shock.

“The hell are you!” The security yelped.

“None of your business.” I said as Nightmare stared walking into the tall grass before starting to eat it.

“Are you hungry?” I asked.

“Yes, but this will do fine.” He said

“Nonsense.” I said as I held up the Pokemon food. “You eat something with a balanced nutrition over something I have no clue about. I don’t plan on catching anything with bait anyways.”

“Okay.” He said with excitement as he started to eat them like their was no tomorrow.

“Slowly buddy, I’ll take care of you and you are no longer stuck in a city surrounded by water.”I said.

“Right sorry.” He said as he slowed down.

I got off him, then return to feeding him

“Go explore and relax while after your done with that if you wish.” I said. “Same with you Pummeler.”

Pummeler jumped down before leaping into the water and belly flopped in a small lake with a solid slap, making the security moan in pain as I giggled.

“Please don’t hurt yourself buddy.” I said with another giggle. “Dad, that reaction was the best.”

I looked back to Nightmare as he finished the last of the food, making me put the bag in my pocket.

“Are you full?” I asked, making him bob his head before he started walking along the trail with me. A few seconds later, I spotted something buried, making me reach back and pull out a garden shovel from my backpack, then started digging.

“What are you doing?” My grandma asked just as a crunch sounded from my shovel, making her face fill with disbelief while I pulled out a Metal Coat out of the ground and started to clean it off. “How?”

I put my hand up, making her grab it before I looked at the Pokeballs in her pocket before she gasped.

“No way, that is an awesome power.” She said, making me smile. “I so wish I had that.”

I gave her the Metal Coat.

“Thanks, I have a friend that is looking to turn his friends Onix into Steelix as he makes it his own.” She said, making me nod before I stood up and started walking, but froze when I spotted my dad staring at me with a smile in human form.

“Really dad, you were the one that planted this?” I asked, making him chuckle as he nodded. “I thought it was a lost item. How many have I found?”

He chuckled again.

All of the ones i planted for you so far.” He said “You are really good at spotting them too. Some of them I just barely got away like this one.”

“Not so much this time dad.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Dad?” My grandma asked. “He’s not your dad.”

“Yes he is.” I said. “Just in human form.”

She looked at him in disbelief before he blew me a kiss while a portal opened up.

“I love you both and hope to see you soon Grace.” He said, then he walked into the portal before it closed up.

“Why does your dad dress himself as an old man and not someone young?” She asked.

“Don’t know.” I said with a smile. “Ask him next time you meet him.”

“I think I might.” She said. “I have a lot of questions I wish to ask him.”

“Just don’t make him smite you with that hate please.” I said with a sigh. “I don’t want to lose my grandma from stupidity.”

“Sorry for letting that feeling slip again.” She said.

“Can you please go look for your Pokemon.” I said. “And leave me to my walk in nature.”

“Yes honey.” She said. “Sorry for disturbing you.”

“You weren't until your anger for my dad came into play.” I said, making her sigh and walk away before I started walking again.

I looked to Nightmare as he started to follow again.

“Are you not wanting to explore?” I asked

“I am, but with you.” He said with a smile. “I don’t wish to leave your side and I definitely don’t want to belly flop in the water.”

I giggled as I nodded, then started walking again before I spotted some robust soil. I walked to it before looking around the soil for anything parasitic for plants, but found nothing, so I pulled out my shovel and dug a hole before pulling out a seed from my pocket to look at it to see it was in good shape, then placed it in the hole. As I buried it up, a shadow moved in front of me, making me look up to see a Spinarak coming down at me with a mischievous grin as he was trying to scare me. I smiled as I stroked him, making his smile fade

“Seriously, what kind of girl are you if you don’t scream and run from me?” He whined.

“A very unique one.” I said with a giggle before I pulled out my watering can and sprinkled water on the seed.

“what’s that going to be?” He asked.

“An Oran berry tree.” I said.

“Can’t wait.” He said with a smile.

“You won't’ have to for long.” I said as I placed my hand on the ground before it started to glow, making his face fill with confusion. A second later, a sapling popped out of the ground, making his mouth drop open with disbelief while the berry tree started to grow rapidly until it was fully grown, then flowers flourished before they fell off just to be replaced with Oran berries.

“Enjoy.” I said as I walked away.

He stared at me in with utter disbelief while the berry with his leg.

“Who are you?” He thought.

“Your goddess.” I thought back, then looked forward.

A minute later, my energy started to need a top off, so I walked to a tree and climbed it before taking off my backpack and put it in my lap while leaning back.

“No, sleep on me please.” Nightmare said.

“No, go explore please.” I said. “Come back to me when you get hungry again. I just need a top of and don’t need to be a burden to you.”

He took a deep breath and walked away before I closed my eyes.


	13. Attacking a goddess with swift consequence

I awoke to someone pulling my hair, making me whine as I looked at the person to see an Aipom.

“Stop it.” I growled.

“Nope.” He said with a smile and used Tail Whip on my face before my body glowed for a second as I lost my stats.

His mouth dropped open in disbelief.

“What are you?” He asked. “A Ditto?

I smiled from that.

“No.” I said. “Go away please.”

“Nope.” He said and slapped me in the face again, taking my stats down, making me sigh in frustration as he stared in disbelief.

“seriously what are you?” He asked.

“Your new trainer if you keep it up.” I growled as I pulled out a park ball.

“I’d like to see you try to hit me with it.” He thought with a grin and raised his tail to hit me, but when he came down, I put the ball in the way, making him shrink inside, then it clicked.

“I don’t need to try to throw it at you if you are throwing yourself at me.” I said, making him pop out and stare at me in disbelief.

“How do you read thoughts?” He asked.

“Good night.” I said as I closed my eyes.

“Who are you.” He asked.

“Your trainer.” I said.

“No Pokemon will be my trainer.” He said, making me hold up his ball.

“Then give this to Joy if you really do change your mind.” I said. “It don’t matter to me if you don’t want to be friends.”

He didn’t grab the ball, making me open my eyes to see him staring at me.

“Please tell me who you are.” He said. “You don’t act like any Pokemon I know.”

“I am Arceus.” I said, making him stare in disbelief. “Now I’m going back to my nap.”

I closed my eyes as I as I placed his ball in his tail

“Just in case if you change your mind.” I said. “If not put it on my belt and go get your stash if you have one and get ready to leave for a journey after my nap. Don’t pull my hair again please.”

“Sorry.” He said. “I was just messing around.”

“I know.” I said, then took a deep breath and shifted myself to get comfortable again.

I woke up from something moving in me before I whined in pain as opened my eyes. Aipom was on top of me with a two inch hard dick that had a strand of cum trailing down to my exposed pussy while my pants and panties were pulled down to my knees. He stared at my pussy in disbelief while his egg was pushing out of me.

“The fuck.” He said as he grabbed it, then he looked at me in disbelief mixed with slight terror, making me giggle from his face being priceless.

“Do you feel better now that you got laid?” He asked, making him smile weakly as he nodded slightly.

I pulled my clothes up, then stroked his face.

“Go find a trainer that wants that.” I said, making him nod slightly again with no change in his face, then jumped down and ran away.

“Poor guy, I never heard such an addled mind.” I said softly as I giggled.

I fastened my belt before I noticed his ball was on my belt, making me smile as I was glad he accepted me, then I jumped down before I stretched from feeling better.

I started to walk down the trail, then I spotted a large patch of robust soil that looked to be able to hold four trees, making me clean it of weeds and then started digging holes before my mom’s aura splashed into me.

“Plant this for me will you.” My mom said, making me look to see her stepping out of her portal while my dad watch behind her with a smile.

“What’s this berry?” I asked. “I never seen It before.”

“I created it.” She said.

“Okay.” I said. “Do you have four others?”

“Nope, just one." She said. "Can’t have too many new species in one area.”

“Okay, prepare yourself dad." I said. "I’m visiting in a few hours.”

“Can’t wait.” He said with a smile as my mom smiled and kissed me, then stepped back into the portal before it closed.

I planted the seeds then watered them before making them grow. Once it was ready for harvest I picked a blue and red berry from my mom’s tree to see it was a super soft berry. I ate it and moaned from it being too bitter for me.

“Damn, sorry honey.” My mom said. “I tried to make something you’d like.”

I looked at her to see her watching through a portal.

“It's fine mom.” I said. “Its perfect punishment for my new Naughty nature partner if he pulls on my hair again. I like bitter, but not that bitter.”

She smiled as she nodded as the portal closed before I started to pick a few berries, then put them in a storage bag before I put it in my backpack.

I turned toward the entrance to see if the others were waiting for me, but froze when I spotted Aipom staring in pure shock as he just witnessed the event.

“Stay calm buddy, it’s just my mom and dad.” I said.

“I-I know.” He shuddered with a squeak. “And that’s what scares me. “I can’t believe I just raped my goddess and she didn’t smite me.”

“Nope, not rape if you are my partner.” I said as I grabbed his ball and held it up. “Now please calm, I don’t like seeing a puddle at your feet with that fear on your face.

He glanced down, then back to me before taking a deep breath while I put his ball on my belt. I grabbed him to put him on my back.

“So your job is to make berries for everyone?” He asked

“No, that's my hobby.” I said. “I like gardening along with treasure hunting. Can you tell me a little about yourself. As in your level moves and likes and dislikes.”

“You already know I don’t like bitter if you plan on using it on me.” He said.

“Only if you need a punishment.” I said. “That really hurt when you pulled my hair.”

“I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” He said. “My level is twenty-nine. My moves are, Tail Whip, Baton Pass, Swift and Tackle. What’s your level. You feel way strong.”

“I don’t know, I don’t feel the level up like you guys do.” I said. “The last time I heard, my level is ninety-five.”

“Damn.” He said. “What’s my name?”

“I don’t know.” I said. “You are the first of your kind that I met and have no idea what to name you.”

He smiled.

“That’s fine.” He said. “I heard a boy trying to call me in with names and Abe was the one I kinda like the most, but no name will get me to come to you.”

“No only my hair will.” I said.

“Please stop bringing that up.” He said. “I promise I won’t ever hurt you again.”

“Let’s hope so or you will be getting my mom’s berries juice in a cup soon.” I said.

“Can I try it?” He asked, making me pull one out and give it to him before he ate it, then gagged.

“Nope, not pulling pranks on you.” He moaned, making me giggle

“Pranks are fine, make sure they don't hurt me please.” I said.

“Water, quickly.” He whined, then started to scratch his tongue, making me giggle before I grabbed a bottle of soda and gave it to him

“Really?” He said in disbelief before he snatched it and chugged it down before belching loudly.

“Excuse you.” I said, making him giggle.

“That hit the spot.” He said with a slight moan. “can I have another?”

“Sure, but drink it slower please.” I said. “I have two other Pokemon to share with. Not including me and my family.”

“Wait, how many of your kind are with you?”

“Just me.” I said. “You saw the only three in the universe. That’s my mom and dad. My grandma that is with me is human as well as her boyfriend.”

“Okay, that’s over my head.” He said.

“It’s a blessing to my mom from the original Arceus known as my dad.” I said. And I was born half human and Arceus. I had to do good deeds to become full Arceus.”

“Are you?” He asked

“Yes.” I said. “You’ll see my true form if you stick with me.”

“I’m not leaving you.” He said. “Not after what you showed me on kindness so far.”

“Good, I think my nature is Lonely and I don’t like it, but the feeling is softening with each Pokemon and human that gives me their friendship.” I said.

“That feeling will never go away fully if that is true.” A woman said, making me look to her to see a Sunkern. “It will only soften when you feel happy and not alone, but it really gets bad when you are alone and sad, so stay happy and it won't start hurting.”

I nodded before she leaped into the tree I made and started to eat as I looked forward.

“Let me go you fucking Murkrow.” A man growled above me.

“Wish granted now that she’s in position.” Another man said just as a Pineco landed in front of me with a yelp in pain before he started to glow red as he was about to use Self-destruct.

I gasped as a deafening explosion send me flying with a roar of pain, then tumbled a few feet as my bag flung off me.

“Grab her bag!” The Murkrow yelped as two others held me down.

A pulse shot off me, making them stop moving as they stared at me nervously while my pulse started to pound in my head with random rage filling me, then a tearing noise sound as fear filling their face.

“Oh goddess!” one of them cried. “Forgive us!”

I stood up as I noticed I was in my true form while Aipom stared at me in shock.

“Retreat!” The one that was on me cried. “We took it one step too far!”

“No, stay and fight, she can’t take us all if we work together.” The leader said. “Her purse is the mother load in loot.”

They all attacked me with Status and Dark moves, making colors flicker rapidly as my stats started to drop like crazy while I shrugged off their attacks.

My sight started to pulse with rage, then I let out a beastly roar that didn’t sound human, making the Murkrow freeze in terror. A second later, a sky blue ball formed in front of my face before an Ice Beam like move that was surrounded by electric shot at the nearest attackers, then I swept it over the other twenty, making them all become frozen solid before rapid explosions sounded as fireballs erupted under them, sending them flying with shards of ice flying off them.

A snap sounded behind me, making me spin to it to see the Pineco staring at me in fear as he was on a twig while the security stared in terror.

“Calm honey.” The clerk said. “There is no fine for breaking the rule after seeing you being attack first, not that it counts towards you since you are a Pokemon yourself.”

I pulled my bag and Aipom to me before I put them on my back, making him grab my bag before it fell off me. I walked toward my grandma as she stared at me in worry with Ash and the remaining of my team.

“Are we done?” I asked.

“No.” Ash said. “I have six balls left.”

“No, you have twenty-five balls left.” I said as I moved my balls to him.

“I got a new partner and I’m not wanting to be attacked by these damn bandit Murkrow again. I’ll be waiting outside. Please take your time while I meditate my anger away before I lose control again.”

He nodded before I turned to the security, making them move out of my way before I walked toward the exit.

“Um milady, may I have a hoof print?” The manager asked nervously, making me chuckle in amusement before I looked at him to see him smile nervously.

“Sure.” I said before his nervousness fade as he ran to the pay station, making me follow just as something hit me in the flank.

I look back to see a Safari Ball rolling away while a boy stared at me nervously.

“I can’t be captured by a mere Pokeball.” I said. “Do not try to catch me again.”

He nodded as he backed away before I walked into the pay station to see the manager staring at the ball in disbelief.

“I’m the goddess of the universe.” I said. “Catching me will have bad consequences, so my dad made it impossible to catch me.”

He nodded before he held out three pieces of paper.

“May my brothers have one to?” He asked

“Yes, you guys run a business that give Pokemon a good trainer that they can choose from.” I said. “I smile upon that.”

He smiled and set the pages on the ground, then placed paint next to it before I put my hoof into it and tapped it to each page before exhaling a pulse of light to the page. A second later, Grace, Daughter of Arceus start to burn into the pages before I blew out the flames with a mist of ice. I looked to the man as he stared in shock.

“T-thank you.” He shuddered.

I walked into Route 121 and laid down in some bushes just before I noticed Nightmare and Pummeler were following me.

“Abe greet your new partners.” I said. “Nightmare and Pummeler meet Abe.”

They smiled as they looked at him before Nightmare laid next to me as Pummeler got on my back.

“Sorry if I over energize you when I meditate guys.” I said. “I don’t like my anger.”

I closed my eyes before pulses of light filled my eyelids making everyone moaned and moved away before I giggled.


	14. An eventful camp

“What is that? A man said.

“I have no clue.” A woman said. “I can’t get close enough with that pulse its sending off, but I know its holy if its making things grow around it.

“As you were humans.” I thought. “Do not try to catch me. It will yield you no Pokemon.”

“Can you reach her that far?” She asked.

“Only one way to find out.” He said just as a click sounded, making a ball roll into my second sight.

“Nope, she’s too far.” He said

“I told you it will yield no Pokemon.” I thought. “Thanks for the ball.”

I moved it to my bag.

“She’s a Psychic type.” He said.

“No, I’m a Normal type.” I thought. “Now go away.”

“What are you doing?” The woman said. “You don’t know if that pulse is hurting you."

“I don’t think it is.” He moaned. “But it sure overwhelming.”

“It will only get worse the closer you get to me.” I thought.

“What are you doing.” She asked

“Meditating.” I thought. “The pulses are healing powers. If you try to get close you will pass out before you can get to me, so don’t.”

“Will you let us in the Safari Zone please?” She asked.

I looked to the door with my second site to see it was in the pulse radius.

“My bad.” I thought and floated away from it. “I forgot how far the pulses go.”

“It’s fine.” She said. “Come on Brad. You can’t catch her.”

I watch them walk to the door before stepping in, then looked back to my team as they stared at me outside the pulse radius.

“Are you guys hungry?” I asked.

“Yes.” Abe said.

“What would you like?” I asked.

“A banana sounds nice.” he said, making me smile

“Typical monkey you are.” I said, making him smile before the pulsing stopped as I stood up, then opened my eyes as they came closer.

I took a deep breath before I focus my thought on a banana tree just before Orbs of Life appeared in front of my mouth, making them stare in disbelief.

“What is that?” He asked before the orbs move toward the ground then started to form into the banana tree he wanted.

“Okay, that was cool.” Abe said, making me smile.

“I can only do that with plants and other Pokemon.” I said. “And it’s very exhausting on my first time, so make that last until dinner please.”

“Will it disappear?” The man asked, making me look at him to see him staring in disbelief.

“No, not unless you chop it down.” I said.

“Wait until my Aipom friend eats before you take any please.” I said.

“May I battle you?” he asked.

“No.” I said.

“Then I have no choice to try to catch you like the safari way.” He said before throwing a ball at me, making me catch it in my backpack.

“You can’t catch me.” I said. “So don’t try.”

He pulled out another Pokeball.

“You are trying to piss off Arceus you know.” I growled.

“Show that anger to my team.” He said as he sent out a Typhlosion.

I sighed.

“Sorry sweetie.” I said.

“Its okay milady.” He said nervously. “He’s way to stubborn to stop.”

I sent out my sparking Ice Beam at him, freezing him solid before my friends fled his area just as the man and his Pokemon was sent flying with an explosion.

“What the fuck was that move!” He yelped.

“I have no clue.” I said. “I haven’t thought of a name for it yet from just learning it. Now give up before you hurt yourself”

“I have no choice if you just one shotted my only teammate.” He said.

“Check and see if he’s alright by the way.” I said.

“I’m okay, milady.” Typhlosion moaned. “But damn that was a hard hit.”

The man called him back and went back into the pay station

“Eat up please.” I said. “The other should be done soon.”

“They already are done.” Nightmare said. “They came out and braved your pulses.”

I looked around to see them staring at me with worry.

“I’m okay guys.” I said. “My anger has soften to where I won’t lose control again. Can we please find me some new clothes and get my grandma behind a cooking pot of hearty veggie soup?”

My grandma smiled.

“Yes please on both.” She said, making Ash smile.

“I'll get the clothes, you deal with the cooking.” Ash said as he passed her his bag. “The stuff should be in there.”

She nodded before she took it before he walked away.

“You’re forgetting your wallet in your backpack.” I said, making him pat his pocket as he looked back before a Nugget flew out of my bag and to him.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile.

“Keep the change and get something special for Pikachu and your team that I haven’t seen yet for some reason.” I said, making him nod before he started running.

“You will.” He said. “I’ll challenge you once I think you are strong enough to put up a challenge.”

“I can put up a challenge by myself.” I thought.

“Not what I meant.” He said with a giggle. “I don’t wish to attack you directly either. Not after watching you make a forest grow.”

“What.” I said as I looked to the area I was at to see only small plants from mushrooms to ferns grew, but no trees. “That’s not a forest.”

About an hour of going through random thoughts, something mounted me, making me look back to see it was my grandma’s Dragonite. He stared at me nervously while he slowly lined his dick up to me, making me smile as I looked froward before he took a deep breath and pushed in. I grunted as he started to fuck me while I started to get lost in my random thoughts again.

“Honey, why are you thinking about battle strategies while my Dragonite fucks you?” My grandma asked. “Not that I’m complaining, they aren’t half bad. Is that how you teach yourself to battle so well?”

“It’s call boredom grandma.” I said. “And yes it is how I learn my battles. It’s like playing chest with myself, but with and endless Pokemon battle instead.”

“Don’t interrupt her.” Ash said. “I’m trying to learn from her. I saw some great combos in that.”

She giggled.

“Sorry.” She said just as Dragonite moaned while started to fill me up, making me grunt from the strong ass geyser that make me fly over the edge.

“Oh goddess.” He moaned. “Don't crush me.”

“You should have never used your hydro pump on me.” I moaned. “It was super effective.”

Everyone giggled as he pulled out then fell to the ground panting.

“Damn you drained every ounce of energy from with that sucking.” He moaned, making me giggle before I grunted as I felt the egg coming.

“So I’m just like my mom, egg every freaking time?” I whined.

“Yep, that’s the way it is.” My grandma said as she came to me before holding a sack under the egg. “Your mom told me that one and Arceus told her.”

The egg fell into the sack, then She passed it to Dragonite.

“Take it to joy please.” She said. “Tell her is from Arceus and it will be a shiny Dratini.”

“Wait what?” I said. “So I’m a Ditto?”

“Pretty much.” She said with a giggle as Dragonite took off into the sky.

“No, get back here, that one is mine.” I said.

He smiled as he lowered down before he passed me the egg, then I look pass the shell

“A girl.” I said, making his smile widen before I put it in my bag. “A Dragon Flying will be perfect in my team and you get to see her every day for the rest of your life.”

“Thanks Grace.” He said and hugged me. “I’ll go get an incubator.”

“No need.” I said. “I’m taking it to my realm when your mom goes to sleep tonight and the Unknown will take care of her. When it hatches, I’ll bring her back.”

He nodded before he walked to my grandma while she stared at him with a smile.

“You just made his day honey.” She said. “I see he’s really happy from your decision and really wanted to be a father by the looks of it.”

“The soup will be done in a few.” Ash said.

“Hay hands off.” She growled as she turned to him, making him giggle. “That’s my job.”

I walked toward them, then laid down next to the fire.

“Can I see your realm?” Ash asked.

“No.” My grandma said. “Maggie was told No humans allowed. Our team can go however.”

“I’m only bringing my team.” I said. “I don’t quite trust your team to behave in my realm while mine will be easier to watch if they decide to be trouble makers.”

He nodded, then walked to my grandma to start kissing her on the neck as he started to grope her crotch, making her smile.

“Yes, we can do that before bed.” She said.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile.

“Who owns the Arceus?” A man asked, making me look to him to see him staring at me in disbelief.

“No one owns me.” I said. “No one can own me.”

“We’ll see about that.” He said as I shot a beam of ice at him, but he leaped to the ground before it hit the tree and exploded.

A moan sounded as the tree started to fall before hitting the ground with a deep thud that shook the ground.

“Think again sir.” I growled. “Trainer battles only. No catching allowed.”

“Who will be battling?” He asked with shaken words.

“I am.” Ash said quickly, then looked to Pikachu. “You first buddy.”

The man stood up before he sent out his Pokemon, making me looked to the soup and watch it cook.

A few minutes later, my grandma filled a bowl before giving it to me.

“I stood up as I pulled my clothes from ashes bag, then walked into the darkness before changing into my human form and got dressed. Once dressed, I went back to the fire, then started to eat while my grandma smiled.

“Thanks for changing back.” She thought.

“I eat way more than you can carry if I don’t.” I thought, making her nod before passing a bowl to each of of the Pokemon while a Typhlosion walked to me.

“Can I help you?” I asked.

“I belong to ash.” He said

“Oh so your the geyser Pokemon that I remember ash telling my mom.” I said, making him smile with embarrassment while ash chuckled.

“sorry about that buddy.” He said. “I didn’t expect that would be passed down to the daughter.”

“I know every second of my mom’s life before I was born from me stealing it when she took care of me.” I said. “Please forgive me for embarrassing you.”

“I do.” He said.

“I’m guessing you wish to fuck her next?” Ash asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“I’m not looking for you're kind, so please don’t be upset.” I said. “If you wish, I can always take our baby to my realm to live it’s life unless you don’t mind a random trainer taking it.”

“I don’t mind either way.” He said. “What’s it like over there?”

“She’s never been there.” My grandma said.

“No, but my mom has before she was impregnated with me.” I said, then placed my hand on his head and gave him her memories, making him stare out in disbelief.

“Thanks, I think I’m going to pick your realm now.” He said, making me smile before I nodded

“Marshadow, Celebi, time to stop hiding and eat.” I said. “The man won't bother you if he values his life.”

“Please don’t threaten me.” The man whined.

“You shouldn’t have tested the goddess of the universe if you don’t want hostility as your reaction.” I said.

Damn, are you really your age?” He asked. “That some intelligence you have if you are.”

“I am ten years old.” I said. “But that means nothing for a Pokemon.”

“Marshadow, come out of hiding.” I said, than looked at him to see him hiding in a bush. “Eat.”

“I don’t trust him.” He said.

“What about me and my abilities to defend you?” I asked.

He sighed and walked to my grandma, making her look at him and smile before giving him a bowl, then one to Celebi as she flew to her.

“If you don’t obey me, then I don’t want you with me.” I said.

“I’m sorry I have no…” He started to say.

“My orders overrule my mothers now that I’m an adult.” I said. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

“Yes milady.” He said, then gave the bowl back to my grandma. “I’ll be taking my leave then.”

He disappeared, making me look to Celebi to see her shake her head.

“I’m not leaving.” She said. “I prefer to be with you as your companion.”

“Then stop hiding in the shadows from now on.” I said. “Your realm is fine, but not on the edge of my senses. It’s irritating feeling your aura tickle my senses.”

“Forgive me, I didn’t know.” She said.

I looked to the man as he pulled something out of his bag to see it was a phone before he took a picture of Celebi while he stared in disbelief.

“Again thanks for the battle sir.” He said. “I must go now that its getting dark before my wife starts to worry.”

“See ya.” Ash said.

“We sleeping here?” I asked once the man was out of sight.

“Yes.” Ash said.

“Okay get to my show please.” I said, making everyone giggle as he smile nervously and looked to my grandma while she grinned.

“You heard her.” She said. “Strip.”

Everyone giggled again while he glanced to me.

“Oh I see, you want me to strip first.” I said. “I can do that.”

“I didn't’ think that.” He said, then stared at me as I started to strip.

“Damn you have some nerves of steel.” He said.

“You need to start growing a back bone.” I said, making everyone giggle. “Now strip, I need a show tonight.”

Everyone giggled as he took a deep breath before he started to strip while my grandma did the same, then she pushed him to a blanket and started to suck on him, making him glance to me nervously while I smiled.

“How is she so freaking bold.” He asked.

“I’m not bold.” I said. “I’m Lonely and you are timid.”

He glared at me while everyone giggled while I grinned.

“Suck him hard.” I said. “Make him unable to focus on me.”

“Yes honey.” She said before her sucking became louder, making him grunt.

“Fuck me.” He moaned.

“As you wish love.” She said as she got on top of him, making my grin return as she grabbed him and pushed him in.

“Wait, what about the condom.” He gasped.

“Do we really need one?” She asked. “You know I won’t leave you and you won't leave me if you know what’s good for you. You shouldn't have started this relationship if you planned to leave me.”

He stared at her, then sighed as he nodded.

“Continue.” He said, making me smile

“Is that your final command grandma?” I asked. “There is no going back once he explodes,”

She looked at me in slight confusion.

“Why did you say it like that?” She asked.

“I will not tell you my plans until you make your decision.” I said. “As you were.”

She stared at me, then looked to Ash as he stared at me as well before she started to bob on him, making me smile.

“Okay, I don’t like that smile.” Typhlosion said. “What are you planning to do to my master?”

“Nope, not your master.” I said. “And you aren’t getting anymore out of me. I want them to make their choices.”

A few seconds of waking them, Celebi grabbed my hand as she noticed I was rubbing myself.

“Let me do that for you.” She said, making me giggle

“Be my guest.” I said, making her smile and started to eat me out while I continued to watch the show.

“is this what you want?” Ash moaned as I started to feel my end approaching as well. “I have no idea what she’s cooking, but I want you to make sure you are okay with this.”

“I want you so yes.” She said. “And I have an idea of what she’s going to do.”

I moaned, making them looked at me as Celebi started to lap me up

“goddess you are so damn good tasting.” She moaned, making my mom smile before ash moaned, making her gasp and fall on him.

Celebi looked at them, then to me while I smiled before I stood up and walked to them, making Typhlosion stepped in my way before I chuckled.

“You think you can stop me from making your master happy?” I asked.

“What are you going to do?” He asked.

“What goddesses do best.” I said as I touched my grandma’s stomach before it started to glow, making her gasp. “They bring new life into the world.”

“What does that mean?” Ash asked in alarm.

“You know what it means.” My grandma said with love on her face. “Thank you for your blessing honey.”

“You’re welcome,." I said. "Now don’t have a breakdown on me again now that you have your side of the family back.”

“Yes honey.” She said with a smile.

“Fuck, I hope I’m ready for this.” Ash whined as he put his head back.

“You will do fine baby.” She said and started to kiss him all over, making me pulled my stuff to my grandma.

“Get some sleep please grandma.” I said. “I’m going to my realm. I’ll be back before dawn.”

“Okay honey.” She said before I looked to my team, making them come to me with excitement before Pummeler hugged me while he groped my ass with both hands, making me giggle and I hugged him back and closed my eyes.


	15. A goddess’s in heat

Pummeler let me go before I pulled my egg to me, then looked to Dragonite.

“Kiss her for good luck on a good nature.” I said. “My nature sucks.”

He smiled and kissed it before kissing me, then looked passed me as my portal opened, making me step back into it as my team followed, making the portal close just before I lost my form. I gasp as I dropped my egg, but Pummeler caught it.

“Thank you so much.” I moaned. “I forgot about the true form changing automatically issue.”

“Yes, you have to get used to that honey.” My dad said, making everyone gasp as they looked to him with excitement. “I need someone to take her egg and put it in the egg room.”

An unknown flew to us before grabbing my egg and flew away before I walked to my dad and rubbed my head to his.

“I love you too honey.” He said with a smile. “Please make yourself at home. How long are we staying?”

“Until dawn.” I said, making him nod.

“That’s good.” He said. “Lots of time. You three can wonder on the palace grounds only. Anywhere beyond, you will be greeted by a gang of level one hundred Pokemon that is told to keep you on it at all cost. I can not have you breaking my daughter’s heart if you grow attached to my world by leaving her.”

“Yes milord.” They said.

“I’m cashing my rain check.” I said. “Time for my date.”

He chuckled.

“As you wish honey.” He said. “What would you like to do?”

“I would like to dine with you.” I said.

“And your choice of food?” He asked.

“Host’s favorite.” I said.

“That’s a tough one.” He said. “I’ll have to choose dumpling soup would be close to first place.”

“On it.” My mom said as she ran away. “Have a seat and relax honey. It will take a few.”

“Mom, I need to share a memory with you and only you.” I said, making her look at me, then came to me before she put her head on me.

I gave her my grandma’s breakdown before she sighed with regret.

“I’ll try to make it up to her.” She said. “Thank you for doing your best to make my mistake not so hard on her.”

She walked away as I walked to a fire pit with silver flames that Rapidash stared at with disbelief before he tapped the fire with his hoof

“Ask my dad anything buddy.” I said. “He will explain if you wish.”

He nodded before look at me as I laid down.

“So how was your day honey.” My dad asked.

“Iffy.” I said.

“Care to elaborate?” He asked, making me show him the attempt on the pokemon mugging.

He sighed.

“Don’t worry honey, you handled the situation like I would have.” He said. “Just don’t try to ignore it until you black out. That is bad for everyone and our fellow Pokemon don't need mercy if they don’t think about anything other than themselves like some humans we are neck deep with.”

“I only seen one of them.” I said. “I don’t think they are aware of me yet.”

“They are, but not your location at the moment to my knowledge.” He said. “I don’t even know if they have any plans for you since they are still focused on your mother.”

“Are their goals the same?” I asked. “To gain control or access of this realm?”

“That’s is still unknown as well.” He said. “We are just keeping them on their toes as they meddle while I try to find that very goal out. So far, I think they are trying to find weak spots of your mother.”

“They won't find it until they find me.” I said. “But that weak spot won't be easily taken either. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Just be careful not to kill the innocent honey.” He said. “The group is not all bad. Some are just trying to make the world a better place from what I got from a few of them while they refused to attack me or your mother.”

I nodded before he looked back.

“Yes, you may if she is okay with it.” He said.

“Wait there is something that can stay hidden from me?” I asked.

“Yes, you are not focused enough to see him, nor are you strong enough to get passed his abilities.” He said. “He’s shy and wants to breed with you. His kind are also kinda rare in my realm from that shyness.”

“So I’m going to get fucked by an invisible person?” I asked. “Sounds interesting.”

He giggled before I stood up.

“So be it.” I said. “I think I might like this new fetish of his.”

He giggled again, then looked back.

“There you have it.” He said. “Just be gentle with her.”

I felt an extremely strong aura move in on me, making me feel jittery.

“No, stay calm honey, no one will harm you here.” My dad said. “Move slower buddy, she’s not used to auras stronger than hers and its startling her to where she resisting to flee.”

The creature stroke my face, making me take a deep breath.

“I’m calm.” I said.

A second later, two large soft hands that felt to be at least two feet from finger to palm grabbed my flanks, making me look back nervously since I knew nothing that had that large of hands before I looked forward and took a deep breath. My dad nodded a second later, just before something thick pushed into me, making me gasp from him being huge as he spread me to my limit.

“Keep going, she likes your size.” My dad said with a smile, making the creature start fucking me before I moaned from flying over the edge, then he chuckled.

“Yeah, you should know my kind squeeze hard since you tried my mate too.” He said.

A few minutes of being fucked in silence, I started to get used to his aura while I started to go into bliss.

“There you go.” My dad said. “She’s relaxed now and you can go faster.”

A second later, the speed picked up while more dick pushed deeper into me until he started tapping my back wall that felt like about three feet of dick.

“Damn, he’s huge if he hit my cervix while nothing else could.” I moaned, making everyone giggle before my front legs collapsed from feeling like jello.

“She’s okay.” My dad said. “You're putting her into bliss as you pound that spot and she's unable to focus on standing.”

A half minute later, I felt a hot geyser that felt like an actual Hydro Pump being shot into me, making me roar out as I flew over the edge and started convulse on the ground while cum started gush out on to the floor.

“Fuck, that was good.” I moaned as he pulled out of me, making everyone giggle while I collapsed to my side.

“I’m sorry if I pass out on my first date dad.” I moaned.

“It’s okay honey.” He said. “I’ll wake you at dawn if you do.”

A second later, the egg start forming before I moaned as it started to come out, making me look back to see a glowing florescent lime green egg coming out of me.

“Is he a plant?” I asked.

“No, he's a flesh giant.” My dad said

“Yeah I figured out that much already with the huge hands and perfect dick and unbelievable geyser.”

Everyone giggled as the egg was lifted up, then moved closer to my face before I felt something touch my lips, make me kiss them.

“You’re welcome, and anytime I come here for the night, you can knock me out again.” I said, making everyone giggle as he stroked my face before I felt him start moving away.

My eyes started to become heavy until they closed once I couldn’t fight it anymore.

“Honey wake up.” My mom said. “Go visit Clare and Delia like you promised. You got about four hours before dawn. I’ll take your team to the others.”

“Okay mom.” I said as I stood up.

“Can I try your soup before I go?” I asked.

“Of course.” She said with a smile before a bowl floated to me, making me start to eat.

“Thanks, that took the edge away.” I said once I was done.

“You’re welcome honey.” She said before she rubbed her head to me. “I love you.”

I love you too mom.” I said before a portal opened, making me look at it, then she touched my head before she taught me how to return to the world to a specific location, then I nodded as look to my team.

“See you soon guys.” I said, making them smile before I stepped through the portal, revealing Clare’s gym that was completely empty

“It’s lunch time there honey.” My mom said, making me look at her to see her staring at me before the portal closed. I walked around before I spotted my mom and dad’s Entei sleeping in the lava, making me float next to them.

I ran my head along Majesty's face, making her open her eyes then gasp as she stared at me.

“Oh my, sis is that you?” She asked, making me smile as I nodded.

“My goddess you are beautiful.” She said. “Just like our mother.”

Her dad lifted his head and looked at me before smiling.

“She should be here any minute if you are looking for Clare.” He said.

I nodded before I floated to the throne and sat in it, then crossed my legs.

“Servant's bring me my tea.” I said in a snobby tone, making Majesty giggle. “Chop chop. No dilly dallying.”

She giggled again.

“That throne suits you.” She said, making me smile before I sat normally in it.

A few minutes later, Clare came into view, making her gasp as she spotted me.

“Milord?” She said nervously.

“Really do I look like I have a dick?” I asked, making Majesty bust out laughing.

“Sorry, I can’t tell the difference from your kind’s gender yet.” She said with a smile before she walked to me, making me stand up.

She stepped back, making me stare at her.

“You fear me now?” I asked with a slight whine.

“I’m sorry honey.” she said in worry. “Your size is intimidating up close and the attack’s your mother performed on TV didn’t help any.”

I sighed.

“No honey.” She whined before she hugged me. “I’m sorry I let that slip.”

“Well get your curiosity met.” I said. “I only have four hours before dawn and my promised deadline to be back with Kris, but only two with you since I have one other person to visit.”

“Dawn?” She said in confusion. “Oh right Hoenn. Brain fart there.”

I smiled as I nodded.

“Can you do me a favor?” A familiar sounding man asked, making me look at him to see Lance.

“What are you doing here cus?” Clare asked.

“I’m visiting you.” He said. “And she’s a bonus.”

“Don’t say it like you are going to catch me Lance.” I growled.

“No honey.” He said nervously. “I was hoping you could maybe help bring my team back to full strength. My Cousin has a Dragonite.

“Female.” Clare said.

“Damn it, how do I keep forgetting about that.” He whined.

“I’ll let her into the Dragon’s Den.” Clare said. “Are you willing to breed for him?”

“Yes, I’ll do anything for my family.” I said.

“Follow me please.” Lance said, making me look to him before he started to leave the Gym, then he looked at me.

“Can you change back into human please?” He asked

“No, not unless you don’t mind a naked ten year old walking around the city.

“Right.” He said.

He walked outside, making me follow as he took a deep breath.

“Please no attention to her.” He thought with a whine. “I don’t need her freaking out.”

“I won't freak out until they start attacking to where I’m overwhelmed.” I said.

“Keep forgetting you guys can read thoughts.” He thought.

“Sorry.” I said. “I’ll try not to respond to it.”

“No it’s okay.” He said as I spotted several police start running to us before they started to walk with us.

“Where are you heading sir?” One of them asked

“Dragon’s Den.” Lance said.

“Okay.” The cop said. “Why isn’t she in human form?”

“No clothes.” Lance said.

“Right.” He said.

A few minutes later, we came up to a cave before a man that was standing at the entrance gasped as he saw me.

“Stay calm dad.” He said.“Let her pass please.”

“Yes son.” He said as he step aside.

I flew into the cave before I noticed it was flooded while a single temple was in the middle, so i hover over the water and looked around fore a Dragonair.

“Allow me.” Lance’s dad said just before a gong sounded.

“Single male Dragonair or Dratini is being summoned by Arceus to do her a service!” He shouted.

“Okay, that’s a little much, don’t you think.” I thought, making Lance chuckle.

“It’s better than waiting an eternity to find a few out of a billion Magikarp.” He said just before a Dratini poked his head out of the water.

“Lance wishes an egg from you two.” The man said. “Get to work.”

“Yes Master.” He said with a smile. “It’s an honor milady. Can you breathe underwater?”

“No.” I said.

“Catch.” Lance said.

I looked to him to see him tossing me a Rebreather, making me catch it before I changed into human form and put it in my mouth, then I lowered into the water, making him stare at me.

“My goddess, your human form is so adorable.” He said, making me smile.

“I only have one hour before I have to go.” I thought.

“Right and plenty of time.” He said before he moved his tail to me, revealing a small bump, making me started to rub it until a six inch long but thin dick came out of him that sorta looked like a worm.

“Okay that’s interesting.” I said.

“You never fucked a dragon before?” He asked.

“Your final form I have, but not your form.” I said.

“Right, then let me take the lead.” He said and wrapped around me before his tail went between my legs. I looked down to see his dick just in front of my pussy, making me grab it and push it in before he grunted.

“Damn you are so warm.” He moaned as I felt him start wiggling around me before I grabbed the tip of his tail and shoved it up my ass, making him giggle as he started to tail fuck me as well before I started to finally feel bliss filling me.

“You are even more cute with that face.” He said as I started to rub my clit, but he moved my hand and started to suck on it, making me moan as my head started to spin.

“Don’t let that fall from your mouth please.” He said as he looked at me In worry just as I came, making him gasp.

“Oh, yes, that's a good feeling.” He moaned just as he started to fill me up. “Damn, I’m going to get the next female human I see to catch me.”

I giggled.

“You won’t regret it.” I thought before he unwrapped me.

“Thank you for the release.” He said.

“Same here.” I thought as I flew out of the water before the egg started to move in me while I landed next to Lance.

He stared at me the egg in disbelief.

“Okay, I’m never going to get use to seeing a human doing that.” He said.

I giggled as he grabbed for it, but his dad grabbed his hand.

“Don’t ever grab for a woman’s groin without their permission.” He growled. “I taught you better than that.”

“Sorry dad.” Lance said as I grabbed the egg and gave it to him.

“You better be.” The man said.

“Thank you honey.” Lance said as I changed back into my true form. “I'll take care of it, making me look past the shell

“Her, not it.” I said.

“Right, thank you for that info.” He said with a smile before a portal opened, making them look to it in disbelief. “Is that your realm?”

“No, this is a private home in Pallet Town.” I said as I stepped through, then it closed up.

I turned around to see Mr Mime standing there with a slack jaw while a broom was in his hand, making me french kiss him.”

He stared at me in disbelief.

“oh I’m sorry, I thought you wanted a kiss.” I thought, making him smile before he grabbed my face and kissed me. “Just keeping my promise to you.”

“Thanks for that.” He said as I pulled back. “Mom isn’t home right now, but she will be in a few minutes.”

“A few minutes for a lucky man to try out royal pussy.” I said, making him grin as he dropped his broom.

“Good response.” I said, making him chuckle as I laid on the bed, then he get over me.

“Just be warned, you are about to be a father if you cum in me.” I said.

“Really.” He said.

“Do it and find out.” I said. “Well unless your mom don’t want another of your kind.”

“I don’t think she cares.” He said. “She loves raising eggs for Professor Oak.”

“Then get to it.” I said. “I only got two hours until I have to go.”

“Seriously, I can fuck you for two hours?” He yelped, making me giggle.

“I doubt you can last that long.” I said

“Yeah, most likely not.” he said with a chuckle before he pulled off his clothes, making me start to suck on him.

“Oh Goddess.” He moaned as he grabbed my head and started to fuck my face before I giggled. “No, use control Mr Mime!”

He pulled out of me.

“Fuck, don't’ know what came over me.” He whined.

“It’s okay.” I said.

“Human or this form to fuck?” I asked.

“Um, let me see how loose you are.” He said, then he went to my ass and pushed a hand into my pussy.

“Human form.” He said. “I won't feel a thing.”

I giggled and changed forms before I got on my back, making him get on top of me before pushing in, then grunted as his eyes went dilated for a second.

“Almost lost it again.” He whined with a whimper, making me smile before he started to fuck me while french kissing me.

“Mr Mime I’m ho…” Delia said as she stepped into the room, making Mr Mime moan as he came in me.”

“Fuck, why did she have to startle me.” He whined, making me giggle.

“Those are the best orgasms ever and wish someone startles me every time when I’m about to explode.” I said, making Delia bite her lip as he pulled out of me, then grabbed the broom before started to sweep.

“Honey, take a break.” She said. “We got a…”

I started to whine before her face fill with disbelief while she stared at the egg coming out of me.

“Not possible.” She said.

“It is for a fully developed Arceus.” I said as I grabbed the egg and held it up to her while she stared at me in disbelief, then she grabbed the egg, making the spark shoot into her before she sighed in sorrow.

“No, I don’t mind not being human.” I said. “Oh and by the way, I have two more surprises for you.”

I changed into my true form, making her gasp as I stood up, then she touched my face before she smiled.

“Thank you.” She said.

“That’s not all.” I said as I touched my head to hers then gave her my memory of what I did for Ash and my Grandma.

She smiled.

“Thank you so much.” She said. “I can’t wait to see my grandson.”

“It will not be Pokemon.” I said. “So you got nine months to wait.”

“I know.” She said with a smile

“Do you wish to eat royal pussy?” I asked, making Mr Mime snort before she smiled.

“Sure.” She said. “I’m guessing we got you craving it with your birthday gift.”

“Can’t stop thinking about it.” I said, making her giggle

“Yes, I know how that feels.” She said. "Get on the end and put your ass up."

I did as I was told before she got over me and started to eat my clit out while she push her arm in me.

“Holy shit you go in deep.” She said as she touched my back wall, making me moaned into the bed.

“Don’t stop.” I moaned, making her giggle and rub harder before I let out louder moans and screams until I exploded all over her.

“Damn.” I moaned as I fell flat.

Mr Mime bust out laughing before I looked to her to see cum all over her face as if she just dunked her face in a pool of snot while she stared out In shock. Mr mime fell to the floor as he gasped for air form laughing so hard.

“Would you shut it.” She growled, making him laugh her louder before she looked at him in disbelief, them smiled. “I never seen or heard him laugh that hard before. Have you visited Samuel yet?”

“No, he’s next now that you reminded me that I left him with unfinished data.” I said. “Thanks for the strongest orgasm ever.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“Thanks for making him laugh his hardest.” She said. “I don’t see him laugh as often as I wish.”

I nodded and stood up before I kissed Mr Mime.

“See you later cutie.” I said, making him smile before kissing me back. “Now give your mom a tongue bath for me please.”

“Okay.” He said as he started to have a giggling fit, making me smile and walk out of the house, then flew to the lab.

Once I got there, I walked through the wall to see Samuel neck deep in his research, making me stand over him, but before I could get ten feet of him he gasped and stood up while he spun to me.

“Damn it Maggie.” He growled. “I told you to mask your energy.”

“Who says I’m Maggie?” I asked, making his face fill with disbelief.

“Forgive me Grace.” He said.

“I came here to finish that data packet I left you unfinished.” I said. “But I only have an hour to do it.”

“Really?” He said.

“Yes, you can do anything you wish to me.” I said. “Even fuck me.”

He chuckled.

“Maybe.” He said. “But for sure on the data. Start using your anti-gravity thing."

I leaped up before everything loose around me started to float including him while he glanced around in disbelief.

“That’s unbelievable, I think yours is stronger and wider than your mothers.” He said, then reached for the machine he was using, making me pull it to him before he looked at me.

“Um, how do I move.” He asked.

“By telling me where you wish to be.” I said.

"Out of the ring.”He said.

I pushed my head into him, making him float back before falling to the ground, then he started to use the machine.

“What the fuck is this move.” He thought with pure confusion on his face.”

“Try naming this move while your at it.” I said, then formed and ice shard that was surrounded by electric.

“Okay, that’s new.” He said with disbelief on his face, making me giggle.

“Yes so is this.” I said as I flew to his berry trees before touching the ground, making the white light move throughout the room and up the planter. The trees flourished before I looked at him to see him staring with a dumbfound expression. I floated to him and locked lips to him, making him chuckle as he pushed me away

“You are just like your mother.” He said.

“Oh do yourself a favor, go pick a berry.” I said as I stopped my anti-gravity power, then he stared at me.

“How are you still floating." He asked.

“It seem I found out how my dad does it.” I said, making him stare at me. “He don’t disrupt gravity around him. I don’t know how I figured it out though.”

“You are born Arceus.” Celebi said, making us look at her, then whined. “You need to stop forgetting about me. It’s not easy following you without portals.”

“Sorry about that.” I said with a smile before she smiled. “He likes what he's looking at, making me look back to see him staring at my pussy.

“Just say the word and I’ll be in your room waiting, making him smile with color filling his face.

“Not just yet.” He said as he walked to the tree and picked a berry before his mouth dropped open as it grew back instantly

“That lasts about a year.” I said.

“Okay that’s completely beyond my grasp of understanding.” He said, making Celebi giggle.

“Change into your human form if you want him to fuck you.” Celebi whispered in my ear. “He never can resist your mother in that form.”

I changed forms and walked to him.

“So what’s next?” I asked, making him look at me, then gasped as his eyes locked to my slit before a tent filled his pants, making me grin with a giggle

“Damn.” I said. “That was quick. And you humans say elderly men can’t get it up.”

Celebi bust out laughing as his face became a cherry.

“Can we get started?” I asked.

“Yes, I suppose.” He said. “You gave me a lot to ponder on and you did say you are low on time.

“Good.” I said and grabbed his pants before pulling it down and started to suck on his dick like there was no tomorrow, making him gasp.

“Oh shit.” He moaned and grabbed my head, making Celebi giggle

“What in the world is wrong with you.” He asked

“Really, you don’t know a Pokemon in heat?” Celebi asked

“Really, she's really calm to be in heat.” He said in disbelief

“That’s until you release the leash as you can see.” She said with a giggle. “Legendary have more control than normal Pokemon. It's their job to stay in control or utter chaos will fall upon the earth.”

Samuel moaned as he came into my mouth, making me suck harder as I drank him down before he grabbed my head and pulled me off. I opened my eyes to see him staring in disbelief

“That’s not a bottle you know.” He said, making me smile

“Ready for the next step?” I asked.

“Um.’ He said as his eyes locked to my pussy. “Sure.”

He picked me up and took me to his room, then set me on the bed before I turned over and put my ass up, making Celebi giggle.

“She just said pick a hole.” She said.

“I’m not touching her ass!” He yelped. “I'll tear her open.”

“Then take her pussy.” She said.

He sighed before he started to eat me out, making me moan

“My god, she taste better than her mother.” He thought.

“I know she does.” Celebi said with a giggle.

a few minutes later, I exploded, making him lap me up.

“Continue.” Celebi said. “Don’t get cold feet now. You know she is a Pokemon so you know she can take it.”

He sighed again before he pushed his dick into me, making me moan as he started to stretch me a little beyond my limit like Pummeler, making him let out a shuttering exhale.

“Oh goddess, you are too fucking tight.” He moaned.

“Now pick me up and use me like an onahole.” I moaned, making Celebi giggle. “Stretch me out and explode in me.”

“Do as your goddess says.” She said, making him sigh before he started to fuck me.

I started to moaned from him filling me so well before he started to pound my back wall, making me scream each tap, then came hard. He gasped and fell knee first on to his bed before he came heavy into me. He rolled to his back with a pant while his face was fill with a daze.

I turn myself on his dick until I was facing him him in the cowgirl position, then I started to bounce on him. I started to make his chest glow as I healed anything that could be wrong with him, making him gasp with pure shock on his face.

“What the fuck are you doing to my master!” Kadabra cried as he ran into the room.

“Calm!” Celebi yelped as he started to form a Shadow Ball, but he couldn't hear her through the panic as he sent the ball at me.

I put my hand up and caught it before I closed my hand, making the orb disappear, then pulled him to me. I started to lick his sheath, then started suck him while Samuel started to cum again.

“Enough please.” Samuel gasped. “It’s becoming too tender.”

I pulled myself off his dick and continued to send my healing into him while Kadabra stared at something in worry. I looked to what he was looking at to see Celebi holding a mirror that was reflecting my hands that were kneading his chest like a Meowth. She moved the reflection to his face to see it was filled with pure pleasure and comfort, then he looked at me.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Curing any ailments and strengthening his life force.” Celebi said. “Right now hes got about ten more years, going on fifteen if she continues by the looks of it.”

“Really.” He said in disbelief. “Why?”

“She’s in bliss from him filling her so well.” He said. “It’s just a reaction. Now shut up and cum in her mouth so she can get back to her team before she breaks her first promise on being there before dawn.”

He chuckled and grabbed my head before started to fuck my face, making me grab him, then get on top of him while we floated there.

“Well now your in for it.” She said, making him grin.

“I see that.” He said before I pushed him in me, making him moan, then start fucking me out of reaction before he came five seconds later.

“That was good.” He moan, making me pull off him and float over Samuel's hand while he slept. Kadabra lowered to the ground just as I moaned from the egg coming out, making Kadabra stare in disbelief.

“Is that mine.” He asked

“Yes.” I moaned just as the egg fell into Samuel's hand.

“Tell him the news.” I said. “I have to go.”

I changed into my true form, making him gasp before he fell to the floor as he knelt to me. My portal opened, making him look to it, then I grabbed Celebi and stepped through before I closed my eyes as I tried to calm myself to avoid fucking everything in sight again.


	16. Me, myself with insane darkness

Someone touch my flank while they dragged their finger down my body before they were about to come into my view, making me open my eyes to see it was my grandma to see her staring at me with pure love, then she hugged me before she let me go to look into my face.

“How did your visit go?” She asked

“She fucked something in her realm that had the power to put her in heat.” Celebi said.

“Oh really now.” My grandma said with a giggle of disbelief that also showed on her face. “That’s going to be interesting. I was wondering why she looked overwhelmed when her face came into view. What is this Pokemon. I must get one.”

“They’re extinct in this world.” Celebi said. “And their remains are yet to be found, so I can’t tell you that information.”

“How do you know about this?” I asked.

“I was with you when you were fuck by him.” She said. “You were just too overwhelmed by his presence that you didn’t see me.”

Something mounded me, making me look back to see it was Nightmare.

“No buddy, I’m trying to calm down.” I said. “I just got done fucking ash’s mom, her Pokemon, professor oak and his Pokemon. All in four hours.”

Ash busted out laughing.

“Yeah, Mr Mime has a story to tell you Ash.” I said. “When you have your next video call, ask what happen when she ate me out while fisting me.”

“I’ll do that now.” He said. “Call mom in video mode.”

“Yes honey?” Delia said as Nightmare pushed into me, making me sigh as I looked at him in frustration while he stared at me nervously as he begged in his thoughts, making me shook my head with a sigh as I let it happened and watched Ash’s call.

“Can I talk to Mr Mime for a second?” Ash asked.

“Sure thing.” She said with a smile.

“You need me master?” Mr mime asked as he came into view.

“What happened with Arceus and mom?” Ash asked.

Mr mime stared at him, then a smile grew on his face while it started to became flush as he started to giggle and sound to be a whimper at the beginning.

“Give me that.” Delia growled before Mr Mime started laugh in the background while Ash stared at me in confusion.

“My god, you really did a number on him Grace.” She said. “He can’t stop laughing for an hour straight.

“What happened?” Ash asked.

“I’ll show you.” Mr Mime said with more giggles. “It's the best damn event in my life.”

“You received a package from Mom’s back up.” Ash’s Pokegear said

“You did not just do what I think you just did.” She growled, making him start giggling again before she growled. “Do not open that honey.”

“Sorry mom, got to go.” Ash said with a smile, then he hung up.

I stared to grunt and moan, then let out a long moan as I came on Nightmare, making him whimper before he pushed deep and came in me.

“Thanks again milady.” He said before he pulled out just before Ash bust out laughing. “What did you do, try to use your version of string shot.”

“You can say that.” I said with a giggle, then moaned as the egg started to come out.

“Let me see.” My grandma said, making him show her before she giggled with a grin.

“Ash, come get your shiny Ponyta before it smashes on the ground.” I moaned, making him gasp and run to me before catching the egg just as it started to fall.

“You were cutting it close on telling me.” He said.

“Sorry.” I moaned as exhaustion swept over me like Surf before my front legs collapsed, making me face plant onto the ground as I passed out.

When I came to, I was in a Pokemon center’s Special Pokemon Recovery room with two cops guarding me while Chancy stared at me with love. I felt exhaustion still drowning me, then I noticed a man in strange clothes standing in a corner. He stared at me nervously while his mind was blank.

“How do you feel?” She asked. “Take it slow if you get up. Collapsing during your first heat is always a doozy and can have long lasting lingering effects after you wake up. Do you still feel like you need to fuck everything in sight?”

“A little bit, yes.” I moaned, making her grin as the mystery man smiled as he thought, now we are talking. I would love to plow that pussy.

“Can I have a turn” She asked.

“I don’t really want to be a slut, so please don’t line up the men after you Chancy.” I moaned, making the cops chuckle as the mystery man grinned while her grin widened.

“Ma’am, she has recovered, but she is still in heat.” One of the cops said in his radio, making Joy and Jenny run into the room a few seconds later.

Joy grabbed a tool and shoved it into my pussy before pulling it out, then she looked at it.

“Damn, the readings are off the charts for everything.” She said. “How is she so calm?”

“I’m a legendary.” I said with a yawn. “And me still being exhausted has a role In it to.”

“How many men do you think you need before your next collapse.” Chancy asked.

“Not telling.” I said with a smile as Joy giggled. “I fucked enough in one day. I don’t need to lose control of myself a second time.”

She giggled again as the men smiled with Jenny.

“Get some sleep while we get the men in bed with you.” Chancy said.

“Whatever, can you tell them to not be here with those guns or go on the other side so I’m not feeling threaten by them.” I said.

Jenny nodded before the men moved out the room.”

“I’ll get the men.” Chancy said and ran out of the room, making Joy giggle. “Just make sure the eggs go to good trainers please and put me under to where I’m rested when I wake.”

“Of course.” Joy said with a grin as she left the room.

The mystery man smiled and walked to my back end to start fisting me, making me sigh.

“Why me.” I said just as I felt a sharp pain, then him slapping my pussy.

“Hay stop that, I’m not into foul play during sex.” I growled as I looked at him to see him about to stab me with a needle, “Nor am I into drugs. Get out with that shit.”

A cop poked their heads in.

“How did you get in here?” he asked, making him gasp and leap out the window.

“What did he do to you?” He asked.

“Just fist me and smack my clit.” I said. “He’s a type that likes to apply pain and drugs to his women for their pleasure, but I’m not into that.”

“Did he inject you?” He asked in worry.

“I don’t thinks so.” I said. “I think I caught him in time.”

“Ma’am we had an intruder get passed us somehow.” He said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

“Honey are you okay, why are you standing there staring out in space?” Jenny’s voice echoed in darkness, then a long pause of silence filled the void before she said. “Is it me or does it look like she’s under hypnosis?”

“Ma’am, she’s on the move.” A man said.

“Honey where are you going?” Jenny asked.

Another long silence filled the void before I started to worry that something was wrong.

“Get away from her.” Jenny said. “Take him down!”

A roar of gun fire sounded before several roars of my voice, followed by explosions while I felt a rush of power, then extreme pain filled my neck body and chest, but the void refused to release me.

“Calm honey, someone help me, she's bleeding badly.” Jenny whined, then there was a silence.

Not long later, more pain filled me while gunfire sounded, then my roar and more explosions. “No don't shoot, that’s making her go frenzy! Take him down with non lethal!”

“Easier said than done if they are armed and shooting at us recklessly if they are hitting what they are trying to steal with that blind fire.” A man said with a slight whine.

There was another long silence.

“Help me, she’s too strong to slow.” Joy's moans echoed.

“I there is no stopping her.” Jenny whine. “How in the world is this happening? What is controlling her even with all this blood loss. She's not going to make it if we don’t stop the bleeding.”

“Move.” My dad growled. “Back the fuck off her!”

“Yes milord.” She said nervously.

“Honey, speak to me.” He said. “She can’t see anything, but she can hear us and is in a panic from what she is hearing.”

“Open a portal in front of her.” My mom said. “The Unknown may know something.”

“The hell.” My dad said. “How in the world did she go through the portal and not into it.”

There was another silence, but this one went on for hours before the sound of a large body falling to the ground while I felt my energy start draining away.

“This can’t be happening.” My mom cried.

“Stay calm love, she can hear us again.” My dad said. “Yes, do your thing quickly before they get their grasp on her again.”

There was a final silence, but this one went on for what seemed like an eternity without light or my senses.

“Anyone there.” I whined as I started to feel lonely, but only my voice responded with an echo. “Mom, dad, where am I? Whats going on?”

There was still no reply.

“Please don’t tell me I’m dead.” I whined, then I took deep breath, before I waited and waited.

Soon my mind started to wander as I became board out of my mind. I started to feel myself go on the edge from my lonesomeness starting to hurt, making me sigh as I stared out in eternal darkness for an indefinite amount of time. Whisperers started to fill the void, but I couldn't understand them.

“Whos there?” I said. “Speak louder.”

“There is no one there, but you and yourself.” My voice said, making me try to look around, but I couldn't’ feel my body to even know if I was looking around.

“Who are you?” I asked. “How do you sound like me?”

“I am you and you are me.” She said. “I am your hatred, I am your fear. Some say, I am insanity.”

“Go away if you are going to talk riddles.” I said.

“Go where?” She asked as she sounded far away, then a second later she whispered in in my ear. “You can be here. You could be there. Or you could be anywhere.”

“You’re not making any sense.” I whined.

“Money has no value here.” He said. “No, not here. Only sanity and insanity has value here. Which do you like most? You, yourself or insanity?”

“Okay, I’m done talking to you.” I said.

“Talking to who?” She asked. “There is no one here, but you and yourself with your insanity while your sanity packed up and moved out eons ago. Time has ended for you and there is nothing left for yourself, but to wither away into darkness with you and insanity.”

A second later the whispering became a roar of voices, making me scream as it startled me, then I started pant with panic as I couldn’t understand any of it or pinpoint where it was coming from.

An unknown amount of time passed and I started to calm as I got used to the screaming while I knew the voice before was telling the truth about the insanity and being alone, then the voices stopped suddenly, leaving a ring in my ear. Soon that to faded into silence and the eternity of silence begun once again. I started to feel the ache of depression start becoming unbearably painful, making me feel desperate for any kind of miracle.

“Dad, please help me.” I cried with a whimper. “I can't stand the feeling of being alone anymore and I don’t want to die alone in oblivion.”

I sighed as there was no response, so I closed my eyes and tried to exist where nothing exists.


	17. A date with my baby brother

“Honey follow my voice.” A whisper sounded from afar, making me open my eyes to see only darkness still. “Please milady, come to me.”

“Who are you?” I asked. “Go away, I’m not falling for your mind game anymore.”

“I’m your servant, Unknown.” Unknown said. “Now please, follow my voice. I’m trying to lead you out of your prison that is not meant for you.”

“How, I can't even feel my body.” I asked.

“You aren’t in your body honey.” Unknown whispered. “You are stuck between space and time that your mind created from the human’s meddling with your body and I’m trying to get you back into your body before you fade away and die. Now please, follow my voice.”

“I can’t, I don’t know how to move.” I thought.

“Just try honey.” Unknown whispered. “You don’t have much time.”

I tried to image myself swimming, but I felt no movement.

“No don't’ give up.” Unknown said and sounded to be closer with a hint of male in his voice. “You’re doing it.”

“I don’t even feel anything.” I whined.

“I know honey.” He said. “Just do what you were doing. Please, I beg you. You don’t have much time before you are lost to us.”

I took a deep breath and started to image myself moving again.

“That’s it almost there.” He said and sound to be a few hundred feet away just before I started to feel my body, then I felt it hard to breathe.

“Shit, her lungs are failing to work.” He yelped.

“Needle.” Joy said before I gasped while I felt my lung fill with air.

The darkness unwrapped around me while the Pokemon Center replaced it.

“She’s back.” Unknown said as he stood in front of me. “Good job milady.”

I slowly regain my breath before I started to feel light headed.

“No no, stay awake!” He yelped as my sight started to become unfocused while my head started to spin. “You need to be awake until I can scan your whole body for anomalies.”

He came back into focus, but the spinning didn’t stop.

“Adrenaline.” Joy said as he held out her hand.

“No, no more drugs.” He said as he shook himself. “That makes it hard for me to see.”

Abe came into view with tears of panic in his eyes before using Tail Whip on me, making Unknown smile as I glared at him.

“No slapping your goddess buddy.” Unknown said. “Okay done, she can rest now that I see nothing else wrong with her. Please be gentle with her if you breed with her in her sleep Hitmonchan.”

I closed my eyes and passed out, then woke up with someone rubbing their face into mine before the scent of something familiar filled my lungs, but I couldn’t quite identify who it was. The person licked my face.

“Wake up sis.” A boy whined.

“Sis?” I said as I opened my eyes to see a Arceus knelt down in front of me.

“Okay?” I said in disbelief, making my mom giggle.

“Honey, meet your brother, a pure blood Arceus that just hatch a before your imprisonment.”

“So that’s not Ditto impersonating me?” I asked.

“Nope.” He said with a smile. “I was laid before you were even born, so I’m kinda big brother and I’m the boss.

“Not.” I said with a smile, making my mom giggle.

“Well I am the prince, so…” He stared to say.

“Don’t even think about pulling that card on me.” I growled, making my mom giggle as he grinned.

“I won’t.” He said and kissed me. “Please get up and teach me something.”

“Nope, I’m going back to sleep.” I said as I closed my eyes and started to snore.

“That won't work on me.” He said. “Your snores do damage.”

“Great.” I whined, making mom giggle. “How many did I faint?”

“It only happen once and I survived by the skin of my teeth.” He said.

“Do we have skin on our teeth?” I asked as I put my tongue on my tooth to feel a normal feeling tooth. “Or is mom teaching you the stupid saying now?”

My mom giggled.

“The second one.” He said. “Okay, looks like plan B to get you out of bed is now in effect.”

He shoved me off the bed.

“That’s fine.” I said. “I don’t mind sleeping on the floor. I am a Pokemon after all.”

He growled as my mom giggled.

“Is she always like this?” He asked.

“Yes, when she’s in a playing mood.” She said.

“Oh so she’s not really tired?” he asked.

“Nope.” She said.

“Says you.” I said, then opened my eyes to see a Pichu staring at me with a smile.

“Go away, no pranks from you today.” I said, making him grim as he ran away.

“Hay Pichu, I’ll pay you a Sitrus berry to give my sister a jolt of motivation to do something.” My brother said, making him freeze and look at me.

“I’ll pay you whatever you want in berries and as many as you want to disregard that bribe.” I said. “Beat that little brother.”

“Big brother.” He said.

“Nope.” I said, making my mom giggle.

“I’ll take her offer.” Pichu said. “Where is these berries.”

“In Kanto.” I said. “But I must ask you to not tell anyone of the place. It belongs to legendaries and Joy only.”

“You have my word.” He said, making me stand up and turn to him

“Well played.” My brother said with a giggle. “You just got both bribes.

Pichu grinned.

“What.” I said. “How is that?”

“I asked him to get you motivated to do something.” He said, making me look to Pichu.

“Well played indeed.” I said with a smile as impression filled my voice. “I think I like you already.”

Pichu giggled with a grin as he held out his paw just as a Sitrus berry landed in them. I looked to my brother to see him standing.

“Show me this patch.” He said. “I wish to have my first meal with you.”

“Really a date within ten minutes of sight of me awake?” I asked. “Kinda going a little fast there, aren’t we brother?”

Everyone giggled, then put my head to Pichu once he finished his berry.

“Get on.” I said. “Time to get your pay.”

He smiled and climbed on my head before I looked to my mom.

“Yes honey, I know you can keep him safe.” She said.

“Not what I was thinking.” I said. “But whatever.”

A portal opened, making my brother look to it before he walked through, then I did the same, revealing Joy’s berry trees.”

“Bon appetit Pichu and brother.” I said.

“What.” My brother said, making me giggle. “What did you say?”

“Enjoy your meal Pichu and brother.” I said.

“Didn’t sound like it.” He said.

“That’s because the first part is not our language.” I said as Pichu leaped off my head and into a Mago tree before he started to eat.

My brother looked at each berry and sniffed it.

“Little brother indeed if you don’t know your berries yet.” I said.

“Shut it.” He said, making Pichu giggle

“What do you like?” I asked. “I like spicy and occasionally get the craving for sweet things most."

“Really don’t know for me.” He said, then growled as he looked at me. “Don’t say it.”

I giggled as I walked to a tree and grabbed a berry.

“Here let me offer you something that I’m assuming you’d like from how you acted so far.” I thought and held it to him.

He looked to me, then took if from me before eating it.

“What is that?” He asked with a moan at the end.

“You are a Relaxed nature.” I said. “That was an Apicot Berry.”

“Okay, more of that please.”

“One second, let me double check with my theory, then I grabbed another berry before offering it to him.

He ate it before discontent filled his face.

“It’s okay, but not my thing.” He said

“It’s confirmed.” I said. “And that’s a Custap Berry, a sweet berry while the other one is sour.”

“okay not the berry, um, what was it again.” He asked.

“Really, in one ear and out the other?” I asked, making joy giggle before we looked at her.

“Why are you always here when I show up?” I asked.

“I have a sensor that detects movement.” She said. “Now that this place is known by the legendaries, I wish to take a peek at them and try to get to know them.”

“Well this is my brother.” I said. “And he’s a Relaxed nature.”

“What are you?” She asked.

“Lonely.” I said, making her face fill with worry.

“Sorry to hear that.” She said.

“It’s fine, I’ll get used to it.” I said. “Now get to know my brother while he feasts.”

My brother looked at me as I grabbed his berry and gave it to him, making eat it before he looked to the tree, then started to eat from it, making me smile while joy touched my shoulder. I looked to her to see she was looking me over.

“You prefer me over him?” I asked. “He’s pure blood, I was human once.”

“You have the most difficult nature to deal with.” She said.

“Meh, not so much.” I said. “I think the Naughty is really high up there.”

She giggled as she nodded

“That’s second for me.” She said. “I seen Pokemon die from yours from not being able to handle it.”

My brother looked at me in worry.

“Almost did not too long ago.” I said.

“I heard.” She said as she tried to climb on, making me crouch down before she got on and hugged me. “I have a few minutes, take me to your favorite place.”

“Um, I have a few.” I said.

“Pick the one closest to the letter Z.” She said.

“Why Z?” I asked.

“Don’t know.” She said with a smile

“Fine, the waterfall between Kanto and Johto it is.” I said. “I like to take my naps there.”

“Oh Tohjo Falls.” She said.

“Yeah, didn’t know it had a name until now.” I said, making her smile, then looked to my brother to see him staring at me.

“He’s safe here.” She said.

“You do realize he’s a baby.” I said.

“Am not.” He growled, making Joy giggle.

“Then what is that berry called?” I asked as I looked to the Oran berry tree.

“Oran.” He said

“The next one over?” I asked,

“Um…” He said he thought about it.

“The second best healing for berry.” I said. "It's called Sitrus and well known to anyone that isn’t a baby.”

“Don’t call me that.” He growled before I was crushed into the ground with an unknown force while I yelped out.

“Calm brother, I’m only playing with you!” I moaned, making him stare in worry.

“How am I doing this?” He asked with disbelief.

“I better not say our you might crush me into the mountain with your Gravity move.” I said with a giggle.

“I think I might now that I read them in your thoughts.” He said

“No don’t.” Joy said with worry on her face. “You're hurting her.”

“No he’s not, he just got me in uncomfortable position with my hoof in my chest. I grunted, then let out a moan as I started to get to my feet with great effort.

“My turn.” I said before he was crushed into the ground, making him yelp out before joy rolled her eyes with a smile

“Why with the siblings.” She asked, making me giggle.

“Okay release me.” He whined just as he lost his bladder from panic.

“Release him honey.” She said with worry, making let him go before he stood up with a deep breath. “I didn’t mean to anger you.”

“You didn’t.” I said. “Just showing you need to be protected by me if you can’t keep someone as strong as me down and not left alone and vulnerable.”

Joy smiled as she walked to me, making me get down before she climbed up.

“We full and ready for a nap?” I asked.

“Um.” He said before he looked at the tree.

“I suppose I can be.” He said.

“Pichu, do you wish to be taken back home?” I asked

“I have no home.” He said. “I’m wild.”

“Okay, then I’ll leave you be then.” I said. “Well unless you wish me to take you somewhere.”

“Yes, to Goldenrod.” He said. “I heard there is a ton of my kind wild around there.”

“Wild, kinda.” I said. “They are more like abandoned on most. Please don’t become a thief. Instead, scavenge lost item for money, then buy your food. Just like us normal wild Pokemon do. I don’t like bandit pokemon.”

“Yes milady.” He said with shame. “I’ll stop my bad deeds.”

“I didn’t see it.” I said with a smile. “Just keep that in mind.”

He nodded before a portal opened, making him look to it just as a man looked through.

“Stay back sir.” I said, making him gasp before Pichu ran through, then the portal closed and reopened with a roar of water.

I looked to my brother to see him staring at It, then he glanced to me before stepping through it, making me follow.

“Joy, think about a room in the Center that only you and your team have access to.” I said.

An image of a room filled with crates filled her head, making open a portal, revealing those crates.

“Use that portal to get back when your break is up.” I said.

“Okay.” She said with a smile.

“Make sure no one goes through it or it will be closed.” I said, making her nod as I walked to a ledge behind the water fall, then laid down, making my brother do the same next to me while Joy got off me and started to give my a massage all over.

Once she got to my hip, she stopped for a second, making me look back to see her biting her lip a she stared at my pussy. I smiled before she glanced to my face, then she grinned nervously.

“Go a head.” I said with a chuckle, making her move to it as I looked to my brother to see him asleep while she pushed her arm in me and started to massage around.

I closed my eyes as I laid my head down. A few minutes later, I fell asleep to the roaring white noise of the waterfall and the massage Joy was giving me. I woke up from something touching my face, making me open my eyes to see Abe.

“I’m getting hungry master.” He said. “I don’t know this area enough to not get lost.”

“It’s Grace to you.” I said

“Right forgot.” He said with a smile before a portal opened next to him.

He looked to it just as the rest of my team popped out of nowhere, making me look towards the direction to see my team’s Pokeballs where taped to me on a Pokeball necklace.

“Why didn’t you tell me about this guys?” I asked.

“You were busy being a responsible sibling.” Nightmare said, then you passed out before I realized you were going to sleep.”

“Well there is a stash just at the end of the ledge.” I said. “if you can’t open it, I’ll send you to my grandma. Where is she by the way?”

“Don’t know.” He said. “She went on with her adventure once you were dying on us as she started to flee form her panic of that.”

“Sounds like her.” I said with a smile. “Fine, I’ll send you home and you can raid the cupboards of Pokemon food if you can’t open it. I really don’t want to go into my human from anymore.”

“I don’t wish to leave your side.” He said. “Never will ever I leave your side after nearly going on a rampage from the thought of the enemy taking control of you forever, then I did start rampaging once you started to die.”

“Yeah, I don’t know what I did on the control part, so please don’t tell me.” I said with discomfort.

“I won’t.” He said with worry growing on his face, then walked to the stash.

“It’s not here.” He said. “Someone must have found it.”

“In the wall above you.” I said, making him look up to a small hole that I carved out at the top of the waterfall.

“How in the hell did you get up there?” He asked, then he spotted the cracks in the wall big enough for a human child’s fingers before following them up to the hole. “Never mind. Can you help us out Abe.”

“Yep.” Abe said and leaped up onto his head before leaping up to the highest crack he could reach before climbing up, making Nightmare stagger toward the waterfall.

“Hay, I didn’t say knock me into the waterfall.” Nightmare growled.

“Sorry.” Abe said with a giggle as he reached the hole.

He grabbed a glass jar and looked at it before his face filled with disbelief.

“Wait, you know how to make candy with real fruit and veggies?” He asked as he looked at me.

“Yep.” I said with a smile.

“I’m so glad I didn’t decide to release myself.” He said with a smile as he looked in the hole and reached in.

“Why would you even think about it?” Nightmare asked.

“I didn’t believe her when she told me who she was and I don’t like the idea of a Ditto owning me.” Abe said as he started to pull out all the jars before looking at them, then put them under his arm as he liked what he saw. “But her kindness made me decide to see where the road led me and boy, did it led to a gold mine of excitement.”

“Oh okay.” Nightmare said with a chuckle while I smiled.

“Okay that’s enough for the first round.” I said. “Come down and set it down before you start dropping them and making a mess.”

“Okay.” He said as he dropped down, then set the jars down before climbing back up. “We taking the whole stash.”

“Sure, I have about ten more all over this waterfall and several more in the cave.” I said, making him look around, then spotted more holes. “Just one for now please.”

He nodded, then emptied the stash before opening a jar and held it up to Nightmare. Nightmare sniffed it before moaning.

“Yes please for hand made apple sauce.” Nightmare said, making Abe smile before setting it down on the ground and opened ten more. “That’s good. Don’t need to be a Swinub.”

I closed my eyes as I moaned with a stretch.


	18. Becoming a model

As I opened my eyes, I spotted movement in the corner of them that was at the entrance of the cave, making me look toward it to see a boy about my age stepping in then he sat down before casting a Super Rod while a Squirtle popped out. The boy smile as he asked something, but the water drowned them out, then the boy nodded.

“Of coarse buddy.” His mouth said. “You can be up first when we catch something. I hope you can take them though.”

Squirtle smiled and looked at the water.

I stood up and opened a portal to my realm before I lifted my brother, then moved him through it. As the portal closed, I changed into human form before putting on a bathing suit that was in a plastic bag and a hole in the wall.

“What are you doing?” Abe asked

“Getting ready for a battle that I’m about to get you guys in.” I said, making him look to the boy.

“Okay.” He said with excitement. “By the way, your grandma changed my moves before you started to die on me, er, sorry us. They are Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Aerial Ace and Low Sweep.”

I nodded as I grabbed my necklace that was on the ground.

“Get in guys.” I said. “I don't want him to know all my team at once.”

They smiled and got in their balls before I put it around my neck, then leaped off the ledge and toward the basin. Once I hit the water, I started to spin, making a whirlpool form around me and push me out from under the crushing power of the waterfall, then swam to surface toward the boy. As I poked my head out, he stared in worry.

“Are you crazy!” He yelped. “That could have killed you!”

“You can say that.” I said with a smile. “Battle time.”

“Okay.” He said with excitement.

He pulled his line in before I climbed out of the water, then his eyes rolled over my body before locking to my crotch that was showing my camel toe from it being wet as if i wasn't wearing it.

“Stop it master.” Squirtle chuckled as he noticed at tent forming. “That’s impolite and can be offensive to girls when they are looking.”

“Sorry, I can’t help it with that swimsuit.” He mumbled, making him chuckle as I smiled. “You first buddy.”

“Okay.” Squirtle said and leaped out. I grabbed my ball and tossed it out.

“You first, Pummeler.” I said just before he appeared.

“Really, don’t see one of his kind every day.” He said, making me smile as I nodded.

“Swagger.” I said.

“Bubble.” The boy said.

“I wonder what you look like under that shell.” Pummeler said. “Time to crack you open and find out.”

“Yeah, let’s not and say we did.” Squirtle said with discontent, making me giggle before he became confused.

“Bullet Punch.” I said as the bubble was launched, making Pummeler punch the bubble.

It popped before he unleashed his furry on the Squirtle and gained his health back.

“Withdraw buddy.” The boy said

“Smart.” I said with a smile as Squirtle went into his shell, making the boy smile. “But not smart enough. Bury him with rocks.”

“Get out of dodge and use Water Pulse.” The boy said.

Squirtle came out of his shell and leaped out forward just as the rocks piled up behind him.

“Good speed.” The boy said just as Squirtle shot his ring of water, making Pummeler moan as he started to stagger from confusion.

“Okay, come back, I will not let you beat the crap out of me with that confusion.” I said, making the boy giggle as I called him back, then sent out Abe.

“Oh another Pokemon I don’t see often.” He said. “Where are you from?”

“Olivine City.” I said, making him nod

“I’m from Newbark Town and I swim here every day to find a new buddy, but no luck so far.” He said.

“Is he your only Pokemon?” I asked. “I see only one ball in your pocket and ten more in the other, bit not if it’s occupied.”

“How can you tell exact number or what it is.” He said as he looked down. “I it could be a ball for my Pokemon to play fetch with.”

“I don’t wish to tell you my secret.” I said.

“Then, no, that lone ball is my backup.” He said.

“Then it’s time to bring it out.” I said. “Thunderbolt.”

He moaned and reached for his ball, but it was too late and Squirtle was taken down.

“Sorry buddy, I keep forgetting to not put your ball back in my pocket.

“It’s okay.” Squirtle moaned. “Your backup will take her out.”

“Let’s hope so.” He said.

“I’m sorry to say, but I doubt you will be taking me out.” I said.

“Well I must try.” He said as he called him back, then sent out a normal Rapidash.

“Come back buddy.” I said as I called him back. “She’s too powerful if She’s evolved.”

I sent out Nightmare.

“Try on my beauty for size.” I said as he popped out, making the boy’s mouth drop open.

“Lucky.” He whined while lust filled his Rapidash. “I want a shiny Pokemon. And you ask her before you let him fuck you.”

I giggled.

“I don’t mind.” I said. “You keep the egg if you get it since your Pokemon is producing it.”

“Okay.” He said.

“What is your moves buddy.” I said. “I didn’t ask you before I was attacked by the cult.”

“What.” The boy said in disbelief. “What cult… wait, Grim Skies is the local cult that I’m hearing about now that I’m thinking about it…”

Images of him watching TV with me on it filled his head before I changed into my true form while his mouth dropped open as he looked at me in disbelief, making me smile.

“Keep that to yourself please.” I said, making him nod nervously. “Don’t be nervous. I won’t hurt you.”

He nodded again as his nervousness faded.

“Can I see you after the battle?” He asked.

“Sure, I prefer my true form over my human form.” I said. “Now your moves please buddy. Think only.”

“I’m now level fifty from the rampage from my rage of the cult attacking you." He said. "It was a slaughter and I’m feeling a little bad for doing it now that I saw your face as you stared at me with rage.”

“That wasn’t me.” I said. “That was the cult and their mind control.”

“I understand now.” He thought as he nodded. “I have Flash Fire ability along with a calm nature.”

“Okay I like that nature and I already found out your ability by how your flames are like wildfires and my mom also told me remember.” I said with a smile. “Now the moves please.”

“Poison Jab, Flame Charge, Smart Strike and your grandma taught Solar Blade.” He thought.

“Thanks grandma.” I thought.

“Where are you honey.” My grandma thought back.

“In um, crap forgot the name of the damn falls between Johto and Kanto.” I thought.

“Tohjo Falls.” She thought as the boy said it with a giggle and smiled. “Please come pick me up at the Center. I'm In the kitchen finishing up my last bite now.”

“I’m in a battle grandma.” I thought. “Never mind, I’ll just open a portal for you.”

Just as I said that, it opened up next to me, making the boy and Rapidash stare in disbelief while my grandma stepped through it sucking Nacho cheese from her fingers while Joy ate some in the kitchen.

“I want some.” I said, making Joy giggle as she passed me a storage bag full

“Thanks.” I said as the portal closed once she stepped back through it.

“Now that you are not dying on us.” My grandma said with a sigh of relief. “I wish to go back to our adventure together again.”

“Okay, then watch my battle that I’m about to finish up.” I said. “Thanks for making my Pokemon battle ready while I was down.”

“Of course honey.” She said.

“Where’s Ash.” I asked.

“At home, he didn’t want to fall with me.” She said. “So in other words I scared him away with my panic and depression.”

“Do you want him back?” I asked.

“No, it’s fine.” She said as she shook her head. “You are the only one that matters on our adventure. Please go back to Hoenn after this battle. I don’t need another adventure in our homeland.”

“Okay, then let me get back to it.” I said before looking to the boy. “Sorry for the delay.”

“No it’s fine.” He said. “Can I go to Hoenn with you? I never been there and I kinda would like to see it.”

“Sure.” I said. “Tell your parents though. Not everyone likes the idea of their child walking with the goddess of the universe.”

“Yeah, that’s still going to need to get my head around.” He said slowly with a slight whine of discomfort.

“Well we can always part ways.” I said

“No, I don’t mind being with you.” He said.

“I bet you don’t.” My grandma said. “It seem all the children want to be with her mom now.”

He smiled.

“Flamethrower.” He said.

“Well that was a poor move.” I said.

“Yeah, I don’t have any machines yet and had to borrow my mom’s Flamethrower.” He said. “Everything else is weaker than this move or has no effect since its Agility.”

“Which is a good move.” I said as Rapidash shot her Flamethrower at Nightmare, then he got a power boost. “But flame has no damage to him and actually helps me out since he has Flash Fire ability.”

“Crap.” He whined. “Ma’am I’ll pay five grand to borrow your moves for her.”

“Sure.” My grandma said. “But knock it down to one grand. I don’t need you broke.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Poison Jab.” I said.

“Ow.” He moaned with discomfort on his face. “I know how that one feels personally from my mom’s Toxicroak being Timid and is kind of scared of me for some reason. I can’t get through to him either.”

“Okay less talk, more battle.” Rapidash said. “I’m falling asleep here.”

I giggled as he glared at her.

“Sorry.” She said with a smile, making him sigh.

“Stomp.” He said.

Both horses charged each other before they turned their back and kicked a hoof into each other while Nightmare’s was glowing purple. Rapid dash moaned as she was poisoned while Nightmare was knocked to the ground.

“Are you okay Nightmare?” I asked

“Oh I like that name.” The boy said, making me smile as he got up

“Yes, I’m fine.” Nightmare said. “But she isn’t.”

“I know that.” I said with a giggle

“Not for long.” The boy said as he pulled out a Pecha berry and fed it to her.”

“Thanks master.” She moaned as she recovered.

“You’re welcome.” He said as he rubbed her maw and with a kiss to the nose before stepping back behind her.

“Another.” I said, making the boy whine.

“Dodge with agility.” He said. “I don’t need you poisoned.”

She started to run, making a ring of fire surround him.

“Close your eyes Nightmare, focus on the sound of her hooves, then strike.” I said.

He looked at me, then smiled before closing his eyes, then turned around to kick just as Rapidash Stopped in front of his hoof.

“So close.” I said as the boy’s mouth dropped open.

“Did you get that?” He asked

“Yes.” She said as she nodded

“Good, now do that from now on when you are facing a speedster.” He said.

“Of course master.” She said and started running again.

“Another.” I said. “until she is down.”

“Quick attack before a Stomp.” He said.

Nightmare staggered as the flames went inward for a second, then he kicked, making her appeared from the fire and fall to the ground with a tumble.

“Damn.” The boy said as she struggled to move. “You're done baby.”

He called her back, making my team come out as he came to me and held up my reward

“Oh that reminds me.” My grandma said as she held up my backpack and clothes.

I took it and passed them to Pummeler, making him smile and put it on his back before I stuffed my clothes into it while grabbing the money and put it in my wallet.

I started to take off my Swimsuit.

“Honey!” my grandma yelped as she grabbed my arms. “The boy is still watching.”

“Oh sorry.” I said as I looked at him to see him smiling nervously. “Airhead moment.”

My grandma giggled before he turned away, then I took off my clothes and changed into my true form.

“Okay, I’m decent.” I said, making him turn to me and gasp as he stared at me in disbelief.

“Sent out your team please.” I said. “I’ll save you a trip to the Center.”

He nodded before sending them out, making them stare at me in disbelief before I sent out a Heal Pulse to them form my face.

“Call your mom.” I said. “And tell her your going to the other side of the world with me. I will not allow you to stick with me if she don’t like me with you.”

“She has no control over me anymore.” He said. “I’m thirteen years old and I can do as I wish on my adventure.”

“Then tell her and I’ll take you no matter what she says.” i said with a sigh. “I just hope she don’t take it as kidnapping.”

“She won't.” He said as he lifted his arm, before pulling back his sleeve, revealing a Pokegear. “Call mom.”

“Grace, I just learned Mega Punch now that I’m level thirty-two.” Pummeler said. “Are you wishing to swap something?”

“No, too inaccurate for my liking.” I said, making him nod before walking to me.

I laid down, making him climb up with my grandma.

“Yes honey?” A woman said. “Did you find some treasure too big to carry home?”

“When do I ever find treasure mom?” He asked, making her giggle

“Just hoping out loud.” She said.

“I’m going to Hoenn with my new girlfriend.” He said

“Um, we just met.” I said nervously, making everyone giggle as he smiled nervously. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Sorry, it’s Albert." He said.

“Do you have enough money to make it over there?” His mother asked with amusement in her voice.

“Yes, I have the transportation.” I said.

“No, as in food and stuff like that.” She said.

“Um, how expensive is it over there?” He asked

“About the same.” My grandma said.

“Who’s that?” The woman said.

“My grandma.” I said.

“Yeah right.” She said. “She sound’s too young.”

“Thanks, I am thirty-nine.” My grandma said with a giggle.

“Oh okay.” The woman said with a giggle. “I guess that’s plausible with the boys nowadays.”

“Hay.” Albert whined, making her giggle again.

“I seen how you stare at the girl’s ass while failing to realize the boner.” She said.

“Mom stop.” He whined, making everyone giggle.

“You can go, but please be careful with that topic with her.” She said.

“Don’t worry about that.” I said. “I can’t be impregnated by humans.”

“What, humans.” She said in confusion as Albert shook his head quickly. “Video mode in three sixty.”

He sighed as he closed his eyes before she appeared on his arm before gasping once she spotted me.

“As you were honey.” She said nervously. “Please take care not to piss her off.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t lash out on children.” I said, then mumbled. “Well not if I’m myself that is, but I’ll do my best not to get taken over again.”

“Yes, I watch the cult attacking the cops while you just kept walking as if they weren’t their shooting toward you.” She said. “Is it mind control?”

“I thinks so.” I said. “I couldn’t see anything.”

She sighed as she nodded.

“Then I wish you luck as well as my son.” She said. “Please call every now and then to tell me how things are going honey.”

“I will and thanks.” He said before a portal opened up, revealing my dad.

“Yes dad?” I asked, making everyone stare at him in disbelief.

“I made you a Pokemon backpack that can actually fit you.” He said. "It will stick with you like a suit in human form as well."

He held it up to me, making me put my head through the loops.

“Thanks dad.” I said.

“Your welcome honey.” He said. “It has a tracking device for the police so please don’t take it off.”

I nodded before his portal closed, then mine opened, revealing a cop before he looked at me, then smiled.

“Morning grace.” He said

“It’s night time.” Albert said.

“Not over there.” The woman said with a giggle. “Hoenn is halfway across the world.”

“Oh great, so going to have troubles adjusting to the time.” He whined, making the cop chuckle as he nodded.

“Still want to go?” I asked.

“Yes, I need to see all the Pokemon that can’t be found here.” He said

“And there's plenty.” The cop said with a smile.

“Step through.” I said. “If I go through first, the portal will close.”

Everyone stepped through before I did.

“Okay, portals are going to make my head hurt.” The woman said, making the cop chuckle. “The call tracker even had an error for a second there. Good bye honey, see you soon in the next video call.”

“Bye mom.” He said before she hung up, then he looked at me

“Can I ride you?” He asked, making me look to her Rapidash.

“I don't’ mind.” She said, making me crouch down before he got on my back.

“Okay where to grandma?” I asked.

“Northwest to Fortree City.” She said. “I need to challenge the Gym there for my third badge of Hoenn now that I got Sootopolis and Mossdeep City taken down when you were down.”

“Okay.” I said as I lifted everyone, making Rapidash gasp before I pushed the cop out of the radius.

“Thanks.” He said before he started walking as I took off into the sky.

“This is awesome!” Squirtle yelped "It’s as if I’m actually flying myself

Albert jumped off me, making me catch him with my mouth.

“Don’t do that.” I thought. “You will drift right off my anti-gravitational field if you jump off me and to your death if I can’t catch you In time.”

“Sorry.” He said as I let him go before heading Northwest.

The sound of flapping wings started to close in on me, making me look back to see a man and a woman on a Charizard flying toward me as the man held a news camera.

“Go away.” I said. “You guys are giving my position away.”

Everyone look back.

“I’m sorry, I have orders…” She started to say, making use my Ice Beam at her Charizard, but she dodged it.

The beam became unstable as I stopped firing it, then it exploded into a wall of fire, sending sparks all all over the place with a loud crackle.

“Now.” I growled. “You are endangering my passengers as well as me.”

“Okay okay!” She yelped. “Sorry boss, I don’t dare defy her if she don’t hesitate to attack us with out a warning shot.”

“That was a warning shot.” I said. “I knew your Charizard would be able to dodge it since I didn’t give it all my power.”

She sighed.

“Lower down guys.” She said. “We aren't getting anything from her.”

They lowered to the ground before she stared at me, then I looked forward. A few minutes later, my grandma pointed.

“There, in that thick canopy of trees.” she said. “That’s the city.”

“Really, tree houses as a city?.” I asked in disbelief, making her smile as she nodded. “Sounds like my type of city. I love tree houses.

She giggled as she nodded in agreement, then started to lower down.

“I wonder how much a house would be.” I said as I landed.

“Not much.” A man said. “About half mill.”

I looked to him to see a man painting a Pidgeot as she stared at me in disbelief.

“Why are you looking at her like that honey?” He asked. “She won’t bite, you know?”

I giggled.

“Turn the fuck around and stop being rude!” Pidgeot growled, making him look at me then gasp.

“Oh my.” He said. “Can I paint you?”

“Sure, my grandma needs to challenge the Gym anyways.” I said with a smile. “And that may take a while.”

He smile as he looked to Pidgeot.

“Go have lunch honey.” He said. “I can finish the rest without you now.”

“Okay.” She said and flew into a house that was behind the painter while two other Pokemon staring at me from it.

“Can you move where she was?” He asked. “I must capture you in the best nature scene in the whole city.” He said.

“Okay.” I said as I moved there while my grandma slid off me.

“Take your time grandma.” I said as she started to run. “You can’t rush art.”

“You got that right.” The man said with a smile, making her slow to a walk as he started to paint me.

“So what do you do with them once you are done?” I asked

“I blow them up into wall pictures if they want them bigger than this or shrink them down into postcards, then sell them to the postcard shop two buildings over.”

“Oh, that’s a good business.” Albert said. “How much for a postcard?”

“Fifty each.” He said.

“And the picture?” Albert asked

“Depending the size.” The man said.

“The portrait will do fine.” He said.

“Sorry, originals aren’t for sale.” The man said.

“Not what I meant.” Albert said.

“Then it will be five hundred.” The man said.

“Okay, I’ll take one of her when it’s finished.” Albert said. “Can you gift wrap it?”

“Yes I can.” He said with a smile. “Is it a birthday gift?”

“Yes, my mom’s is in a week and I wish to mail it to her.” He said. “Make it your best please.”

“Always do.” He said.

“No need on mailing it.” I said. “I’ll get it there instantly if you think about home so I can get the image from your mind.”

“Oh okay.” He said with a smile. “Thanks.”

A few hours later, my grandma came back with a smile as she polished her new Badge that was on her backpack.

“Congrats grandma.” I said, making everyone look at her and smile

“Thanks.” She said with a smile. “She was a walk in the park.”

“Was not.” A woman said. “You were sweating the whole time.”

“That’s because you need to turn on the AC.” My grandma said.

“Right.” The woman said as she stared out in thought. “I’ll get a repair order on that right away. You’re the sixth person complaining about that today.”

“How’s the painting going?” My grandma asked and looked at the portrait. “Not bad, I’ll take one that size.”

“Okay, it will be done about an hour and the blowing up will take a few minutes.” He said with a smile. “Do you two wish frames to go with it for an extra two hundred?”

“Yes please.” Albert said with her.

“Cacturne, can you build two frames for me.” He said.

“Yes master.” Cacturne said as he stared at me with the other Pokemon, then turned to some hand carved wood strips and started to use his Pin Missile as nails.

“Interesting way to improvise for nails.” My Grandma said with a smile, making him smile as he glanced at her, then went back to work. “Do you battle?”

“Sure do.” A boy said as he stepped out of the house and passed the man a sandwich. “They are my Pokemon, but my dad uses them for our family business while I find more Pokemon for him to paint.”

He gasped as he looked to the painting then to me.

“Really, how did you miss a big girl like me?” I asked, making everyone chuckle.

“I have no idea.” He said with a smile. “Please tell me she’s not in the battle because I’m not battling something that can slaughter my team in a heartbeat.”

“Nope, I’m my own trainer.” I said with a smile.

“A Pokemon as a trainer?” He asked in disbelief. “And I thought I seen everything.”

Everyone chuckled as I closed my eyes with a yawn.


	19. Bringing old life back into the world

“Excuse me.” I said. “I’m getting tired from boredom.”

“Almost done.” The man said with a smile. “Just a thousand strokes left.”

His face filled with doubt.

“Um, give or take a few hundred.” He said.

“Take your time.” I said. “The worse I’ll do is fall asleep standing.”

“I do that all the time.” Nightmare said with a chuckle. “It's nothing unusual to me.”

I smiled as I nodded before the boy came to me with a tray of white chocolate cookies.

“Oh yes please.” I moaned, making him smile and started to eat a few.

“All of them are yours.” He said.

“Nope, share with my team.” I said as I shook my head. “I never eat all the good stuff with them near.”

“Who?” He asked.

My team stepped forward, making the man look to Nightmare as the boy held the tray to them.

“Oh yes please.” He said. “I would love to paint you.”

“Sorry, I wish to get going after this.” My grandma said, then looked at me. “On foot please honey. I don’t wish to fly all the time.”

“Okay.” He said with disappointment as I nodded. “Come visit again if you get time for that.”

“Dose she get paid for this like a real model does?” My grandma asked as my team finished their cookies.

“Yep, the cookies are good enough pay for me.” I said, making the boy smile.

“Okay.” She said with a smile. “It seems I need to make some soon by how you are starring at it like you are craving them.”

“Yes please.” I said, making everyone smile. “Peanut butter and white chocolate cookies please.”

“Okay, now you are talking.” She moaned as she nodded. “I’ll do it at the next center in Mauville City.”

“Okay.” I said. “Where is that?”

“I’ll show you Route 119 when we get our pictures.” She said with a smile. “I’ll be the navigator and you don’t need to worry about where we are. Just please enjoy yourself.”

I nodded as the man stood up as he set his brushes down, then grabbed the painting before running into the house. A few minutes later, he stepped up to the Cacturne, making him pass back the frame before the man put the pictures in, then put in a cardboard backing. He turned to me while showing it to me as he passed two to my companions, revealing a great detailed picture of me.

“Yes you can make that three.” I said. “I think my mom and dad might want one in her palace.”

“I’ll give you it free if you show me your realm.” He said.

“Sorry, no humans allowed.” I said. “Dad’s rules.”

“Oh okay, may I see them?” He asked.

“Up to my dad, but you’ll be seeing my mom for sure since I’m giving it to her.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Then I’ll give it free for that.” He said.

“Okay.” I said before he held up the picture to me.

“One sec, I need to contact my mom first to make sure she’s in her realm and not somewhere fighting our enemies.”

My bubble grew in front of me, revealing my mom in her room in our realm before she looked at me and smiled while the man stared in disbelief.

“Hay honey.” She said. “How’s your day?”

“Slow if I nearly fell asleep, but I got a painting of me for our room mom.” I said. “Can you come get it from me. The painter wishes to see dad too, but that’s up to him.”

“Sorry, he’s not available.” She said as she shook her head. “He’s trying to keep the Cult off you as they are trying to get you back under their control again. It seems they are no longer interested in us if they see you let your guard down around humans.”

“It seems I’m putting stress on you guys out here.” I said with a sigh. “I better end my adventure right now and come home before something bad happens from me wanting human friends as well as Pokemon.”

“No honey.” She said with worry on her face. “My mom needs your companionship for her adventure. We don’t want you stuck in here with no humans to battle or interact with, then wither away with that nature of yours.”

“Then I won't say it again.” I said. “Please come get the painting.”

“Okay sweetie.” She said with a smile before I put my face through the bubble, making it pop, then a portal opened, revealing my mom before the man stared at her.

He held up the painting with a kneel.

“Stand please.” She said. “I’m not like my mate. I don’t care for bowing.”

He stood up before she took the painting’s string to her mouth and stepped back through her portal, then put it on a wall while the man peaked his head through the portal and looked around. I put my leg in front of him to keep him out.

“Thank you sir, it’s lovely and will be coming over to get one of myself if you don’t mind.” She said as she looked at him.

“It would be an honor, milady.” He said before he stepped back, then the portal closed, making him look at me.

“Thank you so much.” He said, making me nod before he got back to work on his previous painting.

I crouched down, making Albert and our teams that wasn’t too big got on my back, while my grandma shook her head when I looked at her.

“I’m walking.” She said. “Can’t be getting fat on you.”

“You have no fat on you, my toothpick for a grandma.” I said, making her smile.

“That’s no joke.” The man said with a chuckle.

“I don’t care, I’m walking.” She said.

“Then start doing so while I follow.” I said,

She nodded as she started walking, then we came up to a market.

“Grandma let’s stock up.” I said “My new bag that can carry a ton of goods is empty.”

“Okay.” She said before she turned to the shop, then stepped in before I did, making the clerk gasp.

He put on his professional face while struggling to restrain his excitement.

“Be yourself please.” I said. “I don’t mind a little excitement. Just don’t go bonkers over me.”

He chuckled with my grandma as he nodded.

“Okay ten grand is my budget guys.” I said. “Get to it.”

My team moved to the isles before placing the items on the counter.

“Keep me updated.” I said, making him put it in to the computer before the price appeared on the screen, then I stopped Abe with ice cream.

“Nothing that will melt all over me please.” I said. “I don’t wish to be sticky and I’ll get you ice cream in the next city.”

He nodded and put it back before I watched the price tally up.

“And we are at our budget on the dot.” I said. “Abe, pass him two nuggets please.”

Abe dug around in his bag and held it up to him.

“Thank you honey.” She said

“Okay my budget is five grand.” My grandma said, making her team pop out.

“Okay, mind as well join in as well.” Albert said with a smile, making the man smile. “My budget is five grand as well.”

His Squirtle jumped off me while his Rapidash was too preoccupied with Nightmare’s ass to notice.

“Nightmare can you help our friend out?” I asked, making him look to me before her, then smiled with a chuckle.

“Sure thing.” He said, making Albert giggle.

“Can I watch?” He asked.

“God.” My grandma said with a smile. “He is as bad as me.”

He giggled as he followed them out of the market.

“Sir, you are at your tab already.” He said

“Sorry.” Albert said as he placed the money on the counter, then passed his bag to Squirtle before he ran outside.

I pulled the bag from him, making him gasp as he looked around before he noticed the goods filling his bag, then he looked at me.

“Thanks.” He said, making me nod as I gave it to him while I started to fill my bag.

“Guys, please focus on more nutrition items next time.” I said. “I can’t make anything with candy potato chip and junk food like that. And Pummeler, easy on the roasts, we have herbivores now and need to think about them to.”

“Sorry.” They said.

“You’ll learn guys.” I said. “Just try to think meals next time that everyone will like as well a small amount of meat for yourself if you like meat. I don’t have to have meat in my diet so you don’t need to worry about me not liking what you get as long as everyone else is happy.”

They nodded before climbing onto my back, then I looked to my grandma as she stared at me with a proud smile.

“We ready?” She asked.

“Yes.” Albert said as he licked his hand of cum. “They just finished up.”

The clerk chuckled with color filling his face as well as amusement.

“Were they successful?” I asked.

“No.” Nightmare grumbled.

“You were with me twice, so why are you disappointed?” I asked.

“Because I wanted to know if I was the fertile one and I made ten with you.

“Damn” The clerk said with a chuckle.

“I’ll pay fifty grand for a Rapidash.”

“it would be Ponyta.” I said “You need to train it to Rapidash.”

“That’s what I meant.” He said with a smile.

“Then you may take mine.” My grandma said. “I’ll get the next one.”

“Thanks.” He said as he pulled out his wallet, then held up the money before grabbing for the incubator.

“Wait.” I said as I pulled my grandma back. “Show me your Pokemon.”

How did you know I had one?” He asked.

“I’m your goddess.” I said. “I have special powers to see stuff like that.”

He nodded and sent out his Pokemon, revealing a Skitty.

“Well hello cutie.” I said with a smile, making her smile. “Does he treat you nicely?”

“Yes milady.” She said as her smile widened. “He’s the best one I could hope for.”

“Then you may have my egg.” I said before leaving the shop.

My grandma came into view.

“Forgive me for not checking in with you on that.” She said with worry on her face. “I can’t believe I forgot that not all trainers out of gangs and other criminals organization are good ones.”

“It’s okay, just remember to get me to scan their mind or test their pokemon out next time.” I said, making her nod.

She took a deep breath before she started walking while Albert tried to climb on me.

I grabbed him and put him on my back as I started following.

“I hope you aren't’ neglecting your Rapidash’s needs of you Albert.” I said, making him look to her in worry.

“Nope, it’s fine.” She said with a smile. “I don’t need a rider.”

“Okay.” I said as I looked forward. “Pummeler, off my back with the shovel ready.”

“Okay.” He said as he jumped of while my grandma looked at me. “Looks like a pack of Pokemon hid their bones.”

“No thanks.” Pummeler said.

“Not actual bones.” I said with a giggle. “Well this one is and you must dig it up.”

“Nope.” He said, making me look at him.

“You dare defy your trainer and goddess?” I asked, making him look at me. “It’s a fossil by the looks of it.”

“Sorry.” He said nervously. “I won’t do it again.”

He started to dig while my grandma moved closer with excitement.

“Sorry grandma, I wish to have a bigger team and you already have a full one.” I said.

“It’s fine.” She said with a smile. “I don’t mind. I just want to see it. I only seen them in museums and already resurrected.”

“This is my fifth one.” I said.

“Where are your others?” She asked.

“I freed them.” I said.

“What?” She said in confusion as a crunch sounded, making her look down before Pummeler started to dig around it, then pulled up a Jaw Fossil.

“Well hello strong and beautiful new partner.” I said. “I’ll gladly take a Tyrunt as my teammate.”

“So freaking lucky.” My grandma whined.

“I looked around to see a few Pokemon staring at me.

“Any objections for me having this?” I asked. “I don’t wish to steal treasures from a Pokemon.”

No one spoke up as my grandma looked to the Pokemon.

“Good, now lets finish unearthing the goods.” I said as I walked over them and placed an X over each one. “That’s all of them.”

Pummeler start digging with a crunch each.

“How do you do that?” A Houndoom asked, making me look at her. “Those were all my treasures for my pups to sniff out, but they decided to be lazy and not go on the treasure hunt.”

“Are you wanting them back?” I asked

“No no, it’s just junk to me and I’m glad someone has a nose for finding it.” She said with a smile. “I hope you enjoy that Tyrunt. It was the only thing that was of value to me.”

“I will.” I said as I made It float. “Now let me be a goddess that I am and bring this one back to the world so it can be my partner.”

“Wait, you can do that?” My grandma asked with disbelief.

“Jew of Life.” I said with a duh tone.

“Right.” She said with a giggle. “Don't get sassy with me.”

Everyone giggled as I smiled. I started to glow before everyone on the ground stepped back nervously, then the Fossil started to glow. It cracked away the lose stone until the jaw bone was the only thing that remained. The light became brighter, making everyone cover their face or look away slightly with discomfort on their faces while the light started to grow into another shape. A few seconds later, the shape of a Tyrunt formed then dimmed down, revealing a male Tyrunt.

“Welcome back to life Carnage.” I said. “How do you feel?”

“I feel refreshed milady, but that’s not my name.” He said.

“It is your nickname.” I said as a ball moved to him. “I wish you to join my team. Do you object with any of that?”

“No milady.” He said with a smile, then tapped the ball before going in.

The ball clicked before he came out as I put his ball on my necklace while everyone stared in disbelief.

“Now here is the rules of being with me, One, you have the right to be in your ball anytime you wish or out if you prefer, but do not refuse if you have a status effect like poison.” I said. “Two, do not let yourself get snatched from me if you can help it now that you are a rarity with who you are and your shiny looks. Three, no fighting among your teammates, you need to get along and settle your disagreements peacefully. And last, but not least, have fun while you travel with me. Do you object for those rules?”

“Who would, milady?” He asked with a chuckle.

“None yet, but I must say them now that I got a Naughty member in my group.” I said with a smile.

“I’m doing my best to control that.” Abe said.

“I know honey.” I said as I looked to him, then back to Carnage. “You can be on my back if you wish, but only until you evolve.” I said.

“Right, can’t have you crushed into the ground.” He said with a chuckle, making everyone smile.

“Are you hungry?” I asked.

“Yes milady.” He said. “I remember starving to death from falling into a pit and getting stuck in the mud.”

I stared at him in worry.

“No, don’t worry, milady.” He said as his shook head in worry. “I don’t feel or remember the pain if their was some. I vaguely remember anything of my past life really.”

“I see, you are the Modest nature.” I said. “But it’s Grace to you and you're the Royal Heir Pokemon, so you don't need to bow to me that often, my prince.”

He smiled as he nodded as I pulled a few Micle Berries out, making him snatch it up quickly before I smiled from that.

“Damn that was quick.” My grandma said. “Your mom did tell me you had a knack of getting the natures to surface, but I just now saw it when you spoke the nature.”

I smiled as I nodded, then looked back to Carnage.

“Do you wish to walk?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said. “Things have changed quite a bit since I last seen it and I wish to learn it again.”

“Okay what is your level ability and moves?” I said.

“Twenty-six, Sturdy, Bite, Ancient Power, Ice Fang and roar, My Grace.” He said, making me giggle.

“I see you can’t resist your nature.” I said. “My Grace is a like though. Milady sounds like your kissing my hooves and I don’t like that.”

“Right.” He said with a smile, then I looked to my grandma.

“Grandma, Can you help him out with Earthquake, Aerial Ace, but keep his Ice Fang and Ancient power please.” I said.

“Of course honey.” She said as she pulled out the moves and got to work.

“Carnage, focus on your Attack and Special Defenses over everything else when you train.” I said. “I can’t have you like my Aunt’s Tyrunt and weak to Special Attack.”

“As you wish.” He said before we started to travel again.

“Wait milady.” The Houndoom said. “May I have some food in exchange for that treasure?”

“Or I can trade you with two Big nuggets to go buy that food.” I said. “I noticed you only had shards and evolution stones over anything expensive like these.”

“Yeah, that's hard to find.” She said with disbelief as she stared at the Big Nuggets that moved to her before she took them. “Thank you milady.”

“Anything for my new prince.” I said, making her smile before she walked away just as something send me flying to the ground, burying my face under the ground.


	20. The pests and their annoyance

“Good, now another Take Down, Arcanine!” A man said, making me stand up before I turned to the man and stopped Arcanine in mid flight.

“Sorry buddy.” I said.

“It’s okay milady.” He said with a smile. “It was an honor to battle you even if it was stupid doing it.”

I smiled as I tossed him through a tree.

“Do not attack me again.” I said. “I am not a wild Pokemon or up for grabs.”

“Yeah right.” He said as he threw a ball at me, making me catch it and put it in my bag before sending an ice beam at him.

He gasped as he leaped out of the way then was sent tumbling with the explosion.”

“Do not test me human.” I said.

“Okay I won't.” He whined as he patted the fire off his clothes. “What the hell was that move?”

“It's my version of Try Attack.” I said “I’m calling it Overwhelmer since it has a high chance to freeze you if you survive it.”

“I like it.” My grandma said with a smile before I sent a Heal Pulse to Arcanine as he limped to his master with a love filled smile while he stared at me, then he gasped and he ran around in circles before falling over, making everyone giggle.

“God, I love it when they do that.” My grandma said, making me smile before I picked up my passengers to start walking.

“Oh my goddess.” A girl squeaked. “Out of all the places? The goddess of the universe had to cross our path.”

“Calm master, jeez.” A man said with a chuckle, making me look to them to see a familiar woman with a Empoleon standing next to her.

“Well hello there, Dawn.” I said, making her excitement turn to disbelief.

“How do you know my name?” She asked, making Empoleon chuckle.

“Talk about mood swings.” He said, making her Elbow him as a crack of a smile formed on her face.

“Through Ash Ketchum’s memories.” I said with a smile, making her smile widen.

“What about him?” She asked. “How’s he doing?”

“He’s doing fine.” I said. “And he finally chose a girl.”

“Who?” She asked with a small grin.

“My grandma.” I said as I looked to my grandma.

“Kris?” She asked.

“Yep.” I said.

“Well that sucks.” She grumbled. “I wish it was me.”

Everyone giggled.

“You should have made your move.” My grandma said.

“He wasn’t ready at the time.” She said. “Care to battle Milady? Or was that false rumors?”

“No it wasn’t, but my team is just beginning.” I said. “I won’t last long with a veteran like you unless you plan on facing me directly, then that one you won’t last long.”

“Oh then never mind.” She said.

“Bring it.” Empoleon said. “Ash hasn’t seen me in forever and I gotten a lot stronger.”

I smiled, then looked to Dawn as she stared at him, then he looked at her.

“Is that alright master?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” She said. “I don't really like the idea of attacking my goddess.”

“The daughter of the goddess.” He said. “The goddess you heard of isn’t a noob or a child.”

I chuckled with amusement.

“Forgive me Dawn, but his ego just got way too big.” I said, then used Overwhelmer at him.

He was frozen solid, then sparks crackled around him, but the ice didn’t explode into fire.

“Not bad.” I said. “You survived my attack, but you are now vulnerable so you are no match for me.”

I walked up to him and put my hoof on to him, making the ice hiss and bubble as it melted away, revealing exhaustion in his face.

“The fuck was that move!” He yelped with a pant, making Dawn giggle.

“The power of a goddess.” I said, then sent him a Heal Pulse, making him gasp and become alert.

“Wow, I haven't felt this refreshed in years.” He said.

I smiled as I started walking before I spotted a fork in the road and a City not to far on the right side of the fork with a wide river to cross, making me start heading toward the City, then lift everyone to get across.

“Do you mind if we follow for awhile.” Dawn asked. “My big boy just spotted something that he shouldn’t have and is now drawn to you.”

I looked back as I sent everyone down to see Empoleon shaking his head quickly with nervousness.

“God, don’t make her look at me.” He thought. “I don’t want to look like a pervert in front of my goddess.”

I chuckled.

“Sure, why not.” I said.

“What was that laugh about.” Dawn asked.

“His thoughts.” I said, making Empoleon start to panic, then he tapped his ball before going back in as I giggled while she smiled with amusement.

I looked forward just as four men that wore the same clothes as the man that fist me in the Center jumped out.

“I see, you must be the cult.” I said, making them freeze as everyone looked a their location, but not directly at them. “Interesting, stealth technology. That won’t help you with me. I see invisible things as if they weren’t invisible.”

A man raised a dart gun, making me stomp on the ground before it cracked open under all of them and closed up on them, making them roar out before everyone stared in disbelief.

“Stick around a moment, will you.” I said. “My grandma will call in the taxi to take you to your five star hotel.”

“Right.” My grandma said.

“Mission control, reporting mission failure.” a man said. “Target is now aware of us. Stealth tech has no effect on her at all.”

“Copy that.” Another man said, but he didn’t sound like Abel.

“Well that rules out Abel escaping from my mother’s prison.” I said. “Must be the second in command, or perhaps you guys are just like the slavers and just step up to leadership after the first one is taken down. Bring It, I’ll take you all on.”

“That’s not going to happen.” My dad said. “I will not allow you to face them all alone.”

“I got it dad.” I said, making everyone gasp as they looked at him.

“Oh my god.” Dawn squeaked.

“Give it a rest, will you.” Empoleon said with a slight whine, making my dad chuckle just as the police came running toward us with Devon Scopes, then grabbed the nearest men.

“Give me that scope.” My dad said. “I must get Unknown make them into glasses now that I see they aren’t going to stop using that tech to get passed you guys.”

“Yes milord.” Jenny said as she tossed hers to him.

“Did you catch that sir!” The leader asked.

“I did and I’ll start to think of a counter.” He said, making me stomp on the ground before the men roared out again while the cops stagger back.

“I didn’t say speak.” I growled, making my dad chuckle. “The next wrong move, I will give you a brain freeze that you will never recover from.”

“I see you really do got it.” He said. “Okay, I’ll take my leave then.”

His portal opened up before stepping through while the cops returned to cuffing them, making me follow them to the city.

One of them men head butted the cop that was holding them, making me let out a roar that sent down a rain of shard all around him, encasing him in an icy fence that barely touched his body and held him in place.”

“Well, that’s unfortunate, I missed.” I said, making Jenny giggle with amusement while the man started to shiver with shaky gasps.

You can take him now, but he’ll be a little sluggish from being chilled.

I stomped on the ground, making the spears shake before shattering, then the man fell to the ground, shaking like a leaf with shuttering exhales that made steam form around his mouth.

“What was that move?” Empoleon asked.

“My version of Rock Tomb.” I said. “It’s called Ice Tomb instead.”

“It's quite effective too.” The cop said with a smile. “He can barely think with that cold by how his face looks.”

“I-I-I c-can t-think” The man shuttered with great effort in his voice, then started to gasp for air afterwards, making everyone chuckle.

“But you surely can’t speak.” The cop said with another chuckle. “I don’t think that’s good for you to speak either if you have to take a gasp for air afterwards. You might pass out on me.”

“Most likely at ninety percent give or take ten percent.” I said, making everyone chuckle.

A soft roar of a jet engine sounded above me, but it was too soft to be a jet.

“We have a visual.” A robotic voice sounded on a radio on the men.

“No you fool, turn off the responses.” The leader growled. “She's with the others. Damn it, just take her down!”

“Too late.” I said before I pushed off everyone and took off into the sky.

“Target is airborne.” It said. “Engaging.”

A second later, rapid pops that sounded like spit wads being fired sounded behind me, make me stop flying and plummeted toward the ground just as rapid whistle that sounded like arrows zipped passed me. I started to spin as I nose dived toward the ground making a whirlpool form around me and gave me propulsion.

“Error, A move similar to Aqua Tail and whirlpool detected.” The robot said, making me chuckle. “Sleep darts will have no effect with that move active.”

“Damn it!” The man roared. “Switch to live ammo, but shoot to disable only!”

“Nope, not happening.” I said as a drone like robot came into view, then I let out a roar, making my Ice Tomb skewer the robot before it exploded.

“Damn it, tell me we have the schematic on that!” The man roared, but their was no response before I landed on the ground to see all the men staring in disbelief while my dad smiled proudly behind them. I walked to my dad and rubbed my head to him.

“Are you needing something dad?” I asked.

“No, just seeing how you work after feeling your energy discharge.” He said. “I think you might have better powers than your mom. Less destructive and more efficient to countering these fools.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure dad.” I said. “I have way more that she does and I’m learning more and more as I go. I just found out that that move can be used out of water.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Do you have time for a date?” I asked. "I wish to make up form my mistake of falling asleep on you.”

“No it wasn't a mistake honey.” He said with a chuckle. “I suppose I can have a meal with you now that I’m here. Please change form while I do so myself.”

He changed form but his clothes appeared out of thin air and on him before he was finished changing.

“How do you do that?” I asked.

“I don’t think you can learn it.” He said, then placed his hand on my head before giving me the info. “Your mother couldn’t.”

I tried to do it, making my clothes disappear from my bag and appeared in front of me while I changed.

“I’ll be, so you can do it.” He said with a smile.

He touched my head and showed me how to send my clothes to my own realm and create it to where I want it.

“There’s how you can story your stuff and summon it.” He said. “Do not let anyone you don’t trust in there or they may create chaos on the creatures you make in there. When and if you make that world, tell me and I’ll give a few of my unknown to help maintain it.”

“Thanks dad.” I said as I hugged him, making him smile as he picked me up and hugged me with a kiss.

“Are your friends invited to our date now that I see them not wishing to leave your side?”

“What kind of date is that?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“A social gathering is the correct phrase for that with this many people joining.” He said. “Is that still acceptable?”

“I suppose.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Okay, to the buffet it is.” He said. “The other restaurants will not be enough.”

“That’s fine.” I said, making him smile before he started walking.

I looked forward to see the cops were gone while my friends stared at my dad in discomfort.

“Don’t stare at him like that.” I said.

“Sorry.” Dawn said. “It’s just I seen him before.”

“Yes, you have Dawn.” He said. “Several times. I watch over my subject that are intertwined with my family’s life.”

His face filled with frustration.

“This corruption is the only thing that seems to elude my foresight somehow.” He said. “Well not all of it, but some. I have no idea how they are getting some of this passed me to.”

“A machine most likely.” I said.

“Yeah, humans and their tech, so confusing to me.” He said, like this Pokeball thing. I’m at a complete loss on how it works and I have been studying it for a long time if I was able to get a counter for you and your mother with only one exception that Mewtwo made. I need to rack his brain to learn what he understands and that I don’t.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Dawn said with a smile.

Empoleon came to us with a piece of paper.

“Can I have your autograph sir?” He asked nervously, making my dad chuckle.

He touched the page before it was burned into it.

“Thank my daughter for teaching me that one.” He said, making me smile. “Though I still haven’t found out how she made it ranged.”

Think of your Hyper Voice attack and image your words into it.” I said.

“Okay, I’ll do that when I have a piece of paper in front of me, making Pummeler snatch one form Dawn and run to us with excitement.

“Why do you need my signature when you have my daughter?”

“Your the original.” Pummeler said, making my dad smile and sent out Hyper Voice, sending him tumbling backward.

“Oops.” He said making everyone giggle. “My bad.”

“It’s fine milord.” Pummeler moaned. “A pick me up please Grace.”

I sent a pulse at him, making him stand up while my dad tried again, but this time it was silent and full of light before the words started to burn on the page.

“Oh, I see how it works.” He said. “You forgot to tell me not to focus it as a roar, but instead, a whisper.”

“Yeah, sorry, slipped my mind.” I said with a smile as we came up to the door of the restaurant while the page started to roll away with the wind.

“Thank you milord.” Pummeler said as he started to chase it, then grabbed it and looked at it with excitement while he ran to us.

He gave it to my grandma as she pulled out her scrapbook, then put it inside while she smiled. We stepped in, making a woman look to us, then smile.

“How many?” She asked.

“Come out everyone.” I said, making everyone come out before she started to count.

“Thirty.” She said as she wrote it down and started walking to a room before turning to us.

“Apple juice.” I said, making her look to me and smile before she wrote it down;

“Oh good, my human form isn’t widely known.” I thought, making dad smile.

“Let’s keep it like that for as long as we can guys.” My dad thought

“Sorry, I’m kinda having troubles with that.” I thought.

“Anyone Else?” My dad asked. “Don’t worry about the bill. I can afford it.”

“That he can.” I said as everyone started to list off their drink. “I think I got rich off him.”

He chuckled.

“Not fully by me.” He said. “Your desire and skills for treasure hunting is way beyond my speed to plant them for you.”

“However knowing they aren’t lost sometimes has put a dent in me liking it.” I thought. “I like finding stuff lost or stashed and forgotten, not planted.”

“Then think of is as my stashed and forgotten.” He thought with a chuckle. “I will be forgetting it. I never return to my plants to pick them up, but I do watch over them to see who spots it.”

“How many are out there still?” I thought,

“Millions, but you put a dent in them.” He thought with a smile.

“Stop with the talking treasure.” Abe whined. “My Pickup ability is tingeing ever since you started thinking it.”

“That’s because there is a hidden treasure nearby.” I said.

“Really, where?” He asked, making try to point, but my dad grabbed my arm and pulled it down.

“Nope, that’s not a treasure hunt.” He said with a smile, making me smile as Abe went to look for it.

“It’s outside and looks to be a box of Pokemon food or cereal and a nugget.” I said. “Look for it after you eat.”

“Oi.” My dad growled, making me giggle with a grin. “That’s cheating.”

Abe smiled as he went to the food bar.

Once we got to the bar, my dad set me down just as I felt my sixth sense for corruption slam in to me, making me look around.

“Ignore it honey.” My dad said. “It’s just Team Aqua grunts. They aren’t a threat to us with what they are working on at the moment unlike the past project that threatened the world if Team Flare didn’t slow them down with the balance.”

“Not again.” Dawn whined, then started to call the police. “Where are they?”

“They just walked in.” He said, making her look at them and let out a whimper as she noticed them glancing around, then pointed to a woman as she fed her Pokemon.

“There, that's the woman that has beaten me.” The grunt said.

“Sorry dad, I can’t resist.” I said as I put my hand up before sending out my Hypnobeam, making everyone gasp as they looked around while the grunts stared out in a daze before my dad chuckled.

“My goodness, that move’s visual effects is so disorienting when I’m in the middle of it.” He thought with another chuckle. “Even with it’s not directed at me I still feel my head spin for a second.”

“What was that?” Empoleon asked.

“Mass hypnosis.” I said. “The name, Hypnobeam.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Go turn yourself in Team Aqua.” I thought.

“Yes master.” They said before everyone look at them as they turned and walked away.

“Never mind, Arceus has sent them to you.” Dawn said.

“Okay honey.” Jenny said. “Thanks for giving me the heads up.”

Once I was sitting I closed my eyes with a sigh.


	21. All out of mercy

“Please don’t stress yourself out too much honey.” My dad said.

“I’m not trying to dad.” I said. “It’s just these idiots are as dumb as they get with their approach.”

“They are, not Grim Skies.” He said. “These guys are well organized if they almost got to you a few times with both your mother and I intercepting them.”

“Please tell me if I’m being too much of a target dad.” I said. “I’ll come home if it starts to become too much for you guys.”

He stared at me as I noticed he wanted that, but my mom didn’t.

“Then you must convince her to make her change her mind.” I said.

“I can’t change her mind.” He said. “She as stubborn as a Tauros when it comes to moving an inch.”

My grandma giggled as she nodded.

“That she is.” She said.

“You are the king, so I’m to obey you.” I said, then looked toward an opening as I got ready to stand up.

“No honey.” He yelped as he grabbed my hand, making me sit still. “Don’t make her upset. I may want it, but I also don’t want you caged in our realm like she is assuming you’ll feel with no humans to interact with. We can handle it.”

I sighed as I nodded and started to eat. Once I finished eating, I looked to everyone to see them staring at me with empty plates.

“Really, everyone finished before me?” I asked, making everyone smile.

“You had a little more than you normally get.” Pummeler said. “Which is a pleasant change since you don’t eat enough in my book.”

“Was this good enough to replace me falling asleep in our last date dad?”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Don’t worry about it honey.” He said. “Now, please go be happy with your adventure.”

He put his hand up as I nodded.

“Check please.” He said, making the woman come to us and place the bill on the table, making him pull out a Big Nugget. “Keep the change.”

She looked at his face in disbelief, making me smile.

“No he’s not joking.” I said. “He never jokes. He’s a Serious nature.”

Everyone chuckled as he smiled,

“He’s not a Pokemon honey.” She said.

“Or is he?” I asked with a smile as I stood up, making everyone chuckle again. “For all you know I could be a Pokemon too.”

She stared at me with a small smile while my team came to me.

“She's telling the truth.” My dad said, making her look at him. “I am a Pokemon.”

“No you’re not.” She said just as a portal open, making her gasp as she looked at it, then to him in disbelief before she knelt down. “Forgive me for doubting Milord”

“It’s fine.” He said with a chuckle as he walked though. “I need that reaction anyways.”

The portal closed up, making the woman look at me.

“Milady, right?” She asked. “You said dad to him.”

“Keep it to yourself.” I said with a smile, making her nod quickly.

“Sir, the signal just dropped.” A man said, making me look toward them to see four men coming in with cult uniforms.

“Damn it you had to step in when my dad leaves.” I growled, then put my hand up before sending out a Hypnobeam on them, making them gasp as they looked around with no effect.

“Fuck.” I said, making the man bust out laughing.

“Yes that’s right, you can’t put us under hypnosis like those buffoons.” He said with a giggle, making me sigh, then let out a roar before the men pressed a button on their armor.

A second later, a barrier appeared while my ice shards shot around them, but shattered on impact of the barrier.

“Damn it.” I growled, making him chuckle again.

I stomped on the ground, making them start staggering with ratting glass.

“Code Earthquake.” The man said.

“Acknowledged.” Their suit said before they started to float, making me growl as they were becoming an annoyance.

“Anything else you got to test my counters with?” He asked.

“Yes plenty.” I said.

I put my hands out as if I was using my arms as wings before they glowed, then I swung them toward him as blades of light flew at them, making them dive to the ground with a gasp just before a Haxorus was sent flying with a roar while he held an apple.

“Sorry buddy.” I said I put my hand up in front of me, making the wave of water form before I pushed it forward.

The wave washed over them as I put my other hand up, making other wave appear at a distance, then I swept my hand aside. The water swept over them and shoved them outside before I flew after them. Once I got outside, I hovered there, then put my hand up and sent out a ball of light. As it got to about five hundred feet, it exploded into several hundred crackling sparks before the sparks shot down on top of them, making them roar out as they burst into flames. Their roars became louder as the flame wrapped around them while several cops came to them while they looked at me in worry.

“Don’t kill them honey.” He said. “You don’t want that on your conscience.”

“That’s not the nature of that move.” I said. “The worst they will get is second degree burns form their clothes unless their gadgets explode, then that’s a different story. They are safe to touch, those sparks are keeping them down.”

“I know, but I never seen paralysis sparks on humans before.” He said.

“Now you have.” I said. “It will last for ten hours and there is no cure besides time to my knowledge.”

He nodded before they took them away, making me summon my bubble before my dad came into view while he mounted my mom.

“Dad, they have major counters for my move.” I said, making him gasp as he moaned before my mom gasped, then giggled as he got off her.

“Thanks honey.” She said, making me smile with a heated face.

“Yeah, sorry dad.” I said “They have a counter for my Ice Tomb Earthquake and Hypnobeam already, but that’s just the tip to the iceberg. I wonder if I can summon an iceberg as my version of rock slide or something.”

“Don’t summon it too big if you can honey.” He said “And I don’t know how to help you with their counters.”

“No need, just warning you that they are getting defenses for me quickly.” I said.

A energy discharge filled the air, making me look toward it just to see an Aura Sphere coming at me before I smashed it back at them.

“Looks like a trainer wants my attention now.” I said with a sigh, making my dad chuckle.

“Good luck honey.” He said, then looked to my mom as she moaned and smiled.

"I'm guessing that's your millionth one?" i asked, making him chuckle.

"My second." My mom said.

"She is our third." My dad said.

"I'm not pure blood." I said.

“I don’t care.” He said. “You are still my kin in my eyes.”

A discharge smashed into me, making me sigh

“Can’t you see I’m having an inter dimensional phone call, damn it.” I growled as I smacked another Aura Sphere back, hitting the Pokemon that sent it and took him down. “Thank you for not dodging it this time.”

My dad chuckled as several cops stared at me as one thought, 'is he with the cult'.

“I better go and battle this trainer dad.” I said with a sigh as the trainer called him back and sent out Venusaur, making the cops smile. “This guy isn’t giving up.”

“Okay honey.” He said with a chuckle, making pop the bubble.

“Nightmare, you’re up.” I said. “Flame Charge.”

“With pleasure.” He said as he burst into flames and charged at Venusaur, but she endured the hit with slight exhaustion on her face.

“Damn, a strong plant.” Nightmare said, making her smile with the man.

“Leach Seed.” The man said.

“Flame Charge.” I said just as she shot the seeds at Nightmare, making him whine as his health was absorbed, then he burst into flames while charging at her, taking her down.

“Damn it.” He said with a smile. “Good try honey it seems we aren’t getting an Arceus today.”

“You can’t anyways.” I said as I pulled out a ball, then tapped it on me. “It has no effect.”

“How?” He asked.

“Ask my dad if you see him because I don’t know how.” I said. “Keep the cash since I took out your first Pokemon.”

“Nope, I became impatient with your phone call as you called it.” He said with a smile and held up my reward.

I grabbed it before he pulled out a Pokeball and tapped it on me, making me smile with amusement as his face fill with disbelief.

“The hell.” He said.

“Thinking my Pokeball is fake I see.” I said.

“Yeah, I kinda did.” He said as I took the money and put it in my wallet.

“Crap, my wallet is getting to fat.” I whined as I couldn’t fold it back up, making the man smile. “Treat time guys.”

A few people chuckled as my team became exceeded.

“Time to get you your ice cream Abe.” I said.

“Okay!” He yelped and ran down the street. “It’s this way from what the map said.”

I picked up everyone and flew after him.

“Put me down.” My grandma said. “Remember, I walk to not get fat.”

“Then you’ll be lagging behind with how bad he wants it.” I said, making her sigh as she nodded.

“Looks like I’m going to get ice cream to.” The man said, making me look back to see him floating with me as he bit his lip.

“Shit sorry.” I said. “If you don’t mind, then send your team out so they don’t have to go exhausted.”

He did as he was told before I sent a heal pulse at them, making them gasp and perk right up. I looked forward before I spotted Abe turning into the ice cream shop, making me set everyone down and walk in.

“Okay, all you can eat is your limit, no takeouts.” I said.

“Sorry honey, buffet is down the street.” A man said with a chuckle.

“I know, we just came from there.” I said. “This is their dessert.”

Once they got what they wanted, I paid up as the man stepped forward.

“I’ll take what they had.” He said as I walked out of the store.

“What’s next grandma?” I asked.

“I battle the Gym.” She said, making me nod.

Then you do that while my team do their thing.” I said, making my team smile and scatter.

“Be back in an hour.” My grandma said.

“And please don’t lose my bag Pummeler.” I said.

“I won’t.” He said as I felt something touch my purse, making me look back to see a boy trying to pick it.

He stared at me nervously before I opened my purse.

“Don’t steal again." I said. "you can take two.”

“He looked inside before his eyes widen, then fell over, making several men chuckle with me.

I looked to them to see it was cops as they held their handcuffs.”

“That’s not needed.” I said as I pulled out two Big Nuggets and a few Pokeballs. “He’s hurting badly from his memories.”

They nodded as i placed the items in his hand before he woke up, then looked at me nervously.

“How do you have so many of those?” He asked.

“That’s because I’m your goddess.” I said before he looked to his hand.

“Yeah right, your just a rich girl.” He said. “Thanks for saving my life.”

“Yep, no spending it all on candy.” I said as I started walking.

“Yes mom.” He said, making me giggle.

“Not with humans I won’t be." I said. "I already am with Pokemon however.”

“Prove that you are Pokemon.” He said.

“I can’t be caught.” I said, making him look at me in disbelief.

“So your a psychic, but that don’t prove anything.” He said, making me pull him to his feet with my power, then sent a wave of water over him washing away some of the grime on him.

“Got some soap?” I asked as he stared at me in disbelief, then he smiled.

“No, but I will soon.” He said.

“Go get yourself a friend.” I said. “They will keep you on your feet.”

He nodded before running away while I started to walk after him. A few second later, I found a large hidden item underground, making stop in front of it and stared at it in confusion since it was way too big for my dad’s plants and too big from what I’m used to finding.

“Something the matter milady?” A man asked, making me look up to see it was a cop.

“No, just trying to guess what this item is before I dig it up.” I said. “it’s too small for a coffin and treasure chest.”

“Dig it up.” He said with a smile. “You sparked my interest.”

I smiled as I before stomped on the ground, making it opened up before a small rusted lock box surfaced.

“No wonder I couldn’t identify it.” I said as he stared in disbelief.

I picked it up and formed my Holy fireball then melted the padlock off it before opening it, revealing stuff my dad would have placed.

“Dad tell me you didn’t plant this.” I said with a slight whine, making the cop chuckle, then summoned a bubble to him, but he was in his realm. “Dad, did you plant this?”

He looked to me and smiled.

“A long long time ago.” He said. “Way before you were even born and even before that city was founded. I don’t bury them that deep anymore or as much since some Pokemon can’t carry that much. I’m glad you found it. I was expecting a Diglett or something that likes to burrow to find it.”

“Then the next Diglett gets this.” I said, making him smile as he nodded.

“Can you teach me how you do this please?” He asked. “I’ve been trying and trying, but I can’t summon a bubble.”

“Sorry, don’t quite understand how I do it.” I said with a smile. “I just image you in my head before I pretend a phone is in front of me.”

“So that’s why you called it a phone call.” He said with a chuckle. “Thanks, I’ll try to practice now that I got the basics.”

I nodded before I popped the bubble. I looked to the cop to see him staring at the items, making me hold the box up to him.

“Take what you are eyeing at.” I said.

He smiled as he grabbed the Fire Stone before sending out his Growlithe.

“Here you go buddy.” He said. “Sorry for the delay.”

“No problem master and thanks milady.” Arcanine said as he took the stone and started to glow before I put the box in my purse as I started walking.

A few minutes later, I was ambushed by six Pokemon as they quickly surrounded me, making me look into their minds to see they were from the cult. I sighed as I summon a fireball within my hand, then let out a short yelp as I pushed it above me. The ball flew a few feet up before I let out another yelp while pulling my hands downwards to the ground as I crouched down before touching it, making the ball expand outward with a spin and around me like a spinning bubble of fire. With another yelp, i stood up as I shoved my hand outwards, making the bubble expand outwards for about twenty feet and over the Pokemon within a second, sending them flying with a roar. They didn’t get up while the flames swirled around me, then dissipated, leaving a black mark where it touched.

“The fuck was that!” A man yelped, making me look at him to see he was a cult member.

“I have no name for it yet.” I growled as I pulled him to me, then roundhouse kicked him in the face, knocking him out before I tossed him to his Pokemon while several cops came running to me with disbelief on their faces.

“Sir I don’t think this Arceus is a normal one.” A man said.

“I see that.” The cult leader said with disbelief in his voice, making me look toward him to see him in a hologram with the same suit but with a Arceus mask on his face. “I have no idea what I’m up against.”

I chuckled.

“This is just the tip of the iceberg of what I can do.” I said as several cops ran toward them, then tackled the man down while one when through the hologram.

“I’m not here.” The leader said with a chuckle. “Man, that was hilarious to watch you do that.”

He sighed as the cop walked the man away.

“Time to go bust you guys out now that you guys are piling up over there and if her pattern continues she’ll be leaving the city soon.” He said. “See you soon.”

“Thank you sir.” The man said before the hologram faded.

“Get max security on the jail Jenny.” I thought. “Breakout imminent.”

“Copy that honey.” She thought back, then said through the radio. “I need ten men on that task ASAP.”

Just as she said that, an explosion sounded.

“They are already here!” She yelped, making me fly toward the explosion to see several aircraft hovering over the station.

I put my hands to the sky, making the sky start to become ugly with thunderheads while sparks started to form around me until it was like a thick blanket.

“Warning, unstable weather detected!” An automated voice from within the Pokemon center below me. “All trainers must get indoors immediately.”

“No need to worry about that.” I thought. “This version of Thunder will not miss my target but it will be very scary to watch.”

A second later several loud crashes sounded as bolts shot down on the crafts, making explosion erupt where they struck, then a loud buzzing horn sounded.

“Warning, critical Hull damage detected.” A automated voice said. “Engine core failure detected. Eject immediately.”

Rapid pops sounded as two men ejected from each craft before several more bolts shot down and made the craft’s explode, sending them flying further. I let out a roar as I noticed the chairs had jet packs before an ice spear came down to my hand from the clouds. I put my hand over the men, making my spear move in front of it, then I pointed while sweeping it across them, making the spear fly though each the chair like a bullet and froze it solid, then they started to fall to the ground.

Once they landed, they stood up and started running before I sent down my Ice Tomb, freezing them where they stood until the cops got to them.

“You are messing with the wrong Arceus sir.” I thought as i turned around to see a man with a Charizard while the leader stared in disbelief within his hologram. “I am the new generation of the Alpha Pokemon. Attacking my parents may get you mercy from them, but I am not them and you will not get any from me, so might want to stop while you are ahead or I will crush this cult like a pest you are. Begone mortal.”

I put my hand up and shot several shards at Charizard, taking them to the ground before the clouds started to break up while they were captured. Once they landed the cops ran to them before I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	22. New friends and tech enhancement

As I opened my eyes, I lowered to the ground to see my team and friends staring in worry. My grandma was too fixated on her new badge to even notice anything around her.

“Where to next grandma?” I asked.

“South.” She said, then started walking.

“Are you ignoring what just happened?” May asked.

“What, what just happened?” My grandma asked as she looked up from her badge, making me giggle as I place my hand on her mouth.

“Let it go.” I said as she looked at me, making her nod. “She’s used to stuff like this to where she can block it out unintentionally now. And her new badge don’t help any.”

“Block what out?” My grandma asked.

“Nothing.” I said with a giggle, making May smile. “Just continue walking.”

A minute later, we came up to a fork. One led to tall grass that was surrounded by water while another led to a building that led to a raised platform.

“Left or right?” I asked.

“Um…” She started to say before she went to the building to see there was a sign saying, ‘Seaside Cycling Road closed for maintenance and will be open during the start of summer. Sorry for the inconvenience’. “Looks like we go left.”

“Right.” I said with a smile. “We camping or do you wish me to fly you?”

“No honey, I’m done flying for awhile.” She said. “I need to enjoy not being in Johto anymore, so we are camping.”

“Okay.” I said, then started to head into a small forest to the north of the path. “I’ll gather the wood. You go ahead of me. Go train guys while I do that.”

“Can I…” Albert started to ask with nervousness, making me look at him to see his Squirtle pushing him forward with a smile. “Come with you?”

I looked into Squirtle’s mind, but it went blank.

“Not happening.” Squirtle said. “Stay out of my head.”

“Whatever.” I said and looked forward before I started to gather timber as I walked deep into the forest.

“Ask her.” Squirtle said. “Stop being shy already.”

“I can’t, I’m not good with this topic.” Albert whined softly, making me look back to see him staring at my ass while his mind had glimpse of me naked in human form while one was with him also naked.

I smiled as I looked around to see no one was watching within line of sight, so I made my clothes disappear before he gasped as he stared at me, making Squirtle grin.

“Looks like you failed to keep your mind clear.” Squirtle said.

“Yeah, kinda hard to with this.” Albert said. “She’s a lot more sexy then I imagined it. Um do you mind having um…”

“A little late for that question now that she’s naked.” Squirtle said. “Now take her home now that she just said yes.”

I giggled as Albert’s face filled with color, then he walked toward me before looking to my face as a thought of examining my pussy came into his mind.

I made us float a few inches before I laid back, making him smile.

“This is a lot easier this way.” He said as he laid down and pulled me towards him. “I’m so glad she can read my mind.”

He started to stare at my slit then thoughts of opening it up to look inside filled his head, making me open my legs, His smile widen before he started to explore my depths.

“Boring.” Squirtle growled, making me giggle as he gave him the bird before Squirtle stared at it with an amused smile. “Oh, really now. Don’t mind if I do fuck you.”

He pulled himself over him, making Albert pry his eyes from me, then to his dick that was coming out from the base of his tail before he stared in disbelief.

“Okay, that’s a new one.” Albert thought. “I was wondering where your dick was since there is no sheath.”

He looked back towards me.

“Wait you don’t mind?” Squirtle asked.

“No he don’t by how calm he was on discovering your dick for the first time.” I said, making him smile and start taking off his pants.

Albert looked at me.

“I’m not sure if I’m gay or not.” He thought. “Please don’t encourage him to do thinks like this.”

“You would be Bi.” I thought. “And you won’t know until you try both.”

He gasped as second later as Squirtle plunged himself in him.

“Okay, that’s not so bad.” He mumbled, making me smile.

“Can I have yours now?” I asked, making him smile with a heating face, then he pulled himself over me before pushing in.

He moaned as he closed his eyes.

“Yes, this I could get used to.” He thought.

“You might want to get a girl if you want a family.” I thought. “I can’t provide that.”

“I know.” He moaned as he started to fuck me. “Faster buddy.”

We chuckled as he started to move faster. A snap sounded, making me look towards it to see a small trainer hiding behind a tree. The person looked to a Plusle as he masturbated to us with a grin.

“Get down from there before she sees you.” The trainer whispered forcefully with a hint of male tone in his voice.

“Nope, not yet, almost there.” Plusle moaned softly, then he came. “Okay now I can.”

I smiled from that as he leaped down to him shoulder, making the boy stroke his face.

“Such pervs we are.” The boy whispered, making Plusle nod with a giggle.

“In or out buddy.” Squirtle moaned.

“Fuckers choice.” Albert moaned. “How about you Grace?”

“In.” I said, making him smile before Squirtle pushed in and came with a grunt, then Albert did as well not too long after.

“Damn, that was good.” He moaned. “thanks for taking my cherry.”

“Yep.” I said with a smile. “Now go to the others.”

“Okay.” He said as he pulled out of me, making me lower everyone down while my cloths appeared and moved on me.

“May I go into your realm?” He asked as he stared at the clothes.

“I haven’t made it yet.” I said. “It's a void right now.”

“Can you make it soon?” He asked.

“Yep.” I said. “Now go while I get the wood.”

He nodded and started walking while I floated toward the human.

I floated above them as I noticed the boy were masturbating, then turned off the anti-gravitational field to not alert him. Once I peeked around, I noticed Plusle was watching the boy I gave a gift to with a grin, then he gasped as he spotted me, making me shake my head with a smile.

“I was on to you before he even noticed you were masturbating.” I thought. “Are you his first Pokemon?”

He nodded before the boy started to grunt, making me lower down to his dick before Plusle grinned just as the boy unloaded into my mouth.

“Damn, that was good.” He moaned just as Plusle started to giggle.

“Damn that was hot.” Plusle said.

“Sorry, I can’t understand you when I close my eyes.” The boy open his eyes, then gasped as he spotted me, then I swallowed his cum, making hims stare at me with color filling his face that was now cracking a smile.

“Is that any good?” He asked.

“Yep.” I said with Plusle.

“How do you know?” The boy asked.

Because I sucked you in your sleep before I allowed you to catch me once I noticed you were without a partner.” Plusle said.

“Wait you let me and I didn’t sneak up on you?” The boy asked.

“Yep.” Plusle said with a smile.

“Here’s a little blessing from your goddess.” I said as I touched his head before my hand glowed. “Now good luck and stop spying on me. Instead be open. I’m under attack.”

“I know, I saw.” He said with worry on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Much better now that I’m full of cum and got to taste someone new.” I said, making his face become a cherry as Plusle giggled.

“Can I have a go?” Plusle asked.

“No way.” The boy said, making me smile. “Was that my blessing?”

“Sure, but you will make me lay an egg and you will need permission from your trainer.” I said as I nodded with a smile. “I need to get back to the others before they make camp.”

I started to float away pulling wood to me as I headed back.

“It’s forever by the way trainer.” I said.

“Thanks a lot.” The boy said. “I’m just learning their languages and only got half of his down.”

“Not anymore.” I said. “And that’s for everyone, not just him.”

“What’s going on?” Plusle asked, making the boy turn his back.

“Talk to me.” The boy said

“You can’t understand me with your back turned.” Plusle said.

“You sure about that?” The boy asked.

“The hell.” Plusle said in disbelief. “Must been a lucky guess. “What is your name.”

“Nigel.” Nigel said.

“The fuck!” Plusle yelped, making Nigel giggle. “Okay, this can get interesting. Thank you milady.”

“You’re welcome.” I said as I left the forest.

As I got to the other’s, I noticed my grandma battling a trainer.

“Damn, how fucking strong is your Dragonite.” The trainer whined.

“My whole team is maxed.” My grandma said.

“Fuck, I surrender.” He said, then pulled out the money. “I’m no match for you.”

I started to walk before I put the wood in my arms, making it tower over me.

“Damn kid, how strong are you?” He yelped as he looked at me. “Did you chop down the whole forest?”

“Yep.” I said with a giggle.

“Are you a trainer?” He asked.

“Yep, but I’m a little busy with my Grandma’s camp at the moment.” I said. “Give me a minute to set it up if you wish to battle.”

“Who’s your grandma?” He asked.

“Me.” My grandma said.

“Damn it, is she overpowered like you?” He whined,

“Nope.” I said. “I’m about average for strength, maybe a little less, but I don’t mind.”

“Um, sorry to say, you are not average on strength.” He said nervously. “That’s about two hundred pounds of wood.”

“Well one must keep in shape to train my Hitmonchan.” I said.

“Which I want a rematch.” Pummeler said.

“Okay give me a second Pummeler.” I said. “Would you like to see me Pummel my Pummeler?”

Pummeler grumbled.

“is that the reason you named me that?” He growled.

“Nope.” I said as I set the wood next to the water. “It’s because you pummel ass when it’s not me. Well, unless it is my ass of course.”

The man stared in disbelief.

“Wait your grandma allows you to have sex?” He asked.

“She has no control over me.” I said. “Not if she wants to be hypnotized again.”

“No, I’m good.” My grandma said as I looked into the water. “Ash told me about that when you gave me my memories back.”

“Wait, your memories back?” The man asked.

“That’s classified.” I said, making my grandma giggle.

“Great.” He whined, making her giggle again. “Am I going to get tackled by the military battling you?”

“Nope.” I said with a smile then pulled out a tin can from the water before summoning the fireball, making the man gasp.

“What are you?” He asked.

“That’s classified.” I said with a smile.

“Do not press on that one.” My grandma said in a warning tone. “I will personally tackle you with that one."

He looked at her, then smiled as he looked at her body.

“I’m taken.” She said.

“Damn.” He whined, making everyone giggle before I melted the metal over a few logs and put them in a pile. “Okay grandma, time for you to do what you do best. I’ll let my team decide on what to cook this time.”

“Okay.” She said as she looked to my team while I pulled Pummeler away.

“Okay, now I’m ready.” I said as I took off my bag.

“That thing is meant for a large Pokemon sweetie.” The man said.

“Nope, this is my strengthening tool.” I said with a smile and set it down before Pummeler put up his fist and started to dance around in full concentration. “Now watch what fighting me directly gets you.”

“Make your move weakling." Pummeler said just as my head started to spin.

“Come on, don’t use that move on me.” I whined, making everyone giggle before Pummeler started to throw his Bullet Punches, but I managed to dodge it, then counter with I sidekick to the chest, sending him flying into the ocean.

“Damn, what a kick!” The man yelped. “Your not human, are you?”

“That’s classified.” My grandma growled. “Ask again, I dare you.

“Calm grandma.” I said before I broke free from my confusion as Pummeler got out of the water, then charged at me with a dark uppercut, but I leaned back, then preform a windmill kick to the head, making him face plant to the ground with a yelp.

“How in the hell do you handle your confusion so freaking well?” He whined.

“I broke free of it when you just got out of the water.” I said

“Really, already.” He whined. “Damn it.”

“Down already?” I asked.

“I’m no match for you still.” He whined.

“It’s okay buddy.” I said. “Go rest by the fire.”

“No way, I’m not sitting out of this battle.” He yelped. “I need a potion.”

“Okay.” My grandma said.

“No, I’m not going to battle and I need to be going anyways.” The man said. “My team is starving for something at the buffet.”

“Then maybe next time.” I said before I spotted Nigel staring at me in disbelief with Plusle on his shoulder.

“Grandma, care to have a guest in our camp?” I asked, making the man follow my gaze, then smiled as he started to head to the City.

“Of course.” She said as she glanced to him. “Have a seat sweeties. I hope you like sweet and sour Curry with beef.”

Nigel smiled as he nodded and stepped to the fire and sat down before Plusle stared at me.

“What level are you?” He asked.

“I have no level anymore.” I said, making my grandma hold her Pokedex over me.

“What level.” She said.

“Arceus detected, switching to energy reader mode.” It said. “Level is one twenty-two.”

“Damn.” I said with a nervous chuckle while my grandma stared in confusion.

“When did that become a thing for you?” She asked.

“Four years ago.” It said. “Samuel got tired of me saying error all the time with Arceus.”

“Okay.” She said. “I see he added a conversation feature to you to if you don’t sound like a robot anymore.”

“Don’t call me a bucket of bolts.” It said.

“Nope, not a robot.” she said with a smile. “Did a Rotom possess my Pokedex.”

A smile formed on the Pokedex as eyes opened up, making her face fill with disbelief.

“Took you long enough.” Rotom said and sound to be a male.

“When?” She asked.

“Four years.” He said. “I came on behalf of Samuel. Now let me upgrade to my true form. It’s kinda cramped in this form.”

The Pokedex started to float, before growing arms a horn and stubs for feet.

“Wow, that’s quite an improvement.” I said.

“I seen this before.” She said.

“Yep, I’m getting more and more common.” He said with a smile. “Do you like my new looks?”

“Sure do.” She said with a smile. “You could have spoke up.”

“Nope, I wanted you to find out with my minor altering here and there with my responses, but I started to grow bored from you not catching on with them being too minor, so I decided to spill the beans just now.” He said.

She nodded and grabbed for him.

“Can I stay out?” He asked. “Or at least in your back pants pocket.”

I giggled as she smiled.

“So I got a pervert Pokedex now?” She asked, making me giggle as Nigel smiled with Plusle.

“Yeah, pretty much with your sexy body.” He said, making everyone giggle

“Sorry I don’t do machines.” She said.

“Fine, I don’t do humans.” He said with a fake pout while he crossed his arms and turned away, making everyone giggle before he mumbled. “I’ll just get it when your asleep.”

“I heard that.” She said. “Turning your back don’t help anything if your voice is human.”

“Fuck, I need to get used to that.” He mumbled, making her smile.

“Well I’m going to meditate my stresses away.” I said.

“Not near here please.” My Grandma said. “That feeling is so unbearably strong.”

“Sorry.” I said and looked around to see we were alone before I transformed into my true form, making Nigel gasp with Plusle.

I flew to a small patch of land in the middle of the water, then laid down and closed my eyes.


	23. Giving the men love before creating a new world

A soft crackle started to sound as pulses shot out from me, making Nigel and Plusle stare in disbelief while plants started to grow all around me

“Honey, you're making it to the fire and the fire is spreading from that.” My grandma said as she stomped a fire out, making me float back a few feet.

“Okay your good.” She said.

Nigel walked toward me.

“I wouldn’t go to her if I were you.” My mom said as he let the pulse touch him before he grunted.

“Nope.” He said. “What is that?”

“I call it Holy Pulse.” I thought. “My unique ability from what my dad said since he can’t do it. It’s healing you, so don’t worry.”

“Yeah a little warning next time, milady.” A man said, making me look toward him to see a Tentacruel.

“Sorry about that.” I said.

“Are you receiving this professor?” Rotom asked, making me look at him to see him floating next to me.

“Really, you can stand it?” I asked

“Barely.” He said with a smile

“Yes, what in the world is she doing?” Samuel said.

“Becoming a gardener.” I said, then scattered seeds on the ground just before they stared to grow in pulses.

“That’s cool.” Nigel said. “What are those going to be?”

“Oran, Sitrus and Bluk berries.” I said.

“Yes please on the last one. Tentacruel moaned, making me smile before I moved some from my bag and to him.“Thank you milady. is these pulses harming my egg?”

I looked into the ground to see an egg on the sea floor before I noticed I was making it grow faster.

“Nope.” I thought. “You shall have your baby today.”

“That’s not possible.” He said. “My mate just laid it today.”

“If you say so.” I said. “Why would your goddess also known as the Jewel of Life lie about life?”

He looked to his egg, then smiled.

“Then I owe you.” He said.

“No you don’t.” I thought. “This is my hobby to bring life into this world after all and I like doing it for free.”

I noticed the egg started to move, making me smile

“Well, welcome to fatherhood.” I thought before I stopped my pulsing.

He looked to the egg in disbelief as it started to light up the ocean floor, then he looked at me in shock.

“Thank you so much milady.” He said and went to his egg before I floated to the fire and laid next to it while everyone stared at the egg with a small smile before the glowing stopped. Plusle walked to me while he stared at me in awe as his mind raced of the sight of me, making lower my head to him and kissed him.

“Calm your thoughts.” I thought. “I don’t like chaos in minds near me.”

He smiled as he took several deep breaths before his mind went silent a few second later, then he walked to my side to climb on my back.

“Thank you so much for making my dreams come true.” He said. “Ever since I heard about Arceus roaming the world fighting chaos as it hunts them, I always wanted to meed and ride one.”

“You going to ride her the other way too?” Nigel asked, making me snort as I smiled and held back my laugh.

“Shut it.” Plusle growled, making him giggle.

“Fine if you take first dibs, then I will.” He said.

“Not before you eat.” My grandma said with a smile as she started to serve it out to everyone, making shrink down into my human from.

“Okay, how does that work?” He asked as he noticed Plusle was now on my shoulder. “That’s not where your back was. And he’s my plush, not yours”

Plusle chuckled.

“I like that one.” Plusle said, making him smile. “Where’s my tea. I want a tea party.”

“That’s a girls thing.” Nigel said in discomfort. “Don’t ever say that again.”

May and my Grandma giggle with me.

“But why, I love tea.” He said.

I put my hands up before an orb of life appeared between them, making everyone look to it before I put the orb to the ground, then watched it take shape before a tea plant formed. I grabbed a clay cup from my grandma and summoned a mini Surf before scooping the water as it moved into the ocean, then put the cup in the fire while I picked a leaf.

“Two please.” Plusle said. “I like mine extra rich.”

I picked another, then put my other hand up before a fireball appeared, drying out the leaves in seconds. The fire dissipated before a mortar and pestle move to me form Pummeler’s backpack, then I started to grind it up.

“You know medicine?” My grandma asked.

“A little.” I said. “Not much though. Still learning on that one.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“What do you know so far?” She asked

“Cold and flu Remedies and the Full Restore Potion.” I said, making her face fill with disbelief as she pulled out a paper.

“The last one please.” She said, making me send out a pulse of light to the page before it burned into the page.

“Ingredients are hard to find sometimes just so you know.” I said.

“I see that if I never seen or can even pronounce some of these words.” She said.

“That’s medicine for you.” I said with a smile, making her smile as she nodded.

Once the tea was made, I passed it to Plusle.

“Thanks.” He said. “Did you get that Nigel?”

“Yes.” He said with a smile. “I’ll get your tea from now on. Just don’t expect a tea party.”

Everyone giggled as I smiled.

“Time for bed.” My grandma said as she noticed everyone done with their food.”

“I’m keeping first watch.” I said.

“No need.” She said

“We are on a busy path if there is a cycle road.” I said.

She sighed as she nodded.

“Fine wake me when you get tired.” She said, then laid down.

“Can I take her for a spin?” Nigel asked, making my grandma smile.

“She is her own person.” She said. “Just don’t knock her out and not tell me please.”

He smiled with excitement before I smiled.

“Let’s take it to the stars.” I said as I started walking away from the camp.

“What.” He said in confusion.

“Just follow me.” I said, making him do as he was told before he started to float, making him gasp as I took off into the sky.

“Wait, I fear heights.” He whined.

“Don’t worry, I got you.” I said. “I just don't wish to be bothered. You kinda distracted me for my friend when you were watching me.”

“Sorry.” He said. “I just saw your fight and wanted to know more about you.”

“Well, you’re about to get real acquainted with my pussy.” I said, making him smile. “Human or true form?”

“Human.” He said. “I won’t feel anything with your other form.”

“I heard that one before.” I said with a smile before I made my clothes disappear.

“How do you have the nerve to do that?” He asked.

“I’m a Pokemon.” I said. “I don’t care if people see me.”

“He reached for me just before I stopped flying upwards once I got to the clouds.

“Now do yourself a favor, don’t look down.” I said.

“Yeah.” He said with a nervous smile, then grabbed him before pushing him flat, making Plusle leap off me, but I grabbed him.

“Don’t do that.” I said. “Any sudden movements that isn’t by me will result in your death way up here.”

He nodded as he glanced to the ground nervously before I let him go, making him yelp out as he stared out in terror.

“This is so freaking scary floating by myself!” He yelped, making me chuckle as Nigel smiled with amusement.

I got on top of Nigel and started to kiss him on the lips, making him close his eyes with love filling his face.

“God, my first kiss Is better then I imagined.” He thought, making me smile as I turned it into a French kiss. “Oh even better.”

I snorted as I struggled to hold back my laugh.

“What’s he thinking?” Plusle asked.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself about.” He said quickly, while I started to take off his clothes, making him open his eyes nervously.

“Okay, I won’t be taking them off.” I said.

“No, it’s okay.” He said. “I’m just not used to getting naked in front of someone other than Pokemon.”

“Pokemon I am.” I said.

“You don’t look like it.” He said.

“I can change that.” I said

“No.” He said quickly. “Just do your thing.”

I nodded and continued to take off his clothes. Once he was stripped, his dick was already hard, making me start sucking on him before he grunted.

“Damn, the nerves of steal you have.” He moaned before he grabbed me and turned me around to where I we were in the 69 position.

After a few second of him examining my pussy inside and out, he started to eat me out just as I noticed Plusle staring at me with a hard on and grin. I grabbed his dick and started to stroke it, making him grunt before he smiled, then closed his eyes.

“Does pussy always taste so sweet?” Nigel thought.

“No.” I thought.

Plusle started to buck his hips, making me stop sucking Nigel and start sucking him before he grunted and grabbed my face and started to fuck it, then came into my mouth.

“Thanks milady.” He moaned.

I nodded before I turned myself around and transferred his cum to Nigel,

“What was that good stuff?” He asked in disbelief. “Your partner's cum.”

He stared at me in disbelief.

“Okay.” He said, making Plusle chuckle.

I grabbed his dick and lined it up to me before I looked to his face, making him push into me before he grunted.

“Oh fuck.” He moaned. “You are divine for sure.”

I smiled as I started to bob on him, making his eyes roll back with bliss while I started to kiss his chest. Plusle me and plunged his dick into my ass, making me close my eyes and started to move Nigel in me like a Dildo, then I started to feel my climax approaching.

“Who want’s my juices?” I asked.

“I do.” Nigel grunted, making me get over him while Plusle continued to fuck, then put my pussy over his mouth.

He opened his eyes and started to eat me out before I came into his mouth, making him moan and lap it up before I pushed him back into me and resumed his fucking just as Plusle came in me with a moan.

“Oh goddess, you took everything.” He moaned.

Then watch us finish up.” I said.

“Almost there.” Nigel moaned as he started to thrust his hips into me while started to let out soft moans and grunts.

His face slowly filled with discomfort and exploded into me with a loud moan.

“Damn, best one so far.” He moaned,

I pulled off him and started to dress him before Plusle started to clean me out.

Once I was clean, he climbed to my shoulder.

“Morning milady.” A man said. “May I have a go with you?”

I looked at him to see Rayquaza.

“Yes definitely.” I said. “I would gladly have our baby in my team.”

He smiled.

“I’m glad to hear it." He said before I changed into my true form, making his smile widen before moving closer while Nigel stared in shock with Plusle.

“Do you guys want to go back to camp?” I asked.

“Nope, not if you are going to get fuck by his huge ass dick.” Plusle said, making Rayquaza chuckle. “Is even going to fit in you?”

“I’m sure he will.” I said.

I turned my ass to Rayquaza, making him put his snout to my pussy and started push his long tongue into me and clean me out spotless before his body moved over me.

“Ready milady?” He asked.

“Born ready.” I said, making him smile before he pushed into me.

I moaned from him being huge and almost to big, but I endured as I started to fly into bliss, making Nigel yelp out.

“Shit sorry.” Rayquaza yelped as snatched him from the air. “I guess fucking and her powers holding you up is a no go.”

“Just don’t eat me.” He whined,

“Nope, I don’t eat human.” He said as he stared to fuck me, making me moan and I started to fall, but he wrapped his body around me.

Plusle move to Nigel, then I came hard with a moan, making Rayquaza grunt.

“Don’t squeeze me like that.” He moaned, making the boys chuckle.

“I can’t help it.” I moaned. “You fill me so well.”

“That’s not the only thing that’s about to fill you.” He moaned just before he started to unload in me, making cum gush out of me instantly before I flew over the edge again and came hard.

He moaned again then relaxed.

“Thank you milady.” He moaned. “I needed that for two hundred years now.”

“Damn, I would have gone nuts if I didn’t have sex for two hundred years.” I moaned.

“I know you would have with you going into heat every year.” He said and pulled out of me.

He started to fly away.

“Wait.” I moaned as I felt his egg coming out of me.

“Oh sorry, forgot.” he said as he move to my pussy and grabbed our egg, making me change form and got dressed before grabbing the Egg.

“Thank you.” I said while the boy stared in disbelief.

“No you can not have it.” I said. “No one will get this out of my hand as long as I live.”

“Take it to your realm milady.” Rayquaza said.

“Good idea.” I said. "I need to get to that or I'm going to keep pushing it aside as everything interrupts me."

He nodded before he flew away, then I flew back to camp. I let the boy fall to the fire. I opened a portal open, revealing blackness.

“Step forward if you wish to see my realm being created.” I said, making my team look at me in disbelief before they stood up, then my companions teams came out of their balls.

“Can we watch?” Chomper asked.

“Yes, only my friends and family are invited since I know they will not try to take control of it like this stupid cult.” I said. “I wonder if that’s their motives again. I really hope it's not what I think it is.”

“What do you think it is?” My dad asked, making everyone gasp.

I looked to him to see him looking at me through his bubble.

“I finally made one.” He said with excitement, making me smile.

“I don’t wish to jinx my theory.” I said. “But if I see it coming true then I’ll tell you.”

“Okay.” He said.

“I’ll send my Unknown to aid you when you are finished.” He said. “I’ll know when it is, so you don’t need to call me.”

“How do you know?” I asked.

“You give off a unique feeling every time you accomplish something that you are proud of.” He said. “I still don’t know what causes it, but your mother has it too and it feels so nice to be around.”

I nodded, making him look around.

“So I just push my face into the bubble to make it go away?” He asked with uncertainty in his voice. “Is this even water? Great now my head’s hurting from trying to understand this new power. So hate learning new moves sometimes.”

I giggled.

“It’s not water dad and you can put any body part though it to dismiss the bubble, not just your face.” I said. “I just like to use my face as it gives me the thought of kissing the person good bye.”

He smiled as he nodded.

“Then, I’ll be kissing you back from now on.” He said before put his head to the bubble, making it pop.

I took a deep breath before I turned to my friends to see only the women smiling as the boys stared at me normally.

“Okay, please bare with me, this is my first world and I want it unique.” I said.

“That’s what I want to.” My Grandma said. “I think I need an escape from the old.”

“Yeah, no eating anything new unless I tell you it’s okay to eat.” I said. “Can’t have you dying on me from being poisoned.”

She smiled as she nodded before I floated above the ground and scanned the area to see were alone, then I looked up to only Rayquaza was watching from a distance.

“No need to worry about me milady.” He thought. “I just wish to watch over our egg with you.”

“No need, I’m taking it to my realm.” I thought. “Unless you wish to go there, then I think I got it.”

“Nope, my place is here.” He thought.

“Then I will begin my creation now that I see we are alone from any cultist.”

I landed on the ground and opened the portal.

“Please bare with the darkness, this is what I was trapped in when I was dying on you and kinda lost my mind in there for a bit.” I said. "Please step through if you haven’t changed your mind.”

Everyone stepped through without hesitation, making me look to Rayquaza once more before to the camp to see our goods were packed, then I glanced to my egg and stepped through the portal while everyone stared at me. Once the portal closed I lost form just like in my dad’s realm, but my egg floated there.

“Welcome back.” Insanity said.

“Tell me someone heard that.” I grumbled. “I really don’t wish to lose my mind again.”

“I did.” My grandma said.

“Okay, thank you.” I said. “Who are you and be honest or I’ll be obliterating you when I can see.”

“I-I’m sorry milady, I’m your first creation and was only playing with you.” She whined with fear.

“Show yourself then.” I said.

“I can’t, you haven’t gave me a form yet.” She said.

“Oh, I see.” I said and thought about it before I smiled, then a clone of my human form grew in front of me.

“There, now you can officially say you are me and you are to help me take care of my guest and my eggs if the Unknown my dad send are too busy maintaining my world when I’m gone.” I said. “Just don’t talk riddle again.”

“I wasn’t, I was talking random.” She said with a giggle. “It’s kinda boring in here and you wanted someone to talk to while your subconscious felt you were losing your mind.”

“I’m about to change that and you didn’t help me with that either.” I said, making her giggle with a grin. “You gave me a push off the cliff to insanity.”

Her smile faded to worry.

“Forgive me milady.” She said. “I was only messing around.”

I looked at my egg that she was holding.

“Don’t drop that please.” I said.

“I won't.” She said with love growing on her face as she stared at the egg.

I put my hands up, making two orbs appear, then they stared to grow making everyone around me start to glow brighter from it lighting them up in the darkness of the void. The ball shot up into the sky without a sound, then exploded silently with blinding light.

“Say a color.” I said.

“Um green.” Albert said, making a green sky appear.

“Okay no thanks.” My grandma said in discomfort. “That’s creepy.”

I giggled as I changed it to red.

“Nope, not going to be in my hell.” She said, making me giggle again before it changed to the normal blue.

“Better.” She said with a smile. “I’m not ready for an alien world at that level.”

Everyone smiled as I leaped up, then a ball of electric started to form around my hoof with a crackle before I smashed it into the void’s floor, making sparks explode all around us with a crash as it flew as far as the eye could see, but didn't disappear as it moved. I watched as the sparks started to climb and fall around some areas as shapes of detailed objects formed in the spark. Once everything was covered in sparks, white light formed between the gaps, making everything become blinding as everyone shield their face. Once the glow faded, the world was now filled with colorful, mountains plans lakes and forests.

“Okay, that was different.” Albert said, making me smile. “So that’s how god made the universe?”

“Yep.” My dad said through a bubble with a smile while my mom watch next to him with awe on her face. “Now put life into it honey.”

“That will take a while.” I said

“Yep.” He said with a smile. “That’s the whole fun about it. Do you wish my Unknown’s help doing what they do best with creating new? I know it’s not finished, but I wish to help anyway I can.”

“Yes.” I said.

“Okay.” He said as his smile widened as a portal opened, then he looked back. “I need thirty volunteers to say good bye to this realm forever and aid my daughter’s realm just as you were doing here.”

Several Unknown flew to the portal with excitement, then came into my world before looking at me.

“Give us an image of what you like your world to be milady and we’ll focus on that.” One of them said.

“How in the hell am I to do that?” I asked with a whine. “All I know is what I seen.”

“Yes, it was hard for me too and I had nothing to go off of.” My dad said. “That’s why I created them with random personalities.”

“Create at least a hundred of everything that exists in dad’s realm with random personalities and make them scatter across the world to populate the world.” I said. “I’ll fill in the new things when I think of it.”

“Yes milady.” They said as several orbs of light form in front of them before they shaped them into Pokemon, then they scattered while the Unknown stated to crate the next batch.

“Great, my master is board already.” Squirtle whined.

“No, don’t say that!” Albert yelped.

“It’s okay, we’ll continue my adventure while I think of new.” I said as a portal opened, revealing our camp that had two kids about my age in it before they gasped as they looked at us, making my companion step out before I did while the couple stared at me in disbelief.

“As you were.” I said.

“Yes milady.” The boy said. “Was this your fire?”

“Yes, but It’s now yours now that we need to get moving again.” I said.

They nodded before I started heading down the road we were going.

“Wait can I get up my Grace?” Carnage asked, making me look at him with a smile

“Sorry, my prince.” I said. “I forgot not everyone likes to walk like my grandma.”

My grandma smiled as I laid down, making everyone get on my back. Once everyone was on, I noticed the kids stood up.

“May we hitch a ride milady?” He asked. “My sister and I have been on the road all day and would like a bed to sleep in.”

“Why didn’t you stop at the city. I asked.

“Okay when I say on the road, I mean surfed.” He said. “We are tourist and kinda lost.”

“Join the club.” I said with a giggle. “My grandma has the map.”

“We’ll be parting at the next City if you don’t mind us riding you.” He said.

“I did just say join the club.” I said, making my grandma giggle as they smiled and got on my back before I stood up, then closed my eyes in exhaustion.


	24. Walking over the champion

“Crap, she’s exhausted too.” The boy whined. “We better get off.”

“No, stay.” I said. “We aren’t too far away from the nearest city.”

“How did you know that?” My grandma asked.

“I was in the sky not to long ago grandma.” I said.

“Oh right.” She said. “Then lead the way.”

I started walking south, making everyone that decided to walk follow. About an hour later, the city came into view as well as the sun in the was poking over buildings, then I started head into the city limits. As I got there, I was spotted right away,

“Jenny, Arceus has just arrived in our City.” A cop said.

“Copy that, on my way.” She said with excitement in her voice before she appeared next to him.

She smiled as she spotted me.

“Morning Your Grace.” She said. “Welcome to Slateport City, to most a market city. Can I assist you with anything?”

“Yes, I need a bed.” I said with exhaustion in my voice. “I think I’ll faint to Quick Attack if I let it hit me.”

“Right, follow me sweetie.” She said as her smile faded and started to escort me to the Pokemon Center.

“Sorry for being bold milady, but I wish to test your words.” Carnage said as we got to a room, just as he bit me, making roar out and fell to the ground from my energy hit empty.

He gasped as he staggered back with a moan.

“How could you do that!” My grandma roared as she pulled out a Potion.

“No, I’m sleeping here.” I moaned just as Carnage moaned.

“Will it stop!” He moaned. “How many freaking levels did I just earn?”

He started to glow before I smiled.

“You’re welcome my prince.” I said, making my grandma look at me.

She shook her head with whatever on her face before she left the room.

“I’m going shopping.” She said. “Anyone with me on that one?”

Tyrunt stopped glowing Revealing Tyrantrum

"Milady, I think I’m level seventy now.” Carnage said.

“Damn what a jump.” She said with a nervous giggle. “You were only level twenty six.”

“I know and my head is still spinning from the rush.” He said. “I also learned the remaining moves I can learn. Do you wish me to change anything?”

“No, you are perfected.” I said. “Now, good night, er, morning, whatever time it is.”

Everyone smile before my passengers got off me while the sibling left the room. I passed out while the cops put their backs to the wall.

I woke up from someone corrupt moving in on me, making stand up quickly, startling the cops as they staggered away.

“Calm, milady.” One of them said. “It’s only a dream.”

“So your saying I’m dreaming right now?” I asked.

They looked at each other, then back to me on worry.

“Explain please.” He said.

“I feel corruption nearby.” I said, then left the room before I spotted a group of Team Aqua grunts.

“We are taking over.” One of them said.

“Think again.” I said, making them gasp as they spotted me.

“Retreat!” He yelped.

“Nope.” I said before I leaped over them and sent them to the ground by slamming my body into them. “Stay down.”

“I need back up.” A cop said. “Aqua grunts are trying to take over the city.”

“Too late, we are already taking over.” The leader said. “My team are just about to strike.”

“No, not really.” I said. “Not when I’m here.”

I turned away and left the Center before flying into the sky to see a few hundred Grunts surrounding the city limits.

“You're going to need back up with the nearby cities or you are going to have a really crowded jail Jenny.” I thought.

“Fuck.” Jenny roared below me. “Code Aqua, I need major backup in my city.”

“Copy that, sis, my men are on their way.” Another Jenny said.

“We have been spotted by Arceus, launch the attack!” A man roared.

Several move shot at me, making me take them all with ease while I took a deep breath before I started to focus on my energy, then pulses started to shoot off me like I was meditating.

“The hell.” Jenny said as she stared at me in disbelief just as I let out a deafening roar that sent a pulse throughout the city while dark clouds formed over it instantly. “Oh god, don’t destroy the city honey.”

Lightning scattered around me through the clouds with a crack, then bolts showered down near everyone in the open all at once, making a crash of thunder sound just as sparks shot throughout the city. Everyone cover their ears and fall the ground with sparks surging though them as they were struck. Another pulse of light shot throughout the city, making everyone not part of Team Aqua stand up with disbelief on their faces. I fell to the ground with my energy fading to nothing, making Jenny run to me in worry.

“They are all paralyzed for one hour Jenny, so please work quickly.” I said. "That was a last resort move and it takes everything from me just like the one I used on the boat when I arrived here, but on much larger scale. Don’t worry, I won’t pass out this time since I was at full energy.”

“Yes milady.” She said with worry while she nodded. “Joy get her to safety.”

“Yes Jenny.” Joy said as she came to me with Chansey and Blissey. “Use Psychic to move her Blissey.”

“Yes Joy.” Blissey said before she lifted me up, then started to move me into the Center while the clouds above started to break up to let the rays of sunlight shine through.

Once I was back in my room, I took a deep breath and fell asleep. I woke up with a shotgun sounding, making me gasp as I spotted the cops aiming their guns at cultist while they moaned from being hit with a beanbag round. The cops stared at me nervously.

“Don’t worry, I’m in control of myself this time so I won't attack like I did when they were controlling me.

I grabbed the man with my power before pulling him to me.

“What is the matter with you pricks?” I growled. “Are you guys so fucked up in the mind that you can’t tell if someone is leading you into a dark path?”

The man grabbed a needle and tried to stab it into me, making me lock him up with my power before he moaned in pain.

“Do you wish me to send you to my mother's prison retard.” I growled.

“Go to hell.” He said, making me take his Pokemon and ear piece.

“You first.” I growled as a portal opened up, making everyone look to it to see a dark void, then I tossed him in.

“Have fun with insanity.” I growled before the portal closed.

“Anyone that faces me will be sent to the same prison your previous boss is in.” I growled. “Do not test your goddess or I will regret it.”

I crushed the ear piece.

“Everyone out of their ball.” I said, making Raichu come out as he stared at me nervously.

“Are you going to talk?” I asked.

“I know nothing.” He whined. “I was just traded.”

“Do you like your last trainer?” I asked

“Yes, I miss her very much already too.” He said.

“Then joy will reunite you with her now that he’s going to spend an eternity in utter darkness with no death awaiting for him.” I said, making her step forward before I gave the ball.

“Thank you milady.” He said as she took the ball. “I hated him for what he made me do.”

He hugged my face with a kiss, then walked with Joy while she smiled at him.

“Grandma, are you ready to leave.” I thought. “I think we need to leave before someone else wishes to piss me off with their stupidity and get sent to the void.”

“Yes honey, I’m ready.” She said as she poked her head in.

“Okay, then let’s get going.” I said and laid down while my team came running to me.

“Is that everyone?” I asked as May didn’t step in.

“May parted to continue her journey.” She said. “She realized following you isn’t a good idea with all these attacks you are getting.”

“So your saying, I scared her away.” I said with a sigh, making her stare at me in worry, then I stood up. “I guess it’s for the best.”

“At least you still have me.” Nigel said.

“And me.” Albert said.

“Yes, I’m grateful I still have my boyfriends.” I said, making my grandma giggle as their faces filled with disbelief.

“Where to next?” I asked.

“Oh my god, can I have your autograph!” A woman yelped.

“Yes me too!” Another said, making me look toward the wall that led to them to see a group of people smother a single man.

“I feel bad for him and so glad I’m not that famous.” I said, making the cops chuckle before I stepped out of the Center to see the man was smiling as he loved every bit of his fans.

“Who’s he?” I asked my grandma as she stared in disbelief.

“My final destination of my journey in Hoenn.” She said. “His name is Steven Stone and the current Hoenn Pokemon League Champion.”

“I see why he’s so famous now.” I said with a smile. “Go challenge him while I restock my goods now that I realize how light my bag is.”

“With pleasure.” She said with a grin as she walked toward the group, making me giggle before I flew into the sky. Steven looked at me, then gasped.

“Stop right there.” He said. “I challenge you to a battle. Just you versus my team.”

“You don’t want that.” I said as I shook my head.

“She’s telling the truth." A woman said. "She just took out the whole city with one attack during a raid. My team was all level one hundred with some immune to the attack and everything.”

“That’s why I came here.” He said. “I want to see that power first hand.”

“Nope, that move I used was a last resort move and costs way too much energy.” I said.

“Battle me.” He said firmly. “You are a trainer as I heard and a trainer must accept all challenges.”

“I’m a Pokemon.” I said.

“I don’t care.” He said.

I invaded his mind, making him stagger back as he blinked a few times.

“Whos invading my mind and with such power?” He asked with disbelief on his face.

“I am, I want to know what is your motive to want to face me.” I said.

“Then access granted.” He said with a smile, making me stare at him before Images of my mom attacking nothing from what he saw, but I recognized the location as the location I called my mom as she was attacking something.

“That wasn’t me you saw.” I said. “That was my mother.”

“I don’t care.” He said, making me let out a soft growl of discomfort from how aggressive he’s pushing me and the lack of fear towards me.

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” I said, making everyone leap off me. “By the way my grandma is wanting a challenge as well.”

“Who?” He said, making my grandma step forward before he looked at her.

“Sure, but after I see her power.” He said, then sent out Skarmory.

Skarmory stared at me without fear just his trainer, then I felt he had a little power in his aura, however not enough for me. Everyone backed away quickly.

“Aerial Ace.” He said, making me send out my Overwhelmer and froze him solid before the explosion sent him flying with the ice shattering off him.

“The hell was that!” Steven yelp.

“My family don’t follow the rules of Pokemon like your god or my father does.” I said. “I have all his moves at once and way more that aren’t even listed as a move towards Pokemon yet.”

“Okay.” He said with disbelief then looked to his Pokemon to see him still down. “Damn.”

A cop chuckled.

“Still wish to battle me?” I asked.

“I don’t back down from a challenge.” He said as he called him back.

“More like a slaughter.” I said as he sent out Metagross, then he Mega evolved it.

I stared at it as I felt it was maxed for sure, but still was no threat to me.

“Bullet punch.” He said, making Metagross fly at me and start swinging at me, but I dodged them all

I leaped up a few hundred feet before holy flames burst around me, then I came down on to Metagross. Metagross roared out before I wrapped my legs around him and roll froward, launching him a few hundred feet and skipped like a stone for another thousand while I land on my hooves, making everyone stare at Metagross in disbelief.

“That’s not possible.” Steven said. “Metagross weight two tons in that form and you barely wight a quarter of that from the looks of you.”

“You are too bold for your own good saying that to a girl.” I growled, making him gasp.

“No offense.” He yelped, making everyone chuckle. “Was that Dragon Rush and Seismic toss?"

“My version, I suppose.” I said. “All my moves are similar or not at all like the original moves. The first one is based of Tri Attack or I’m assuming that at least since it also reminds me of Ice Beam.”

He smiled as he nodded, then called his Pokemon back before sending out Aggron.

“What’s with you and heavy Pokemon?” I asked.

“Don’t know, just like them.” He said with a smile. “Stone Edge.”

Aggron stomped on the ground, making me leap back just as the spike came up before I shattered it with my hoof, then sent flying at Metagross, then send out my fireball, making him roar out as it stagger before was sent flying with the fireball.

“That was your Psychic and Ember attack.” He said with a smile, making me smile.

“Mine can only melt metal though.” I said, making him gasp as he looked at his Pokemon to see it was fine but it was down.

“I’m not evil you know.” I said. “I would never kill a Pokemon on purpose.”

“Sorry.” He said as he called him back, then sent out Aerodactyl.

“Really something light for a change.” I said, making him smile with his Pokemon.

“Rock Slide.” He said as the rocks appeared above me.

I leaped up to the rocks and let out a shock wave with a roar sending the rock flying into him, then took him down before he got back up.

“Well that’s a shocker.” Steven said. “How did he survive while my strongest was taking down with a combo?”

“It was his attack, not mine.” I said.

“Right.” He said. “Ice Fang.”

Aerodactyl flew at me before I headbutted him, taking him down before I moaned and staggered back.

“Why did I do that?” I moaned, making everyone giggle as Steven smiled. “A little advice, no headbutting rocks guys.”

Everyone giggled again before Steven called Aerodactyl back, then sent out a Claydol.

“Extrasensory.” He said.

I let out a roar before my shards came down on Claydol and froze it solid.

“Really, when did that start freezing things?” I asked. “Whatever.”

I ran up to Claydol and before I put my hoof to it, making the ice melt away before I sent It flying with my hind hooves.

“Why did you thaw him?” Steven asked.

“I don’t like freezing Pokemon ever since I almost froze my mom when she startled me.” I said as he called his Pokemon back, then sent out his Carbink.

“Really, a pebble for last?” I asked.

“I’m a Jewel.” It growled.

“Sorry, no offense.” I said. “I was expecting someone large again, not someone as small as they can be.”

“Psychic, then Moonblast.” Steven said.

A psychic grasp surrounded me, making me start to glow before I sent out a pulse of light, dispelling the energy.

“Not possible!” Carbink yelped.

“Anything is possible for your goddess.” I said before I sent out my Overwhelmer, taking it down without freezing. “And that’s that.”

I laid down before my friend got on my back, then I flew into the air.

“Wait, what about your reward?” He asked.

“I’m a millionaire, a billionaire in a month if I want to be by how much I can find in a day.” I said. “I don’t need money.”

“I’ll take it.” Albert said, making me lower him down to Steven before he paid up, then pulled him back as I noticed the marketplace just ahead was crowded, making me change into my human form before I lowered in the middle and set everyone down.

“Get what you guys need.” I said, making my team start running to the stalls that was under tents before I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.


	25. Blindly challenging the strong

“Found you at last.” A familiar voice said, making me look to them to see it was Roger while Nan and Davis stood behind him.

“Dad wait.” Nan whined as she stared at me in slight fear.

“Honey stop fearing your goddess.” He growled. “You’re going to make her depressed like her mother was when she was your age from us fearing her.”

“Can I help you?” I asked.

“Yes, time for my rival to battle me again.” He said

“I don’t think you can handle my power now.” I said. “Unlike before, I’m way stronger.”

“likewise.” He said with a small grin, then sent out a Houndoom. “Now fight me, um, with your team. I’m not a fool like the champion is.”

I giggled with a smile as I nodded.

“Okay let my team get their goods first.” I said.

“Wait, that’s not them behind you?” He asked

“No, that’s my travailing companion’s Pokemon.

“Guys go get your food for the road.” I said.

“Already done when you were asleep.” Albert said.

“Then we are only waiting on my team.” I said, then looked forward to see Pummeler was waiting for me with a mountain of cans that was giving him a strain.

“Tell me you’re joking with that strain.” I said, making him giggle as he nodded.

“Got the reaction I wanted.” He said, making me smile.

“Okay put it on the counter.” I said, making him put it down while the man smiled, then started to tally the goods up before I payed up.

“Is that it for you?” I asked.

“No, now I get my veggies and fruits now that I got my canned stuff.” He said, making us walk to Nightmare that was talking to a woman.

“I’m sorry gorgeous, I don’t serve Pokemon that don’t have hands or a Pokemon backpack.” She said. “I don’t wish you to drop the goods.”

“He’s with me.” I said, making her look to me before she smiled.

“Oh okay, I thought he said something about something right over there, I’m new with horses just like this job of selling.” She said. “I’m a farmer not a saleswoman.”

“Then why are you doing it?” I asked.

“My brother is sick.” She said, making me nod.

“Add his stuff to the tab please.” I said. I need to find Abe since I know he will be back for those bananas that I see you have. Get what you want guys.”

She smile as I walked away, then spotted Abe yelling at a man as cop stared at a distance with frustration.

“Stop trying to rip me off!” Abe roared.

“Who says I’m ripping you off?” The man growled as I looked to the goods to see it was about five pounds of mixed nuts.

“What’s seems to be the problem Abe?” I asked.

“He’s saying all this cost one Big Nugget.” Abe said.

“I’m on his side sir.” I said as I looked at the man. “You are ripping off my Pokemon and I will not tolerate crooks.”

I put my hand up to the cop, making him step forward with a slight smile.

“Wait, I’m sorry.” The man said. “four hundred.”

“Now your ripping yourself off.” Abe said.

“Discount for my dishonesty.” The man said nervously.

“Good, he can’t do anything about it anyways.” I said. “Not in a rented stall, but I hope you know, not everyone will go so straight to the police type when it comes to crooks.”

The cop smiled and walked way.

“Right sorry.” The man said as I paid up. “Go to the others and get your fruits and veggies while I go see how Carnage is doing at the meat stall.”

“Thanks.” Abe said as he walked away while I packed the goods.

I walked to Carnage to see him staring at the meat with hunger.

“Stop torturing yourself buddy.” I said, making him glance to me and smile. “Get what you want.”

“You can’t carry what I want as well as everyone else stuff.” He said

“No, but you can." I said as I pointed to a Pokemon backpack. “That will be yours as well.”

The woman at that stall smiled and grabbed it before putting it on his body.

“Five grand.” She said.

“Really.” I said as I pulled it out. “Not bad for Pokemon move proof material and that size.”

“I’ll take all of your meat.” Carnage said, making me chuckle.

“is that all you eat?” I asked.

“Not if you don’t want to be straining your pockets.” He said, making me nod before I looked to the man to see him staring at me in disbelief.

“Then I’ll allow it as long as you carry your stuff.” I said.

“Thanks.” He said with a smile while the man’s mouth dropped open.

“Can you even afford it?” The man asked, making me put five Big Nuggets on the counter before his eyes widened. “Um, yes you can. Holy shit girl.”

Everyone giggled as I smiled, then he grabbed four of them and pushed one back.

“That’s good enough for me and thanks for making me close up early to go be with my family.” He said as I made Carnage’s meat moved to his bag after it wrapped itself in blood absorbent paper and plastic wrap. “Wait your a psychic? Damn, never thought to meet one so young.”

I smiled as I looked to Carnage.

“Now get your fruits and veggies.” I said.

“Not so much on veggies.” He said. “I may be rock, but I’m carnivorous by nature."

“Then get what you wish.” I said. “I’ll keep my eyes open for more Big Nuggets so I can keep my side of the deal.”

He nodded with a smile as he walked to the others, making me follow. Once we got there, I noticed a mountain of goods on the counter.

“Seriously doubt your trainer can carry all this.” The woman said. “Yet afford it if she looks ten years old.”

“Try me.” I said, making her look at me. "Add what my big boy here wants as well.”

Everything you got on fruit.” He said, making her stare at him, then to me before sighing and placing seven crates of berries.

“Okay, I’m with her.” I said. “I can’t carry all that since our bags can’t carry it.”

“Minus four crates.” Carnage said, making her take it off with a smile, leaving only three left.

“That might be cutting it close on room, but we can carry it.” I said.

“You’re not a pack mule honey.” She said as she stared at me in alarm.”

“Your right, I’m Arceus.” I said. “Now the price.”

“Thirty grand.” She said.

“Damn, definitely coming here for my goods from now on if you are this cheap compare to Johto.” I said in disbelief, making her smile as I pulled out the Nugget, then it fade to disbelief.

“Holy shit!” She yelped as she snatched one and looked though it with a loop. “How in the hell did you get so many of these?”

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg ma’am.” I said as I opened my purse to her, making her eyes widen.

“You're one of those miner trainers that go around the world to dig up treasures in the cave walls?” She asked.

“Um, you can say that now that you gave me that idea.” I said. “Why didn’t I think of doing that? Now I must research more on that to start doing that when I get bored.”

She smiled as she shook her head, then took the nuggets.

“Thank you honey.” She said. “Now please stop trying to be a pack mule.”

“I said I wasn’t.” I said.

“You aren’t the god…” She started to say as I transformed into my true form, making her face fill with shock.

“You were about to say?” I asked with a giggle, making the cops that was guarding me chuckle as I pulled the usual to my back.

“I was saying, may I have your autograph?” She asked with shaken words.

“As long as you take a few breaths.” I said, making her smile as she nodded and took several breaths.

Once she was calm, she pulled out a newspaper with a photo of me on it as I sent out a huge pulse of light from off the pirates boats, but I could see my true form in the shot as I glowed brightly through my human form. The title said, ‘Daughter of Arceus takes out a slaver ship’. The article said, ‘While my team were fishing for our meals, I heard a distress horn of a cargo ship sound, making me call in to help them, but only got one of the slaves in response. I found out later I was talking to Arceus since only boys were captured. After following her for hours, I noticed her start to stagger as she paced the ship, then she calls in the Slavers just to sent out this massive one mile shock wave of light that put everyone that wasn’t in cover of windows to sleep that lasted for hours giving enough time for Jenny and her men to catch up while Arceus went down with sparks surging through her. I was informed that she was losing her energy from flying too long to get to Hoenn and was afraid that her hypnotic power would fade once she falls asleep. Jenny said this action put her into a coma from taking too much energy and will take a few days to recover’.

“Okay how does that work?” I asked. “I don’t see myself when I glow.”

“Its your spirit showing.” She said, making me nod before I sent a pulse of light to the clipping before ‘Grace as Daughter of Arceus’ burned into it, then she gasped and blew it out before looking at me in disbelief.

“Okay that was different.” She said, making everyone watching chuckle. “Thanks.”

I nodded before I made everything move that could move into my pack.

“I was wondering why you had such a huge bag for yourself.” She said as I packed it to the rim, then started to pack Carnage’s.

Once it was full, I had about a meal’s worth left.

“Lunch time.” I said. “Grandma, you’re up.”

“Okay.” She said, making me look to her as she didn’t sound excited to see her staring out in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” I asked.

“I lost.” She grumbled. “I’m still wondering how with my maxed team and all that.”

I smiled.

“You’ll figure it out.” I said. “Your moves might not be what they should.”

She nodded before she grabbed the food, then went to a brazier that people were using to cook on.

“Now can I have my rematch milady.” Roger asked, making me look to him to see him staring at me with disbelief in his eyes.

“Yes and It’s Grace to my friends.” I said, making him smile as he nodded before he looked to the Houndoom.

"Your first Smokey." He said while Smokey stared at me nervously. “You're okay buddy. Please stop staring at her like that.”

“Sorry master.” Smokey said as he stepped forward, making me look to Abe.

“Your first Abe.” I said. “Lets see how you do on our first battle together.”

Abe smiled before he leaped off my back and stood there.

“Start off with lowering his speed with Low Sweep, then when he is down, use a Thunderbolt.” I said.

“Let’s not let them have the win this time.” Roger said. “Dodge and use Sledge Bomb after you evolve for me.”

After he said that, he tapped a Keystone on his bracelet, making him start to glow. Once he stopped glowing, I smiled from how awesome he looked.

“That’s a thumbs up from your goddess on your looks buddy.” Roger said, making Smokey smile before Abe took off toward him.

He tried to sweep his tail under his feet, but Smokey leaped over it, then shot a purple blob into him, sending him tumbling back before starting to throw up from him being poisoned. I took a deep breath as a Full Heal floated to him and sprayed on him.

“Thanks.” Abe moaned. “Man, that’s horrid stuff.”

I smiled as I nodded.

“Come back, you aren’t fast enough for him by how easily he dodged you.” I said.

“Right.” He said and moved back before I looked to Nightmare.

“You are the fastest in our group.” I said. “Give him a nightmare.”

He chuckled.

“Clever.” He said

“Wait he can’t learn nightmare.” Roger said.

“That’s my name.” Nightmare said.

“Oh okay.” Roger said with a smile. “That is clever.”

“Poison Jab.” I said.

“Right back at her with Sludge Bomb.” Roger said as Nightmare took off toward Smokey, making him shot the sledge, but Nightmare just shrugged it off.”

“Oh shit, not good.” Roger said, making a few chuckle. “Dodge, He’s too strong!”

But before Smokey could move, he was kicked with a hoof and sent to the ground but didn’t get up.

“Damn it!” He whined. “How strong is he?”

“Not my strongest of seventy.” I said

“Seventy-two now.” Carnage said.

“Oh even better.” I said with a smile.

“Damn it, I surrender.” He said.

“No dad, surrendering is for weaklings.” Davis said.

“I am a weakling compare to her.” Roger said.

“No, you just have a lot of room to learn.” I said. “And you need to stop bullying Davis. I had enough of that name calling before I was fully Arceus.”

“I’m sorry, I’m working on it.” He said nervously while Roger glared at him.

“Are you sure you wish to surrender?” I asked.

“Yes.” He said.

“Then keep your money.” I said as Abe stared to glow.

“Nope.” He said as he held it up to me while he looked to Abe

“Congrats buddy.” I said with a smile as I moved the money to Abe’s backpack that my grandma was putting on him, making him smile before he changed into Ambipom, then he opened his mouth to speak. “No on changing your moves.”

He smiled as he nodded, then leaped to my back. I sent him a Heal Pulse before one to Smokey and one to Nightmare, making Nightmare moan and start running, but I lifted him up as he almost ran over Roger.

“Nope, not happening.” I said as he ran in the air. “Sorry for the overcharge.”

“Yeah, my head.” He moaned as he became limp, making everyone giggle.

“Want to go in your ball?” I asked

“No, just let me float with you until I recover.” He moaned.

“Okay.” I said, then started walking while Roger called Smokey back.

“Can we follow you?” Roger asked. “I have no idea where I am and only had the newspaper to point me to you.”

“I can’t stop you.” I said as I closed my eyes with a deep breath.


	26. Overwhelmed to defeat and helplessness

As I opened them, I noticed my mom still cooking away while Steven stared at me with a smile.

“Care to challenge me with your team when you are stronger.” He asked.

“Sure.” I said. “That might take a while though with how slow my team is growing in numbers. I’m waiting for two to hatch in my realm right now and one might take a while, but the other one should be any minute.”

“I understand.” He said as he nodded. “May I ask who they are?”

“Sure, Rayquaza and Dratini.” I said

“Rayquaza!” He yelped, making me smile.

“Yes, I laid an egg after I mated with Rayquaza.” I said, making him stare in disbelief.

“How does that work?” He asked. “You’re not even the same type.”

“I count as a Ditto that has a hundred percent birthrate.” I said.

“Really.” He said. “Care to breed something for me?”

A few chuckled as my face heated up.

“That boldness of yours is not my liking at all.” I said, making everyone chuckle again as he smiled.

“Sorry about that.” He said. “I’ll try to dial it down a little.”

“A lot, not a little.” I said. “You are talking to royalty, not just some mere Pokemon that will follow your every whim.”

“Right.” He said as his smile faded. “So that’s a no?”

“I didn’t say that.” I said softly. “Just wait until everyone has lunch first.”

“That’s fine, I need to get your mate anyways.” He said with a smile.

He sent out his Skarmory, then got on his back before he took off into the sky while I took a deep breath, then looked to my grandma to see her staring at me while she still cooked.

“Almost done honey.” She said as she pulled out some Tortillas and started to fill them with beef steak that was hand diced before some beans, then she put pulled off a chunky tomato soup from the fire while she spread some cheese on the taco. “All I gotta do is make them.”

“Take your time.” I said. “I’m not that hungry yet and my team isn’t dying.”

Abe fell to the ground, making me look at him to see him faking to be fainted.

“Oh, looks like someone just fainted from starvation and needs a pick me up.” I said, making him open his eyes with a smile before I sent a pulse at him, but he rolled to his feet with a grin as everyone smiled while I looked forward to see my grandma smiling.

A bubble appeared next to me with Grace on the other side.

“Milady, your Dratini is about to hatch soon.” She said.

“It’s Grace to friends.” I said, making her smile. “I’ll be right over.”

She popped the bubble while I opened a Portal, revealing her standing there, then she held up an egg to me, making me take it with my power and put my ear to it to hear movement.

“Everything going well over there?” I asked.

“Yes everything is going as planned.” She said as I passed it to Dragonite, making him smile with love as he took it. “The Unknown are just finishing up on the population you requested.”

“Then I need to get to thinking on what to do next.” I said

“You don’t need to rush this.” She said. “Your world has just begun and the Pokemon that has been added need’s time to adapt to their new environment.”

She held up Rayquaza’s egg.

“Your Rayquaza is still needing some time as well.” She said.

“How are you holding up?” I asked while my grandma passed me a burrito and soup, making me pass it to her.

“I’ll be good after I eat this.” She said with a smile

“Keep them and make more for the others that wish to make a hobby of cooking for the others.” I said, making her smile as she nodded, then I closed the portal, revealing several people staring in disbelief.

“Where was that?” A man asked. “I don’t recognize the land and I have been all over the world.”

“That’s my realm, not Earth.” I said, making everyone’s face fill with disbelief. “Only my friends can enter there or Pokemon that wish to leave this world to live there.”

A Meowth raised his paw, making me look at him.

“Forever and without your trainer.” I said, making him lower his paw. “Didn’t thinks so.”

Everyone chuckled as he smiled weakly before my grandma passed me my food, making me look to everyone to see they were eating before I started to eat.

“So where are we going next Grandma?” I asked.

“East after we leave the city where we came.” She said, making me nod.

Someone touched my thigh before I looked to them to see it was Nan. I crouched down, making her climb up, then Davis got on before i start to feel weighed down with all the people and goods on me. I grunted as I stood.

“Guys, take off your backpacks and give them to me.” Richard said. “You guys are weighing her down now.”

His children did as they were told, but that wasn’t enough. I said nothing however while I looked to my grandma to see her just finishing up, then she passed the bowl to Chomper, making him eat the leftovers before he used Scold on it and put it in his backpack.

“Okay, I’m ready to go.” She said, then started walking.

“Guys, I want you to walk.” Roger said. “I can see you guys are still to much for her by how she’s walking.”

“I’m okay.” I said.

“No, I will not allow you to be overworked.” He said and pulled his children off me.

“I think I need to walk too.” Nigel said. “My legs are starting to hurt again.”

He slipped off me, then started walking while I moved ahead.

“Much better.” Roger said. “She looked like a freaking pack mule for a second there.”

“Got to get stronger somehow.” I said with a giggle, just as someone landed in front of me, making me look forward to see it was Regigigas and he was powerful.

“Is something the matter Regigigas?” I asked.

He stared at me while everyone backed away nervously as I felt something off about him as his mind was empty and dark. Three more thuds sounded to my right, left and rear, making me look to them to see it was Regice, Regirock and Registeel. They all had the same absent minded feeling

“Not good.” I said as I moved everyone off me. “They are being mind controlled. Everyone back."

“How in the hell did she figure that out so quickly!” A man yelped, making me look to him to see four members of the cult hiding in the trees. “Attack now.”

“Shit.” I said I leaped up just as Ice Beam hit me in the back, freezing me solid before I hit the ground behind Regigigas.

I broke free just as quick as I sent out a pulse of light, then turned around just to get a Confuse Ray beam over me, making my head start to spin while Registeel shot a Flash cannon into my face, sending me flying to the ground. All four leaped over me to make me in the center again just as a pulse of energy shot off me.

“Shit, hurry!” The man yelped. “You just activated her defense mechanism.”

Registeel sent another Flash Cannon at me as Regice sent out his Ice Beam while Regirock sent out his Hyper Beam, making me roar out. A Second later, a barrier of white light appeared around me and started to absorb the beam with ripples around it, then it turned pink as I roared out in rage, making it expanded outward, sending everyone within a hundred feet of me flying while I floated into the air.

Everyone stared at me in fear as pulses of pink light shot off me every half second, creating charcoal black burn marks on the ground as it hit, while the trees within twenty feet of me burst into ash instantly.

“Oh shit.” The man said nervously as he pushed everyone back quickly. “That’s not good.”

I chuckled with aggravation.

“No, not for you if you don’t call them off.” I said, but my voice came out divine like through the pulses of energy I was sending off.

Thunder came down on top of me, making me roar out before I swept my Overwhelmer toward the Regi gang, making them leaped over the beam as if it was jump rope before the explosions sounded as fireballs took down several trees. Once they landed, they shoot their beams at me, sending me flying to the ground with roar while my energy started to drain away. I got up just to be shot with another wave of beams, taking me down to the ground again before I let out another roar. My pulses turn crimson as they became as rapid as my heart. The ground melted into molten goo before fire’s started to erupt around it while soft rapid thuds sounded from each pulse as it forced its way through the air at faster than the speed of sound.

“Why won't you just stay down!” The man whined in fear and pulled out a dart gun, making me bark out a red fireball at him.

He gasped as he leap out of the way and into a portal that opened up while the fireball hit the man behind him and was incinerated instantly.

“Oh god.” The man from the radio on the slaver ship whined as the portal closed, making me look toward him to see a man with a camera.

“I’m not with them.” He squeaked just as I was hit with the beams again, taking me down to the ground again.

“Don’t let up!” The last man cried.

Several more beams shot into me and didn’t stop, making me let out a cry before it died out weak at the end from my energy hitting empty. My final pulse came out of me and broke up with a flicker while the lava under me cracked from turning into obsidian within a second, then the beams stopped, making me lay there in a daze.

“Boss, she’s defeated!” The man yelped while everyone stared in alarm just as the leader with an Alakazam appeared.

He touched me, then everything went black.

“Sir she’s waking up.” A man said, making me open my eyes to see I was in a familiar room.

I looked around as I noticed it was the same room my mother was caged in, but something was around my neck while my legs were chained to the floor.

“Really, this tactic again?” I asked. “What makes you think it will work on me if it didn’t work on my mother?”

“No, not entirely the same.” The leader said and was still in his mask. “You are full Arceus and there is no stopping us now.”

“You do know the moment you set foot in my father’s realm, my parent’s will obliterate you.”

“No, not his.” He said as he shook his head. “We want yours.”

I let out a short chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“I’m not laughing in amusement, but in pity from how stupid this cult is if they think they can take a whole realm that easy. My parent’s have access to my realm as well you know.”

I pulled my leg, but the chains did not snap.

“There is no getting free.” He said. “You are powerless.”

I tried to summon a fireball, but it didn’t come out, then I tired to summon a bubble, but didn’t form.

“How in the hell did you do that?” I asked, making him giggle with amusement.

“Good face.” He said. “You are mere human again, well sorta, I can’t change you back like that, but as long as you have that necklace that will not be removed, you are powerless like a human.”

“I never was human you know.” I said.

“I know.” He said. “But you were part human once.”

“There isn’t much in my realm you know.” I said. “I just made it yesterday.”

“No, you made it a year ago.” He said. “We kept you sedated to make sure you were powerless.”

I took a deep breath as I stared at him from not liking that.

“What’s with the mask?” I asked. “Are you wanting to be Arceus or something?”

“No, just don’t wish anyone to know who I am.” He said.

A bubble appeared, revealing my dad just as the leader shot it with a pellet pistol, making it pop.

“My god your dad is persistent and is starting to piss me off with his interruptions.” He growled.

I tried to open up a portal, but It didn’t open.

“You guys do realize I can open a portal for you guys, right?” I asked.

“I will not fall for that.” He said, making me smile.

“I’m not joking.” I said. “I’ll open a portal to my realm for you.”

“Not happening.” He said as he shook his head. “I’ll do it my way.”

“Your way will fail.” I said. "And if you do manage to somehow create the missing part, my dad will be waiting on the other side once he feels the breech."

“Maybe.” He said. “But I must try and finish my dad’s work.”

“Well, that was unexpected information.” I said in disbelief. “Will I be getting your name as well?”

“Which is useless information if you are powerless and my name is none of your business.” He said, then left the room. “Do we have anymore bags for her.”

“No sir, we ran out today.” A boy that didn’t sound out of his teens said.

“Then start feeding her during meal time.” The leader said. “Do not take over her collar or chains if you plan on doing what you were to her again now that she’s awake.”

“Yes sir.” The boy said.

“None of your business, what are you planning to do in my realm?” I asked, making the guards chuckle, but he didn’t respond since that wasn’t his name.

An hour later, a boy that looked to be barely eighteen came into the room with a metal tray full of food, making me stare at him, then invaded his mind.

“No stop!” He yelped and put a swimming cap that had wires on it that pushed me out of his head. “They'll beat you if you steal my memories.”

“You know nothing from what I got.” I said. “You don’t even know where we are if they blind fold the newcomers. Why did you join?”

“To be with my goddess.” He said as nervousness filled his face, making me stare at him.

“Who are you?” I asked.

“I’m the leader’s son.” He said, making me stare at him in disbelief.

“What’s his name?” I asked. “And yours too? I don’t want to be calling you guys man number one and man number two or in your dad’s case, none of your business like he told me to call him since he didn’t respond to it when I called him by it.”

A few chuckled as he smiled.

“I’m Jeremiah and my dad’s is Clark.” “He said, making me look to the food to see it was a shoulder roast that was surrounded by veggies.

My mouth started to water from it looking so good.

Did you make this?” I asked.

. “Yes.” He said. “I’m not the best cook, but I hope you like it.”

“Do you guys wish to harm me?” I asked.

“I don’t know about my dad, but I don’t.” He said with worry. “Please don’t refuse to eat like your mother did and we know you aren’t a vegetarian, so don’t say it.”

I leaned forward to smell it, but their was no strange scent about it, so I took a deep breath and started to eat the veggies to see they were steamed and not boiled.

“You like?” He asked.

“So far.” I said, making him smile before I stared at him as I just noticed his caring stare.

“What am I to you if not a tool to my realm?” I asked, making his face fill with nervousness.

“He will be your trainer.” Clark said.

“Not likely.” I said. “You may have found another Mewtwo ball, but I will not obey anyone.

“How did you know the name of it?” He asked.

“I have all my mother’s memories up to the day she started to become busy with you nitwits.” I said.

“How did she know it?” He asked. “My dad didn’t even know it and I just found out about it not to long ago.”

“My dad knows about it.” I said just as a bubble appeared, making him pop it with his finger without looking away before I smiled. “What’s so funny?”

“Just my image of your face behind that mask when you thought give it up already.” He said.

“Fuck, so you can read thought still.” He whined.

“I don’t think you can take that away.” I said. “It’s my birthright. You may be able to block me from invading your memories through that wall, but the thoughts are still coming through crystal clear. Even his Thinking Cap don’t stop them.”

He walked away while

"Thinking cap." Jeremiah thought with amusement as he thought about what it really was.

“Fix that.” Clark said.

“I’ll do my best sir.” A man said.

“It’s not a Thinking Cap.” Jeremiah said with a smile.

“Well there is no name for it from what you gave me while you thought about it just before you said that.” I said.

“How much did you get from me?” He asked in worry.

“Not much.” I said. “Like I said, I can read your thoughts even now, but if you don't know anything, then you don't need to worry. Why do you care?”

“I don’t want to talk about it until I’m ready to ask you for it.” He said as he stood up with a blank mind and left the room, making me look back to the food, then started to eat while I closed my eyes with a sigh.


	27. Human errors during love

A bubble opened up, making me look to it to see my dad, then stood up and turn to him.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” He said. “Can you move?”

“Move yes, use powers and flee, no.” I said. “He’s wanting my realm instead of yours.”

“Boss, Arceus has breached again!” A man yelped as he stepped into the room with a sandwich in his hand, making my dad sigh as he glanced to him.

“Do you know where you are?” He asked.

“No and they invented something that can block me from getting that if they don’t think about it.” I said. “I’m guessing this place is just like my mom’s prison with the power output dampening.”

“Worse, I felt her slightly, but not you.” He said. “I can’t even feel your life force within your…”

A soft pop sounded, making the bubble pop while the leader came into view before he shot a pellet into my face, making me moan.

“Is that all you got as punishment for talking to my dad?” I asked. “That’s but a mere Beedrill sting.”

“Beedrill hurt.” He said.

“Not for a Pokemon with defenses like mine.” I said.

He stared at me, then left the room, making me look at the man that called my dad out.

“What are you going to do about it.” He asked with aggression in his posture, making me smile. “What are you smiling about?”

“Nothing, you just read my face perfectly.” I said, making a hint of a smile fill his face.

“Leave the room.” Jeremiah said.

“Yes boss.” The man said with a smile and left the room, making me stare at him as I wonder why he smiled like that to be asked to leave the room.

Once he left the room, Jeremiah took a deep nervous breath.

“Lockdown.” He said.

A bulkhead door came down behind him, then he came into my room, making me stare at him as he kept his mind blank, then he got on his knees as he got to me and started to massage my ribs. I glanced to his hands before back to his face while I noticed love in his eyes now and was looking at what he was doing. I stared at him in slight confusion, then a memory of my dad filled my head.

“Just be careful not to kill the innocent honey.” My dad’s voice echoed. “The group is not all bad. Some are just trying to make the world a better place from what I got from a few of them while as they refused to attack me or your mother.”

I smiled as I realized he was one of them, then relaxed to enjoy his massage. Once he saw that, he glanced to my face, then smiled slightly as he went back to work. A few minutes later, he moved to my flank and thigh.

He moved his hand to his crotch and adjusted himself, making me glance to his crotch as he moved his hand back to see he had a hard on. I looked to his face as I noticed his mind wasn’t clear anymore as he wanted to have sex with me, making me smile as I realized what he meant about asking something. A minute later he glanced to my face with nervousness as he was thinking about making his move before he started to move his hands toward my pussy and massaged around it. Once he felt comfortable enough to go further, he pushed his hand into me, making me grunt as he was really good in there to.

“Thank god she don’t mind.” He thought, then started to undo his pants.

Once he had his clothes off, I stared at his dick while he stared at my face nervously, then the image of me sucking him filled his head, making me smile and move down to suck him.

“Oh fuck, forgot you can still read my thoughts with this cap on.” He grunted, making me giggle. “How in the world did you keep a straight face?”

“Practice.” I thought while he grabbed my jaw and started to fuck my face.

“How far are you willing to take it?” He asked.

“As far as you want.” I thought. “I never turn down sex.”

He smiled as he pulled out of my mouth before I changed into my human form, making him gasp as the chains fell off my arms while I was able to step out of the ones around my legs. I looked to my chest from something wrapped around it to see a white glowing ring of a strange metal that stayed with me as if it was stuck to my skin, then he glanced to the door.

“Please don’t make my dad making things worse for us.” He said. “I don’t think he knows about this still not being unaffected.”

“I’m completely powerless like your dad said.” I said. “Changing into human form won't’ help me if the collar stays with me. Though, if he sends someone in after me, then that’s a different story and will fight back if they don’t have pure intentions like you.”

“So your saying that you won't kill me?” He asked.

“I didn’t mean to kill that man.” I said as I shook my head. “I was expecting all of them them to jump out of the way and into my mother’s prison and the fireball turning lethal is new. Normally only metal melts and nothing else.”

He took a deep breath.

“Do you care if I’m this young looking?” I asked. “I don’t know how to make myself look older if I can even do that.”

“You can’t, your human body changes as you age.” He said.

“So that’s why my dad chose to be an old man.” I said. “Well not choose, but you know what I mean.”

He smiled as he nodded, then laid down.

“Please don’t take advantage of me with me being naive.” He said. “I don’t wish my dad to harm you.”

“One must be naive some point in their life to reach enlightenment.” I said.

“No sensei talk please.” He whined, making me giggle as I started to suck his dick that was now at my face level. “Damn, you are good at sucking even in this form, but I wish to move to the next scene.”

I smiled as he laid down, making me get on top of him and started to kiss his chest as he stared at me.

“How many times have you done this?” He asked

“A few with humans.” I said as I put my pussy to his face, making him look to it then smile with a cherry forming. “I love every bit of it and can’t get enough of it, so don’t worry.”

He nodded, then started to eat me out.

“God, I love your flavor.” He moaned as he started to lick inside me before he grabbed my hips and pulled me into his face.

I smiled as I started to grind on his face, making him stop pulling while I started to feel pleasure building, then he grabbed my ass to massage it. After I came, he lapped me up before I moved down and started to kiss him again. He reached to his dick and lined it up to me and glanced to my face, making me push him in me. He gasped with a grunt as his face became overwhelmed while I pushed a little over half of him before he touched the back.

“Oh my god.” He moaned slowly.

“Goddess.” I said with a smile. “I’m not male.”

“Right.” He moaned. “Thank you for being on top. I don’t think I can move with this tightness and warmth.”

I grinned and started to bob on him, making him moan and grab my ass to massage it again.

“Damn this ass of yours.” He moaned. “It feels so nice.”

My grin widen as his mind started to go into bliss while his face showed it.

“Do you wish to take that hole too?” I asked

“Um, I better not.” He said with worry on his face. “I can barely fit in this hole and I don’t wish to tear you open.”

I started to kiss him on the chest again while he started to buck with me, then he started to grunt with a moan.

“Pull off.” He moaned. “I’m about to cum.”

“I’m not human when I change into one.” I said.

“Right, forgot about that.” He moaned before unloading into me, making slam his head into my back wall and fly over the edge with him. He groaned as he grabbed me.

“Oh f-fuck.” He moaned as shock filled his face, making me snort from the best face ever before he smiled. “Shut it.”

I giggled as I pulled off him, making him stare at my pussy while his cum oozed out of me.

“God, why is that so freaking me out.” He thought with discomfort on his face.

“Because your not ready to be a father.” I said, making him glance to my face, then nod.

“Please get back in your chains and change back." He said, making me do as I was told before he stood up and stared at me.

“Yes, you can do this anytime.” I said, making his face become flush. “I’m going to need it with what your dad might have planned for me.”

His face filled with worry as I got a glimpse of the machine that was used on my mom, but it wasn’t finished by the looks of it.

"Don't worry, that machine is never going to be completed like i said before." i said. "I know for a fact."

he stared at me, then turned around and bent over to grab his clothes, making me start sucking his balls before he gasped.

“Okay, that, that’s not so bad.” He said with disbelief on his face, making me giggle. “I need to get back to work.”

“Why don’t you just quit this gang.” I thought. “You know they aren’t making the world better and only care about themselves.”

“I wish I could some days.” He said as he pulled out of my mouth, making a loud sucking sound before i whined, then he smiled from that. “I’m also a prisoner, but you are the only thing I care about at the moment."

“I bet you do.” I said with a giggle, making his face became flush again, then finished up on getting dressed.

He turned to me before grabbing my jaw with both hands while staring into my eyes.

“How long until he's going to realize that machine is missing the power source that can't be made again.” I asked.

“How…” He started to say, then sighed. “I don’t know if that’s going to happen. The machine is a mess and there is a key ingredient missing.”

“Yeah, I just said the battery and there is no more of that on this world.” I said. “My dad made sure of that by taking the last of it to his realm with your grandpa’s meddling.”

“Fuck!” Clark roared, making Jeremiah gasp as he spun to him. “So that’s why you said my way will fail.”

“Yep.” I said, making him growl and storm out of the room. “Scrap the machine, there is no way to make it work and start thinking of a new plan.”

“Yes boss.” A woman said.

“Damn it, why is her realm so important anyways.” Jeremiah whined.

“Beats me, but you may take a look if you stay on the path of pureness and my friend.” I said, making him look at me.

“I care nothing about your realm if you aren’t in it.” He said, making me smile before his face filled with nervousness. “Fuck me with my impulse speaking.”

I giggled as he fled the room.

“Pick a time and place.” I said with a giggle.

“What’s the matter son.” Clark asked. “Did you let a slip.”

“Yep.” I said with a giggle.

“Not that kind of slip.” Jeremiah said, making the men chuckle while Clark came into view, then he looked at me.

“Thanks for making him feel his first crush.” He said.

“Dad!” Jeremiah roared, making him chuckle before leaving the room without closing the door.

I glanced to it, then back to the door before I lost my chains to flee my cell. I glanced the room to see another exit that was open, making peek into it to see it was a hall and it was clear. I ran down it before I spotted Jeremiah in a room with an overwhelmed face. I sighed as I wanted to free him from this, but I didn’t want to make things worse for him, so I continued down the hall.

“No no, don’t do this.” Jeremiah whined, making me gasp and look back to see him staring at me from the door.

“Get back in the room.” I said. “Pretend you never saw me.”

“Metal door’s that way to the right on the next turn.” He thought as he whined out loud while his face showed slight panic, then pointed toward the wall discreetly and went back into his room. “Don’t expect to find us here when you get backup. We have two other bases as backup but I don’t know their locations.”

I took off down the hall until I spotted a man backing out of a room with Abe and Pummeler in glass room.

“Oh fuck no.” I growled and jumped on the man before putting him in a necklock until he passed out while my team stared at me in disbelief.

“Thank god, you’re still alive.” Pummeler moaned as I tossed the man in the room. “Well not god, but you know what I mean.”

“Is it just you two?” I asked.

“Yes, Nightmare and Carnage was too heavy or strong to move them.” He said, then sighed in frustration. “And I’m too weak to even do anything to their team.”

“So was I if I was caught and just now manage to get free.” I said as I kicked the wall, making me moan in pain with a whimper and hopped on my other foot while they stared in alarm.

“Oh god, they took your powers.” Pummeler whined.

“Yeah, this ring is the cause.” I moaned as I paced off the pain, then started to push them down the hall once it faded to where I could tolerate it.

A minute later, I found the door Jeremiah told me about. I pushed it open to see it led outside and a parking lot in the middle of the forest, making me push them out before I found a rock, then threw it at the cage, but it didn’t shatter.

“My punches don’t even work.” Pummeler said.

“Or my Thunderbolt.” Abe said. “We tried all our moves.”

“Fuck.” I whined with a whimper just as an alarm sounded, making them look toward it.

“Leave us.” Pummeler said with panic as I spotted an end to the parking lot that had tips of trees on the other side.

“Fuck that.” I growled and changed into my true form before pushing them toward the trees as fast as I could while they stared at the collar in disbelief. “Don’t worry about me. I feel no pain. You might soon, please forgive me.”

“What.” He said as he looked toward the cliff. “Shit.”

I giggled.

“Sorry for laughing.” I said as he looked at me.

“I know the reason.” He said with a small smile. “Priceless face.”

“Right.” I said with another giggle, then shoved them off the cliff just as the ground around me cave under my weight taking me down with them, making my team gasp in worry.

“Crap.” I wined as I noticed a rock was in my path.

Once I slammed into it, the air was knocked out of me as I started to tumble in the air just before a shatter of glass sounded while we hit the ground. I laid there in agony as I tried to recover from the blow, before my friends came into view with pain on their faces. They gasped when they spotted my face.

“What hurts?” Abe asked.

“She can’t breathe.” Pummeler said as he placed his gloves on my ribs and felt around. “No broken bones.”

“Sit her up.” Abe said. “A rock hit her in the chest.”

“Right.” Pummeler said as he pushed me to my hoofs, making me take a breath before I started moaning.

“Thanks.” I moaned. “Dad, why does it feel so uncomfortable getting the air knocked out of you?”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Pummeler said. “It happened to me all the time before my last trainer died.”

“Get on my back.” I said, making them do as I said before I started running.

A few hours of running though the forest, I became winded, making me slow to a stop before I spotted my hoof prints.”

“Fuck!” I yelped.

“What is it?” Pummeler yelped.

“I forgot how fat I was in this form.”, making them look to my hoof print and giggle.

“You’re not fat and it kinda does look like a Deerling print.” Abe said.

“Do they live here?” I asked. “I thought they were from Unova.”

“Yes here too.” He said as he nodded.

“Okay, then I hope they mistaken it as Deerling.” I said as I started walking. “Do you know where we are?”

“No.” He said.

“Why hasn’t my dad popped up yet?” I whined.

“Because he can’t feel your energy anymore.” He said, making me look at him.

“I can’t either.” Pummeler said, making me sigh.

“So this collar is also an energy dampener, not the room I was in.” I grumbled, then looked forward. “Let’s hope my dad hasn’t given up on contacting me.”

A few hours later, the sun vanished from the sky, leaving me in near complete darkness since the moon was new.

“I can’t see.” Abe whined.

“Neither can I.” I said with a sigh. “Nor do I have the means to feed you guys.”

“Don’t worry about us.” He said. "When was the last time you ate?”

“Once in a hole year." I said.

“What!” They yelped.

“How are you alive.” Abe whined. “I was wondering why you looked to be skin and bones.”

“The kept me on a drip until they ran out.” I said.

“So that was a hint that you were starving.” He whined.

“Not really, but yeah.” I said with a sigh. “I don’t wish you guys to worry about me.”

“We are if you can’t fight.” He said.

“Trust me I can.” I said as I looked at him, but I only could see their shape.

“Right, forgot about your skills in mixed martial arts.” He said. “I’ll go look for berries.”

“Too dark if I can’t see you with in five feet of my face.” I said as I pushed him back with my spike. “I’ll live. Let’s just survive tonight.”

He reached up to my face and waved it.

“I can see shapes.” I said with a chuckle.

“That’s not good.” He whined. “I can see you just fine, just not much further.”

“It’s fine.” I said as I laid down. “Please get some rest guys.”

They got off me and cuddled up with me.

“May I have access to you?” Pummeler asked, making me chuckle.

“You don’t need to ask that.” I said.

“In human form.” He said.

“Oh right, sorry.” I said and changed into human form, making him get on top of me before pushing into me while I closed my eyes as he started to fuck me, then I fell asleep the moment I came from his thick dick a minute later.


	28. Debilitated but with family

“Get the fuck off her.” A man growled, making me open my eyes just to see Abe fucking me while pressure filled my head form being sick, then he pushed Abe off me just as a stream of cum came out of him while the man picked me up.

“That’s my trainer.” Abe growled as sparks started to form in his hands. “Put her down.”

The man looked at me, then placed his hand on my head.

“She’s burning up.” He growled.

“I know, and my partner is looking for some berries.” Abe said. “Now set her down or I’ll fry you.”

He set me down before I stood there with a daze from feeling out of it with how far under the weather I was.

“Where are her clothes?” He asked as he looked at me in worry.

“I’m kidnapped.” I said weakly, making his face fill with alarm.

“By them?” He asked. “What’s this creepy ring?”

“I don’t know what the ring is.” I said. “It belongs to the kidnappers.”

“Who kidnapped you?” He asked, making me look at him then invaded his mind to find out he was a run of the mill trainer. “Hay get out, where is the psychic Pokemon that I need in my team.”

“None here.” Pummeler said as the man spotted him while he carried Pecha Berries. “Now please step away from my trainer. I will only allow you to lead us to Jenny.”

“I don’t see your kind everyday.” He said. “I’m not the enemy buddy.”

“He’s not.” I said. “He’s just a normal trainer.”

“How do you know that?” He asked

“I was the one in your mind.” I said as my head started to spin, making me start to stagger before I face planted into the mud, making a slap sound as i hit.

“Fuck.” Pummeler whined. “Tell me she’s not out like a light again.”

“I’m not.” I thought. “I’m just dizzy.”

“Oh my, a psychic trainer.” The man said. “No wonder you were kidnapped with that rare ability.”

“Yeah and my powers are suppressed with this stupid ring.” I thought while Pummeler turned me over and started to feed me the berries.

“Damn, the intelligence on this one with that word.” He said. “That Pecha berry isn’t going to cut it. That’s a flu she has.”

He reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of Pokemon flu medicine before looking back into his bag and dug around while Pummeler grabbed and started to feed me a does.

“No!” The man cried in panic and snatched the bottle from him before turning it upside down with panic. “That’s poisonous for humans! Make her throw it up!”

“I’m not human.” I thought. “I will not tell you who I am either.”

“You just got done telling me your a psychic trainer.” He whined as he stared at me with more panic.

“It’s a lie.” I thought. “Now leave me if you don’t plan on taking me to Jenny.”

“I’ll do that.” He said as he nodded and reached for me.

“I’ll take her.” Pummeler growled and shove his hands back before sitting me up, then dropping me from being covered in mud. “Sorry.”

“it’s fine.” I thought with a weak smile. “The mud feels nice.”

The man chuckled as he smiled before I wiggled in it, making him grin.

“God this girl.” He thought.

“You’re just like Storm.” Pummeler said.

“What about my mother’s Pikachu and my girlfriend?” I thought, making the man chuckle. “I haven’t seen any of her team in awhile.”

“That’s because they are in your mom’s realm still.” He said, making the man’s face filled with confusion. “I went over there to see what I could to help find you.”

“Well you found me.” I thought. “Well sorta. I found you. How did you get yourself captured by them anyways?”

“I was looking for you when they ambushed me.” He said while the man’s face filled with worry. “They knocked me out with Abe and we woke up in their base.”

I nodded, then he picked me up and put me in a cradle before looking to the man.

“Lead please.” He said.

“Not until you tell me who you are.” He said.

“Nope, follow his tracks.” I thought, making Pummeler smile as he did just that while the man looked at them before he looked to mine, then confusion filled his face as he spotted my hoofs.

“Where is your Deerling honey?” He asked.

“Not mine.” I said. “It was wild.”

“Did you see where it went?” He asked.

“Don’t go following her.” I thought. “She’s going to get caught by the kidnappers if she seeks revenge for me.”

“So follow the track and I’ll have the police on your kidnappers.” He said.

“Not really.” I thought. “They fled when I escaped to prevent me ratting them out.”

“We have a problem.” Pummeler said, making me look ahead to see the tracks lead to a river and disappear.

“Follow it.” I said. “They always lead to a city or town.”

“Smart girl.” The man said with a chuckle as he held up his fishing pole. “I was walking in the water as I fished.”

“Tell me which way.” Pummeler said.

“Nope.” He said. “Info for info.”

I looked into his mind, making him blink.

“Upstream about a day before we will find a road.” I said.

“How in the hell.” He yelped. “How do you invade my mind?”

“I told you I’m not human.” I said as Pummeler started heading upstream. “Now leave us if you plan on hindering his progress.”

“I’m not honey.” He said. “I just wish to know what you are.”

“You’ll find out if you follow.” I said.

“What do you mean by that?” He asked nervously.

“Not a threat.” I said. “Just saying.”

He stared at me, then nodded while I leaned my head on Pummeler’s shoulder, making him kiss me on the cheek.

“Care to battle?” The man asked.

“No.” I said as I spotted something buried in the ground. “I never feel like doing anything when I’m sick.”

“Right.” He said as I noticed it was a Nugget. “How about I feed you?”

I looked to him, making his face fill with alarm.

“Oh god, they starved you?” He whined.

“Damn, it was almost like you read my mind.” I said with a smile, making his face worsen.

“How long?” He whined.

“That don’t matter.” I said. “I’ll pay a nugget for the meal.”

“You don’t have anything on you.” He said. “Never mind, I’ll do it.”

He started together some wood while I pointed, making Pummeler walk toward it before I moved my hand with the treasure, then set me down once we were over it, making me start to dig in the mud.

“What are you doing?” The man asked just as I pulled out the nugget, then held it up to him.

He grabbed it, then his face filled with disbelief.

“No honey, I won’t take your stash.

“I don’t need it.” I said. “I’m a millionaire.”

“Are they asking for ransom?” He asked with disbelief while he took the Nugget.

“Sorta.” I said. “But only I can pay that one and I refuse to pay it.”

“What do they want?” He asked.

“My realm.” I said, making his face fill with confusion while Pummeler sighed and shook his head in frustration.

“So that means they are no longer going after your parents.” Pummeler grumbled.

“Correct.” I said. “I’m their main target now.”

The man’s face filled with alarm before he sent out a Pokeball.

“Light the wood for me Foxen.” He said just as a Braixen came out.

“Well hello cutie.” I said with a smile, making the man chuckle as Braixen smiled.

“Wait until the fire is lit before you go down that road with him.” He said, making Foxen’s face fill with disbelief before he shot an Ember at the wood, then walked to me and grabbed my hand. “Please be gentle with her.”

“Wait, she can’t do that.” Pummeler said.

“Why not?” I asked.

“Because you have the flu.” He said. “You don’t want to make him sick, do you?”

“Right, this medicine is incredible if I forgot about it with it numbing my aches and heaviness.” I said and pulled way.

“But you’re human and human flu can’t transfer to us.” Foxen said.

“No, I’m not human.” I said. “I’m a Pokemon.”

“No you’re not.” He said.

“I am.” I said and walked away.

“In that case.” The man said just as I turn to him and caught a Pokeball that he threw at me, making his face fill with disbelief.

“Sorry, this Pokemon can’t be caught by a mere Pokeball and I heard your thoughts the moment you decided to try to catch me to prove a point.” I said.

“I see, you still haven’t left your imagination behind.” He said with a smile, making me sigh as I rolled my eyes before he chuckled.

“I don’t trust you to show you my true form yet.” I said. “If you escort me to the road, then I’ll show myself since I know I can get to the city before I put you in danger.”

“Okay honey.” He said with a smile as he didn’t believe me still just as someone grabbed the collar and tried to pull it down my chest, making me look at them just to see Braixen start gasping for air that made him stagger back with panic on his face.

“The fuck is that ring?” He yelped.

“I don’t know.” I said. “It’s saps Pokemon powers away.”

“Yeah, I felt that.” He said with disbelief as he got his breath back. “What are you if you sound like that if I just felt a ton of bricks on my chest from trying to take it off you?”

“Sorry, I will not tell you just yet.” I said. “I trust you more than him since you are a Pokemon, but not enough for you to keep it to yourself.”

He stared at me, then walked to his trainer with disbelief on his face.

“What’s the matter buddy.” The man asked.

“Something’s fishy about that ring.” Foxen said.

“Nope, no fish on this ring.” I said.

“The hell.” The man yelped. “How did you understand him with your back turned.

“Pokemon here.” I said, making him sigh.

“What is your name?” Foxen asked.

“I don’t trust you enough to tell you that.” I said as I looked at him, making him stare in disbelief, then look to his trainer and nodded.

“She’s a Pokemon if she understood me word for word.” He said.

I walked to the fire just as a snap sounded behind me, making me look back to see a single Cultist about to grab me, but I side kicked him in the chest, sending him flying into the mud with a splat while mud flew everywhere around him.

“The fuck.” The man yelped. “Who’s there!”

“My kidnappers.” I said, then rolled forward and slammed my foot into the man's chest, making him roar out while I rolled backward to my feet, then kicked him in the face to knock him out. “They have stealth technology that only my family can see through without a tool.”

He walked to the man and felt around until he found his assault rifle before yanking back and stared at me in disbelief.

“Who are they with this kind of firepower?” He asked, making me stare at him. “Please honey, I’m not your enemy.”

I glanced to Pummeler.

“Yes, I can protect you.” Pummeler said, making me sigh and changed into my true form.

The man gasp as he felt to a sit while he stared in shock.

“They are Grim Skies.” I said “And they are a cult.”

“I-I heard of them.” He said nervously as he nodded. “I won’t say a word. You can go back into your human form now.”

I did as I was told before he went back to the fire while Foxen stared at me in disbelief, then it faded to love.

“Sorry, I don’t want you to sick to grant you that thought.” I said, making him smile nervously and walked to his trainers side while he grin from his face.

“How would you like my egg?” Pummeler asked, making me look to him to see him holding it up and it was covered in mud.

“Are you sure buddy?” I asked.

“Yes, I already dropped it a few times trying to find berries for you.” He said. “I'm going to kill it if I don’t pass it to someone with bigger hands.”

I nodded, then grab it before holding it to the man.

“As payment for getting me to safety.” I said, making him stare at it in disbelief. “Please take good care of it.”

He looked at my face, then took it before putting it in his bag.

“So the rumors are true about you laying eggs like a Ditto?” Foxen asked.

“Yes.” I said.

“Then I don’t care if you are sick.” He said. “I want to be a father.”

I giggled before he grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

“Keep the man down please Pummeler.” I said.

“I can’t see him.” He whined.

I sighed as I pulled away and grabbed the man before starting to drag him away before he picked him up and started to take him away.

“Cover your tracks well by making them confusing please.” I said.

He nodded and looked forward while Foxen grabbed my hand again before pulling me to a group of bushes, then picked me up and set me on my back while he stared at me in love.

“My goddess, you are so beautiful.” He said.

“Right back at you.” I said with a smile. "I'll be keeping our egg if you don’t mind.”

“No of course not.” He said. "I would like to see it when it hatches.”

“That might be the hard part since we travel and you don’t give off enough energy to track across the world.” I said.

“Neither do you…” He started to say before his eyes locked to the collar, then determination filled his face.

“Don’t try to take it off again.” I said. “I don’t know what it does to, um…”

I stopped talking before sighing.

“Weaker Pokemon.” I said.

“Don’t worry about offending me.” He said with a smile. “I know you don’t mean anything by it.”

I took a deep breath as my eyes lowered to his sheath before back to his face, making him smile.

“Okay, no more talking from me.” He said with a chuckle, before he got down to my pussy and started to eat me out just as I spotted the trainer peeking around a tree with a cherry for a face.”

“Don’t mind me.” He thought, making me smile. “I seen him eyeing all the girls and him finally getting one is a relief on me and him.”

Foxen started to really get into me, making me look to him to see his eyes were dilated.

“Crap.” I said. “My heat is driving him up the walls.”

He chuckled, making Foxen look at him

“Go away.” Foxen said, making him giggle again before taking a picture of him and walking way.

“My god, those eyes are trippy as hell.” He said before I spotted Foxen’s dick was ready for the taking, making me try to get up, but he looked at me and pushed me back.

“Nope, just relax milady.” He said.”Let me do the work.”

I smiled as he went back to eating me out, making his eyes start to dilate again before he moved up a minute later and pushed into me, then started to fuck me like no tomorrow. I smiled as I pulled him flat while his hot dick started to warm me up.

“I love you.” He moaned.

“I love you to cutie.” I said with a smile, then he knotted me and started to fill me up with a moan.

“My goddess you are the best.” He moaned, making me stroke his back as he became limp.

A few seconds later, he started to snore while his knot slipped out of me, making me push him to his back just before I felt the egg start to form in me, then the pain made me grunt.

“Okay that’s something else.” The man said, making me look to him to see him staring at the egg in disbelief.

“Thanks for allowing this.” I moaned just before the egg was fully out. “Damn, why is that always so rough on me?”

I picked up the egg.

“We better get going before the man finds us again.” I said as I spotted Pummeler and Abe behind him.

“Right.” He said as he held up a plate of steaks, making me set my egg down to take it and scarf it down before his face filled with alarm.

“How long?” He asked.

“A year.” I said.

“Not possible.” He said.

“It is with a drip.” I said, making his face soften before he sigh with it turning to frustration.

Once I was finished, i started to lick the plate clean form wanting more.

“Sorry, I don’t have anymore.” He said. “Like I said, I was fishing for my meal.”

“it’s fine.” I said. “Let’s just go.”

He nodded before calling Foxen back, then looked to his egg.

“Take good care of that please." I said.

“Of course.” He said. “I always wanted a Hitmontop.”

“That one might be difficult to obtain.” I said.

“I know, and know how to get it.” He said as he nodded.

My dad’s bubble appeared next to me.

“About time dad.” I whined, making the man look to the bubble in disbelief. “I manage to escape, but I still have no clue where I am.”

“About a day north of Route 19.” The man said.

“Which one?” I asked. “Kanto, Unova or Kalos.”

“Unova.” My dad said. “I recognize your location now.”

A portal open before my dad came out, making the man gasp as he stepped back before my dad came to me with worry.

“What is that on your chest?” He asked.

“The thing that is keeping you from finding me and fighting back.” I said. “I can’t take it off and neither can any other Pokemon since it will sap their power too.”

He sighed before looking to the man.

“Name your price sir.” He said.

“I-I’m good milord.” The man said nervously.

“I will not accept that.” My dad said. “Please calm yourself. I am not going to attack you if you just fed my daughter.”

“Then a ride to the next city.” The man said. “I’m out of food.”

“Then I’ll counter offer your terms with filling your bag full of food.” My dad said, then looked at me. “Get your clothes on honey.”

“I can’t.” I said. “This ring won’t allow me to summon them. I can only change into my true form and human form, but nothing else.”

“Then change into your true form.” He said. “I’ll protect you.”

I nodded before doing as I was told, making anger fill his face as he stared at the collar.

“Calm please dad.” I said. “I’m finally free.”

“Yes after a fucking year of captivity.” He growled.

“They kept me sedated the whole time.” I said.

“I know, I tried to contact you the whole time.” He said. “Let’s get you and your hero some food, I don’t like seeing you skin and bones.”

I nodded before he opened up a portal, making the man look at it, then to my dad.

“Step through sir.” My dad said. “It leads to Aspertia City.”

“I wish to go home sir.” The man said nervously.

“And where is that?” My dad asked. “Please calm yourself.”

“I’m sorry sir, I just never expected to see you and being near your cub is making me feel I’m too close to your den.” The man said.

“I have no den.” My dad said with a smile. “I have a palace.”

“Can I see?” He asked, making me put my head to him and sent him what I saw with my visit.

“That’s everything your going to get from us.” I said as he stared out in disbelief.

“What was that thing that floated in the sky?” He asked.

“An extinct Pokemon in this world and you will tell no one about that.” My dad said.

“R-right.” The man said as he glanced to him nervously, making my dad sigh. “Forgive me sir.”

“Your home please” He said. “Or do you wish me to invade your mind to get it from you.”

“Petalburg City sir.” The man said, making a portal flicker while the surrounding changed in the middle,

He stepped through the portal before my dad rubbed his head into me.

“You need a bath with water and not mud.” He said, making me giggle.

“Yeah, I know.” I said before I walked through the portal, then gasped. “My egg.”

“I got it.” Pummeler said as he stepped though the portal with Abe, then my dad followed, making me crouch down to him before Abe got on my back.

“No, I’m walking with this in case they attack you again.” He said, making me nod before I looked to my dad.

“Head to your desired food place sir.” My dad said, making the man shook his head.

“I’m good sir.” He said, making my dad sigh as he summoned two Big Nuggets

“Not good enough.” He said. “But this will make me feel a little better. Take them please.”

The man did as he was told before he stared to walk away while glancing back every now and then.

“What was that all about?” I asked.

“I have no idea.” He said. “I don’t invade peoples minds if I don’t have to.”

“Was that a hint?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“No.” He said. “You can do what you want to get information, I’m just not a fan of invading peoples personal space.”

A portal opened up, revealing his realm.

“Time to go home honey.” He said.

“That’s not my home, but I will go through anyways.” I said, making him smile as I stepped through, then turn to him before I rubbed my face into him, making his face fill with worry.

“Please don’t let your nature take over honey.” He said. “I missed you too, but no need to feel desperate for my love.”

“I'm sorry, I thought I wasn’t going to get free.” I said

“Tell me everything.” He said, making me nod before sent him the whole event even the attack.

“Damn it, not the Regi gang.” He whined. “That’s so going to hurt things if they aren’t set free.”

He opened a portal, revealing Regigigas before he looked at us and gasped.

“P-please forgive us milord.” He cried. “I didn’t mean to attack her.”

“Calm buddy, I was updated.” He said. “Thank you for telling me they released you.”

“Yes, all of us after they showed us the damage we did to her.” Regigigas said more calmly as the other three came into view.

“Call me if they come back for you now that I have her back.” My dad said. “I need someone to check and see if they really are released from their grasp.”

“On it milord.” Unknown said as he flew through the portal, then started to stare at Regigigas. “He’s clean.”

He moved to the next one and confirmed each one of being clean.

“Good, please stay safe you four.” My dad said as Unknown came to me and stared at my collar.

“The hell is this thing?” He asked.

“Great.” My dad grumbled before the portal closed. “Find a way to get it off without touching it.”

“Yes milord.” He said as he hovered closer and before a red laser like wave shined off him.

“What are you, a bar code scanner?” I asked, making him chuckle with my dad.

“No milady.” He said. “I’m identifying the metal that it is made of and it’s from the planet Xnecus.”

“That can’t be.” My dad said. “That planet was destroy by an asteroid and the humans don’t have tech to go that far.”

“The fragments of the planet had enough time to reach Earth milord.” Unknown said.

“Looks like I need to make Rayquaza a mate if that’s getting passed him.”

“About that.” I said. “His baby might be hatched.”

My dad looked at me before he smiled

“Are you willing to let him be wild?” He asked, making me sigh before his smile widen. “That’s a no. It’s fine. He deserves a mate now.”

He looked to Unknown as a portal with Rayquaza in front of it opened, making Rayquaza look toward us.

“Can I help you milord?” Rayquaza asked.

“No, I’m here to help you now that debris of a planet might be coming at you.” My dad said as Unknown flew through the portal while an orb formed, making Rayquaza smile.

“Thank you milord.” He said. “How is our baby milady?”

“I don’t know.” I said. “I just got out of captivity from the enemy.”

His face filled with disbelief, then she sighed while Rayquaza’s mate started to take form, making him look to her with love once she was complete.

“Thank you again milord.” He said with excitement as Unknown came through the portal before it closed, then he looked at my collar again

“Can I move while you do that?” I asked. “I wish to see my mom.”

“Of course milady.” He said, making me look around. “She’s in the observatory.”

“I’m sorry, where?” I asked, making my dad chuckle.

“Right, forgot you didn’t see much with your visit here.” My dad said. “To the right next hall, then let two doors before up the stairs, then down another left before…”

“Ugh, I can’t do directions with my exhaustion about to take me down.” I whined, making him chuckle. “I’ll just explore until I collapse or find her.”

“As you wish honey.” He said with a smile. “Just don’t collapse until you get to the second floor. The chances of your mom finding you when she started to pace in a frenzy again is high.”

“Great.” I whined, making him nod with nervous chuckle.

“I’m so glad my palace can handle her attacks.” He said.

“Really mom.” I whined and started walking toward the stairs, making Unknown float with me before I glanced to him.

“Don’t mind me.” He said. “I can work on the move.”

I nodded before I found the stairs, then started to climb them before taking a left to see my mom staring out in rage while she paced.

“Mom, if you start to berserk again I’ll pound the shit out of you.” I said in a warning tone, making Unknown giggle as she looked at me with alarm before she ran to me while I moan in annoyance. “The panic button isn’t any better. I manage to escape form the son of the leader leaving the doors open by accident.”

She smiled.

“Sorry honey.” She said as she looked at my collar. “Get that thing off you, your not a dog.”

I giggled

“woof woof.” I said, making Unknown chuckle before she looked at him, then to my collar before she started to put the pieces together.

“Fuck.” She roared just as her beam started to charge, making me headbutt her to the ground before Unknown laugh nervously while he stared at her in alarm while she stared at me in disbelief.

“I warned you not to get excited.” I said, making Unknown let out another nervous laugh and went back to his scanning.

She smiled as she stood up and walked to me before trying to headbutt me, but I leaned out of the way and slammed my front hoof into her, sending her to the ground again.

“I surpassed your skills mom even with my power taken from me.” I said, making her face fill with alarm before she started to whimper in distress. “Please mom, you got me back and Unknown is trying to figure my little problem out.”

“Not so little.” He said. “This is mind blowing tech you have around your neck and will need more time to crack it if I can’t touch it.”

I looked at him in frustration.

“Do you want a headbutt?” I growled, making him chuckle as he moved away. “Didn’t think so.”

I looked back to my mom to see her smiling with amusement.

“I see you received my temper tenfold.” She said.

“I hope not.” I said. “I don’t want to scare my friends away.”

“It’s not too bad.” Nightmare said, making me look to him before I ran to him and rubbed my head to him. “I missed you too.”

“I missed you more.” I said

“Doubt it.” He said, making my mom giggle.

“Actually I think she does.” She said. “She has the Lonely nature after all.”

“Right.” He said with a sigh as he rubbed his head into me.

“Where is Carnage?” I asked.

“Fucking all the girls in heat.” He said.

“Well I’m one of them.” I said, making my mom giggle. “Lead the way.”

I looked to Pummeler as he still held my egg.

“Mom open a portal to my realm please.” I said

“Why?” She asked.

“Because I can’t.” I said. “And I wish Grace to take care of my new baby.”

Rage filled her face before I charged at her and took her down with my body.

“You’ll never learn it seems milady.” Unknown said with a chuckle as my mom stared out in a daze. “You might want to settle down that rage of yours.”

“No kidding.” She moaned. “Damn that was a hard hit if my head is spinning.”

Everyone chuckled as she sat up, then a portal opened, making me look to it to see Grace being fucked by a Charmander before they look up to me.

“Continue.” I said with a smile. “I’m over due for a show.”

My mom giggled as they smiled and went back to it while Pummeler set the egg next to her, making her look to it.

“Yeah, thanks for making me universal like you.” She said. “I’m in heaven with all these horny Pokemon.”

I giggled with my mom as Charmander moaned before he got off her, then stared at her pussy.

“However, I’m not as fertile as you.” She grumbled. “Sorry buddy, maybe next time."

He tried to get on her again.

"Sorry, I can’t go another round now that I have a job to do.” She said.

“We do it while watching the egg.” He said. “It’s not like you have to move.”

I giggled with my mom as the portal closed, then I turned to my mom to see her staring at me with love, making me rub my head into her.

“I love you to mom.” I said. “Now please stop panicking when shit hits the fan.”

“When did you start accepting human sayings?” She asked. “You hated them.”

“If you can’t beat them, mind as well join them.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

“Yeah, that one definitely can’t be beaten.” She said. “I failed too if I’m saying them now.”

“Honey, dinner is ready.” My dad said.

“Okay.” My mom said.

“Tell me she didn’t pass out like she predicted.” My dad whined.

“No not yet dad.” I said. “I need to try to faint mom before I do that.”

“No I’m good.” My mom said, making everyone chuckle as she fled down the stairs, then I closed my eyes from the exhaustion.


	29. Reuniting with my children while planning

“Nope, no sleeping on an empty stomach.” Nightmare said as he nudged me to the steps, making me smile and start heading down them. “Can I have your pussy while you eat?”

“You don’t have to ask that.” I said. “I have to accept my slut side of me now that I can’t avoid it each year.”

Everyone giggled as he kissed me.

“Thanks.” He said. “I want to visit my baby this time instead of giving it away.”

“From now on, get my dad to bring it here and you will see them anytime you wish.” I said as I came up to a table with food being set on it by a Mew, making him nod.

“Hay there girlfriend. “I said. “Long time no see.”

She gasped as she looked at me, then flew to me and hugged me, making me kiss her.

“I missed you to.” I said. “How's my other girlfriend?”

“I’m fine.” Storm said as she flew to me and hugged me just as Mew fell to the ground with gasp.

“Damn it.” I said. “Sorry Mew, no one touch the collar please.”

“Explain what you felt milady.” Unknown said as she started to float, then she touched him.

“Hmm, still not enough information.” He said with thought zipping around his head.

“Go away egghead.” My mom said, making me giggle with him. “No homework for me.”

I looked to the table as mew started to serve the food again while Nightmare mounted me, making me smile.

“Really Nightmare.” Storm grumbled.

“She’s in heat again.” He said before plunging into me, then moaned. “So she needs it. Damn she’s been in heat for awhile if she’s this warm.”

My face heated up, making Storm smile before flying to her seat

“Jolten, dinner time honey!” Storm roared.

“Coming mom.” Jolten said as he flew into the room as an Alolan Raichu.

“When did you evolve cutie?” I asked

“Yep, definitely in heat if that’s the second time she said that with two boys in one hour.” Pummeler said, making my parents chuckle. “You’re being fucked right now.”

“So, don’t mean he’s next.” I said.

“I’m good.” Jolten said with a smile. “I got a girlfriend and will not cheat on her.”

“That’s a first.” I said, making my mom giggle as she nodded just as Nightmare moaned while he started to fill me up, making me close my eyes with a moan.

“Yes, that hits a good spot.” I moaned.

“Fuck, now I’m horny.” My mom whined, making Nightmare pull out and move to her before mounting her.

“My god.” Storm said as my egg started to form, making me moan before an Unknown came to me and got ready to catch the egg. “Bunch of horn dogs in this world.”

“I remember you yelling on the top of your lungs for all the mates in the world to fuck you not to long ago mom.” Jolten said.

“Right.” She said with a smile. “Still this world is chaotic with them.”

“But that's what makes the world interesting and fun.” He said with a grin, making her nod in agreement.

“Eat up honey.” My dad said, making me look to him, then to my plate to see it was full of apples and berries before I started to eat.

Once I was almost done, A large dick pushed into me, making me look back to see the person was invisible.

“Who’s there?” I asked.

“The same mate from your last visit.” My dad said.

“How do I not feel him anymore?” I asked

“Damn.” He said with a nervous chuckle. “That would mean you are at least double his strength now. You are growing so fast honey.”

“Oh, good to know.” I said and went back to my food. “Kinda wish I could see him though.”

“Sorry milady, I’m still not ready for that.” A deep noble toned voice sounded.

“Oh Modest nature, I like that.” I said.

“That was quick.” He said

“Your tone is a dead give away.” I said with a smile. “How many eggs am I going to make for you today?”

“One is all I can handle at the moment.” He said with a chuckle. “I don't fuck often and each one is a doozy on my energy.”

“Might want to grow out of that shyness and start building that endurance of yours.” I said. “I don't want your kind endangered anymore.”

“Easier said than done milady.” He said, then his voice started to become strained as if he was getting close. “It’s who we are.”

He started to pound me faster, making me let out a long moan as he hit my back wall, then filled me up a second later.

“Thank you milady.” He moaned.

“Anytime.” I said before he took his egg and left us. “Next.”

My mom giggled.

“No, I think its time for bed honey.” She said.

“Okay.” I said and walked out of the room before I found a waterfall outside of the palace that was heading into a Courtyard filled with flowers and fruit trees while the water flowed under the palace walls.

I closed my eyes to listen to it and fell asleep, then I awoke to flames washing over me, making me roar out and looked around.

“Don’t attack me please.” I said as I didn’t see them. “I can’t fight back.”

“Oh my bad Grace.” A boy said, making me look down to him to see he was a Chimchar. “I thought you were your mother and I’m over do on her lessons on Special Attack training.”

“Over here honey.” My mom said, making him look to her and smile before sending out a fireball, but she send up her barrier with a smile while my dad stepped up to me.

“Do you wish to go to your realm to see your baby?” He asked.

“Yes please.” I said. “I also need to go to my grandma to see my Dratini since it was about to hatch before I was snatched.”

“One moment on that one.” He said before his eyes started to glow, then it faded.

“Okay, I found her.” He said. “Who do you wish to see first?”

“Um, my grandma since I don’t wish to be in the human world longer than I have to with this thing on my neck.” I said, making him nod before I noticed Unknown still staring at it with exhaustion.

“Please take a nap and come back to it when I come back.” I said.

“I’m sorry milady, I…” He started to say before I headbutted him, knocking him out.

“Objection denied.” I said. “You’re getting your well earned sleep, my workaholic.”

My dad chuckled with amusement.

“That's how my servant are and don’t like unfinished work.” He said.

I figured that much if he was still working even with dark rings around his eye and after waking up to full energy.” I said. “Open the portal please.”

He nodded before a portal opened, making me step through it as I spotted my grandma staring out in space.

“Great.” I grumbled. “Grandma I’m okay, no need to go into the deep.”

She blinked as she looked at me.

“I’m not honey, just trying to think of the next thing I’m to do now that Steven is being a pain in my ass with his skills." She said. "Just like Lance was with his Dragons.”

Steven chuckled, making me look at him before I noticed I was in a large building with a man staring at me in disbelief.

“Um, where am I?” I asked.

“The Pokemon League.” Steven said.

“Oh, am I allowed here?” I asked.

“Yes, we will not kick you out like Johto did to your mother.” He said with disapproval on his face. “What is that thing around your neck?”

“A bomb caller.” I said with a smile.

“Don’t do that.” My dad said with a chuckle. “Your making your grandma panic.”

I looked to her to see she was panicking.

“Sorry, it’s a power dampener.” I said with a giggle. “I’m defenseless right now though.”

“Jerk.” She growled in anger, making me giggle again.

“I’m here to check on my baby now that I manage to escape their grasp.” I said.

“Not for long.” A man said, making me look to him as he grabbed me before I headbutted him in the face, taking him down while blood oozed form his face as if I broke his nose.

“Where the hell did you come from?” I growled.

“Honey easy!” My dad yelped. “You don’t want to kill another human do you?”

“No, sorry.” I said. “How did they find me and do they have portable teleporting tech now?”

“They do.” He said I spotted the news crew.

“Figures, they had to be here.” I grumbled, making Steven chuckle as they smiled nervously.

“You are in a news happy environment honey.” Steven said. “They are always here trying to catch the people that manage to beat me on film to give them a few minutes of fame if not more once people look for them to see if they are strong enough to face me.”

“Well, I don’t need any fame right now.” I said before I looked to my grandma while cops appeared in the room before grabbing the man.

“Come to my realm grandma.” I said. “You can think of your next strategy to defeat Steven there and make me not so venerable.”

“Okay honey.” She said as my dad opened the portal.

“May we come?” The reporter asked, making me stare at her.

“No cameras or Pokeballs allowed.” I said after a few seconds of thinking about it. “I just created my realm and all the Pokemon are endangered there.”

“Of course.” She said with disbelief and packed up her camera, then set it in a Pay and Secure locker along with her backpack.

“Bring your food.” I said. “Food might be scarce there.”

“Right.” She said. “Is my team allowed?”

“Yes.” I said. “All Pokemon is allowed always.”

Once she emptied her pockets and put her food in a grocery bag, she turned to me.

“Sorry rid yourself of your gun.” I said, making her gasp as she pulled it out and put it in the locker.

“Sorry I got used to it and don’t even realize I’m wearing it anymore.” She said, then she looked to me.

“You may enter.” I said, then looked to Jenny. “Yes you too, but you don’t have to disarm since I trust you, but your men do from seeing a few corrupt ones In my life.”

“Where?” She growled. “Olivine and already caught red handed.”

She nodded before she stepped through with the reporter and cameraman while other cops used their Pokemon to leave.

I looked around for my grandma, but noticed her was already in my realm before I looked to Steven.

“No, I’m too busy right now.” He said with a smile as he pointed to a group of trainers staring at me in disbelief while cops held them back.

“Right, then I’m out of the way.” I said and stepped through before my dad stepped in behind me while everyone besides my grandma look around in awe.

“Where are we?” She asked as she glanced to me. “What is that sun thing?”

“Um, I haven’t named my realm yet.” I said. “And that sun thing is a Pokemon that is extinct in your world and you will need to keep that confidential until their remains are found.”

“That’s a hard one even for me.” My dad said as she nodded. “I call my realm Pelenex.”

“What’s with the divine and strange names?” She asked, making him chuckle.

“Your kind have some good ones to.” He said.

“True.” She said with a nod and smile. “What’s off limits, milady?”

“Nothing, but you only have until I find my baby.” I said.

“She’s at home with her dad.” My grandma said.

“Really, you actually battled Steven without your Dragonite?” I asked

“Yeah, biggest mistake ever.” She grumbled. “I can’t beat anything powerful without my team leader. But he must in order to teach your baby the ropes.”

I looked to my dad, making him open a portal with Dragonite on the other end as he was passed out on the floor snoring away while the place was trashed and covered in ice.

I busted out laughing, making him wake up, then looked to me

“Our baby too much to handle?” I asked.

“You have no idea.” He moaned with exhaustion on his face. “She’s all over the place and really likes her freaking Ice Beam my mom gave her.”

I giggled with my grandma.

“Is that mommy?” A girl yelped.

“Yes now get out of the house and into her realm.” He growled. “You’re grounded form this house until I can clean it up.”

My grandma giggled with the reporter.

“Sorry dad.” She said as a purple Dratini slithered to me with excitement on her face, making me smile as she wrap all five feet of herself around my leg with kisses.

“So glad you got rid of Wrap mom.” Dragonite whined. “That was a nightmare itself.”

I giggled as I looked at my daughter.

“I’m so happy to finally meet you mommy.” She said, then her face filled with slight confusion. “You feel weaker than daddy though, almost like a human. He said you were strong.”

“I’m working on that.” My dad said with a sigh.

“Don’t worry about it.” I said. “I don’t need to go back on my journey that bad.”

“It’s not the same without you.” My grandma said. “Or without you Dragonite.”

“I’ll be back on your team in a minute.” He said as he smashed the ice with his Fire Punch. “I’m taking a break form my unlimited ball of energy for a daughter.”

Everyone giggle as I smiled, making my daughter smile.

“Well at least she thinks it’s funny.” My daughter said.

“It was for me at first.” He said. “That’s before you learned Ice Beam, then it was nothing but chaos from there on out.”

Everyone giggle again.

“So either she’s a Rash or a naughty nature.” I said.

“Naughty.” He said with a slight whine. “Very very naughty.”

Everyone giggled as I smiled, then my grandma stepped through the portal.

“I'm staying here for awhile honey.” She said. “I’ll call you once you get out once I have a strategy to beat Steven. Or after if you aren’t out by then.”

“Okay.” I said before the portal closed, making me look to Dratini to see her rubbing her face into my chest with love on her face.

“So do you wish to live here while Unknown finds a way to free me from my shackles or stick with me the whole time?” I asked.

“Stick with you.” She said. “What’s an Unknown?”

“Me.” Unknown said, making everyone look to him as he stared at my Collar.

“Are you the replacement?” I asked.

“I’m sorry, replacement of what milady?” He asked. “What is that creepy feeling metal?”

“Human tech.” I said as my dad sighed. “What’s wrong dad?”

“I never had my team unfamiliar with something before.” He said. “They always have some kind of idea of what everything is since they made nearly everything with me.”

“Like I said, I’m in no hurry.” I said as he put his head to him.

“Spread that around and brainstorm on how to get it off her.” He said.

“Yes milord.” He said before images of my collar with science formulas filled my head.

“Ugh, way over my head.” The reporter moaned, making me giggle as I nodded. "No more please."

“Report to our lord if you discover what this is and how to remove it.” Unknown thought. “I will update once I find more.”

“Okay where’s my Rayquaza?” I asked.

“With one of your realm’s Rayquaza that’s watching you from above.” Grace said. “He’s trying to learn form her even though she’s still learning the world herself.”

I looked up to see two Rayquaza staring at me before the black one smiled and flew to me, then wrapped around me with kisses.

“Do not crush her!” My dad yelped.

“I’m not grandpa.” He said with a smile.

“Okay, that title Is going to need some time to get used to.” My dad said, making the reporter chuckle while I smiled. “It took me forever to get used to being called dad.”

“How is my brother by the way?” I asked

“Picking fights with everything and losing miserably since he can’t tell the difference from strong and weak still.” He said.

“Why hasn’t HQ checked in?” The cameraman asked.

“You aren't’ on Earth anymore.” I said. “You are in a completely different dimension that has no tech in it.”

“Well it does now.” He said as he pointed to a wristwatch that a Charmander was stared at while he held up a Nugget to him. “Pleasure doing business with you.”

He smiled and ran away with the watch, making me smile.

“Okay, I need to get out of here.” The reporter whined, making me look to her to see her panicking. “I don’t like the idea of being on another planet.”

My dad chuckled before a portal opened.

“Some don’t.” I said. “Sorry for bringing that info to your reality.”

“It’s fine.” She said as she fled through the portal, making my dad chuckle again.

“Well at least I know she won’t be trying to take over my realm.” I said, making him nod with a grin while the camera man walked through the portal.

I looked to my children.

“Okay guys, I’m getting human sick.” I said, making my dad chuckle.

“That’s a first time for that one.” He said, making me smile.

“Are you willing to join my team so I can go be with the humans?” I asked.

“Yes mommy.” Dratini said, making me smile before I looked to Rayquaza while he stared at the other Rayquaza as she stared at me.

“I’m guessing that’s a no.” I said, making him look at me, then grunt with distress.

“I’ll come.” He said with a sigh.

“Please be sure that’s what you really want honey.” I said. “Being with your girlfriend is fine as well.”

“Um.” He said nervously, making my dad chuckle as I smiled.

“Nervousness is something you don’t see from a Rayquaza often.” My dad said.

“Quiet.” Rayquaza growled.

“That’s more like it.” My dad said with a chuckle. “The aggression is what I like to see from your kind.”

Rayquaza sighed as he glanced to his girl, making her smile.

“Go.” She said. “I know you’ll be back. Our goddess lives here when she has enough of the humans.”

“Which can come quickly.” My dad said. “Man they can be a bothersome some days.”

Rayquaza sighed and looked at me before Grace passed me my clothes, making me take the Pokeballs as Pummeler took the rest.

“Only touch the button if you really want to go.” I thought. “There is no going back from this decision once its made.”

Dratini leaped up and tapped the ball without hesitation before going in, then I put her on my belt as I grabbed the next ball from my bag and looked to Rayquaza to see him fidgeting while his girl giggled away.

“My goddess, just go already.” She said.

“As you wish.” I thought as my dad opened the portal to my grandma’s house.

“No not you…” She yelped. “Damn it, wrong choice of words Rayquaza.”

My dad chuckled as Rayquaza came into view before he tapped the ball, making me smile, then I walked through the portal. I changed into my human from and got dressed while my ball moved into my hand, then I put on my belt.

“Okay you two can come out if you wish.” I said, then glanced around. “Well, not in here for you Rayquaza. You are way too big and will get stuck in here.”

“That’s for sure.” My dad said. “I’m even too big for some of the doorways.”

I turned to him and hugged him with a kiss.

“Wish me luck on not getting captured while Unknown figure out what they can.” I said, then looked around to see him not here. “Wherever he is.”

“I got all I could with my scan.” Unknown said on the other side of the portal. “I’ll do my best with the number crunching.”

“Away from me you will.” My mom said, making me giggle as I looked at her to see she was come out of her portal to rub herself to me.

I hugged her.

I’ll do my best not to get caught mom.” I said

“I’m sorry for giving you the thought of me saying good bye, I’m coming with and finishing this journey with you.” She said.

“No mom, I don’t need you holding my hand like a baby.” I whined.

“I’m not honey.” She said. “You are in control of your journey. I just wish to be with you and my mom for a bit.”

I sighed as I nodded, then she changed into her human form, making my eyes lock to unwanted spots.

“Shit.” I whined as I started to feel my groin tingle more than usual, making her giggle.

“Don’t worry honey.” She said as clothes moved over her. “I do it all the time when I’m in heat too. I don’t care if you do things to me as well, but that will not give you a fix, trust me. Only dick or someone else eating you out will give that temporary fix and I’ll be giving it to you once I feel I need it.”

“I know and anytime please.” I said, making her smile as she nodded, then looked to my dad.

“Be back as soon as I feel she’s safe love.” She said, making him smile as he nodded. “Please don’t be shy and stay over there when you are horny.”

His smile turn to a grin as he nodded, then the portal closed. I turned to my grandma as Dragonite stood next to her, making me walk to him and hug him before Dratini came out and wrapped around us and crushed us into each other.

“Easy!” Dragonite yelped as I moaned from my whole back popping. “She’s in human form!”

“I’m okay.” I said. “That felt good actually.”

My mom giggled as Dratini released us.

“Have you thought of a name for our daughter?” I asked.

“Yes several.” He said.

“Slap them on me.” I said. “I have no idea what to call your kind if they are female.”

“Well Gloria is the winner from all of the ones that flashed through my head.” He said.

I smiled as I nodded.

“That is a good name.” I said. “What were the others?”

“Well, since she’s going to be like an emerald when she’s in my from, Jade was one, but my mom said she wanted her new Scyther to be Jade."

“Then it's not happening if that names already taken in the family.” I said, making my grandma smile, then looked to my mom. “Speaking of which. Please tell me you are bringing them.”

My mom’s smiled as she pulled out a rare candy while a portal opened revealing Jolten, then she held up the candy to him.

“Yes.” He hissed. “I won the bet guys, time to go!”

The rest of her team came to us with their balls and gave them to my mom, making her put them on her bracelet with Jolten started to moan. I looked to him to see candy jammed into his maw, sticking out half way while i could see his tiny pink tongue lick furiously on the other side, making me giggle.

“Freaking Patrat.” I said, making my mom smile as she nodded. “You had to get him one that’s way to big for his mouth, didn’t you?”

“Yep.” She said with a giggle. “I love watching him do this. Another thing about my candy, they won't brake from him chewing on it. Only licking it will make it smaller. This will make him able to enjoy it longer."

"She looked to storm.

"Um I think this one will take a week to eat." She said, making Storm smile.

"Good, that should keep him busy." Storm thought.

“How is that?” I asked.

“My recipe.” She said.

“Really, please share.” I said.

“Nope.” She said with a smile, making stare at her with frustration before she giggled. “Kidding. However, the ingredients are rare in this world and expensive.”

“Money isn’t an issue for me.” I said. “You know that.”

My grandma got into view, making me glance to her as she pointed to herself.

“Nope, not you mom.” My mom said, making her growl in frustration. “You can’t be better than me on this one like every other favorites my daughter has.”

My grandma giggled as she walked back into the kitchen.

“So where are we going?” My mom asked.

“My house.” Olivia said, making me look back to see her standing in the door.

“Where and when did you get that sis?” My mom asked.

“A year ago.” Olivia said. “I’m also booming with the cash now.”

“Really, care to lose some now that I got my team with me?” My mom asked.

“Hell no.” Olivia whined as her smile faded to discontent. “You’ll drain my bank with your OP team.”

My mom giggled with her team.

“Okay, now the first part of my first question?” My mom asked

“What was that again?” Olivia asked.

“Where and when did you get that sis.” My mom said.

“Oh right, it’s in Sinnoh.

“Why so far way?” My grandma whined.

“Sorry mom, I didn’t think about that.” Olivia said. “I'll come visit more often.”

“No need, I’m coming with.” My grandma said. “Defeating Steven is an issue at the moment with his stubborn team that won’t stay down.”

“And yet, my daughter took it down in record time.” My mom said.

“Yeah, I don’t think anything can take her down alone.” My grandma said.

“You’re right.” She said with a nervous smile. “I can’t even touch her anymore if she can knock me around powerless.”

I smiled as Olivia stared at me with discomfort.

“Please don't’ stare at her like that sis.” My mom said with a slight whine as my smile faded. “She need’s support, not the nudge to take the leap.”

“Sorry.” Olivia said with worry. “Can we go now? I can't wait to start making dinner for you guys.”

“It’s morning.” My grandma said.

“Not over there.” Olivia said.

“Right forgot about that.” My grandma said. “is that next door to Hoenn?”

“Um, about a five hundred mile flight, so sorta.” Olivia said as she nodded slightly. “Why don’t you take the Gym challenges there and prepare yourself for the league champ there too.”

“I guess that’s a plan.” My grandma said. “Are we sharing your daughter now that you are here?”

My mom sighed with shame on her face.

“Yes mom, forgive me.” My mom said before my grandma picked me up. “So how are we travailing?”

“Portal.” My grandma said. “I'm not in the mood for flying over seas.”

“Wow, that’s a first” My mom said, making my grandma smile.

“No not really.” Dragonite said. “She hates long boring flights over nothing but water.”

“I understand.” She said with a smile, then she looked to Olivia while I closed my eyes and laid my head on her shoulder. “Where is your home sis?”


	30. A night at aunt Olivia’s home

“820 Allie street, Snowpoint City.” Olivia said just as someone touched my waist, making my grandma passed me to them before I looked to them to see Dragonite wanted to carry me.

“She’s trying to get some rest honey.” My grandma said.

“I saw.” He said as he nodded and pulled me to his chest before I closed my eyes again.

A second later, a bitter bite slammed over my body, making me gasp.

“Oh shit that's cold.” I whined, making Olivia bust out laughing. “Not tired anymore with that wake up call.”

Everyone giggled as my mom stared at me in worry.

“I’m okay mom.” I said

“No your not honey, I’m resistant to the cold to where I barely feel it.” She said. “They took away all your defenses too.”

“I’m human with this thing on me.” I said with a sigh, making her face fill with anger, then said in a warning tone. “Mom.”

Her anger faded instantly as she smiled nervously.

“Better.” I said, making my grandma giggle.

“I like that.” My grandma said. “Teach me that power you have over her.”

“That’s not teachable.” My mom said. “She’s in control since I know she can beat me senseless if I don’t stay calm around her.”

“Teach me to fight honey.” My grandma said as she looked at me.

“Not so easy.” I said. “I can’t hold back sometimes and your pure human.”

“Right.” She said with disappointment

“Brain freeze.” Jolten moaned, making Storm giggle

“That’s what you get for eating it so fast.” She said, making me look to them to see Jolten holding snow.

“Looks like we are getting snow cones.” Olivia said.

“Yes please.” He said, making her smile before I touched her head, making her look at me as my hand glowed.

“My blessing to you for being a good aunt.” I said.

“What.” She said in confusion.

“Come out and speak Tauros.” I said, making him come out.

“What should I say milady?” He asked, making Olivia’s mouth drop open before I giggled.

“Teach me that honey.” My mom said. “I can’t seem to figure it out after watching you do it to Albert.”

“Speaking of my boyfriends, where are they?” I asked

“I’ll get them.” She said with a smile. “But teach me first.”

I touched her head and gave her all I know.

“That’s everything on me with no hold backs.” I said. “Please don’t try to one up me now. You will fail.”

She giggled with a grin.

“Maybe.” She said before opening a portal that had Albert and Nigel on the other side.

They looked at her, then sighed in relief as they spotted me.

“Thank god.” Albert said.

“Nope, not this time.” My mom said. “She escaped on her own. We were rendered helpless for her return.”

“It’s okay mom.” I said.

“No it’s not.” She whined. “I don’t like seeing you unconscious with drugs while the human’s defiled your body.”

“You do realize I’m willing to give that anytime.” I said.

“That’s the heat talking honey.” She said with a smile.

“Oh boy, I just got done with that with my newest teammate. Albert said with a sigh, making me giggle.

“Step though if you wish to join us in Sinnoh my boyfriends.” I said. “I need to get Davis next.”

They smiled and stepped though before the portal flickered, revealing Davis and Nan with their dad, making them look at us.

“Care to join us my friends?” I asked.

“Sorry, no thanks.” Davis said nervously, making Roger sigh with frustration.

“How about you Nan?” I asked, making her shake her head as she hid behind Roger.

Sorry honey.” Roger said with a sigh. “Looks like too much damage has been done with your kidnapping after you killed the man by accident. Even your shame filled face on news couldn’t cure their fear of you.”

I took a deep breath in disappointment as I nodded, then my mom closed the portal as she stared at me in worry.

“I’m fine.” I said. “I’m bound to lose friends form my power and who I am. At least I got two boyfriends still.”

She looked to them, then took a deep breath as she nodded.

“Can we get indoors now?” Dragonite whined. “She’s shaking like a leaf.”

“Right.” Olivia said with worry on her face and opened a door to a house. “Please make yourself at home while I get the snow cone I promised for Jolten.

“I’m coming with.” He said as Dragonite stepped towards the door.

“Wait, Rayquaza come out and go find your dad and step mom to say hello to.” I said. “Take as much time as you need with them.”

He popped out, making Olivia gasp.

“Damn he’s huge!” She yelped, making him chuckle before flying into the sky.

Dragonite stepped into the house, making me moan in pain from the warmth being to sudden.

“I’m okay.” I moan. “Just need to get used to the heat.”

The pain softened.

“And my tolerance of pain has started taking over.” I grunted.

“Crap, did I leave the stove on?” Olivia yelped. “Please tell me Maximum isn’t dead from something catching fire.”

“No master, I’m okay and it's the heater that is on max.” A Lillipup said as he peek around the corner. “I can’t turn it down from it malfunctioning again."

“Well hello cutie.” I squeaked, making my mom giggle as he smile while his stubby tail went crazy.

“Tell me you don’t have too many males.” My mom said. “Or she’s going to be out like a light before ten and your going to have enough eggs to fill a bathtub.”

“My whole team is and I already know that from experience on the out like a light part.” Olivia said with a grin. “Everyone out and get fucked by your bitch in heat.”

“Don’t call her that.” My mom growled.

“It’s okay mom.” I said. “I know she didn’t mean anything by that.”

Dragonite set me down as her team came out while I walked to Lillipup and picked him before kissing him on the nose, making him kiss me back with excitement. He stopped suddenly a second later as his nose went crazy while his eyes started to dilate as his dick started to come out of his sheath.

“Holy crap, how do I not smell it?” Olivia asked in disbelief, making me giggle with my mom.

“I warned you.” My mom said. “Us goddess, really send out some potent hormones that will arouse any boy with no training of self control.”

“So be it.” Olivia said with a smile. “I want a large family.”

Everyone chuckled as I set the pup down making him tackle me to the ground before I yelped out.

“Easy.” Olivia yelped. “I need to get that move changed before you take out my niece.”

“It’ will take a lot more than that to take me down.” I said as he started to hump my leg like there was no tomorrow, making everyone giggle as I smiled. “It took all the Regi five minutes to take me down with a barrage of attacks.”

“Regi?” She asked as I pulled him off my leg.

I pushed my pants down and put him to my crotch before moving my panties aside, making him plunge into me and start fucking with a moan.

“What’s a Regi?”

“Regigigas, Regice, Regirock and Registeel.” I said, making her face fill with disbelief. “So that news wasn’t fake?”

“No.” My mom said with frustration in her voice just as Lillipup let out a long moan as he pushed in me.

“Okay, I need to get going before I start getting to horny.” Olivia said, making everyone chuckle as she left the house with Jolten flying after her.

After I laid his eggs, Tauros moved to me.

“Oh I’m so going to enjoy you big boy.” I said, making my mom giggle as he smiled with embarrassment, then I changed into my true form once I got my clothes off.

Oh fuck, oh fuck, not fucking possible!” Lillipup yelped in terror as he fled the room while leaving a trail of piss behind him. “How in the fuck is she Arceus with that weak power level! How in the hell am I alive with my unforgiving behavior of fucking without control. To a goddess of all Pokemon. Why did I do that!”

“Oh honey.” My mom whined as she grabbed for me.

“I’m okay.” I said as I pushed her away. “Things just got too quick for him.”

I laid down as I looked to Tauros as he stared at me in worry.

“Ready?” I asked, making him smile weakly before he mounted me, then my mom got ready to grab his dick.

“No, remember, I like to find the hole.” He said.

“Oh right, forgot.” She said with a smile. “I haven’t been keeping my promise."

“Don’t worry about it.” He said. “You got too busy to keep that promise.”

A second later, he found my backdoor.

“is that it?” He asked.

“Yep.” I said with a smile, making my mom giggle just as he pushed in before he gasped.

“No that was not it.” He grunted.

“How can you tell?” I grunted. “And I don’t mind what hole you fuck.”

“It’s too tight to be your pussy.” He moaned, making me giggle. “Damn, my first anal feels divine.”

“Good now fuck faster.” I moaned with a giggle.

“With pleasure milady.” He moaned as started to fuck me his fastest while I closed my eyes from him filling me good.

“God, I can’t hold on much longer.” Albert moaned, making me look to him to see he was masturbating.

A Blastoise came out of his ball and grabbed him and started to suck him before he moaned.

“Thanks buddy.” He said.

“tell me your big boy is next.” I said, making everyone giggle.

“I better get cooking,” My grandma said. “Or it will never get made.”

About an hour of fucking later, I had all the males passed out next to me while my mom smiled with amusement as Olivia stared in disbelief.

“How are you still awake?” Olivia asked.

“You can’t knock out a goddess that easy with mere sex while in heat.” My mom said. “She can knock out every male in the world before that can happen.”

“Wanna go aunt Olivia?” I asked.

“No, time for dinner.” My grandma said.

“What she said.” Olivia said. “I’m not ready to be knocked out yet. It’s only seven at night and I don’t do early bedtimes.”

“That you don’t.” My grandma said with a giggle. “It was a nightmare getting you to bed while on the road.”

“Sorry about that mom.” Olivia said with a giggle. “You know how it is. Places to see. People to beat. Pokemon to befriend and all that.”

“I do and I was the same way.” My grandma said with a smile as she nodded. “Now time to eat, I made everyone’s favorite lasagna.”

“I have a new one.” I said.

“Great and now you tell me.” She whined, making everyone smile. “Please tell me.”

“Spinach broccoli Alfredo lasagna.” I said.

“Oh, yes that does sound good, but I don’t have a recipe for that.” She said with disbelief.

“Neither do I.” My mom said.

“Yes you do.” I said. “look around in that mountain of recipes I thought up while I was board out of my mind in the void when not loosing my mind from Grace and you’ll find it mom.” I said as I put my head to my grandma and sent her the events.

“Really, you can think up recipes out of nothing?” She asked.

“Yep.” I said with a smile.

“Can I have them?” Olivia asked.

“Of course, but please don’t pity me form what I had to go through in my realm before I even created it to be my realm.

“It wasn’t even a realm at the time.” My mom growled. “It was your soul abandoning your body to die.”

“I didn’t mean to mom.” I said.

“I wasn’t blaming you.” She said. “I’m sorry I’m quick tempered now.”

“Well time to eat.” My grandma said. “After that, I need to sift through that pile of soups you thought up.”

I smiled as I nodded, then stood up before walking to the table as I turned human.

“Tacky Jewelry off please.” Olivia said. “I don’t do choker collars.”

“Good luck getting it off me.” I said. “I can’t budge it.”

Her face filled with worry and grabbed it before giving it a tug, making me lean into her as she put all her weight on me.

“What the hell.” She said.

“Its making me like human and powerless.” I said.

“So that’s why you didn’t attack me?” Lillipup asked.

“I would never attack you for something we both enjoy.” I said.

“So I wasn’t too rough?” He asked as he stepped out.

“Nope, in fact you were to soft on me.” I said, making everyone giggle. “I like it rough.”

“Most females do it seems.” Olivia said. “I feel bad for all the Pokemon that get pounded so hard, but I could see they loved it.

“Can I have another round then?” Lillipup asked.

“After she eats.” Olivia said with a smile. “My god, I need to get another girl.

“Then allow me to raise the chances by you picking the lottery in eggs while the rest is taken to good trainers.” I said. “I'll be hand picking them though.”

“Swinub, Dratini and Squirtle please.” She said quickly.

“Every one always wants my teammate.” Albert said. “Why is that? He’s a Blastoise form all the thieves out there.”

“That’s because he’s rare.” I said. “I’ll be changing that one egg at a time now.”

Everyone giggled as he smiled, then I started to eat just as someone started to eat me out, making me gasp as I looked under to see it was Lillipup before I smiled and stroked his face, then opened my legs to him.

Once I was finished, I came six time before I stood up.

“Time for bed.” My mom said as I turned to the eggs. “We do that in the morning.”

“Okay.” I said, then went to a corner.

“No a bed.” My grandma growled. “You're not a mere Pokemon.”

my mom giggled.

“That’s just her mom.” My mom said.

“And you too.” My grandma growled.

“It’s the Pokemon side of us.” I said as she picked me up before taking me to a bedroom.

“Other side mom.” Olivia said. “That’s my room and is too small for all of you.”

My grandma turned to the other room, revealing two steel bunk beds.

“Haven’t used a bunk bed in a long time.” My mom said. “I call top bunk.”

My grandma giggle as she got up on top before she passed me to her while Lillipup leaped onto a desk, then to a shelf before the my bed frame and walked to my pussy. My mom smiled as he started to eat me out, then got over me before started pound away.

“Good enough?” He moaned.

“There is no such thing as good enough for someone small as you.” I said. “You need a lot of power and weight to pound me good. Just enjoy your pussy buddy. It’s all yours all night if no one want’s a share of me.”

“Okay.” He moaned as I laid down, then closed my eyes before falling asleep after he filled me twice and passed out.


	31. A goddess's way of self-entertainment

I woke up from my own snoring as I was cuddled up with ten eggs.

“Damn.” I said as I noticed my mom staring at me with a smile.

“Yep.” She said with a giggle. “I know how you feel. I love your motherly part about you when someone puts your egg near you in your sleep, you pull it closer to keep it warm automatically. I didn’t do that.”

“Actually you did.” My grandma said. “I had your team take it away in fear of you pushing them off the bed on the hard tile floors of the Pokemon Center when I was near you, then scolded them, but now I see that was all in vain if she manage to keep that many with her while being so close to falling off the edge herself. I’m surprised she didn’t fall off.”

I looked to her to see her naked, making me smile.

“No honey, I’m ready to go.” She said.

“Are you?” I asked. “So we going naked? Can i join you in streaking?”

My mom giggled.

“Um, as much as you might like that, I’m not that brave." She said nervously. "Nor am I willing to die for it now that we are in the snowy mountains.

“Right forgot about that.” I said. “This house feel so great.”

“No it don't.” Olivia whined. “My god where the fuck is that repairman.”

A knock sounded from the front door.

“Finally.” She whined and ran to the door.

I leaped off the bed and grabbed my eggs before I walked toward the door.

“Whew, major difference in here.” The man said.

“Yes now fix it please.” Olivia whined. “I couldn’t sleep last night.”

“Right away ma’am.” He said then gasped as he spotted me. “Honey, why are you naked?”

“Never mind that, your mind told me you are a good trainer.” I said. “Do you wish a Pichu.”

“Yes please.” He said quickly. “How much and which one?”

“That would be the father’s choosing.” I said.

“Some Rare Candy.” Jolten said, making my mom chuckle.

“Sorry buddy, I don’t have any.” He said.

“That was meant toward my mom.” I said as I passed him the egg. “That means he’s not interested in anything else, so it’s yours.”

“Thanks.” he said and took the egg before he gasped as the registration sparked.

“Wait, you're not a trainer?” He asked.

“Nope.” I said. “Never will be too.”

“Okay, that’s a first on someone not wanting to be a trainer.” He mumbled before he sent out a Electabuzz and passed him the egg.

“Put it in the truck and wrap it up with the blanket please. I’ll get it to the center after this job.”

“Yes master.” Electabuzz said as he stared at my the collar in confusion.

"What’s with that stare buddy.” The man asked.

“I seen that metal thing before, but I don’t know where from.” Electabuzz said.

“Never mind that.” I said. “Please go Electabuzz.”

He nodded slowly before he left the house while the man stared at the collar.

“May I ask what other Pokemon you have?” He asked, making me look into his mine.

“Nothing that you are looking for.” I said

“Did you just look into my mind?” He asked. “I swear I just felt a psychic energy in the back of my head just now.”

“Yes I’m a psychic.” I thought, making him blink.

“Okay don’t do that.” He said, making everyone giggle.

“Want a Ralts?” I asked

“Sure.” He said, making me giggle.

“They have a small chance to know how to speak telepathically sir.” I said, making his smile fade.

“So be it.” He said. “I’ll just have to get used to it if that’s the case.”

I moved the egg to him.

“You’re good at handling those.” He said in disbelief. “I would have dropped them by now.”

“Yep, I have the motherly instincts on keeping my babies safe.” I said, making my mom giggle as he smiled.

“Well then I’ll take good care of your babies.” He said

“I know you will with how I saw you save all your Pokemon from slavers.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief.

“Get out of my memories please.” He said. “That’s just not right.”

“I’m sorry, I must see your past in order to entrust you with my babies.”

He stared at me in confusion.

“Okay, who is this kid?” He thought before looking to Olivia to say. “Let’s get your heater fixed ma’am.”

“Yes please.” She said and pulled him toward the thermostat before Electabuzz came back for the other egg while he stared at me.

“Wait, I remember now.” He said with disbelief. “Oh goddess, what have I walked into.”

“Keep it to yourself.” I said firmly.

“Yes milady.” He said

“Milady?” The man said in confusion.

“Ignore that.” I said.

“Please master, that’s dangerous territory if you pursue it.” Electabuzz said.

“Right.” The man said as he glanced to me, then back to his work.

“Breakfast is ready.” My grandma said, making me turn to the kitchen.

“Set your eggs down please.” She said.

“Sorry.” I said with a smile as I set them down. “I can’t seem to want to let them go.”

“I feel that all the time.” My mom said. “I’m so glad you are able to let it go to a stranger.”

“Not so much on my side.” I said. “I don’t do mere background checks like the adoption agency would. I dug deep. As far as he could remember. I take no shortcuts.”

She smiled as she nodded.

“That’s good.” She said.

“Seriously, you watch my whole life in three seconds?” The man asked.

“Yep.” I said. “Don’t worry your crush will never know you been stalking her for half her life.”

“T-thanks.” He said nervously as he looked at me in disbelief, then thought. “How in the fuck did she know that. Who the fuck is this creepy kid?”

I giggled softly.

“You will never know today unless you get unlucky with a frightful event.” I thought.

“Get out of my head.” He said with a slight whine as fear started to build in his eyes.

“Stop it honey.” My mom said with a giggle. “You’re going to make him flee. My god with your moods to mess with people.”

“Right, can’t have him doing that before he’s done with his work.” I said with a giggle and sat down on the table before starting to eat.

Once I was finish I stood up and grabbed my eggs before walking to the man to watch him work before he looked to me.

“Please don’t mess with me.” He said.

“I won't.” I said with a smile. “I was just having a little fun.”

“I understand.” He said with discontent on his face as his thought. “Someone get this girl away from me before she noticed my boner that I have no idea why she’s giving me.”

I giggled

“I can fix that if you wish.” I asked.

“No thanks.” he said in disbelief. “My age an up only.”

“Your loss.” I said, making him stare at me in shock before my mom started to snort.

“What are you teaching her woman.” He thought as he glanced to her.

“I didn’t teach her anything.” My mom thought.

“Oh fuck.” He said. “It runs in the family doesn’t it.”

“Yep, started with me.” My mom said.

“Okay, please leave me be and get your daughter dressed.” He said. “I never got a boner to someone as young as her before.”

“That’s because she’s in heat.” My mom thought.

“Wait what?” He said. “She’s Ditto?”

“I will not tell you anymore down that road.” She thought. “But you guessed right on not human part. Now get back to work while I get her ready to pass out her eggs.”

“What else does she have?” He asked.

“Every Pokemon you see in the house.” She said, making him look around.

“Um, fuck forgot the name of the baby form of Hitmonchan.

“Tyrogue.” I thought and held it up to him, making him touch it as he stared at me in discomfort.

Electabuzz came to us and grabbed the egg before the man noticed his boner.

“The fuck.” He said as he glanced around to the men to see they all were affected too, then he looked at me in disbelief. “You’re in heat?”

“Yep right dab in the middle of it.” I said with a giggle.

“And you’re calm?” He asked in disbelief.

“Not easy on that one.” I said, making my mom giggle as she nodded in agreement.

“Okay, way over my head if you’re not Ditto.” He said and got back to work. “That’s all I care for in Pokemon. Thanks sweetie.”

“Now that you know I’m a Pokemon, care to lose that boner that I caused?” I asked, making everyone giggle as his face became a cherry?”

“Fucking hate this day.” He grumbled, making me grin then he sighed. “Let me finish this job first honey.”

“Can I master?” Electabuzz asked, making him look at him before he repeated himself before the man glanced to me.

“Whatever,” He said. “As long as she don’t distract me with her reading my darkest secrets.”

“Love isn’t dark you know.” I said.

“Yes, but stalking can be interpreted as dark.” He said. “I just wish she noticed me already and my freaking Timid nature to let me go my voice and legs.”

“Oh, what Pokemon are you?” I asked. “I’m a Lonely nature.”

My mom giggle as the man’s face filled with worry.

“Don’t worry, I won’t do what your Manley did after he found about his mother dying from the slaver.” I said.

“Please stay out of that area of my past.” He said.

I nodded in worry before Electabuzz grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

“Do not leave my sight.” The man said. “I don’t wish to be accused if something goes missing like our colleagues, then find out that I went to jail for nothing after they found it in their couch or something.”

He looked back, then pushed me to my back and got over me while he got back to work. Electabuzz started to kiss me on the cheek.

“May I see your true form milady?” He asked.

“Not near your trainer.” I said as I shook my head. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He said as he pushed into me and started to fuck me, making the man glance to me before disbelief filled his face while he glanced to my mom as she stared at me with a smile before he got back to work.

A few minutes later, Electabuzz started to gasp out moans.

“Thank you milady.” He moaned as he came. “Its been ten years since I last fucked someone.”

“I would have lost it by now.” I said, making my mom chuckle nervously as she nodded before he pulled out of me while the man stared at the cum that oozed out of me in disbelief before I felt the egg form, then his face filled with disbelief while I moaned from it starting to come out.

“Who the fuck are you?” He yelped. “Where is the kid you are copying?”

“There is no copy.” I moaned and grabbed the egg once I was out. “Now calm down please.”

“Show me who you are or I’m going to report your family to Jenny.”

“Go ahead.” I said. “I’m jenny’s little helper with it comes the Pokemon thieves and slavers.”

He thought about it, then his face soften as an image of me pick pocketing team rocket on TV filled his mined before I passed it to Jenny as she stared with amusement while the grunt wasn’t any the wiser, then he started laughing before the grunt was busted. A second later the images of him watching me on TV in the pokemon League with my grandma filled his mine before he glanced to her, then his mind focused on my collar.

“Damn those freaking reporters.” I growled as he glanced to my collar in disbelief.

“I-I’ll keep it to myself milady.” He said nervously. “I don’t need that kind of trouble.”

“Well no use hiding it anymore now that I missed up with that part of your memories slipping passed me like a dumbass.” I growled as I changed into true form, making Electabuzz smile with love while the man stare in fear.

“No honey, don’t call yourself that.” My mom whined. “Its easy to skip over something that isn’t important as keeping your cubs safe from bad trainers.”

She looked at the man.

“Sir, calm please.” She said. “You know she don’t harm the innocent.”

He looked to her, then images of her fighting Lance on TV filled his mine before he sighed in regret once he remember they disqualified her.

“Don’t feel bad about that sir.” She said with a smile. “I no longer care they disqualified me now that I have my daughter and the role as the guardian of this world. Please get back to work.”

He nodded and took a deep breath as he got back to work while I pushed my eggs into my bag.

“Change back honey.” My mom said. “I will not allow you to draw attention to yourself in that form. Not everyone knows your human form and might not even notice you like they will in this form.”

I took a deep breath as I nodded and changed back before I grabbed my eggs and put them in my bag as my mom picked me up and started to dress me.

“No not yet.” I said. “I still wish to cure our worker’s problem that’s making him struggle to focus now.

“I’m almost done sweetie.” He said. “I think. This old piece of crap is way outdated.”

“Speak up next time.” Olivia said. “I'll take your best upgrade package.”

“Yes ma’am.” He said and stood up. “But that’s a few hour job.”

“Get laid then.” She said.

“Are you one of them?” He asked.

“No, I’m not even related to this family.” She said. “I’m adopted after being abandoned on the streets around seven, I think, I forgot what age I was.”

“So this family is full of do-gooders.” He said.

“Yes, you can say that.” She said with a smile. “I even jumped on the bandwagon from how fun it is helping people for the thrills.”

“I think I’m starting to like this family if that’s how you think.” He said with a smile. “Fine let me deal with my issue and I’ll get back to work. I just hope my mind can accept that she’s a Pokemon in that form.

“You want me to change?” I asked.

“Um, how did she feel Electabuzz?” He asked

“Divine.” Electabuzz said with a smile, making him smile.

“Then no, I want to feel that.” He said. “Where can we do it?”

“Right here if you wish.” Olivia said with a grin, making his face fill with color and nervousness.

“I don’t think I can do that.” He said. “Like I said, I’m timid when it comes to women.”

“That’s fine.” She said with a smile. “Just pretend we aren’t here.”

My mom giggled.

“He’s not going to cave sis.” My mom said.

“Sis.” He said, then looked to My grandma. “So your Arceus?”

“No, I said it started with me.” She said. “Renumber a little farther back on that day I was disqualified and you’ll know how I came to be.”

“I already know now that you brought it up.” He said. “Lugia started it all.”

“No, he just gave me my heart.” She said, making me giggle.

“He’ll never get it.” I said

“Actually I do.” He said. “I remember seeing the news of Arceus's Heart being found.”

“Yeah, not my best days.” My mom said. “Don’t bring it up please.”

He nodded before walking to me, then picked me up and looked to my mom.

“Are you sure you are okay with this ma’am?” He asked.

“She’s stronger than I am.” She said. “I have no say in it and being in heat is no go on trying stop her if she will put you under hypnosis to make her leave her alone.”

I smiled.

“Now that she reminded me of that…” I stared to say

“No, I’m good.” He said quickly, making everyone giggle. “show me to a room please.”

I sent his destination to his mind, making him look to the room before walking toward it.

“Okay, I’m starting to like telepathic if that’s how they work on giving directions.” He said and set me on the bed before looking back to see Electabuzz. “Close the door please buddy.”

“Yes master.” He said as he looked at me while my mom stopped the door.

“Can I test your blessing out to see If I got it.” She thought, making me touch the man's face before my mom touched him, then her hand glowed before her face filled with excitement as she left the room while Electabuzz stared at her in confusion.

“Patience honey.” He said as Electabuzz closed the door. “I’m…”

He stopped talking.

“A virgin to humans I know, but I’m not human.” I said.

“Right, can’t get my head around that one.” He said.

“Neither could Professor Oak with my mom.” I said and sent him the event.

“Okay, did not need to see that.” He said, making Electabuzz bust out laughing.

“The hell.” He said as he looked at him, making me grin.

“My mom says your welcome.” I said.

“What.” He said as he looked at me.

“She gave you a blessing to you for trying to cure this fucking itch that never goes away.” I said.

“Okay?” He said in more confusion.

“You’ll find out very soon.” I said with a smile. “It’s the reason you heard his laugh differently.”

“What.” He said.

“Just fuck me.” I said, making Electabuzz giggle before he glance to him.

“The hell is going on with his laugh.” He thought, making me start unfastening his belt, then pulled it down before starting to suck him. He gasped as he looked at me in panic.

“Calm please.” I thought. “Not human remember.”

“How are you so fucking good?” He asked.

“Goddess are always good or I would be considered a demon.” I thought

“Not that definition.” He said with a smile as Electabuzz chuckled. “What did you do to me?”

“My mom, not me,” I thought. “And she made your life a lot less stressful.”

“Okay, that don’t sound too bad.” He said. “How does changing his laugh make it less stressful?”

“She didn’t change anything.” I thought. “It’s how he always laughed.”

“Stop sucking me.” He said. “I want your pussy now.”

“Wow, the first timid nature ever cured.” Electabuzz said, making the man’s eyes widen in shock before I giggled

“You’re welcome.” I thought. “Now fuck me please.”

“Anything for that honey.” He said.

“What’s going on?” Electabuzz asked.

“Nothing buddy.” He said

“The fuck.” He said. “How did you hear me with your back turned?”

I giggled.

“I love this kind of chaos that stirs with this blessing.” I thought, making the man smile.

He pushed my mouth off his dick, then pushed me back and lined himself up before pushed into me, making him grunt.

“Holy shit, you’re tight.” He moaned, making me grin.

“You’re just right for me.” I said. “Now I finally feel my first orgasm of the day from you stretching me so good.”

“Great, you only like thick dicks.” Electabuzz grumbled.

The man bust out laughing.

“No that’s not what I like most." I said as Electabuzz stared at his trainer in disbelief.. "Smaller dicks do just fine, but the bigger dick give me the bigger explosions.”

“Master, look at me.” He said, making the man look at him before he started to freak. “The fuck! How can you understand me?”

I snorted as I struggled to hold back my laugh before he looked at me in disbelief.

“My mom says you’re welcome.” I said with a giggle, making him smile weakly.

“Buddy, calm don’t have a panic attack now.” The man said with a chuckle. “It’s not so bad.”

“I’m not.... I’m....” Electabuzz started say while his mind started to race. “I’m... I'm okay…”

“Oh god, buddy why are you freaking out over something so small.” The man whined as I giggled.

“I’m okay.” Electabuzz said. “Just can’t wrap my head around this one.”

“He’s fine sir.” I said. “Now please continue.”

He didn’t listen.

“Okay patience gone.” I growled.”I’m taking over.”

He looked at me as I grabbed him and whipped him to his back, making him stare at me in disbelief before Electabuzz chuckled.

“Nice face you got there master.” He said while started to bob on him. “Don’t ignore my goddess or you’ll regret it.”

He stared at me as he started to admiring my beauty before I smiled.

“Sorry, I will not allow your girl to miss out.” I said. “She has noticed you, but she know you are shy and don’t wish to make you flee by taking the first step. Take that first step and you won't regret it.”

“How do you know?” He asked, making me send him one of his memories of his girl staring at him while he sat in his car eating his lunch.

“Look in your mirror that is in the corner of your sight.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief. “That’s a crush she is showing with that face.”

“How did you spot that if my mind didn’t even pick up she was even watching me.” He asked.

“I like to watch people even in the third person.” I said “After I watch them, I read them, then act on their actions to mess with them a little.”

“Sound’s like your more naughty than Lonely.” He said as I grunted, making him smile. “Let her rip honey.”

“I’m not like the other Pokemon.” I grunted. “I don’t follow the rules of nature all the time and be careful with what you ask for on my orgasm.”

After I said that I moaned before he gasped as his face filled with shock, then it turned to panic as he tried to push me off, but I clang on to him.

“Let me go honey.” He moaned just as he exploded into me, making me moan as I stared out in a slight daze from that strong geyser I just felt hit the walls of my womb. “Fuck, tell me your mother isn’t going to be pissed.”

“Really, we just got done talking about my Nature.” I said, making Electabuzz giggle as he sighed in relief before I grin. “So love my side job of messing with peoples minds.”

“Get off.” He growled with a smile, making me giggle as I got off him, then put my hand under my pussy to catch his cum and started to eat it.

“Why do Pokemon like my come so much?” He asked with disgust.

“It’s not just you.” I said. “All the humans have great cum. Pokemon too for me, but not every Pokemon likes other Pokemon’s.”

“Thanks for the scratch.” I said. “I wonder how long the itch will stay away this time.”

He smiled as he nodded before he stood up, making my eyes lock to his dick as it moved into my face, then I started to suck on him while closing my eyes in pleasure.


	32. Mood swings

“That didn’t take long for the itch to come back.” The man said.

“Fuck, why me?” I thought as I just realize my impulse, making him giggle as I pulled off him. “I hate being in heat.”

“It’s okay honey." He said with smile as he started to get dressed. “Thanks for doing this to me. I feel my stresses gone now.”

“That’s just the beginning.” I said. Now get to really know your partner and all the Pokemon around you.”

“Wait, it’s not just him?” He asked.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” I said with a smile as I walked to the door.

“Talk to me buddy.” The man said as I walked to my mom while she held my clothes still with a smile

“I’m good boss.” Electabuzz said. “I think I finally accepted that I’ll never understand what she did for us.”

“No master or boss please.” He said “We are best buddies.”

“Are you willing to take it past that?” Electabuzz asked, making me giggle with my mom.

“Um, I never thought about going gay.” He said.

“Bi, not gay.” I thought as my mom put my shirt on, then set me down before giving me my backpack.

“Right.” He said. “What’s it like being fucked in the ass?”

“The best.” I said with my family.

“Okay, there is no objection in this family with that topic.” He said with disbelief.

“You just asked a sexaholic family.” I said.

“Quiet, I’m the last of his team now and I was getting desperate to fuck something that I almost raped someone.” He whined.

“I’m sorry buddy.” The man said. “I’ll try it out, but if I don’t like it, I’ll get you a mate.”

“Thanks.” Electabuzz said with a sigh. “I didn’t like that feeling to where I almost fucked someone as young as her when she was lost in the forest with nothing, but my pleasure in mind.”

The man stared at him in disbelief before he looked at me.

“Thank you for your blessing Arceus.” He said. “I need to get back to work and hopefully be more than best friends for him or I’m going to have to take a trip to Kanto’s Power plant again.”

“You didn’t find me there.” Electabuzz said.

“No, but I was thinking about you before I got busy with my business.” He said, making him nod and hug him.

“Thanks milady.” He said.

“Yep.” My mom said.

“Time to go find trainers for my babies, mom.” I said.

“Okay honey.” She said as I started walking to the door, making everyone, but Olivia and her team follow while the man broke off to his truck to get his gear.”

A second later something slammed between my legs before Nightmare’s head poke out while I slid down to his back, making me giggle.

“You could have just asked you know.” I said.

“Sorry, my voice got lazy as I just remembered your resistance to the cold is gone.” He said.

“Been there before on the lazy voice.” I said as I put my hands over his flames. “We’re heading to the Center that’s just ahead.”

Okay.” He said and started walking there as my mom started patting me down.

I looked at her to see my pants were on fire.

“Thanks.” I said, making her smile as she nodded.

Once we got to the Center, Joy looked at me, then gasped with excitement when she spotted Nightmare

“Well hello beautiful.” She said. “It's been a very long time since I seen your shiny version. What can I do for you?”

“Make sure everyone is full while I pass out my eggs.” I said and slipped off Nightmare’s back.”

“Um, that might be a problem right now and the food should be in the oven soon.” She said.

“Why is there a problem?” I asked.

“Did you hear that?” She asked as she put her hand to her ear.

“No.” I said

“Exactly.” She said with a smile. “Just the way I like it. Nice and quiet.”

My mom giggled as I smiled.

“Don’t worry, it’s only Gym rush hour and it will be full soon enough.” She said. “What do you have to give out?”

“A lot.” I said as I held up my bag, making her face fill with disbelief.

“Where in the world did you get all these?” She asked.

“I see my fame hasn’t reached this far.” I said, making my mom giggle. “Look at miss giggles behind me that is known as my mom and you’ll figure it out quickly.

My mom giggled again.

“I like that title.” She said as Joy look at her, then her brows raised as she recognized her before she looked to something on her desk and gasped.

“Forgive me miladies.” She said. “I’m having an airhead moment.”

“it’s fine.” I said as my mom giggled, then she grabbed the bag and looked inside.

“Damn you’ve been busy.” She said with a smile.

“Yeah, freaking hate being in heat.” I grumbled, making her giggle with a grin.

“Chansey, get these in incubators please.” She said.

“Yes joy.” Chancy said as he ran out of a room with Bluk Berry juice on her face.

“Please tell me the Cobblers aren’t being made in your stomach Chancy.” She said with a sigh, making me giggle as she smiled nervously.

“No, but we are out of Bluk berries.” She said.

“Damn it Chansey.” She whined. “That’s the fifth shipment this month.”

“No worries.” I said as I tried to summon an orb, but nothing happened, making me sigh as I looked to my mom.

“Help me out please.” I whined, making her nod with worry.

She summon the orb making them look to it.

“Get a tree planter please.” I said.

“What is that?” She asked

“A Bluk Berry tree in Life Essence form.” I said, making her face fill with disbelief before Chancy ran away, then returned with a pot. “With Soil please.”

“Right.” She said and ran away again.

“Looks like airhead moments are contagious.” I said, making everyone giggle.

“I hope not.” Joy said with a nervous smile. “I'm getting them a lot recently.”

Once Chansey returned, the orbs moved to the pot before she set it down while she took a step back nervously

“No need to be afraid of it.” I said just as the tree started to form, then the glow faded.

My mom touched the soil and made it start to glow before the berries started to flourish all over the tree.

“Now you can pig out Chancy.” I said.

“No, that’s in demand.” Joy said

“My mom is the creator of this tree since I couldn’t do it myself, so I’m the boss of this tree unless my mom objects.” I said as I looked at her, making her nod nervously, then I looked back to Chansey. “Eat up Chansey.”

She looked to joy nervously, then picked a berry before her mouth cracked open when she watched the berry grow back.

“That lasts for one year before it slows down and you will need me or my mom to reset the enhancement.” I said, making her start to pig out, then she giggled with excitement as she couldn't keep up with the growth.

“Okay that's creepy, but thanks a bunch for curing her craving.” Joy said.

“Yeah right, we only wish.” Chansey whined with a mouthful while juices fell out of her mouth, making Joy smile with amusement.

“It’s like my itch that never goes away.” I said.

“Exactly.” She said. “But you have it way worse if you can make my head spin when I get close to you.”

Everyone giggle as Joy’s face filled with disbelief.

“How are you so calm?” She asked.

“Goddess here.” I said. “I’m the mast…”

I stopped talking as I glanced to my bag.

“Um, above average on self-control.” I said, making her giggle with a grin as she nodded.

“God that face was the best.” She said. “Chancy meal break is over until you get these eggs in protection. It’s freezing in here.”

“Not even close to what it feels like outside.” I said.

“Yeah I know.” She whined in discomfort as Chansey started to put the eggs in the Incubator, then she grabbed the incubator Chancy just packed. “What’s this one belong to?”

“That would be my extra eyes watching over my daughter pulling a fast one while I get some shut eye.” My mom said, making Marshadow's giggle fill the air.

“Sorry, couldn’t resist her hormones milady.” He said as he hid in a plant, making Joy look toward him before pulling out a Devon Scope.

“It’s okay Marshadow.” My mom said with a smile as Joy’s face fill with disbelief.

“Yes you can have it joy.” I said, making her snatch it up and hid it under the counter while she looked around for any prying eyes like a thief that just shoplifted.

I smiled from that just as someone ran into the Center.

“Move, dying pokemon coming through!” A woman yelped as she ran to joy with a Lopunny stared out with exhaustion.

“Not for long.” I said as I put my hand up before whimpering. “Fuck me.”

“It’s okay honey, I’m here with you.” My mom said with worry as she sent her pulses to her.”

The woman gasped as she stared at her, then to me.

“What are you?” She asked.

“No need to worry about that.” I said. “Your Pokemon is now cured.”

“She's wild.” She said.

“Not anymore after running at least six miles to save me while I was nearly frozen to death under the influence of the worst flu in my life.” Lopunny said as she touched a Pokeball on her vest, making Joy smile as the woman stared out in disbelief.

“ID.” She said.

“I didn’t…” The woman said as she glance to the ball.

“Well that’s a first.” Joy said with disbelief.

“No, I’m not denying her.” She said. “I just wasn’t expecting her to join me after I seen her run away from several other trainers that pass my house in the forest.”

“Happens all the time for heroes.” She said with a smile. “ID?”

The woman pulled out her ID.

“Care for another free Pokemon?” I asked.

“Why would you give it free?” She asked.

“Because I made too many of them.” I said as I pointed to the incubators.

“Damn.” She said, making Joy giggle. “I never met such a successful breeder before. What’s your secret?”

“Fucking everything in sight.” I said, making everyone giggle as she stared at me in disbelief.

“Wasn’t expecting that one from a ten year old.” She said.

“Eleven.” I said.

“Close enough.” She said with a smile. “Whos the fathers?”

“Everyone you see walking with us that is male.” I said, making her look around before she spotted Nightmare.

“Well hello.” She said. “Don’t see purple flames everyday.”

Nightmare smiled.

“I’ll take the Ponyta if that’s alright with him.” She said.

“I don’t mind.” He said. “I have several babies waiting for me a home and I can’t keep up with their energy some days.”

She stared at him as she struggled to understand him, making me touch her as I tried to give her my blessing, but nothing happened, then I sighed as distress started to fill me. The woman stared at me in worry while I walked away.

“She’s fine.” My mom said as she put the blessing on her. “Say it again Nightmare.”

“That’s a good name.” The woman said before Nightmare repeated himself, making her stare in disbelief. “The fuck did you do to me?”

I snorted with a smile, making the woman look at me in worry.

“Um, ma’am, I think your daughter is having a break down with that smile that looks to about to be turning into tears.”

“I’m okay.” I said.

“Okay.” She said but her face didn’t change while my mom joined her with the expression, then she turned to the eggs. “Which one.”

Joy pointed, making her take it, then touch the egg.

“Thanks, now I can save on the heating bill.” She said, making Joy smile as she nodded, then the woman looked at me in worry, then she left the building.

“Get this fucking collar off me.” I growled in rage, but I just sounded like I just lost it, making everyone face fill with nervousness.

“The Unknown are working on it honey.” My mom whined with more worry growing on her face. “Please stay calm.”

“How can I if the fucking terrorist just made me human with this fucking tech.” I growled, making everyone near me take as step back while my face started to heat up with my rage, then walked to the kitchen and stared out the window while I tried to calm.

“Never seen that face before.” Albert said.

“Yes, that was a first for me too.” My mom said with worry.

“Same.” My grandma said nervously.

“Watch over her Marshadow.” My mom said. “I need to update this new side of her to my mate before it becomes worse or even more worse permanent.”

“Yes milady.” Marshadow said.

“Please keep your distance Marshadow.” She said. “She may be defenselessness in powers, but she still can kick your ass just as fast.”

“I know.” He said with a chuckle. “I watched her battle with Steven’s Pokemon before she was snatched. I don’t plan on testing that rage if no one ever seen It before.”

Someone touched my shoulder as Chansey came into focus with in the reflection of the window, making me kiss her paw.

“I’m okay.” I said. “Sorry if I scared you Chansey. Do you wish anything of me besides cheering up.”

“Yes, your pussy.” She moaned, making me giggle as I looked to her to see she was high as a kite.

“I’m sorry.” I said as I started to take off my clothes. “I wish I wasn’t so strong.”

“It’s okay.” She said with as smile that was filled with lust. “I know how you feel and wish to help scratch the itch as you say. Literally if you don’t mind.”

“Oh yes please.” I said with a simile. “I always wanted to know what if feels like to being fisted in human form, but I’m too small for most.”

“Well lets hope I’m not too big.” She said with a smile before she picked me up with her Psychic and put my pussy to my face, then started to eat me out.

“Please be rough.” I said, making her giggle

“Of course.” She said and nipped at my clit, making me yelp out.

“That’s more like it.” I said, making Marshadow bust out laughing.

“go away unless you are going to join Marshadow.” I said.

“Don’t mind if i do if you offer.” He said and teleported to me before plunging into my ass.

“Goddess, you make me full with that sexual energy that you flood me with.” He moaned, making Chansey giggle

“I so wish I knew what Ghost type feel when having sex.” She said.

“Same with me on the living.” He moaned

“You’re living.” I said.

“You know what I mean.” He moaned as I felt him lick my neck, making a chill run through my body before he chuckled. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine.” I moaned. “Do it again, I’m getting close with that chill throwing me around.”

He licked me on my cheek, then my back before tingling fill my body, then I moaned with a geyser flooding into Clancy’s mouth.

“Oh goddess yes.” He moaned and sounded to be in a daze. “My head!”

Chansey giggled just as he came in me, making me gasp.

“Yes fill me with that ectoplasm.

“No, not exactly.” He said. “Now get your mind out of the movies.”

Chansey giggled as she pushed her paw into me and started to feel around while Marshadow pulled out and moved to my face with love filling it before he kissed me on the lips, making me pull him into a hug while kissing him back.

“What’s it like kissing a ghost?” Chansey asked, making him chuckle and turn to her before kissing her on the lips. “Oh, he’s not bad for a novice.”

“Shut it.” He said, making her giggle. “My goddess just took my virginity yesterday and now I can’t get enough of her.”

“Anytime anywhere.” I said. “I don't’ even care if you do it in public anymore.”

“That’s the heat talking.” Chansey said. “Do not do as she says."

“I know Chansey.” He said. “I will not risk my goddess being snatch by traffickers.”

Chansey started to touch a good spot, making me moan as my head started to spin

“There, don’t stop!” I yelped.

“Holy shit, what was that spot you are touching.” Marshadow asked. “Her sexual energy is like wildfire.”

“I’m touching a lot of things now that I got both paws in her.” She said just as I roared out with and explosion while the area started glow for a second.

“The fuck.” I moaned before my body became limp. “How did I glow with this collar on me?”

“I don’t know.” My mom said, making me look to her to see her staring in disbelief.

“Be right back, I got to update your dad again.” She said before going through a portal while Joy ran into the kitchen with worry.

“The itch is gone for now.” I moaned with exhaustion, making her smile. “I’m about to faint. Good night Chansey and do as you wish to me. Wake me when everyone has eaten so I can eat if you can.”

Everyone giggled before I closed my eyes and fell sleep.


	33. Getting stronger and richer

“Easy Chansey.” Joy said as someone shook me roughly.

“I’m up.” I mumbled

“Nope, she’s not.” My mom said. “Surf her for me big guy.”

A wave of water splashed into me and sent me off the bed before I started to snore.

“Fuck.” She whined.

“She’s not knocked out or I would be maxed instantly from what I heard from Carnage.” Blastoise said before I giggled as I looked her.

“I told you I’m up mom.” I said. “Just give me a second to move.”

“Okay honey.” She said with a smile before I sat up then took a deep breath.

“I need a bath too.” I said.

“Okay.” Blastoise said with a grin.

“With soap.” I said, making him chuckle as he grabbed a bar.

“Fine, have at it.” I said “But make sure there is a drain in the room.”

Just as I said that, I spotted the drain under the inch of water.

“That isn’t clogged.” I said.

“I’ll get the robots to fix that.” Joy said. “Thanks for pointing that out.”

She left the room before Blastoise came to me and picked me up, then took me to the bathroom as he took off my clothes.

“Easy on me if you have Scold.” I said. “I don’t wish burns.”

“Nope, just surf.” He said as he shook his head. “I’m giving you a proper bath as you asked. And in return, I get to fuck you whenever I want.”

“Deal.” I said, making my mom giggle.

“Not in front of strangers please.” My mom said.

“Of course not.” He said as he stared to rub the soap on me, then reached down to my crotch with his other claw before pushing a digit into me, making me open my legs for him before he smiled.

“I don’t think she truly understand what sex is.” He said. “I think she only cares about the feeling.”

“I thought that too, but she knows what it is.” my mom said. “Her memories told me that, then her motherly instincts when she was a sleep proved to me that she is a good mother.”

“I’m still not fully comfortable being called a mother.” I said.

“I know how you feel honey.” She said. “You’ll get used to it.”

“My goddess, how much crap is in your hair?” Blastoise whined.

“A year of captivity with people that don’t take care of you will do that.” I said.

“Sorry, bare with me.” He said just as his cannons came out of his shell, then he shot a steam of water at me, but it didn’t do any damage while he stared at me nervously.

“The move has no effect without the knowledge of it.” I said. “That’s just a human fire hose right now.”

My mom giggled.

“Can’t believe you got them to spray you by jumping into the fire when they refused to spray you.” She said.

“I wanted to feel what the rioters feel when they get hit by it.” I said.

“And your opinion?” She asked. “I met one of those rioters and they said it didn’t feel to good."

“That’s because humans are fragile.” I said, then grumbled as I looked to the collar that was still on me. “Like me right now. I hate being human.”

“You’re not human honey.” She said.

“Close enough if I can’t help them like a goddess.” I said.

She sighed as she walked away while Blastoise shot me with another cannon, making me look at him to see him biting his lip.”

“Just you wait when I get my powers back.” I said. “I’ll show you my Hydro Pump.”

He giggled as my mom peeked in with disbelief.

“Wait, you know Hydro Pump?” My mom asked.

“No, not really." I said "I know Surf, Whirlpool and Aqua Tail so far.”

“I don’t know those.” She said, then put her hand up to the water in the tub and rotated her hand, but nothing happened. “I’ll need to ponder that one. Water is way less destructive than my Crimson Beam.”

“My Tri Attack is worse.” I said

“Yeah, I can’t do that one for sure.” She said with a smile. “I tried since I thought it was awesome seeing an Ice Beam with sparks all around it.”

I smiled as I looked forward.

“Finish up please, we need to get on the road before my mom leaves without us.” She said.

“That won't happen.” My grandma said. “I would never leave you two behind if you wish to be with me.”

“I really don’t mind if you do, but she does.” My mom said. “She promised to stick with you.”

“Not that I’m keeping that promise if I missed half of her journey in Hoenn.” I said, making her sigh before Blastoise hosed me down, making me look at him.

“Are you trying to punish me for making them upset for speaking my mind?” I asked, making him smile. “Well it’s not working. I liked the fireman's hose. However, yours isn’t as powerful as theirs since I was sent tumbling away.”

“I’m not trying to hurt you.” He said.

“It didn’t hurt.” I said.

“You’re human now as you said.” He said.

“Good point.” I said, then pulled the plug from the drain and turned off the water, then stood up.

Blastoise grabbed me and turned my back to him, making me look to him just before his dick was shoved into my ass, making me grunt with a gasp from it being slimy.

“Okay, that’s a different, but good feeling.” I said, making my mom giggle nervously and sounded to be right next to me.

I looked at her to see her holding her hand out to me while she stared at me in disbelief.

“I’m okay, he put on a lot of lube.” I said.

“Um, no I didn’t.” He said.

“Your dick is coated with your own natural lubricant it seems.” She said with a smile and walked away. “Please be mindful about your size and my daughter. You’re not small anymore.”

“Forgive me.” He said as he started to fuck me.

A second later, Nightmare came into view, making me glance to him as he turned his side to me, revealing his hard dick. I smiled and grabbed it before starting to suck on him. He grunted as he pushed into my mouth and halfway down my throat.

“Easy.” My mom yelped. “How can she take that like a pro?”

"That’s because she is.” He moaned. “My goddess, I’m going to explode already.”

Just as he said that, his cum started to fill me up, making me fly over the edge and crush Blastoise. He grunted before it was his turn to unload as my head started to pound.

“Pull out!” My mom yelped in panic. “You're making her pass out!”

Nightmare pulled out of me, making gasp for air as I became limp

My mom grabbed me before pulling me to her and looked to my face.

“Please tap out next time.” She said, making me nod, then she started to dress me. A second later, my head started to spin as a pungent smell slammed into my face before my pussy started to tingle.

“Shit.” My mom thought as she bit her lip. “Yes honey, I’m in heat now, but I will not delay my mom any longer.”

I smiled weakly as I nodded before she set me down before backing away with a small grin as I stared out in a daze.

“I’m so sorry for making your world spin baby.” She said with a soft giggle.

“It’s fine.” I said. “I bet I’m doing it to you as well.”

“Yes, but I’m getting used to it unlike you if you can’t move.” She said, then giggled. “Why did I have to get close to her. Someone needs to carry her.”

“No, I can walk.” I said. “Just give me a second.”

She bit her lip as I started to take unstable steps, then she struggled to hold back her laugh as the spinning slowed before I walked out of the room.

“What happened to her?” My grandma asked.

“Two women in heat happened to cross each others path.” My mom said.

“Oh boy.” She said with discomfort. “So glad I’m not effected like you guys are. Tell me it’s not going to make things worse on us.”

“Us no, her, definitely.” My mom said with a giggle on the last word. “She’s going to need a dick once she can’t resist it any longer.”

“Great.” My grandma said.

“Oh to anyone that want another male on the team, you might want to follow her because she will sniff them out.” My mom said with a giggle. “I don’t know how we can tell the difference, but its like we are drawn to them when our hormones are out of control.”

Once I got to the desk, Joy looked at me before leaping the counter to grab a box off a cart, then pulled it to the top. She pulled out a few paper bags and turned to me before her face filled with worry, then she pulled out a pen light.

“No need to worry.” My mom said. “She’s fine just under the influence of me.”

She smiled as she grabbed my backpack and put the bags inside before she grabbed more until the box was emptied.

“Thank you for cooking so much last night and hope this will pay you back for feeding the overfull house I had.” She said.

“I did?” I said, making her face fill with worry, then she looked to my mom, then I whined. “Tell me they don’t have control over me again.”

“I think she was sleepwalking.” My mom said. “I saw her mind was still active like a dream and not a void.”

“Pokemon don’t sleepwalk without possession or mind control.” She said.

“Great.” I whined and started walking. “I’m getting the freaking human disorders now.”

Once the door opened, I gasped and scurried back from the bitter winds that slammed into me, then let out a whimper before my mom sigh and pick me up, making my head start to spin again.

“Fuck me.” She whined.

“Gladly.” I moaned, making her giggle as he put me on Nightmare.

“Go, run fast before she pounces.” She said.

“Right.” He said with a chuckle and ran out of the Center, making me hug Nightmare, then moaned as his flames started to wrap around me.

“No honey!” My mom yelped then grabbed me before her face fill with confusion.

“Did you learn how to control your flames?” She asked.

“Not that I know of.” He said before she looked to my crotch.

“Fuck.” She said, making me look down to see a wet mark on my pants.

“It’s fine.” I said with a smile, but sounded like I was high.

“Not good.” She said with a giggle as she set me back down.

“Tell me if she starts to burn.” She said. I don’t even know if she can feel it anymore if she sounds like that.”

He started walking before I started to grind myself on his back, making him look back before he smiled, then looked forward. A few hours later, the spinning finally stopped after my tenth time cumming.

“I’m so going to develop Sticky Hold ability with all that cum running down my sides.”

“What.” My mom said. “Mom grab her.”

“My grandma picked me up before everyone looked to my crotch and smiled.

“someone needs to change her.” She said.

“I’ll do it.” Albert said.

“Take her to a bush with that thought.” She said with a smile.

“No thanks, I need to resist my urges.” I said and pushed out of my grandma’s grasp before I started walking, but my grandma grabbed me.

“Nope.” She said and started to take off my clothes. “Not until you don’t look like you pissed yourself.”

Once I was stripped, Albert grabbed me and started to lick me clean before I moaned as my grandma smile while I closed my eyes, then came into his face a half minute later.”

“Okay now dress me.” I said, making my grandma do as I said before she set me down, then I looked around to see we were in a cave.

“Dad where are you?” I asked as I felt his presence near. “Stop planting stuff please.”

“Honey, he’s not here.” My mom said with worry.

“That would be his presence from the past still lingering as he made my home nearby, milady.” A man said. “His presence will always be here for as long as my home remains.”

We looked to him to see Giratina in his altered form peeking through the walls.

“What’s confusing me is that you don’t feel his presence if you start to worry for her sanity.” He said.

“I think that’s because I kinda got used to his presence.” She said. “She don’t stick around him to get used to it.”

“Time to go.” I said. “I’m starting to struggle with him around since I smell the dragon in him and I so want a dragon dick right now.”

My mom giggle with snorts while Giratina smiled while I started walking.

A few minutes of wandering the cave, I spotted a crap load of treasure in the walls.

“Oh yeah, now we are talking.” I said, making my mom giggle.

“Keep moving.” She said

“Nope, you go on ahead of me.” I said. “I'll be out once I get this treasure."

I punched the wall before moaning as I grabbed my hand.

“Forgot I don’t have powers.” I moaned as my mom grabbed my hand in worry, then felt around as I held my breath.

“It’s not broken.” She said. “You need the pick and hammer to mine that.”

“Okay, now let me breath please.” I said. “I don’t need to be downed again.”

She giggled and backed away, then I held up my hand to Pummeler, making him come to me. I grabbed my shovel before I picked up a rock.

“Hay put me down.” A man growled, making me look to the rock to see he was a Geodude.

“My bad.” I said as I set him down and grabbed another rock.

“Are you a Pokemon?” He asked. “You smell like you’re in heat.”

“No comment.” I said with a smile, making my mom giggle. “Go fuck my mom while I get this treasure.”

“What treasure?” He asked as I put the shovel to the wall and hit the handle, making it crumble around the shovel before a nugget and Thunder Stone fell to the ground

“How in the fuck.” He yelped. “Okay Pokemon, I challenge you if you can see treasures though the wall.”

I looked at him just to get a rock in the face, making me yelp out before I glared at him, then grabbed him before I threw him with a growl, making a faint glow fill the area just as he shattered through a boulder. I stared out in disbelief before I put my hand up, but nothing happened, then turned to my mom as I she stared at me in disbelief before I tired to send out healing pulse to her, but nothing happened, making me let out a whimper while my mom’s stared in worry. I went back to the wall and stared to chip away at it. An hour later, I got my purse full of treasure and I still had lots more, making me started to fill my backpack.

“Honey can we continue?” My grandma asked.

“Sorry mom, she’s not leaving with this feeling she trying to drown away with her treasure hunt.” My mom said. “She’s in the deep now from the loss of hope on getting her powers back. Just go ahead without us, we’ll catch up once I can move her without pissing her off.”

My grandma sighed and started walking. A rock hit me in the head, making me yelp out, then I let out a roar while I threw my rock at him. It burst into flames before it exploded on him, taking him down again. I stared out in confusion since that was my first time doing that one. I grabbed another rock and threw it, but nothing happened before I moaned as my energy started drain rapidly.

“Cover her please.” My mom said. “I think I just found something about her collar.”

“Tell me mom.” I said.

“Not one hundred, but I think you are getting too strong for that collar to suppress and you are starting to overpower it once you show a strong emotion like anger.” She said. “That right there is a weakness and can be exploited.”

She opened a portal before walking through, making me look to Geodude to see him staring in shock.

“Forgive me milady.” He whined.

“Just don’t throw another.” I said, making him nod before I went back to my carving.

“May I have a Nugget?” He asked, making me smack another section of the wall before it collapsed, revealing two Nuggets and a chunk of Iron ore.

“How much crap was above my nose?” He yelped. “Well that’s if I had a nose.”

I smiled as I shrugged my shoulders before he smiled and took them and hopped away. Albert came up behind me and hugged me while placing his chin my shoulder.

“Can we leave this dark dank cave?” He asked as his hand felt around my body, making me look to his hands while they started to move to my crotch and started to rub me.

I grabbed his hand to put it in my panties before I got back to work as he chuckled.

“After this, can we go?” He asked.

“Do a good job and maybe.” I said as he pushed a finger in me and started to finger me.

He pulled the back of my pants down just before he pushed himself into me, making me grunt as he was lubed up before I looked down to see Stormed was hold a bottle of lube wile she bit her lip. She hid the bottle even though it was taller than her while she put on an innocent face, making me smile and get back to work.”

“How much of that is mine?” Albert grunted.

“The rest of what I carve.” I said. “You better not finish now or I’m not leaving.”

“I’m trying not to.” He said. “You are just so damn good feeling.”

I smiled as I looked Geodude to see him staring with a small smile.

“Go away.” I thought, making him chuckle as I started to chip away at the wall again. Soon I was starting to lose focus with the fingering he was doing, make me start grunting.

“Please cum.” He whined. “I can’t hold on much longer.”

I giggled before I grabbed his hand and pushed it in, making gasp.

“Not possible.” He moaned just as he came in me, making me close my eyes as I enjoyed the warm goo that was filling me up. “Fuck.”

He pulled out of me and pulled my pants up, making me pick up all the goods that I couldn’t catch from the distraction, then toss a few to Geodude, then turned to Adam and gave the rest to him before starting to walk towards the exit.

“Thank you.” He said with relief in his voice.

“Who are you to her?” Geodude asked.

“Her boyfriend.” Albert said.

“Take me with you then.” He said. “I want to be with my goddess, but I could see she’s not interested in me as a partner.

“I didn’t say…” I started to say just as I heard the him being called in. “Too late.”

Albert giggled.

“Sorry, I always wanted a strong defense Pokemon like him.” He said. “plus you already have a full team and I do now too.”

I closed my eyes in shame as I forgot about my children.


	34. Watching my cub’s first battle

“Care to battle?” He asked.

“No, I need to feed my children now that you reminded me how much of a terrible mother I am for forgetting about them.” I said

“No your not.” My mom yelped, making me look at her to see her face fill with worry. “Don’t be like me and think your a terrible mother. It’s not easy remembering about something that you were just introduced to and don’t come out of their balls. Come out guys and tell her how you feel about her.”

My babies came out as Dratini wrapped around me, but Rayquaza grunted as he was wedged in the small cave.

“Shit.” He moaned, making mom giggle

“Okay, not you in here honey.” She said with a giggle. “Forgot how large you are.”

I smiled and called him back before stroking Dratini.

“I love you mommy.” Dratini said.

“I love you too Dratini.” I said

“it’s Gloria.” She said. “Remember you said you liked it?”

“Right.” I said with a smile. “Let’s go get you guys fed and outside this cave.”

She released me and got ready to tap her ball, but my mom placed her hand in front of her face, making Gloria look at her before she shook her head.

“Bond with your mom please.” My mom said. “She almost went in her Hall of Shame from the lack of it.”

I giggled.

“I like that.” I said. “I’m stealing that one form you now mom.”

She smiled as Gloria started to slither with me. “I’ll try not to go to the Hall of Shame so quickly.”

After I said that, I giggled again, making her smile widen.

“Thank goodness that crisis was averted.” She said. “I thought you were going to stay in the deep until you got your powers back.”

“What are we having for lunch?” My grandma asked.

“Let my cubs decide this time.” I said. “But not until my largest one can get out.”

“I know just the thing I want.” Gloria said.

“Please wait until your brother can come out.” I said.

“Right.” She said.

A few minutes later, I spotted another large patch of treasure, making someone covered my eyes. I looked to the person to see it was my grandma as my mom smiled.

“That don’t help mom.” I said with a smile. “I still see it through her hands.”

“Just ignore it or I’ll have to flip your world upside down.” She said with a giggle. “You got plenty of treasure.”

“I wish I could.” I said, then reached to the wall. “Must become Diglett.”

Everyone giggled as my grandma pick me up and started walking faster, then lowered her hand once we were out of sight of the wall.

“You do realize there is treasure all around us, right?” I asked.

“Yes, those ones are too deep without powers.” My mom said just as the cave’s exit came into view.

“Finally.” My grandma whined. “I hate long ass caves.”

Rayquaza came out.

“I’ll have what my sister wants.” He said. “I don’t know any human dishes like she might.”

“Sounds good Midnight.” I said, making him smile. “No objections?”

“Nope.” He said.

“Good.” I said, then looked to Gloria.

“Chunky Chili Mac.” She said, making Dragonite chuckle.

“Sorry, I think I got her hooked to that stuff.” He said.

“Well, it’s good stuff.” My grandma said. “So be it, I’ll get right on it.”

Everyone scattered and started to gather wood.

“May I buy a bowl of that?” A boy asked, making us look to him to see him staring at Midnight in disbelief while Midnight stared at me.

“Do you battle?” He asked. “I hope I don’t regret it, bit I wish to battle the sky lord.”

“I’ll battle.” Midnight said. “But I’m doing so alone so I can show what I am able to do to my mother.”

“Who?” He asked, making him glance to me before the boy looked to me.

“Really, that cutie is your trainer?” He asked, making everyone giggle.

“Just so you know, I had her first.” Albert said.

“We can share.” I said.

“No we can’t.” He said. “I didn’t like having competition from Davis and now that you accidentally scared him off, I’m not letting anyone let become better than just friends. Are we going to gong to have a problem with that Nigel?”

Nigel sighed as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, He'll let you in." i thought as i thought to Nigel "Or he will be under hypnosis and will be joining us when he object. All my friends get a piece of my pussy or ass when they want it."

My mom and grandma giggle nervously while Nigel smiled with the boy.

"What did you think?" Albert asked.

"Nothing." i said, making him look to the boy.

“I don’t mind that.” The boy said, then sent out a Pikachu. “We are so outmatched, but do your best with our sky god and see how far we have grown.”

“Right.” Pikachu said as she got ready.

Nightmare looked to me before I smiled as I nodded, then he flew toward her and smashed his tail to the ground, making the ground break open on Pikachu. I looked to my grandma since that wasn’t a normal move for him, making her smile

“Yep.” She said. “Same with Gloria.”

I smiled and looked back to the battle to see Pikachu was being called back.

“I knew it, we are so not going to win this.” The boy whined. “But must try and have the honor of battling my sky god.”

“I’m not the original one by the way.” Midnight said.

“Really.” He said.

“Nope, my dad is and he right above you.” Midnight said, making the boy look up to see him while he smiled.

“Continue trainer.” Rayquaza said. “I want to see how my boy does in his first trainer battle.”

“Yes milord.” He said with excitement growing in his face, then he sent out a Dragonite.

“You heard our lord, lets give him a show.” The boy said as Dragonite stared at Rayquaza in disbelief before looking to Nightmare and whined.

“No buddy, don’t be pressured.” The boy said. “This battle is just a practice and see how strong we have gotten.”

“He’s going to one shot me.” Dragonite whined.

“Not really.” Midnight said. “You are actually stronger than I in level.” Midnight said. “I’m only level forty-five and you feel around fifty-five.

“Damn that skill you have.” The boy said with a smile. “One level off. I just leveled him. Show our lord whos boss by using Fly.”

“Heh, No you show him whos boss son.” Rayquaza said, making Midnight smile before Dragonite took off into the sky, making Midnight try to snipe him down with Draco Meteor.

“Oh shit.” Dragonite yelped and dodge them barely, making Rayquaza bust out laughing.

“That’s my boy, make him sweat.” Rayquaza said.

I smiled as Dragonite came down and hit Midnight to the ground before he got back up.

“Again.” The boy said, but before he could another shower of rocks came down, making Dragonite whine as he desperately dodged them, but only a few as a few clumped up on him, taking him down. “Tell me your god.”

“I’m god.” Dragonite moaned as he got up, making me smile. “I can beat our baby god.”

“Oh really now.” Midnight said with a smug smile. “All I have to is blow on you and you’ll fall over, my so called god.”

Everyone chuckled as I smiled, then he flew into Dragonite flew into the sky.

“Yeah, I’m done with your flying around.” Rayquaza said, then flew up to him and summoned Ancient Power before launching them at him at point blank, taking him down.”

“Damn it.” Dragonite whined. “If only I didn’t forget my Outrage without your permission.”

“it’s okay buddy.” The boy said. “We knew we had a tough opponent.”

“And of course he didn’t understand me.” He moaned.

“Understand what?” The boy asked, making him chuckle.

“Nothing, just call me in and send out our last teammate.” Dragonite said.

“Okay buddy.” He said and called him back before sending out a Whimsicott. “Last but not least baby girl, you are his weakness, use Moonblast.”

“Wrong, we are each others weakness.” Midnight said with a chuckle. “You stand no chance with my final move.”

He flew into the sky as he started to glow green, then came down as a green ball of fire.

“No, not Dragon Ascent!” The boy cried as he watch his Pokemon go flying. “Damn it.”

“Keep your money.” I said as he called him back. “You fought him like a wild Pokemon, and you don’t pay during wild Pokemon fights.”

“Still what to battle me Boyfriend.” I asked,

“Nope.” Albert said, making me giggle. “I don’t stand a chance now that I remembered how strong your Carnage is.”

“Yep, maxed.” Carnage said.

“Damn.” I said with Albert.

“Well I’m glad my panicking for your life made you happy.” He said, making me sigh in regret. “No, it’s okay, I got you back, um, we got you back and I don’t need to grind my mind away from the panic anymore.”

“What’s he talking about?” The boy asked.

“Nothing.” I said.

“She was kidnapped for a year.” Dragonite said as he popped out with disbelief on his face. “I knew I recognized her. She was on the missing children papers for awhile. How did you get free from the cult?”

“Human error.” I said. “Now stop talking about it please.”

He nodded while the boy looked at me in disbelief.

“We still getting grub from the woman, master?” He asked. “That chili smells so good.”

“Almost done.” My grandma said. “So glad I bought the canned beans or it would be hours before it’s done from slow cooking the beans from scratch.”

A few minutes later, she started to pass barrier bowls to everyone.

“What in the world?” The boy said once he got his share. “Who has a Mr Mime?”

“No one.” My mom said as she created another bowl, then started to eat once it was full.

“What are you?” He asked before throwing a ball at her, making a barrier flicker around her.

“Don’t do that again.” I growled as the area started to glow.

“Calm honey.” My mom said as he stepped back. “No need for rage on people trying to catch me when you know your dad already owns me.”

“Sorry mom.” I said with a sigh.

“What are you?” He asked, then got ready to throw a ball at me, making me catch it with a growl.

“Not a Pokemon.” He said in confusion, making me chuckled with aggravation.

“No, not just any mere Pokemon.” I said as I took off my clothes while I changed into my true form, making them gasp. “Now don’t try to catch us again.”

I looked up to Rayquaza.

“I can’t resist it anymore and will need you again.” I said.

“Sorry milady, I’m off limits now that I got a mate.” He said with a chuckle, making me sigh, then look to the boy as he stared at his Dragonite's dick that was poking out of him.

“What’s gotten into you buddy?” He asked.

“She’s in heat and we are upwind from her.” He moaned as he struggled to reply, making me giggle as the boy looked at his face, then bit his lip.

“Have at it if you must.” He said. “So wish I had a girl to get that done for me. And before you say that you are a girl, Fluff, I will be saying you are too small for me and will not tear you pussy open again.”

Pikachu popped out, making him sigh.

“I think you are the same to.” He said. “I don’t care if you like it. I don’t like seeing you two bleed.”

“That was my virginity being taken.” She whined.

“Mom give him a translation spell please.” I said as I noticed him struggling to understand.

“Oh thank you milady.” She moaned. “I hate going through heat with only one male in the group that is my size. Fluff is too small through if she never asked again with pain on her face for a week.”

My mom touched the boy before walking back to my grandma and helped her out on packing the leftovers.

“You may speak.” I said.

“I was bleeding form you taking my virginity.” She said, making his mouth crack open in disbelief before I giggled.

“You're welcome.” I said.

“Yeah.” in uncertainty.

“Dragonite keep him off balance will you.” I said, making everyone chuckle.

“Thanks for allow me to have a mate.” He said.

“Okay, you sound old enough to be my dad.” He whined, making me giggle. “while she sounds like my sister’s age.”

“We are.” Dragonite said with a smile.

“Okay, I need time to get my head around this.” He said.

“Can I have your dick while you do that?” Pikachu asked. “I’m in heat.”

“Really, so that’s why every boy gets a boner with you around.” He said.

Dragonite grabbed my hand and pulled me into the sky.

“Not in the sky and take it easy on her.” The boy said.

“I took Rayquaza just fine.” I said as Dragonite lowered down before hiding in the crags.

“Seriously!” He yelped. “Damn, that’s way to big of pussy for me.”

“My human side isn’t.” I thought.

“Yeah, doubt your boyfriend will allow me to use that without your promise.” He grumbled.

I turned my pussy to Dragonite, making him smile with lust, then plunged into me before I moaned from him being just right.

“Yes, now use Slam.” I said.

“Sorry, I don’t have that move anymore.” He said with a chuckle, then started to fuck me his hardest.

“There we go, pound that thick dick in me.” I moaned as I closed my eyes In pleasure.


	35. Giving a blessing and giving into temptation

“Shit, how did I not see her?” Dragonite whined, making me open my eyes to see a girl peeking around a tree with a cherry filled grin.

“Ignore her and fuck me to no return.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Yes milady.” He said as he really got into pounding me, making me let out a long whiny moan just before he slammed into me and started to fill me up.

“Damn you body and low endurance.” He whined.

“No, your doing just fine.” I moaned. “keep pumping more in me and I’ll explode myself.”

He chuckled before I started to tumbled over the edge while cum started to gush out of me, making me moan before he gasped as I start sucking him dry.

“Oh I’m going to get addicted to that.” He moaned, making me smile.

“Sorry, one night stand only since I have to get going.” I moaned.

“I know.” He moaned, then pulled out of me.

“Go to your trainer.” I said.

“Yes milady.” He said and ran away while I walked to the girl, making her face fill with nervousness.

“Don’t be nervous, but instead take my baby and raise it like your team.” I said as I turned my ass to her, making her eyes lock to the egg that was coming out of me.

“Okay.” She said in disbelief. “That’s different.”

“First time seeing that I see.” I said.

“Yeah.” She said as she nodded, then took the egg. “Thanks.”

I changed into my human from before I put on my clothes, making her stared at me in disbelief.

“Wait are you a Ditto?” She asked

“Do you look like me?” I asked. “I don’t see anyone else around.”

She glanced around, then back to me.

“I am Arceus.” I said before her face fill with disbelief.

“As in the god of the universe?” She asked.

“If I was male yes.” I said, making her giggle

“Right sorry.” She said, then looked to her egg before putting it in her bag. “Thanks again. Have you seen a Mimikyu? I know I’m not supposed to ask that during hide and seek, but I’m starting to worry that I may never find her.”

I looked to a tree behind her that had a Mimikyu shaking her head quickly.

“Sorry, I can’t say I did.” I said.

“You’re lying to me.” She said.

“Damn it.” Mimikyu said. “I hate it when she’s a freaking lie detector.”

“Thanks for telling me she didn’t get lost like I am.” She said.

“Yep.” I said and walked back to the others.

“And thanks for telling me where the road is.” She said with a sigh. “I’m no longer lost.”

“Yep.” I said with a smile.

“Route 211 right?” She asked.

“I don’t know about that one.” I said. “Ask my grandma. She has the map.”

“What kind of goddess are you if you don’t know your own creation.” She asked.

“My dad, not me.” I said.

“Oh right, sorry.” She said. “Can I see him?”

“No.” I said, then pointed to my mom. “My mom is right there.”

She looked to her, making my mom smile.

“Can I see your true form?” She asked.

“Not directly.” My mom said, making me put my hand on her head and sent my memories, then sent my dad.

“Thanks.” She said with a smile. “Why are you two gold and not him?”

“We are shiny.” I said, making her stare in disbelief.

“Okay, is there a way I can get an egg of your kind?” She asked. “I seen a Dratini egg before, but not yours.”

“Nope, my family is never given to anyone.” I said. “Only the Ditto eggs are given out.”

“Stop calling yourself that.” My mom said with a smile. “You’re not a Ditto.”

“But that’s the first thing that comes to people's mind once they find out that I’m a Pokemon, so mind as well be an impostor among the Ditto.” I said.

“No, I will not allow you to call yourself what you aren’t.” She said.

“Whatever.” I said. “We ready to move? Or am I going back into the cave?”

“Nope, we’re moving.” My grandma said quickly, making me giggle with my mom.”

“What happened in the cave?” The girl asked, making me reach into my purse and pull out a handful of nuggets and put in her hand. She gasped as she looked at me.

“Arceus has a nose for sniffing out treasure and that cave is loaded.” I said with a smile and started walking.

“What’s in my pocket.” She asked, making me look to her pocket.

“Lots of things.” I said. “House keys or maybe a car key.”

“House.” She said with disbelief. “Anything else?”

“Metal Coat, Pokeballs, a can opener, a cat laser pin …” I started to list as I tilted my head. “Um Thunder Stone, I think. Hard to tell with the evolution stones sometimes.”

“Yep.” she said with a smile.

“You know Mimikyu isn’t a Pikachu and won’t evolve by that.” I said. “In fact she can’t evolve at all.”

“That you know of.” My mom said. “Humans are finding a lot of ways to make things change. Like these mega stone that lost your dad completely on how they work.”

“Can you evolve.” The girl asked.

“No, and we won't allow any human to tamper with us to find out if we can either.” My mom said just as I spotted a City just a head.

“Eterna City.” The girl said “Mimikyu, can we not play hide and seek in the mountains or forest anymore?”

“Okay.” Mimikyu said before leaping to her shoulder, making her scream.

“Don’t do that.” The girl growled, making everyone giggle.

“Can’t help it.” Mimikyu said. “I’m a ghost and I have to get my daily scare from you.”

I giggled again.

“I’m sorry, I’m not your prank target.” The girl said.

“That’s not what I said.” Mimikyu said with a sigh. “Why do humans have to hear us differently.”

My mom touched the girl, making her look at her hand as it glowed.

“What are you doing to my trainer?” She asked.

“The fuck.” The girl said, making me snort.

“Why is that the best response ever?” I asked, making my mom smile.

“Did she just speak our language.” The girl asked.

“Yep.” Nightmare said. “Just like I am.”

“The hell.” She said, making me giggle. “Tell me I’m dreaming.”

I giggled again.

“Nope.” I said with a grin.

“What’s going on master.” Mimikyu asked in worry.

“Um, nothing and it’s Bella to you.” The girl said nervously and look forward.

“Wait, what?” Mimikyu said. “When did you care about master?”

“What did you do to me?” Bella asked.

“It’s called the blessing of translation.” I said. “Never again will you misunderstand another Pokemon.”

“Thank you.” Mimikyu moaned. “My favorite berries is Rowap Berry since it's perfectly sour with a hint of a bite, but please don’t get anything to sweet from now on please, a little sweet is fine, but your candy is kinda turning my stomach.

“Ah, a relaxed nature.” I said

“How did…” She started to ask as she looked at me. “Never mind. As I was saying, you’re best dish is your Tuna casserole and sandwiches or anything with your fish really, so please make that more often, but not so much on your cookies and cakes please. I’m not a fan of their richness.”

The girl looked at me in disbelief before glancing back to her without changing her face.

“Looks like I broke my trainer’s mind.” Mimikyu said, making me giggle as Bella smiled weakly.

“Yeah, kinda.” Bella said with a slight whine.

“Can we have your tuna sandwich at the center if they aren’t making anything?” Mimikyu asked.

“I guess.” Bella said as she stepped into the Center, making us follow. “Please slow it down on the talking to me.”

“Okay, I’ll shut up.” Mimikyu said.

“No, I didn’t say that.” She said quickly, making Mimikyu look forward. “No not the silent treatment again. Damn it.”

Mimikyu giggled.

“I’m playing.” She said. “I wasn’t feeling well from all the sweets you made me eat when you thought I was giving the silent treatment. Sorry for making you think you did something wrong.”

“No, sorry for not understanding you.” Bella said with a sigh. “Joy is there any food cooking?”

“There will be now that she’s here.” Joy said as she pointed to my grandma.”

“Who are you?” Bell asked my grandma.

“The main cook in this family.” My grandma said.

“Not even close.” My mom said.

“Can you make anything with fish?” Mimikyu asked. “I don’t know why, but I can’t get enough of it.”

“Yep.” I said. “I’m the best fish cooker here.”

“Are not.” My grandma said.

“Lets make it a contest.” I said, making Joy giggle

“Sound good to me.” Joy said. “I have a full house today and by the looks of it, it’s going to be that way for the rest of the day.”

“I’ll make the Casserole.” I said.

“Like hell you are.” My grandma growled. “I get the best dish.”

Bella giggled.

“My god, never have I seen anyone fight over cooking.” Mimikyu said.

“My grandma always fights to cook.” I said, then took off running into the kitchen.

“Get back here.” My grandma growled, making me giggle as I entered the kitchen and locked the door.

I turned to the pantry and grabbed the cans of tuna, then started to open the cans with the electric can opener.

“Damn it, open this door.” My grandma said as I preheated the oven while spilling the first three cans into a bowl.

“I will, just give me as second to find the key that i seem to have misplaced.” I thought as I started to get all the ingredients in.

“What key?” She asked as my mom walked through the wall with a smile of amusement. “Hay take me with you.”

“This key.” Joy said as I started to mix furiously.

“Really Joy.” I thought, making her giggle.

“Slowly.” My mom said. “Don’t make a mess.”

“Which key is it?” My grandma asked, making me glance to her to see her fiddling with a large ring of keys.

“It’s one of them.” Joy said before I busted out laughing while my mom smiled. “I don’t use them often.”

“Thanks Joy.” I thought with a giggle. “Almost done.”

“Damn it.” My grandma growled. “Opened the fucking door.”

I tossed the tater tots in, then mixed around before filling two deep dishes while my mom unlocked the door and opened it, revealing a flustered grandma while I placed the cheese on top of the dish.

“Oh come on mom.” My mom whined. “You don’t have to have the spotlight all the time with the food. Why don’t you just make your version too. There is plenty of tuna to make it, then we get to vote on who really is better, but now that you made her rush, you might have made her lose.”

“Not likely.” I said with a smile as I put it in the oven, making my grandma sigh as she started to make hers.

I hugged her, making her smile as she kiss me on the head.

“Sorry for making you sprout a silver hair.” I said.

“What!” She yelped and grabbed her hair, making everyone giggle.

“Not literally.” I said with a grin, making her sigh in relief. “How are you so gullible?”

She slugged me, making me giggle and flee the center.

“Where are you going?” My mom asked as I slowed to a walk once I got outside.

“As far away from her as I can before I really do make her grow silver hairs.” I said, making her smile. “Just going to explore the city since I seen old statues on our way here. Make sure she don’t tamper with my contest entry.”

She nodded with a grin and walked into the Center. A few minutes of wandering I came up to statues of Dialga and Palka, making me stare at it before reading the plate for Dialga to see it said, ‘The creation of Dialga, The giver of time’. There was a few words that was too weathered to where I couldn’t read it before it said, ‘In laughter, there is tear’. Before more illegible words it said, ‘And, likewise it is with time. The same time flows on. For it is the blessing of Dialga’.

The one with Palkia was also with heavy weathering as if someone was damaging it. I stared at it to see it said, ‘The birth of Palkia. The creator of parallel dimensions… alive, yet not alive… everything drifts in space… to arrive in the same universe. It is the blessing of Palkia.

“Okay, that’s interesting, so he makes my realm and I just fill it?” I asked.

“You can say that.” A man said, making me look to him to see a man completely naked with pure nervousness on his face as he clearly wasn’t comfortable being naked in front of me.

“What’s going on?” I asked.

“I heard you are looking for someone to mate with.” He said.

“By whom?” I asked with interest.

“I’m not willing to talk about it.” He said as his face fill with slight disbelief. “Do you like what you see?”

I looked into his mind to see his thoughts were racing from not wanting to be caught naked and that he just wants to get it over with.

“Can we go somewhere private?” He asked. “I wish to not feel so exposed right now.”

“Sure.” I said.

“Thank god.” He thought and started walking to a patch of trees that was blocking the view of everyone.

“How do you like it?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” I asked. “Rough if you mean that.”

“My god, who is this kid if she know this kind of stuff?” He thought before saying, “Okay, then shall we get started.”

“First tell me your name.” I said.

“Alex.” He said, then thought. “Come lets get this over with.”

“Who’s making you do this?” I asked. “You clearly don’t want this.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He said. “Let's say I’m in deep and can’t get out.”

“Sounds fun.” I said

“Oh god, that didn’t come out as I wanted.” He thought with discomfort on his face, making me smile as he sat down and laid back. “Why is she smiling? I knew I should have asked more questions about her. Why didn’t they tell me she was just a freaking child.”

“I’m not a child.” I said as I sat on my knees in front of him.

“The hell.” He thought. “You can read my mind?”

“Yes I can.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief.

“What are you if you can do that?” He asked.

“I will not tell you.” I said. “Are you still wanting to do this?”

“Y-yes.” He shudders nervously.

“Don’t sound like it to me.” I said.

“This is my first time.” He said then a woman he was fucking popped up in his mine.

“Liar.” I said.

“With a child.” He said

“I’m not human.” I said.

“Whatever, lets get this over with, so I can get paid.” He said.

“A mercenary?” I asked.

“Yes, now shut up.” He said.

“Nope, tell me who your contractor is.” I said. “Is it Grim Skies.”

“Fuck no!” He yelped, “Who in their right mind would take a contract from those murderous bastards that killed my daughters Pokemon for getting in the way of Arceus when she was under their control.”

“Sorry about that.” I said.

“It’s not your fault.” He said with a deep breath. “Please just get this over with.”

“Fine.” I said as I pulled down my clothes and got over him. “Care to tell me how much they’re paying.”

“Ten Big Nuggets.” He said, making me reach for my purse but forgot I set it down as I rushed to make the food.

“I think you need to get out of their grasp soon if they make you do strange things like getting naked just outside a city.” I said.

“I am after this job.” He said. “How far are you going to take it?”

“As far as you want.” I said. “I’m in heat.”

“in heat.” He said with chuckles of amusement while he stared at my collar. “,Fine lead the event. What is that on your chest?”

“Okay, then lay back.” I said, making him stare at me, then do as I said before I put my pussy to his face.

“The fuck.” He said. “You smell like a Pokemon.”

“Told you I wasn’t human.” I said with a smile, making him stare at me, then start to eat me out.

“Oh good taste.” He thought as he moaned, making my smile widen. “What nature are you with this flavor?”

“Lonely.” I said, making him stare at me in worry.

“Is that why they want me to fuck you?” He thought, then pushed me me over his dick. “Please lets just get what I’m paid to do and skip the foreplay.”

“I don’t know.” I said as he grabbed himself and lined himself up. “If you can tell me who they are, then I may know why they want me to fuck you.”

I pushed him in me, making him moan.

“So tight.” He moaned, making me smile.

“I hear that all the time.” I said. “Tell me who they are and I’ll might be able to tell you why.”

“Team Galactic.” He moaned as he exploded into me, making me stare at him in disbelief, then invaded his mind.

“I want you to find a girl is being followed by a Shiny Rayquaza that has been last seen entering Mount Coronet.” A Galactic Admin said. “Get her alone before asking to fuck her. She will not resist saying no from what my scouts told me.”

“I’m not doing anything else with you retards.” The mercenary growled.

“Yes, after this job.” The Admin growled. “Call us that again or refuse this job and We’ll kill your daughter.”

After he said that he pointed, making my gaze follow to see Team Galactic grunt holding a girl about ten with a knife to her neck while she stared out in fear.”

“You fucking bastards!” The mercenary roared. “If you harm a hair on her…”

The Admin looked to the grunt, making my gaze look toward it just to see blood start coming down her neck as she whined.

“Okay okay!” He yelped.

“Good, we’ll pay anything you want as well as freeing your daughter to keep her attention on you while we do our thing.” The admin said. “Then you can be out for all I care.”

“A distraction?” I said. “What are they up to now?”

I looked back towards the city just to see five Galactic grunts with tents in their pants while one stabbed a needle into my neck.

“Mom, I'm being kidnapped!” I thought just as they tied and gagged me.”

“No!” My mom roared as she came running toward us in her true form just before she shot a Crimson Beam at the men, making them leap out of the way.

“Scatter, boss, her mother is here!” The one that had me yelped as he started to flee while my head started to spin.

“She’s Arceus.” The mercenary cried. “What did you guys get me into?”

My mom ran toward me just as the Admin that gave the order appeared with a Abra and the girl, then grabbed me as he tossed a small pouch of Big Nugget before my surroundings went dark.


	36. Fighting for control

I awoke being triple penetrated and blindfolded, making me start sucking on the person.

“Shit she can suck.” A man moaned. “Someone get the boss now that she woke up.”

“Not a chance.” Another man said. “He’ll have a fit for raping her.”

“Not so much on rape if I want it.” I thought with a moan just as I came, making the men in my holes moan.

“My god, stop squeezing.” The one in my ass moaned just before he came in me. “Fuck girl, I was trying to last a little longer before I have to give up my spot.”

He pulled out of me just as another dick replaced him.

“The fuck is going on here!” The admin growled. “Get the fuck out of her Cell before she takes you out.”

“She’s powerless sir.” A man said

“Powerless, yes but she’s still a master in mixed martial arts.” The Admin growled. “No, get the fuck out of her room before she wakes.”

“She’s already awake sir.” The one in my pussy moaned before filling me.

“Did you just fucking cum in her pussy?” The Admin growled. “Get the fuck out, all of you!”

The men pulled out and dropped me, making me yelp out as I hit the floor.

“Drop her again and I’ll end you!” The Admin growled. “You all are a bunch of fucking dull-witted fools!”

“But the whole world knows that already.” I said. “I’m mean your plans were spoiled by a few trainers just like Team Rocket and Aqua and so on.”

“Close the door.” The admin yelped.

I open my eyes to see I was in a bedroom with the same walls as the Cult, but the furniture was made for comfort.

“Okay, What do you guys want if you care about my comfort?” I asked in confusion, making the Admin smile.

“I care about your comfort, not the boss.” He said. “The less stressed you are, the better our lives will be.”

“True.” I said with a small smile, then it faded as I sighed. “I guess it's back to the waiting game.”

“Waiting for what?” He asked.

“You guys are so weak, that I don’t even have to lift a finger to break out while someone else will do it for me.” I said.

“We’ll see.” He said with an amused smile. “Does that mean your not going to resist?”

I looked to the bed, then placed my hand on it to see it was soft and fluffy.

“Maybe.” I said as I got on it, making his smile soften to normal.

“Have you eaten?” He asked

“No, you idiots snatched me before my dinner.” I said

“Your the idiot for falling for a trap.” He said.

“Using my Pokemon weakness of being in heat isn’t really my fault.” I said.

“About that, did they cure the itch?” He asked.

“There is no cure to this freaking itch.” I growled, making him chuckle.

“Then allow me to help you lighten the itch.” He said as he pulled a Pokeball off his belt and pushed it though the wall, before it popped out, revealing a Zebstrika.

“Mmm, tempted.” I moaned as I felt my groin start to heat up, making him the Luxray smile. “What are you wanting?”

“Another Zebstrika.” He said

“Really, that’s it?” I asked, making him chuckle.

“I’m not running the show here.” He said. “I’m just here to keep you comfortable until my boss can figure out what to do with you. What do you wish to eat?”

“I don’t have a craving right now.” I said.

“What’s your nature?” He asked.

“Lonely.” i said.

“Fuck, no wonder you didn’t fight back when they all fucked you.” He whined as Zebstrika’s face filled with worry, then he pulled out another ball and put it to the wall. “How about I add another to your temptation to make it go away until your meal is cooked.”

The ball broke open, revealing Haxorus.

“Mmm.” I moaned as my pussy started to tingle as I noticed his thick dick was already poking out.

“I see, you like big dicks.” He said

“I like everything that has a dick.” I said. “The bigger they are, the harder I explode, but it don’t matter to me if I don't get that as long as I get to feel their explosion inside me.”

They grinned.

“Well have fun.” He said with a chuckle, making me change into my true from before the man ran to a wall with a red button as I turned my ass to Zebstrika.

The Admin sighed in relief.

“Horses or dragons can’t fit in my human form.” I said.

“Right.” He said and left the room.

“Tell me you guys aren't willing to be their slaves.” I said.

“He’s a good man despite being in the wrong group.” Zebstrika said, making me sigh, then he mounted me before pushing in and started to fuck me.

“I swear this freaking curse of being in heat is going to be the death of me.” I said.

“Why do you say that?” The Admin asked, making me look toward him to see an intercom, then I spotted a camera watching me.

“I can’t seem to resist the urge to being fucked to where I get caught and the Grim Skies idiots might learn of you if they find out.”

“That’s not going to happen.” He said. “We are not handing you over.”

“You do realize they use guns compare to you guys.” I said. “They will kill your team without a second thought. My mom learn the hard way and I’m trying to avoid suffering the same fate as her team.”

He didn’t respond, making me look forward.

“Why hasn’t my dad popped in yet.” I asked.

“We found a way to trap that bubble thing after he intruded on us a few times.” The admin said. “Now it’s stuck in a chamber and can’t be popped on his end.”

“Okay.” I said in confusion. “That’s news to me on that being possible.”

Zebstrika let out a whimper just as he pushed in and started to fill me.

“Good boy.” The admin said. “Now try not to trample your egg please.”

“I won’t allow that.” I said as he got off me, then turned to my bed, making the egg fall to it.

“Sir, heavily armed men are approaching the base sir.” A man said.

“Told you someone will bust me out.” I said. “And the police somehow found me.

“That’s not the police.” The grunt said. “they are carrying the wrong type of assault rifles and wearing strange suits.

“Aw fuck, that’s Grim Skies.” I whined.

“Sound the alarm!” The Admin yelped. “We must evacuate Arceus out to safety.”

I looked to my egg, then to Haxorus as she stared at me in worry.

“Take care of my egg and flee.” I said.

I put my hand up as I focused on my rage before I started to glow, then a beam shot at the wall and froze it solid, making It shatter with an explosion just as my energy drained drastically, then I fell to the ground panting while the men stared at me in disbelief.

“Go.” I moaned. “I’ll slow you down. This collar just took everything.”

Haxorus looked to Zebstrika, then he grabbed the egg.

“Transform into human, milady.” Zebstrika said. “I’m not leaving without you.”

“Do you wish to die?” I asked.

“No, but I don’t wish you to either.” He said, making me sigh and do as I was told before Haxorus put me on his back, then he gave me my egg.”

“Good boy's, now get her...” The Admin said just as gunfire sounded, making me stare in shock.

“Go, I’ll cover you.” Haxorus said while he stared at me in worry, making Zebstrika take off running then sent a Thunderbolt to a panel, making it turn green as Zebstrika’s face appeared on it before a door opened, then he ran into a the hall.

“Leap!” Haxorus yelped, making Zebstrika leap up just as he was shoved, then gunfire sounded, making me gasp as I looked toward him to see he was shot down.

Rage started to boil in me, then I let out a bark before shards of ice smothered him, creating a wall of ice that blocked the whole hall, then I gasped for air as it was sucked out if me while my body threw a fit before i cried out in panic while i lost my bladder.

“Stop fighting back!” Zebstrika yelped. “What is that collar that's going to kill you anyways?”

“I have no idea.” I thought. “I thought it was a power suppressor, but its draining my energy instead.”

Zebstrika came up to a door and shocked the panel, making the door open before he stepped out, revealing four cultist aiming guns at him, making him freeze.

“Hand her over and you can live.” One of them said.

He looked at me with distress, making me nod.

“Please, you have a baby to take care of.” I said.

The men aimed their guns at the egg.

“No!” I roared and shield the egg with my body. “Just let them have me.”

“Damn it.” Zebstrika whined. “Fine take her, but leave me my egg.”

“Deal.” The man said as two of them moved in while the others aimed at him, then one grabbed my egg, making me bite him before he roared out and smacked his stock into my face, sending me off Zebstrika. As I hit the ground, the egg rolled out of my arms, making Zebstrika place his hoof on it to stop it form rolling while stared at me in worry before two men moved in and picked me up. The moment I was to my feet, I took them down before leaping to the one I didn’t bite and kneed him in the face, making him yelp out as he staggered back. Not letting up, I put him in a necklock, taking him down as he struggled to get my arms to loosen before he passed out a few second later. I stood up to see Machamp standing there with a void in his mind.

“Aw crap.” I whined.

“Take her down.” The man I bit said.

I put my fists up as he swung at me, making me lean away, then performed a triple kick to his face before a leg sweep as I landed on the ground, taking him down. I leaped up and tried to do a knee drop on to him, but he kneed me in the crotch, sending me flying with a yelp. He got up while I tumbled a few, then turned to me before he started to charge at me as I struggled to to my feet. I grab a thick stick from off the ground and swing it at him, but he punch the stick, making it shatter into splinters, then he kneed me in the chest sending me flying a hundred feet into the sky and into a wall of the building. The wall crumbled where I hit sending it to the ground with me, but before I could hit the ground, he punched me lightly before taking another step as I flew a few feet just to punch me again followed by a side kick to then chest, sending me flying through a brick wall that led into a parking lot. I moaned as I laid on the ground with a broken body before he slammed his foot on my chest, making me roar out.

“Enough.” The man said. “She’s not going to move after that beating. You’re free to go.”

Machamp’s mind was released, making him gasp as he pulled his foot off me.

“What the fuck did you make me do!” He roared. “How is she alive?”

“She’s Arceus and can take way more than you can dish to kill her.” The man said as he pointed his gun at him, making Machamp’s face fill with distress. “Now go find your trainer before I kill you.”

He looked at him before me, then to Zebstrika while he stared at me in shock while the thug placed Machamp's Pokeball in his hand.

“Forgive me milady.” He whined and ran away while the man picked me up, making me whimper out as my arm fell in an awkward position from it being broken.

“Now you see what happens when you fight.” He said before he looked passed me, making me look to him to see a Cameraman fumbling with his camera while the reporter stared in alarm. The moment the camera was on us, the man unloaded a clip at them, taking them down before aiming at Zebstrika, making him piss himself while he cowered down.

“Leave!” The man growled

“I can’t carry my egg.” He whined, making him pull off my backpack and toss it to him.

“Roll it In.” He said, making Zebstrika do as he was told before picking up the bag and run away.

“I’m so sorry milady.” He thought.

“It’s okay.” I thought back. “Just tell my parents if you can.”

“Yes milady.” He thought just as my surrounding changed to another Cell before Clark stepped in front of me.

“Damn it, you had to let it go on until she was in critical state didn’t you.” He growled.

“Sorry, that Machamp’s was speedy as hell and I couldn't’ keep up with the fight,” The man said, making Clark chuckle.

“Yeah, that’s why I chose him.” Clark said. “Set her on the bed.”

The man did as he was told before I noticed it was a straw bed.

“This isn’t a bed.” I thought.

“It is for a wild Pokemon.” He said. “You don’t deserve royal treatment for pissing me off.”

He left the room.

“Chain her up now that she’s in human form.” He said. “Change into your true form and I unload a few rounds into you.”

“You better not dad.” Jeremiah growled, making him aim his gun at him and fire a round.

He him cowered down as it hit the wall behind him.

“You are not the leader.” He growled. “If you leave the doors open like a fucking retard again, I’ll end her. I don’t need her alive and well. Just alive long enough to open the portal. Do I make myself clear.”

“Yes sir!” He yelped and fled the room.

“Some one feed her.” He said. “The fools took her before she could even eat.”

“Yes sir.” A man said and ran away before the walls sealed shut, making me close my eyes and pass out from the pain and exhaustion.


	37. The unthinkable to my release

When I came to, my pain was gone while my body felt strange somehow and someone was filling my pussy, making me open my eyes to see it was Jeremiah while he stared at my face.

“How do you feel?” He asked.

I stared out and said nothing, making his face fill with worry.

“No, don’t be depressed.” He whined, then pulled out of me and picked me up before putting me in a bathtub filled of water before washing me. “Damn it, they had to break you to no return.”

He let me go before he turned away while my body slid down, making my head go under, but I couldn’t move to stop it for some reason. Once he turn back to me he gasped and set a plate down before pulling me up.

“Don’t you fucking dare kill yourself.” He whined, then his face filled with confusion while he grabbed my arm and let it go, making it fall flat as I couldn’t stop it. He whined as he grabbed my wrist and felt for my pulse.

“Talk to me.” He whined, then took a Cheri berry from the plate and fed it to me, making a crack sound from my back as pain filled my whole body before he sighed in frustration.

“I can’t believe they made Machamp break your back.” He whined. “Are you in pain still?”

I nodded slightly, making him sigh and pulled out some Sitrus berries and started to feed them to me. About a minute later, the pain was gone while I felt bloated.

“No more.” I whined, making him chuckle.

“Sorry,” He said. “I just wish you better.”

“I feel fine now.” I whined.

“You don’t sound like it.” He said.

“What do you expect, people and Pokemon were killed in front of me for selfish reasons.” I said, making him sigh as he nodded, then picked me up before putting me on a blanket and laid with me as he cuddled up with me with a kiss on the lips.

“So be it.” Clark said. “lock him with her.”

“Yes sir.” A man said just as the door closed.

I looked to the door, but Jeremiah pulled my face to his.

“I’m on strike now and will be with you from now on.” He said. “Please don’t engage with them.”

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I awoke to Jeremiah’s dream, making open my eyes and stare at his face as he was dreaming about them killing me while he started to rage. I sighed and placed my hand on his face, then stroked it, making the dream calm as he found me still alive, then helped me escape again.

I smiled as I wonder if he would really do that. After he got me to freedom, he turned to me and started to make out with me, making me smile and push him to his back before making out with him. He started to kiss back in real life.

“Will you take me as your husband?” He asked.

“Sorry, I’m taken.” My voice said though his dream.

“I’m glad you know that.” I mumbled as he sighed in disappointment while he nodded. “At least you get to fuck me.”

“Do you?” He asked.

“You don’t need to ask that.” I thought, making him nod before he pushed me to my back and started to undress himself.

I smiled as I undressed what he did as he did, then he got on his back.

“This time you be on top.” He said, making me smile as that was convenient for this event.

I got on top of him while I did in his dream.

“You don’t have to go straight for the sex if you don’t want to.” He said. “I like foreplay.

I smiled as I did too and it seems he knew that if he made me start sucking him in his dream. A few minutes later, he came in my mouth, making him pull my face up.

“Do you like that?” He asked with slight disgust, making me smile as I nodded in his dream.

“Whats with Pokemon and liking human cum?” He asked.

“Don’t know, just do.” His dream said.

“Well that’s not true.” I mumbled. “I just like the flavor.”

On second thought I think it the flavor.” His dream said, making me smile as I liked how I was able to manipulate that.

“That’s just gross.” He said. “But if it makes you happy, then so be it. Ready for the next step.

“No, I want to experiment with your body.” I said, making his dream say it a second later before he smiled with me.

“This power makes fucking my mate that are asleep interesting. I mumbled.

“Have at it then.” He said, making me start kissing him on the chest before his mind did it.

“This is good.” I said, then started to suckle his nipple, making him giggle.

“I’m not a girl.” He said.

“Or are you?” I asked.

“Hay now.” He said, making me giggle. “Okay enough, that’s too tender.”

I moved my kisses down his chest, making him stroke my face.

“I love you my goddess.” He said.

“I love you to my sex slave.” I said, making him chuckle.

“Yep, that me." He said, making me snort. “No let it out.”

I turned my pussy to his face, making his dream do the same a few second later.

“It seems my smell does reach you humans.” I mumbled as he started to eat me out.

“Oh good stuff.” He moaned as he started to eat me out normally.

“Much better.” I moaned. “Don’t stop.”

A minute later, I moaned as I came into his mouth, making him lap it up faster.

“Now we can go to the main event.” I said. “Always make the girl cum first."

“Right.” He said. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

I smiled as I turned around while his dream did, then I pushed myself on him, making the dream do as well before he gasped.

“How are you so freaking tight?” He asked.

“Being stuck in an eleven year old body when I changed into a full fledged Pokemon has the major role in it.” I said as I started to bob on him. “Now do me a favor and hang on for me.”

“I’ll do my best.” He said with a smile.

After a minute of fucking him, he started to grunt.

“Sorry, I’m so weak.” He whined.

“No your not.” I said with a smile. “Not many can last long with me it seems.”

He smiled as he moaned and filled me up.

“Thanks.” I said, making him nod before I pulled off him and dressed him just as his nightmare came back while his team found us.

“Well that can’t be a coincidence.” I said. “How did they find us right after we had sex.”

“I know what you mean.” He grumbled just as the men shot me, making him gasp and wake up, then looked at me in worry while I pretend to be asleep.

He sighed in relief before getting over me and started to kiss me, making me struggle to hold back my smile from him going straight back to the sex. He started to pull off his pants, then pushed into me. Once he was finished with me, he kissed me on the lips, then covered me up before standing up and walk to the door.

“Open up, it’s meal time for her.

“Sorry sir, she’s awake and unchained.” A man said, making him sigh as he chained me up.

“Sorry.” He said.

“It’s fine.” I said. “I know you truly are on my side and wish I could be your boyfriend, but I really am taken.”

“You were listening in my dream?” He asked

“I was controlling your dream for some of it somehow.” I said with a giggle. “I like this new power if it is one and having sex while you were asleep, then you returning after you woke was the best.”

He smiled as he went back to the door.

“She’s secure.” He said.

“That’s confirmed sir.” The man said before the door opened. “May I suggest something since I’m kinda hungry too.”

“Sure.” Jeremiah said. “Just keep in mind of the lonely nature’s dislikes.”

“I’m sorry, what’s that?” The man asked.

“She’s not a fan of sour stuff.” Jeremiah said.

“Oh, no problem sir, I was hoping for something spicy like bean and beef enchiladas.

“Yes please.” I moaned.

“Spicy happens to be their favorite.” Jeremiah said

“Oh, that can’t be a coincidence for me craving it.” The man said.

“Maybe she’s controlling you.” Jeremiah said.

“Let’s hope not.” The man said, making me chuckle mischievously.

“Don’t even think about it if you can.” He said, making Jeremiah chuckle before walking out of the room. The man came into the room, making me look at him while he looked to the door, then started to unbutton his pants. I smiled as I stood up, making him stare at me as he held his hand on his shock stick.

“Don’t worry.” I said. “I want your dick.”

He smiled and relaxed before revealing my straw to me, making me start sucking on him before he moaned and grabbed my head.

“Want my pussy to?” I thought.

“Yes please.” He moaned, making me take off his pants before grabbing the key to my cuffs as I let it go, then tossed it into my bed as I laid down.

He got on top of me, then pushed himself in me, making him moan before he started to fuck me.

“So need a girl.” He moaned.

“Might want to leave this place then.” I said. “You won't get one here.”

“Wish I could leave, this is the only place that will accept a known criminal.” He said, “And I need the money more than a girl.”

I stared at him as he started to fuck me.

“So you're only in it for the money and not my realm.” I asked.

“Your realm is my clean slate.” He said.

“You know what, fuck you.” I growled and pushed him out of me before side kicking him in the face, knocking him out.

I grabbed the key and took off the chains before I grabbed the other key on his belt while I put the chain key up my ass just in case they catch me again. Once it was secure, I took off down out of the room and down a hall to see the place wasn’t the same place.

“Fuck.” I said softly, then looked through the walls to see several men everywhere, but no trees or cars.

I looked up and spotted them two floors above me.

“Really.” I grumbled before I spotted an elevator, making me go inside before I noticed it needed a key. I put the key in, then press the G button, making it go up.

Once I was almost to the floor, I spotted several men getting in position before I noticed a camera in the elevator.

“Fuck.” I said as I looked around and spotted an emergency hatch in the roof.

I wall kick to it and push it open before wall kicking to it again and pulled myself through, then started to climb the ladder to the second floor as the elevator dinged.

“The hell.” a man said. “She’s heading to second floor. It seems she has powers still if she was on to us before the sight of us.”

“Damn it.” Clark growled. “Go live, I can’t risk her taking you guys out.”

“Yes sir.” He said.

“Fuck.” I said as I pried the second floor doors open, but I was too slow and the men were already on me by the time I could get it open enough.

I sigh as I stared them, making the closest one’s face fill with worry as he just read what I was about to do.

“Catch her!” He yelped. “She’s about to commit suicide."

But before they could do anything I lean back and fell to the elevator.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” The man roared.

“Calm down.” Clark said. “Her vitals are still good, but she’s in pain. Get her before she tries to roll off the elevator.”

I rolled away from the hole just as a man poke his head up, then he grabbed my foot just as I almost rolled off the edge.

“The fuck is wrong with you!” The man yelped. “When did goddesses become suicidal.”

“That’s the Lonely nature taking over from us cornering her.” Clark said. “Do not drop her.”

“I got her sir, there is no getting from my grip.” He said, making me kick him in the face before he dropped me with a yelped.

“Fuck you girl.” He roared. “How dare you call me a liar."

I giggled as I grabbed the ladder as it came into my view, then started to slide down it. Once I got to the bottom floor, I opened the door to see the place was dark and gloomy.

“Okay, I don’t like this place.” I mumbled, but I continued to walk just as a Gangar poked his head out of the wall.

“Don’t even think about it.” I said once his thoughts went to prank mode.

“The hell.” He said. “You can see me?”

“Yes, and read your thoughts.” I said.

“Well your no fun.” He grumbled, making me smile.

“I can be if you get me out of here.” I said.

“Wish I could, but they have me trapped down here with some kind of barrier.” He said. ‘Still don’t know why though. This place isn’t half bad and don’t mind being down here.”

“Shit, that means I’m trapped if I stay down here.” I said as I started to climb up.

He appeared next to me.

“Well you just broke the barriers on the door, but I don’t know how far I can go up. I’ll take your offer now that I see what you mean about being some fun."

I smiled, making him smile

“So I was right.” He asked, making me nod while my smile turned to a grin. “Alright, I’ll take you up.”

He moved closer, then his face filled with disbelief.

“My goddess.” He said in alarm. “I’ll help you no matter if I get the reward or not.”

“You’ll be getting the reward for life if you wish to stay with me.” I said. “So it’s only limited range for you to see my true form?”

“Yes, about five feet and I would be honored to take that offer.” He said with a grin as he grabbed me and started to take me up. “Anything for that royal pussy that's in heat.”

I giggled and kissed him, making him smile. Once we got to the elevator, I grabbed him and gave him my sight, making him gasp and froze when he spotted the men.

“Shit.” He said. “What am I to do now?”

“I don’t know.” I said. “They cut me off at every turn and the collar is making it difficult.

He looked to my collar.

“Suppressing collar. He said with a sigh.

“How do you know about it?” He asked.

“I seen it once before.” He said. "Take a deep breath. This will be discomforting. Always is for flesh beings. Do not let go of that breath our you will suffocate while I take you through the ground.”

I whined as I looked to the wall.

“Sorry, it’s the only way I can think of to get passed them.

“Fine, just don’t touch the collar while your doing it.” I said

“I won't.” He said. “I don’t wish you dead.”

I took several deep breaths as I tried to calm myself, then took a deep inhale and held it, making him start moving through the ground while I could see every particle that passes my eyes and I felt it moving through me, making me struggled to hold my breath as it felt heavy on my chest.

“Stay with me milady.” He whined as I lost my bladder.

“I’m trying.” I thought. “I got about five seconds.”

“Damn it.” He said and pulled me out of the ground and into the elevator shaft

“So close to the ground floor too.” He said.

I looked down to see the elevator was now at the bottom floor.

“Hurry, they saw me go in, so they saw me go out.” I said. “They might be trying to trap you again.”

“Yes milady.” He said and flew up.

I looked down as I heard the elevator coming back up before he went through the roof making Clark grabbed me.

“Not so fast Gangar.” Clark said as he touched something on him, making him moan and fall to the ground unconscious. “Thanks for bringing her to me though.”

I growled as I headbutted him, making him pull out a knife as he staggered back and stab me in the chest before I gasped with a groan.

“We fighting still?” He growled. “One twist and your dying a slow painful death as I tear into your heart. Right now I missed everything. We wanting that?”

“No, I’m good.” I moaned.

“Good.” He said before my surrounding changed to a room with a machine, then he passed me to Jeremiah while he stared in panic.

“She’s fine, now show me your loyalty to me and put her into the machine.” He said. “The time has finally come to see if it works.”

He looked at him in hate before he did as he was told while he stared at me in tears.

He pulled the knife out of me, then used a full restore on me, making me heal up before I gasped for air as I felt it easier to breathe, then became limp as I was exhausted.

“I'm sorry mom, I failed to get away and I’m at their machine now.” I thought.

“Where?” My mom thought back.

“I don’t know.” I thought. “Please tell my brother I love him.”

“No don’t you dare give up.” She thought as Jeremiah closed a cage machine and blew a kiss to me. I smiled weakly.

“Good-bye mother.” I thought. “I don’t think I’m going to live through this if my only ally just blew me a kiss with tears in his eyes.”

An explosion of powerful energy that felt like my mother smashed into me.

“I felt that rage by the way.” I thought, making it soften.

“That’s means I’m close.” She thought with disbelief in the tone. “Please don’t give up on me.”

“Maggie is on to us.” Clark growled as he glared at me. “Hurry, we don’t have much time before the god and goddess is on us.”

“Yes boss.” A man said before he started to type away on a keyboard.

“Alert, breach detected on ground floor.” The computer said.

“Lock down the remaining floors.” Clark said.

“lockdown initiated.” the computer said.

“Fuck!” My dad roared. “How in the hell do they create shit that can block me!”

“It’s not indestructible milord.” Unknown's thoughts filled my head. “Destroy it and don’t give up on her.”

“Thank you buddy.” My dad thought. “Sorry sweetie, didn’t mean to make you feel I have failed you.”

“Alert, basement floor one breach detected.” The computer said.

“Damn it.” Clark said. “Work faster.”

“We can’t rush this sir.” The man said. “One error in the programming will lead to a catastrophic failure and will kill her, leaving us no chances for success.”

“Right, just get it done as fast as you can.” Clark said with a sigh.

“I’m doing just that sir.” The man said.

“Alert basement floor two breach detected.” The computer said.

“Two more floors.” My dad thought. “I can see her now.”

Clark whined as he stared at me.

“Kill them on sight!” Clark roared.

“Yes sir.” Several men said back just as a roar of gunfire sounded, making me look up to see my parent's were pinned.

“Sorry honey.” My mom said.

“I know.” My dad said with a sigh while she started to take them down with her Beam.

“At least you still let them live.” He said with relief, then he started to attack the floor with his Judgment.

“Alert, basement floor three breach detected.” The computer said just before more gunfire sounded.

“There done.” The man said and pressed a button, making the machine start humming.

“No no no.” My mom cried.

“Stay calm milady.” Unknown thought. “That will only make things worse.”

"Too late." My dad said.

She let out a roar just a wide Crimson beam shot through the roof.

“Alert, remaining floors have been breached. The computer said.

“Damn.” My dad said with a chuckle. “I need to piss you off more when in a crisis.”

“Better not.” My mom said as they jumped to my floor, then they looked to me before running towards me just as a cage came down on them.

“Not happening that easily.” Clark said with a chuckle. “That will hold you.”

My mom sent all her powers on the wall, but nothing happened, then my dad did the same with his, but to no success.

“I’ll make you pay if you kill my daughter.” My mom growled as her eyes glowed bright with rage.

“Oh I plan on it after the portal is opened.” Clark said. “I can’t have you coming into my realm with her keeping the link open for you.”

“You promised dad!” Jeremiah growled.

“Shut it.” Clark growled and pointed a gun at me, making my mom’s eyes dim slightly as she stared at Jeremiah, then looked to me.

“Is he the ally you were talking about?” she thought, making me nod as Clark looked to his PDA.

“No he’s not her ally and should have known he was in on the escape.” Clark growled as Jeremiah stepped up behind him with rage.

“Actually I am her ally dad and I’m in control now.” He growled just as he pulled out a knife

“No!” I cried while Clark turned to him just to be stabbed in the chest.

A dark energy swirl around them and into Jeremiah while light shot into the sky, making me stare at it in disbelief from not knowing what that was.

“I’m in control now.” He growled as his dad fell to the ground. “Shut that off now!”

“Y-yes sir.” The man said with disbelief on his face as he turned off the machine.

Jeremiah walked to me, making me stare at him nervously as I felt a great deal of corruption on him now. I sighed in grief as I knew what I saw was his purity being taken while he tainted his soul with that kill.

“Why are you staring at me like that?” He asked.

“I’m sorry, I can’t allow you in my realm anymore.” I said.

“I don’t want your realm.” He said. “I want you.”

“And I can’t allow that either now that you just tainted your soul with murdering in hatred.” I said, making his face fill with disbelief.

“Fuck, is there a way to earn it back?” He asked.

“Yes, but that will take a lot of time.” I said. “Time most do not have. You will be old by then if you do manage to cleanse your soul. By then, you will be beyond my grasp from being too close to your death.”

He stared at me, then sighed as he nodded with regret on his face.

“I accept my fate then.” He said. “But I will cleanse my soul for you, I promise you that as a forgive me request.”

I smiled weakly as I nodded.

“Then allow me to give you a blessing to make you remember your promise.” I said. “I need the collar off me first.”

“I don’t know how to take it off.” He said.

“I do.” Unknown said as he flew to us, then froze as he turned to him.

“My servants are skittish around humans.” I said. “Please move away.”

Jeremiah stepped back.

“More.” Unknown said. “To the others please.”

Jeremiah did as he was told before he flew to me and summoned an orb, then touched it to my collar, making it start to break down as if it was aging rapidly.

“Okay, don’t use that on me please.” I said nervously.

“I would never.” He said with a chuckle just as the collar crumbled away.

I felt a rush of energy fly into me, making Unknown gasp as he flew back with terror before it faded to disbelief.

“Wow, what power you got there milady.” He yelped with a smile while my parent stared in disbelief, making me start snorting from their faces before they smiled.

“Sorry for laughing.” I said.

“It’s fine.” He said and flew to my dad while I turned to Jeremiah, then floated to him.

“Warning, level four thousand energy reading detected.” A computer said on the man programming the machine said. “Study subject with extreme caution.”

The man’s face filled with disbelief while I placed my hand on Jeremiah’s face and stroked him.

“I’ll grant you my friendship, but we can not see each other with this awful corrupt feeling around you.” I said.

“I understand.” He said with guilt on his face while he nodded.

“Please don’t go in the deep like me.” I said, then my hand glowed. “This blessing will make your good deeds come more easier as they will present themselves to you more frequently, but you will need to be vigilant for them or you will miss them.”

He nodded.

“I also gave you my blessing of translation.” I said.

“Yes, I seen you do that one.” He said with a smile. “Thank you.”

I nodded.

“Just please keep your promise to me.” I said. “I really do like you, just not this feeling.”

“I will, milady.” He said before I changed into my true form and sent a Overwhelmer on to the cage, making it shatter as it exploded.

“Warning, power output dampener near critical.” The computer said. “Venting required immediately or critical failure will occur.”

“I better go then.” I said. “Can’t having you die early.”

I flew to my parents as a portal to my parents realm opened, making them look to it before Unknown flew through it, then it change into my grandma's location. My mom smiled and stepped through with my dad.

“Shut this place down.” Jeremiah said. “This cult is now done. Go find another job elsewhere, you are all fired with your final check.”

“Yes sir.” The man at the controls said with a smile.

“My dad had you by the neck, didn’t he.” Jeremiah asked with a sigh as I walked through the portal.

“Yes, he had dirt on all of us, sir.” The man said before the portal closed.

My grandma hugged me as I noticed I was in the Pokemon League again before she staggered back.

“Wow, is that your heat that's making my head spin?” She asked.

“No, that would be her power.” My dad said with a chuckle, making her stare at me in disbelief.

“Rotom come out and show me her stats.” She said.

Rotom flew out of her bag and gasped as he stared at me in shock.

“I am unable to Kris.” He said. “I’m getting my first error ever from not being able to read that high.”

I giggled before my grandma smiled.

“She is truly the goddess of this universe if she surpasses the original god’s power.” He said.

“Yeah, kinda scary to feel someone stronger than me.” My dad said with a nervous chuckle.

“Don’t fear me dad.” I said. “You know I would never hurt you.”

“I know honey.” He said with a smile. “Well, I’m going home now that the cult crisis is finally over.”

“About time.” A woman moaned, making me look toward her to see the place was packed with trainers and reporters.

“Yeah, and any who plan on taking their place, just know, that a Pokedex upgraded with a Rotom just had an error trying to read my power.”

My dad smiled as he went though his portal.

“Sorry grandma, I’m going home as well.” I said. “Please forgive me for not keeping my promise with your journey.

“It’s completed honey.” She said. “I just beat Steven.”

I looked to him to see him smile as he nodded.

“Then I’ll give you a lift to your next destination.” I said.

“Your home will do fine.” She said. “I noticed your pokemon were trying to make a city and wish to pitch in and live among them if that’s alright.

“Of course.” I said. “My family and friends are always welcome unlike my dad’s realm.”

“Don’t let him hear that.” My mom said. “He’s really touchy on that subject.”

“I’ll accept his challenge any day.” I said, making everyone chuckle before a portal opened to her realm.

“I’ll tell him that.” She said with a smile, then stepped through.

I opened my realm up before I spotted Roger and his children.

“You guys are invited if you wish to give me another chance.” I said.

“I’m not with them.” Roger said and ran to the portal, but I blocked him.

“Unload on empty Pokeballs, cameras and weapons please.” I said. “This is a stress free zone or no entry. Only your team, your food and a few things that might interest the Pokemon in there for trade.”

“A Charmander wanted my watch for a gold nugget so bring all your worthless gadgets.” The cameraman from the last trip said.

“Thanks for the tip.” He said with a smile and put everything not allowed in a locker before running through the portal, making me look to his children.

“Last chance for this round guys.” I said. “You’ll have to wait until he’s satisfied on my realm to get your next chance.”

Nan sighed as she put her things in a locker and got ready to close it, but, Davis stopped her and started to unload his pockets.”

“Step through that portal Charmander and you are staying on this side until I come back..” I said.

“I’m not coming back.” He said and ran to the cameraman. “Please don’t be upset with my choice to join him.”

“Nope, your happiness is first on my list.” I said. “Good luck buddy.”

The man smiled and pulled out a Pokeball before holding it up to Charmander, making him grab it before looking it over.

“Touch the button please.” The man said with a smile. “You can look at it later.”

Charmander did as he was told before going into the ball, then it clicked.

“In order to come out you need to tap your body to the wall Charmander.” I said as it clicked, making him come out.

“Thanks.” He said and grabbed his ball to look at it while the children stepped through my portal.

I looked to Steven.

“Sorry way too busy still.” He said, making me smile as I stepped though the portal.

“Wait, don’t leave us milady!” Carnage yelped. “Move human or be crushed! I will not stop for you!”

I looked back to see my team rushing through the crowd as they got out of the way, then through my portal.

“Is that all my friends?” I asked.

Westly and his students appeared with an Abra, making me smile.

“We are already disarmed of Pokeballs.” Westly said.

“I see that.” I said. “Welcome to my realm. Please no mischief guys.”

They stepped in before the portal closed, then they scattered with excitement on their faces.

Two bubbles appeared in front of me, revealing my parent and Albert’s mother.

“Please come to my realm.” I said. “I’m about to make a proposal to my boyfriend. Do you object Ma’am?”

My parents smiled.

“How?” She asked.

“By offering my heart to him.” I said, making her face fill with disbelief.

“As in the Arceus’s heart thing?” She asked.

“Didn’t I just say that?” I asked, making my parent’s giggle.

“Um, no, I don’t object if he wants it.” She said, making me open a portal. “Remove your Pokeballs and cameras please.”

“I have none on me.” She said as she looked around nervously, then stepped through while my parents came in, making her gasp with the children.

“Dad show me how to do it.” I said.

“Summon the stone.” He said, making an Unknown start glowing before holding it up to me. “Place your love of your interests into your thoughts and make it into a blessing.”

The stone started to glow green before I turned to Albert, making the stone glow brighter while he stared at it in disbelief

“Will you be mine forever?” I asked, making him stare at me then smiled before he nodded, then took the stone.

He gasped as he started to glow while he started to float.

“Oh god, what power.” He moaned and sounded godly, making the mother’s mouth drop open.

“It’s too late now if you change your mind mom.” I said, making her look at me in disbelief before she smiled.

“I don’t change my mind if you call me that.” She said.

As time went by, I let my friends come and go as they please while the quantity of friends started to grow. Soon I had to limit them as they were getting to large in numbers to keep track of them all. Nigel became apart that large group that came and go as he didn’t like the idea of not being more than just friend, then he stopped coming back as he found his girl. My grandma came and went, but never really stayed in one spot as she continued to challenge everything in the human world eventually becoming the champion of all the Pokemon leagues at the age of fifty-five. My new husband quickly became full Arceus since he didn't have to do anything to become purer from being as pure as he could be. He never left my realm without me after he was fully transformed and almost literally bowed to me, making me start chewing his ear off for worshiping me instead of just loving me. After a few years of being Arceus, he started to get the hang of his powers and helped me maintain my world while inventing new Pokemon with ease from his overactive imagination, making me give him the title of Pokemon Inventor since I was still at a loss on what to make.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once I get them published and it also boosts my mood when I see them. Also please tell me if there are major errors like duplication in the text so I can fix them on and thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
